Black as the Blood in our Names
by vanimia
Summary: Il se noyait. Les inferis l'emmenaient toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs du lac. Il mourrait. Et soudainement, il y eut cette femme. La Femme. Celle qui avait vu plus loin que quiconque. Celle qui avait décidé de changer le cours du temps. Puis il y eut Harry ; Harry Potter...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** TimeAndLife21

 **Traductrice :** vanimia

 **Bêta : Rin** **Yumii** & **Smilarah**

 **Disclaimer :** l'univers appartient à J.K bien entendu et l'histoire ainsi que tous ses OCs appartiennent à l'auteure originale

 **État de la fiction originale :** hiatus + réécriture

 **Nombre de chapitres :** 29

Enjoy#

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de la frayeur glaciale qui l'avait envahie et l'avait conduit à la folie. L'impression de se retrouver en présence d'un Détraqueur alors qu'il buvait la potion malsaine et que le besoin d'eau se faisait de plus en plus pressant pour apaiser la douleur qui lui brûlait la gorge l'avait submergé. Dans un dernier effort, il s'entendit ordonner à son elfe de maison, Kreattur, de prendre le médaillon et de sortir rapidement de la grotte avant que les Inferis ne l'atteignent et ne l'entraînent dans les eaux du lac.

Il entendait encore les voix dans son esprit lui susurrer à quel point il avait été sot de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Aucun Homme, moldu ou sorcier, ne devrait pratiquer une magie aussi noire.

Il sentit l'eau s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa famille… ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il repensa plus particulièrement à son enfance aux côtés de son frère aîné, Sirius.

« Siri ! Nous serons pour toujours une famille, pas vrai ? Quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Il se rappela de sa version plus jeune à sept ans, regardant avec insistance son frère, d'un an plus âgé. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était celui de la veille. Le jour où son frère et lui s'étaient tranquillement installés dans les serres qui jouxtaient l'ancestrale maison. C'était un jour ensoleillé. Des prunelles aussi argentées que les siennes qu'il avait surprises à l'observer, le fixant.

« Bien sûr Reggie. Quoi qu'il advienne. »

C'était sans doute le dernier bon souvenir qu'il avait de son frère et lui avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par leurs idéaux. Il se sentit partir encore plus loin, toujours plus profondément.

Boum.

 _Quoi ?_

Boum.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Boum.

 _Mon… cœur ?_

Boum-Boum.

 _Ai-je vraiment… envie de mourir pour ça ?_

Boum-Boum-Boum.

 _Non. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça._

Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum-Boum.

 **Tu ne veux pas mourir ? Très bien.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser à quel point les Inferis l'avaient emmenés loin dans le lac, que ceux-ci le lâchèrent et qu'une lumière blanche l'enveloppa entièrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une femme se tenant face à lui. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais menue et très mince. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas de couleur propre et ne cessaient d'en changer, du roux, au brun, au noir, au blond. Il lui semblait qu'elle portait une sorte de robe très légère, mais en vérité il avait plus l'impression qu'elle était entièrement dénudée. Et elle paraissait totalement dépourvue de honte de se trouver ainsi devant lui.

– Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix flancha quelque peu. La femme lui adressa un simple sourire.

– Tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas, Little King **[1]** ? demanda-t-elle.

Regulus ne put que déglutir. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la brûlure dans sa gorge s'était calmée. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

– Je… Je n'ai jamais souhaité mourir… mais je le devais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser… laisser _ça_ …

Une colère sourde le gagna en y repensant.

– Mais que veux-tu faire maintenant ? demanda la femme à la chevelure changeante.

Regulus resta silencieux. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment mort, mais bientôt, la question qu'elle lui avait posé pique de nouveau son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Il était entré dans la grotte avec toutes les intentions d'en finir. Mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus partir. Il ne voulait pas en terminer… comme ça. Des souvenirs lui remplirent aussitôt l'esprit. Sirius. Severus. Narcissa. Andromeda. Lily. Lucius. Ses amis, sa famille. Leurs visages se formèrent devant ses yeux. Il sentait des sanglots brûlants s'écouler sur son visage. Regulus ne voulait rien d'autre que les aider au plus profond de lui-même. Les mettre en sécurité et mettre fin au règne au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Alors ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Regulus ferma ses paupières, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Plus vivant que jamais. Il pouvait également sentir la magie pulser dans ses veines. Il voulait… Il voulait être libre et voulait se battre pour obtenir cette liberté. Il voulait venger les innocents morts pendant la guerre sans raison. Sangs-Purs. Sangs-Mêlés. Nés moldus. Moldus. Cracmols. Il voulait se mettre en travers du chemin de Vol- non, de Tom Marvolo Riddle, pour lui faire payer d'avoir imposé la terreur et décimé ceux qui n'ayant commis aucun impair. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il vit la femme lui sourire légèrement.

– Alors, Lionheart **[2]** ? Quelle est ta décision ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

– Je veux revenir. Je ne peux pas laisser mourir ceux qui se battent pour ce qui est bon. Pas seulement pour la lumière ou les ténèbres, mais pour un avenir meilleur sans ces démons, lui répondit-il le plus honnêtement possible. Mon frère. Mes amis. Ma famille. Je refuse de les voir mourir. S'il vous plaît. Ramenez-moi, demanda-t-il.

La femme l'observa, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux.

– Tu vivras, Regulus Acturus Black, mais gardes en mémoire que tu ne reviendras pas à la même époque que celle que tu as quitté, l'avertit-elle.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

– Tu reviendras seize ans après ta mort, Lionheart, et tu apparaîtras en plein milieu du Département des Mystères lorsque tu émergeras du Voile. Mais sois prudent et cache toi vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour toi de te dévoiler, le prévint-elle.

– Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps ? Comment saurais-je…

Il s'interrompit.

– Tu as toujours était plus intelligent que la moyenne. Lorsque tu arriveras, tu auras en mémoire les informations dont tu auras besoin pour ton voyage, lui indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'étirait tranquillement.

– Je connaîtrais tous les évènements que j'ai manqués ?

– Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, Little King. Je vais te renvoyer dans le monde des vivants.

Elle agita sa main et une baguette en bois d'ébène apparut en face de Regulus.

Sa main se tendit pour l'atteindre et lorsqu'il l'attrapa, le monde étincelant autour de lui devint flou.

– Je ne peux qu'espérer que ta présence sauvera des vies. Ne me déçois pas, déclara-t-elle affectueusement.

– Attendez ! QUI ETES-VOUS ? DITES LE MOI ! cria-t-il avant que sa vision ne se mette à tourner et qu'une force ne le plonge dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **[1]** « Little King » veut littéralement dire « Petit Roi ». J'ai fait le choix de le laisser en version originale après mûres réflexions.

 **[2]** « Lionheart » veut littéralement dire « Cœur de Lion ». De même que pour Little King, j'ai préféré le laisser en version originale.

 **Note d'une traductrice :** Hello tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec cette traduction ! Cette fiction est juste incroyable et j'espère pouvoir la retranscrire correctement en français. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi parce que les fictions sur la famille Black ne sont que trop peu nombreuses dans le fandom français et celle-ci mérite sa place dans notre petit famille.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort, préparez-vous, ceci n'est que le début...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'une traductrice :** Me revoilà avec ce second chapitre dont je ne suis…pas particulièrement fière. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, l'action manque aux lecteurs, donc j'ai bloqué énormément de temps dessus, malheureusement.

 ** _Anyway, enjoy your reading#_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _ **Département des Mystères : 7 Mai 1995, Minuit, n** **uit** **de pleine lune.**_

Le Voile du Département des Mystères s'agita brusquement, brouillant sa noirceur habituelle pour un blanc incandescent. Pas un Langue-de-Plomb ne fut présent pour voir le phénomène se produire, personne n'observa donc la transformation de la relique mortuaire. Subitement, un jeune homme entièrement vêtu de noir en émergea, dégringolant les marches qui surmontaient le socle de l'ancienne arcade.

À cet instant, Regulus jugea la mort comme quelque chose de beaucoup moins reposant qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de se relever avec une certaine difficulté. Ses muscles engourdis n'étaient plus ce qu'ils avaient été après tant d'années à être restés inactifs et sa gorge était extrêmement sèche, néanmoins, l'ex-mangemort se forgea presque tout de suite un moral de survie. Les années passées en tant que mangemort avaient fait de lui un homme endurci et légèrement paranoïaque.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut : « Combien de personnes se trouvent-ici ? »

Avec la baguette ébène, le jeune homme conjura un sort informulé pour savoir combien de sorciers et sorcières traînaient dans les environs.

Personne. Il était seul.

Il chancela et retomba à genoux. Regulus grogna, légèrement frustré par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il examina rapidement la situation et plusieurs stratégies et autres plans lui vinrent en tête : il pouvait transplaner mais il devait penser à un endroit sûr. Square Grimmauld ? Des images de Sirius, plus âgé et plus mince aussi, ainsi que d'autres inconnus s'y trouvant apparurent en flash dans sa tête. Bon, cela excluait déjà sa maison d'enfance. En plus de cela, il lui était dans l'impossibilité de contacter son elfe de maison, Kreattur.

 _Réfléchis Regulus, RÉFLÉCHIS !_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

Quel serait l'endroit où il serait le plus en sécurité ? Il se souvenait d'un certain manoir en France, mais il avait certainement dû être légué à Narcissa. Sa maison dans le Londres moldu ? Non, très probablement revendu. Un endroit sécurisé où il pourrait s'organiser lui était foncièrement indispensable. En fait… si le cadet de Sirius cherchait bien, il y avait effectivement un endroit qui répondait à cette description. Il avait été fou de ne pas y penser directement. Enfin, la folie n'était pas chose rare dans sa famille après tout et se manifestait toutes les quelques générations. Bellatrix en était un excellent exemple. Était-il désespéré à ce point-là ?

Apparemment, il l'était.

L'ancien mangemort se demanda un instant si sa propriété se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre à tenter sa chance. Il se sentit tout de suite revigoré et se leva sur ses deux pieds. Regulus pencha sa tête vers l'avant et ses cheveux vinrent cacher son visage. Il prit quelques bonnes inspirations et matérialisa l'image dans sa tête. Maintenant, il pouvait le voir clairement. Regulus avait investi dans ce cottage avant de prendre la marque. Pas trop profondément enfoui dans la forêt, de sorte qu'il restait assez proche de la civilisation sans que quiconque n'ait l'idée de l'atteindre et sous Fidelitas. Ainsi, étant son propre Gardien du Secret, personne d'autre n'avait connaissance de l'endroit.

Il prit une autre bouffée d'air. Il pouvait sentir les barrières anti-transplanage du Département des Mystères et s'y heurta comme s'il était rentré dans un mur de briques. Mais il n'était pas Regulus Acturus Black pour rien. Il connaissait un moyen de sortir de ces quartiers car il savait comment le sort fonctionnait. Il trompa son esprit en pensant qu'il attaquait les barrières et la seconde d'après, il disparaissait dans un 'crac' sonore. La seule preuve de sa présence étant la légère fumée qui s'éleva avant de disparaître dans l'air ambiant.

 **.**

 _Peut-être_ n'avait-il pas eu la meilleure des idées en transplanant juste après être revenu à la vie.

Le jeune homme fut pris de violent hauts de cœur au moment même où il eut touché le sol. Il se sentait si faible. Le mangemort dissident ne s'était pas sentit ainsi depuis la fois où il s'était pris un _doloris_ lorsqu'il avait accidentellement mentionné la fugue de Sirius chez les Potter à sa matriarche. Le brun s'essuya la bouche plusieurs fois avant de tenter de se repérer. Plus vite il arriverait chez lui, plus vite il pourrait s'affaler dans son lit pour une nuit bien mérité.

Regulus observa les alentours en plissant les yeux, essayant de dissiper le brouillard qui lui embrouillait les sens. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'idée qu'il soit réellement décédé.

Pendant _seize ans_ !

Il soupira, l'odeur de son propre mal-être lui arrivant aux narines. Il plissa le nez : il était vraiment maudit. Et voilà ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il faisait ressortir son côté Gryffondor : il se faisait empoisonner puis noyer dans des eaux glacées, pour être ensuite tirer vers le fond par des Inferis et rencontrait une femme aux pouvoirs astraux dont il n'avait entendu mention que dans les « Mémoires de la Famille Black », se faisait ressusciter et se retrouvait dans un endroit si inhabité que Merlin lui-même ne le connaissait pas. Très bien ! Il resterait _donc_ dans cet endroit quelque peu foireux pour l'instant, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Loin de là.

Le jeune homme oscilla légèrement avant de s'écraser une nouvelle fois au sol alors qu'il tentait de calmer son mal de tête. S'il souhaitait arriver jusqu'à son repère loin de tout danger, lui-même sain et sauf, il devait réussir à dompter son esprit, son corps et sa magie avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Regulus prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il se rappelait doucement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

La Forêt Interdite. Il y avait une raison évidente pour laquelle le jeune Black avait décidé de construire un cottage des plus sécurisés ici. Qui oserait entrer dans la Forêt Interdite pour trouver une maison qui n'était même pas censé exister ? Absolument personne.

Un jour, il avait eu dix-sept ans et, bien qu'ayant prit la Marque depuis bientôt un an, il avait été toujours aussi affreusement timide. S'il avait eu le choix, Regulus aurait été réparti à Serdaigle, mais il ne l'avait pas eu. Pas lorsqu'il était encore sous la coupe de sa mère en tout cas. Mais savoir comment les structures magiques marchaient allait bien l'aider présentement.

L'ex-mangemort avait toujours été fier de toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé au fil des années, mais n'en avait jamais fait ne serait-ce que mention à quiconque, pas même à Narcissa.

Regulus se releva plus doucement cette fois et allongea le pas sur le chemin qui n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des années.

« Bien, ça avait au moins l'avantage de rendre l'endroit encore plus difficile à trouver pour autrui »

Il pouvait sentir sa magie se reconstituer à l'intérieur de lui, mais ne pouvait toujours pas s'en servir.

« Faible et insignifiante petite chose »

« C'est à se demander comment il a fait pour survivre après sa naissance »

« C'est le second fils de Walburga et Orion Black, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin ! regarde à quel point il est minuscule »

« C'est ton petit frère, Siri ? Regardez, il est si frêle ! »

Le jeune Black pesta silencieusement contre les affreux souvenirs qui lui revenaient.

Il passa une main sur son visage puis secoua la tête en riant amèrement. Au moins, sa petite 'aventure' l'avait fait grandir un peu. C'est vrai qu'il restait un peu plus petit qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais son mètre quatre vingt lui convenait bien finalement. Il faisait à présent la même taille que Sirius mais était plus mince et musclé que lui dut à ses années de Quidditch acharné et à un entraînement qu'il s'était obligé à suivre pour survivre aux côtés de Volde- non, de Tom Riddle. Il s'arrêta de marcher. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sang-mêlé né d'un moldu et d'une femme presque cracmol. Bien sûr, sa vision des moldus, des nés-moldus et des sangs-mêlés avait changé et il ne les scrutait plus avec le dégoût qui s'était un jour insinué dans son regard. Il avait gagné en tolérance. Mais Tom ? Non. Lui, il allait le faire tomber. Il allait…

Regulus soupira une nouvelle fois. Il commençait vraiment à penser comme un Gryffondor. N'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, son regard argenté se leva vers le ciel, le dos droit et les cheveux encore emmêlés par son transplanage, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de les remettre en place. Regulus ferma les yeux savourant la fine brise de la soirée. Il ne pensait pas un jour ressentir à nouveau ce genre de chose lorsqu'il avait décidé de mourir pour sa cause. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être sauvé de la mort.

Le cadet des Black ne su combien de temps il marcha le long du chemin par la suite, mais il savait être sur la bonne route. Quelques minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'atteigne enfin le cottage qu'il avait un jour considéré comme un endroit sûr. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement pour l'instant. Le cadet des Black traversa les boucliers mis en place par lui-même longtemps avant. Il rejoignit l'ancienne porte faite en bois de séquoia et posa sa main sur la poignée en métal glacée. Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. La douce lueur des bougies baignait le chalet d'un halo chaleureux éclairant convenablement chaque pièce. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Regulus fit un tour du propriétaire qui était relativement vide. La cuisine était composée du strict nécessaire, soit d'une table et d'une chaise, un large canapé avait été placé devant l'imposante cheminée dont les flammes léchaient déjà l'âtre. A sa droite, une seconde porte menait à la chambre à coucher. Le jeune homme ignora la sensation de faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac et s'y dirigea, bien décidé à se reposer.

Il se rendit donc dans ladite chambre, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux couvertures vertes et argents qui couvraient le lit. Une cheminée moins impressionnante que la précédente se trouvait à sa gauche, réchauffant agréablement la pièce. Un bureau un peu à l'écart se tenait près d'une porte menant très certainement à la salle de bains. Une armoire de taille moyenne complétait le tout, sans aucun doute remplie de vêtement de rechange. Par chance, il avait prévu avoir éventuellement un jour besoin d'un refuge. Un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit.

Au moment même où sa tète toucha les oreillers couvert de tissus en soie, le cadet des Black rejoignit Morphée.

Et dans l'obscurité, il rêva que, sous l'eau, on l'emmenait, toujours plus profondément…

* * *

 **Question Time :** Si vous pouviez changer quelque chose dans Harry Potter, quelles sont les trois choses que vous auriez modifiées ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'une traductrice :** Je suis tellement énervé ! Ma foutue wifi a bugué et tout le travail de RARs que j'ai fait en plus d'une heure a disparu ! Je suis désolé pour le retard qui pour une fois n'est pas du à ma bêtise ou à celle de mon fichu matériel mais à celle de mes bêtas fantômes...c'est pour cela que je voudrais remercier grandement **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** qui m'a permis de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

Je tiens à vous rappeler que l'avancement de la traduction est visible sur mon profil que je mets à jour dès qu'il le faut.

Je vous fais pleins de gros bisous pour avoir attendu si longtemps et je suis désolé pour les réponses aux review mais là je suis totalement découragée par ce problème de connexion réseau...

 **Enjoy#**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Lorsque Regulus s'éveilla le lendemain matin, les premières choses auxquelles il pensa ressemblait à :

 _J'ai besoin de potions. Il me faut de la nourriture. Il me faut des papiers. J'ai besoin d'argent et enfin : il me faut un nouveau nom._

Les potions étaient essentielles, il en avait réellement besoin. Il y avait bien une armoire emplie de potion dans l'autre pièce, mais il était fort probable qu'après seize ans, elles aient expirés. Sauf peut-être pour le Veritaserum et le Felix Felicis qui, elles, n'avaient pas de date d'expiration. Il se leva rapidement, ce qu'il regretta presque immédiatement en sentant un mal se diffuser le long de son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. Le Serpentard retomba dans son lit et serra ses genoux contre son torse en laissant de lourdes inspirations passer ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il se força à repenser à tout ce qu'il devait se procurer pour atténuer un tant soit peu sa souffrance. Trouver de la nourriture serait fondamental. S'il voulait se remettre sur pieds, il avait besoin de se nourrir correctement. Et Pré-au-Lard n'était qu'à 20 km de son cottage. Concernant les papiers et l'argent… il lui faudrait se rendre à Gringotts pour voir le conseillé de la famille Black. Il devrait une fois de plus emprunter une ancienne identité qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis ses seize ans.

Rex Whitestone. Un nom assez proche du sien sans être reconnaissable.

Il devait aussi s'informer sur les évènements des seize dernières années **[1]**. Mais comment ?

Il pensa à Kreattur. Regulus n'avait pas envie qu'on sache aussi rapidement qu'il était encore en vie, mais il réalisa après réflexion que tout serait plus simple avec son vieil ami et, accessoirement, elfe de maison pour l'aider. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration tentant de faire s'évanouir l'élancement qui le tiraillait, mais seul un grognement sortit de sa bouche. Il se redressa et se mit en tailleur. Regulus inspira une autre goulée d'air, croisant les doigts pour que ça marche.

– Kreattur ! somma-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un craquement sonore retentit dans le cottage. Des murmures se firent entendre dans une pièce adjacente.

– Qui appelle Kreattur ? Qui ? entendit-il son ancien ami demander.

– Kreattur ?

Un sourire se peignât sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se leva, trébuchant légèrement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'autant plus. Le petit elfe de maison étudiait tous les recoins de la maison qui lui était totalement inconnue.

– Kreattur, scanda-t-il plus fort.

L'elfe aux oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris se tourna vers lui, une expression grossière collée au visage. À sa vue, la figure du petit être peigna son étonnement, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes sous la surprise.

Regulus ne pouvait que lui sourire d'avantage. Kreattur n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il portait toujours le drap qu'il utilisait pour se couvrir et sa peau était encore plus sale que dans son souvenir, mais c'était encore son cher Kreattur.

– Maître Regulus ? Est-ce bien Maître Regulus ? hésita l'elfe d'une voix quelque peu craintive.

Regulus hocha doucement la tête et lui fit un nouveau sourire.

– Kreattur, je suis heureux de voir que tu es encore vivant, lâcha-t-il en riant légèrement alors qu'il faisait un faux-pas.

La douleur qui pulsait dans son dos fut trop dur à supporter et il tomba à genoux.

– Maître !

Kreattur s'élança vers son Maître prétendu mort depuis bien longtemps et lui fit ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un _câlin_.

Regulus lui rendit son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux.

– Kreattur savait que ce n'était pas qu'un mirage ! Maître Regulus de la Noble et très Ancienne famille des Black est en vie ! pleura l'elfe dans ses bras.

Regulus se raidit en l'entendant dire cela. Il était vivant. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas une quelconque vie après la mort. C'était réel. L'ex-Mangemort maintint son état de stupeur pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne réagisse en entendant Kreattur parler du médaillon qu'il lui avait jadis confié.

– Le médaillon ? Kreattur, as-tu détruit le médaillon ? l'interrogea-t-il tout en le coupant dans sa tirade. Un bourdonnement désagréable tintait dans son esprit alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

Kreattur s'inclina piteusement.

– Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon, Maître. Kreattur a essay. Oh ! Kreattur a tenté de le faire à de nombreuses reprises. Kreattur a passé des journées entières à se cacher du regard de Lady Black pour détruire la misérable chose si imprégnée par les ténèbres, mais Kreattur a échoué ! glapit l'elfe intimidé en tirant sur ses oreilles en guise de punition.

– Kreattur arrête de t'infliger ça, lui ordonna son maître.

L'elfe obéit sans détour et regarda Regulus contemplativement.

Regulus savait que le médaillon serait difficile à détruire. C'était… _Il frissonna rien que d'y penser_. Un Horcruxe.

Lorsqu'il avait rassemblé l'ensemble des pièces du puzzle et que les plans d'immortalité de Tom s'étaient révélés à lui, il s'était de suite rendu dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black pour trouver davantage d'informations sur les objets maudits utilisés afin d'offrir une vie plus longue que celle naturellement accordée. Il se souvint d'avoir trouver dans un livre ancien dans lequel il était bien précisé que le procédé avait été usité au temps des Aztecs et de la gloire du peuple Égyptien.

C'était en effet les Aztecs qui avaient donné son nom au processus, mais il était resté dans les mœurs Égyptiennes bien plus longtemps dans le temps. Les Aztecs sacrifiaient le plus souvent quelqu'un et scellaient le morceau d'âme dans une large pierre pour qu'un sorcier puisse bénéficier de x années de plus afin d'accomplir son devoir et mourir dignement. C'était pour la plupart d'entre eux des soldats qui y recouraient, ce qui, à son humble avis, avait du foutre une sacré pagaille lors des combats.

Les Égyptiens, quant à eux, n'offraient ce privilège qu'aux plus anciens des pharaons. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'en créer. C'était le pharaon Ramsès III qui avait posé cette règle car le rituel obligatoire pour la création d'un Horcruxe était emprunt de ténèbres et ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Diviser son âme signifiait renoncer à tout bonheur et le détruire à jamais d'un sort. Seul trois pharaons dans l'histoire étaient répertoriés pour avoir usité de ce stratagème. Malheureusement, il n'y était pas fait mention de la manière de les détruire. Le fait que Tom ait réussi à en créer trois lui-même le fit s'interroger sur l'importance des nombres magiques. Enfin, restait à savoir s'il s'était arrêté à trois d'entres-eux. Regulus ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que ce malade ait été jusqu'à sept. Il faudrait à présent qu'il y consacre ses journées de recherche.

Le Serpentard était sur le point de repartir dans de profondes pensées intérieures lorsqu'une douleur le long de sa colonne vertébrale le rappela à l'ordre. Il ne put contenir son cri de douleur et tomba au sol.

– Maître Regulus ! Pourquoi le Maître n'a pas dit à Kreattur qu'il était blessé ! Kreattur devrait amener Maître Regulus au Square Grimmauld. Oui, c'est bien ce que Kreattur devrait faire, fit l'elfe en réprimandant Regulus d'être bien plus maigre qu'il ne le devrait. Le Maître doit se nourrir !

– Kreattur, je ne peux pas retourner au Square, peu importe à quel point j'en ai envie, somma-t-il alors qu'il luttait pour se relever. Il se glissa à nouveau dans sa chambre, Kreattur sur ses talons.

Regulus se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un gémissement. Si mère pouvait l'entendre, il n'aurait pas échappé à son sermon…

« Les Black ne montrent leurs faiblesses et leurs peines à quiconque et ne se prosternent devant personne. » était l'un des nombreux discours qu'elle lui rabattait à longueur de journée.

– Si nous ne courbons l'échine devant personne alors pourquoi diable le faisions nous devant ce mégalomane ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

– Maître Regulus parle tout seul ? Ce n'est pas bien du tout ça. Il ne faut pas que le Maître finisse comme Lady Black, le sermonna Kreattur d'un ton plus que sérieux.

Regulus rit à sa remarque. Bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'avoir encore toute sa tête, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il termine comme sa défunte mère. Du moins l'espérait-il…

– Kreattur, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides avec mes blessures, t'en sens-tu capable ? demanda-t-il quand la douleur l'élança de nouveau.

L'elfe sauta sur le lit et claqua des doigts. La chemise de Regulus disparue. L'air froid se promenait dorénavant le long de son dos en dépit de la cheminée qui tentait désespérément de réchauffer la chambre.

– Maître Regulus a beaucoup souffert n'est-ce pas ? constata le petit être en posant sa main osseuse sur le dos de son Maître.

Regulus soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la magie de Kreattur coulait à travers lui, estompant les douleurs qui l'embrassaient. Un filet de chaleur traversa son corps par l'intermédiaire de ses veines. Il avait passé tant d'années à entendre les sorciers arguer leur supériorité sur les elfes de maison, les gobelins, les centaures et autres créatures du monde magique, les considérant moins que des animaux et qui n'avaient, de toute évidence, pas perçu l'utilité d'étudier leurs potentiels magiques. Leurs magies étaient très divergentes de ce qu'était celle des sorciers et sans l'aide de gobelins et d'elfes de maison, les sorciers et sorcières ne seraient certainement pas là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui. Cela lui rappela le discours que portait son oncle Alphard Black quand il était jeune, sur la provenance de la magie de ces êtres. Il appelait ça : les Magies Anciennes. C'était en réalité une branche de la magie qui existait depuis déjà des milliers d'années et que seuls les gobelins et autres elfes avaient pensé creuser et usité pour leur vie de tous les jours. C'était pour cette intelligence que Regulus traitait avec respect tout elfe de maison, peu importe à quel point il lui était désagréable.

– Le Maître a beaucoup de cicatrices dans le dos, beaucoup. Kreattur peut les faire disparaître, il peut ? quémanda l'elfe.

Regulus réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

– Non, laisse-les, lui demanda-t-il en se rappelant les griffes qui l'avaient tirée vers le fond transperçant ses chaires. Déchirant et écartelant sa peau. Il portait ces marques indélébiles avec fierté. Même après sa _soi-disant_ mort.

– Kreattur va préparer quelque chose pour le Maître. Oui, le Maître Regulus doit manger, le Maître est beaucoup trop mince, le réprimanda Kreattur en sautant en dehors du lit.

Une pensée le traversa soudainement.

– Kreattur, si tu pouvais…

Il fit une pause alors que son ami se tournait vers lui dans l'expectative impatiente.

– Si tu pouvais aller me chercher les journaux des seize dernière années, j'ai énormément de choses à rattraper, constata Regulus d'un ton amusé.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire ici plus longtemps. Son esprit était déjà en ébullition à l'idée de faire bouger les choses. Démontrer aux sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne comment un petit sang-mêlé avait réussi à tous les tromper. Il restaurerait le nom des Black. Après, à savoir comment il allait s'y prendre…

Enfin, n'avait-il plus qu'à s'y mettre.

* * *

 **[1]** Il me semble, si je ne me trompe pas, que Regulus sait ce qu'il s'est passé lors de son absence à partir du moment où il se pose des questions précises sur le dit événement. Il ne connait donc pas tous les faits et gestes de chacun durant les seize dernières années


	4. Chapter 4

**Bêta :** Mireillelabeille

 **Enjoy#**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Regulus d'entre les morts.

Kreattur était parfois rappelé au Square Grimmaurd pour servir l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il passait la plus grande partie de son temps au cottage afin d'aider son véritable Maître du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il travaillait également sur quelques arrangements dans la maison pour l'agrandir et la rendre plus plaisante à vivre.

Ah, les elfes de maison, mais que ferait-il sans eux ?

– Les sangs-de-bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang et les sangs-mêlés qui envahissent la digne maison des Black ont donné beaucoup de choses à Kreattur dont il doit se débarrasser aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il tout en finissant de préparer le déjeuner du vénérable Maître.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de prêter attention aux paroles de l'elfe, détournant son regard du journal du 29 décembre 1989. Ces derniers temps, Kreattur lui fournissait les informations qu'il pouvait collecter sur l'Ordre et ce qu'ils préparaient. Tout ce dont ils pouvaient se défaire ou voulaient jeter pouvait lui servir. L'Elfe les amenait pour les placer dans l'un des deux endroits spécifiquement créés pour les y accueillir. La bibliothèque ou le placard de la chambre selon la nature desdits objets.

Dans tous les cas, Regulus devait bien l'admettre : tourner le dos aux traditions des sangs-purs ne pourrait qu'aider la société magique à évoluer.

Lorsque son frère aîné avait quitté la maison, on l'avait préparé à recevoir le titre d'héritier de la famille Black, à prendre la tête des décisions politiques, tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie familiale, et ainsi de suite… Il n'avait rien contre les traîtres à leur sang, il en voulait seulement à ceux qui rejetaient leurs valeurs et mettaient en danger le statut du secret.

Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle les moldus avaient toujours été effrayé par le monde magique.

– Comment cela se passe-t-il à Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Regulus à Kreattur qui posait le repas sur la table.

L'elfe faisait de son mieux pour remplir les deux tâches qui lui incombaient, c'est-à-dire, faire en sorte que son Maître retrouve un poids correcte tandis qu'il continuait à l'informer de ce que préparaient Dumbledore et sa clique.

Il s'apprêtait à demander de plus amples informations à Kreattur en ce qui concernait Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais il remarqua qu'il savait déjà de nombreuses choses que la Dame de Lumière lui avait fait parvenir.

Les cinq dernières années avaient été, de ce qu'il en savait, très agitées. Riddle ayant pris possession d'un professeur ; la présence d'un basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets (il avait toujours su que son entrée se trouvait au second étage dans les toilettes des filles, c'est une honte qu'il n'ait jamais possédé l'habilité de parler aux serpents) ; puis son frère qui s'était enfui d'Azkaban afin de retrouver son traître d'ami, Peter Pettigrew (Il se doutait déjà qu'il y avait strangulot sous roche à propos de lui. Lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, il détestait déjà la manière qu'avait Peter de roder ainsi autour de son frère et de ses amis), et enfin le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec la 'formidable' résurrection de Tom Riddle depuis le fond des limbes. À cette énumération, il porta sa main à son front avec irritation.

– La Maison des Black est envahie par des sorciers et sorcières au sang impur qui ne devraient pas s'y trouver, argua Kreattur le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

– Ah ? que se passe-t-il cette fois ci ?

– Le demi-sang manipulateur Dumbledore refuse de prendre les mesures qu'il faut contre la saleté de demi-sang Riddle. Il refuse de former le garçon-qui-a-survécu, expliqua l'elfe alors qu'il trottait à travers toute la maison en faisant claquer ses doigts à tout bout de champ pour l'agrandir. Si cela continuait ainsi, Regulus pouvait déjà prévoir d'aménager un second étage.

– Attends, l'arrêta Regulus en haussant un sourcil. Dumbledore refuse de l'entrainer ?

– Oui, le frère de Maitre Regulus, le prince de sang-mêlé ainsi que l'immonde hybride Lupin sont _pour_ un apprentissage qui lui permettra de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres sont contre !

L'elfe marqua une pause, la mine dégoûtée, avant de reprendre :

– Bah ! Kreattur pense que le garçon doit savoir se battre pour réussir ! Il lui faut bien un entraînement décent, mais qu'est-ce qu'en sait Kreattur après tout ? continua-t-il l'elfe en élevant une oreille.

Il disparu la seconde d'après dans un 'pop' retentissant.

Regulus soupira, irrité.

 _Si Dumbledore continue comme ça, le garçon va mourir comme un agneau qui se laisse mener à l'abattoir_ , pensa Regulus en grognant devant la stupidité évidente du directeur de Poudlard.

À quoi jouait ce vieil homme ?

Au moins, s'il y avait une bonne chose à avoir été envoyé à Serpentard lors de ses études à Poudlard, c'était bien d'avoir pu échapper aux manipulations du vieux citronné. Lui qui était si axé sur ses chers Gryffondor et les deux autres maisons, les laissait bien tranquille dans leur coin. Ce serait certainement l'une des plus grosses erreurs de ce cher directeur.

Regulus se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Au cours des deux dernière semaines, il avait appris tout ce qu'il s'était passé au niveau politique (Fudge à la place de ministre… Merlin, mais à quoi jouaient-ils ?) Puis ce fut au tour de l'économie d'y passer (économie qui soit dit en passant était au plus bas à cause des confrontations permanentes que le Ministère entretenait pour empêcher à une guerre d'éclater). Et enfin, il s'était renseigné sur les mesures prises pas les autres écoles de magie européennes. D'un côté, Beauxbâtons était totalement hors de portée des griffes de Riddle. De l'autre, la possibilité qu'il approche les élèves de Durmstrang n'était pas à négliger, il la garda donc à l'esprit. Mais, présentement, sa plus grande inquiétude se résumait à la totale impuissance de Harry Potter face à Riddle étant donné son absence de formation.

 _Salazar, mais à quoi Dumbledore pense ?_ se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en esquissant un rictus mauvais.

Kreattur avait également laissé entendre il y a peu que l'Ordre débattait de temps à autres sur une certaine prophétie qui porterait sur Harry Potter et Riddle. _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Il se passa une main sur le visage, clairement frustré.

– Le Maître est contrarié à cause du demi-sang Dumbledore ? À cause de la prophétie ? demanda Kreattur en réapparaissant dans la pièce.

– À quoi joue-t-il Kreattur ? l'interrogea Regulus.

Grâce aux bons soins de l'Efle, le cadet de la famille Black avait retrouvé son ton entre le ténor et le baryton.

Au cours de son voyage, les années ne semblaient pas s'être écoulées de la même manière et il ne devait pas dépasser d'apparence les 24 ou 25 ans. Sûrement un cadeau de la Dame de Lumière qu'il devrait remercier à leur prochaine rencontre.

– Il semblerait que Dumbledore manipule les événements pour son propre profit en faisant paraître que le jeune Potter a de l'importance à ses yeux, mais en lui refusant l'acquisition de compétences qui lui permettrait de faire de lui un sorcier capable d'affronter Riddle.

– Le demi-sang manipulateur aime le pouvoir, justifia Kreattur.

– À n'en pas douter, grommela Regulus en mangeant ce que son elfe lui avait apporté.

– Si le Maître Regulus est si concerné par l'avenir de la Lumière alors, railla Kreattur en s'éloignant.

Regulus l'interrompit.

– Ce n'est pas ça Kreattur ! Des enfants ne devraient pas avoir à prendre part à la guerre. Particulièrement des enfants comme Harry Potter. Prophétie ou pas, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Kreattur comprend. Kreattur comprend que Maître Regulus ait dû se mettre au service d'un affreux demi–sang par le passé…

– Hm… Kreattur, la malédiction est-elle toujours active ? Celle qui concerne les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, demanda-t-il.

– Kreattur a entendu le demi-sang manipulateur en parler. La place est toujours libre, pour l'instant. Est-ce que le Maître Regulus la convoite ? demanda Kreattur.

– Maintenant que j'y pense ? Oui. C'est une manière d'entrer à Poudlard et peut-être d'aider le jeune Potter. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de quelques potions et d'un _très_ bon glamour. Il faut également que je passe à Gringotts. Si Steelclaw est encore aux commandes, je pourrai gagner un peu de temps, s'exclama Regulus tout en s'étirant.

– Le Maître a un plan pour veiller sur le Survivant ?

– Eh bien, penses-y Kreattur. Personne d'autre ne semble pouvoir aider ce pauvre garçon. Mon frère est un criminel recherché, son ami est un loup-garou dont la carrière a déjà été arrêté par sa nature, bien que ce soit une excuse tout sauf valable, et ses tuteurs, n'en parlons même pas. On se demande comment il a survécu si longtemps dans ces conditions, il doit être très chanceux pour avoir réussi cet exploit, déclara-t-il paisiblement. Nous partons au matin, Kreattur. Tu peux disposer pour aujourd'hui. Si tu pouvais juste me ramener le médaillon et tout ce qu'on te donnera d'ici là du Square Grimmaurd, ça pourrait nous être utile en temps voulu.

– Kreattur ne vit que pour servir le Maître Regulus.

L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un 'pop' retentissant.

Les prochaines mois promettaient d'être intenses.

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Arya Lou :** Je suis totalement d'accord ! C'est un personnage qui a pourtant tant de potentiel ! Pleurons ensemble :'( Mais je suis là pour réparer une petite erreur, peut-être même lancer une nouvelle mode ? XD ce serait bien ! Un peu plus de Regulus ne nous ferait pas de mal ! Sur ce, je t'embrasse fort, merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **AniaBlake93100 :** Haha, le slash ! On est tous secrètement fan au fond de nous ! :D Avec qui mets-tu notre cher Survivant dans ce cas ? Quant au Mpreg, pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas trop aimé ça, puis j'ai lu des fics Severus x Sirius et là, je suis tombé sous le charme du procédé ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, je t'embrasse fort, à bientôt ^-^

 **Clair-de-plume :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait du bien d'être encouragé par quelqu'un qui connait les hauts et les bas de la traduction. As-tu lu la version anglaise de celle-ci ? J'essaie de m'améliorer en tout cas ^^ Je pense qu'avec ma nouvelle bêta, ça ne pourra qu'être d'encore meilleure qualité ! Grand merci pour ta review, je t'embrasse très fort et à la prochaine !

 **sakura-okasan :** Haha, premièrement, pourquoi ce pseudo ? XD Evidemment, Severus ne devait pas mourir ! Pleurons ensemble ! Quant à Ginny, il m'arrive de bien l'aimer, je trouve que son côté Serpy peut être intéressant parfois ;) mais bon, mon couple préféré restera à jamais le Harrom (Harry x Tom) ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Je t'embrasse fort, à la prochaine !

 **Deponia :** C'est qu'on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la voir dans HP, tout n'est que souvenirs. Je trouve ça assez controversé que Sirius soit considéré comme le gentil Black mais soit aussi affreux envers l'elfe alors que le 'méchant magemort' Black soit aussi attentionné et ouvert d'esprit envers Kreattur, pas toi ? Merci pour ta reviex en tout cas, pleins de gros bisous !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Haha, tu es toujours trop en avance dans tes prédictions ! On va dire qu'il va se passer des choses qui vont retarder tout ça, enfin, je ne te spoil pas plus, j'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre bien qu'il soit un peu court, bientôt, on va arriver dans une partie que je trouve très intéressante et qui est trop peu intégrée dans d'autres fictions, enfin, je n'en dis pas plus, je te fais pleins de bisous :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Bêta :** Mireillelabeille

 **Enjoy#**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Regulus avait eu une matinée des plus exécrables. Un mal de tête infernal lui martelait le crâne depuis son réveil et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, les cicatrices écopées lors de son combat contre les Inferis le brûlaient atrocement. C'était sans aucun doute sa magie qui combattait "l'infection" que ces créatures lui avaient promulgué. Bien heureusement, il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter de devenir un jour l'un des leurs.

Alors qu'il retirait ce qui lui servait de pyjama dans une salle de bains bien agrandie (merci Merlin à Kreattur pour ce cadeau), il s'observa dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis deux longues semaines.

Les repas quotidiens que l'elfe l'obligeait à engloutir à grand coup de "Le maître doit manger ! Le maître ne doit pas ressembler à un mort !" avaient fini par le remplumer quelque peu et il ne ressemblait dorénavant plus au squelette sorti de l'arche de la mort. Et même si la guerre n'était pas la principale motivation de Kreattur, puisque Regulus aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu déblatérer à propos de l'allure qu'il se devait d'avoir pour accueillir une jeune et jolie sang-pur dans ses bras, peu lui importait l'avis de son elfe du moment que cela lui permettait d'être prêt pour l'affrontement.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur son torse, il eut un mouvement de recul. Des balafres lui barraient la poitrine et le dos, créant un long enchevêtrement de lignes plus claires quelques fois boursouflées et creuses, s'étendant parfois jusqu'à ces membres. L'observation de l'une d'entre elle lui arracha une grimace. Deux longues entailles s'étendaient de son dos jusqu'à se croiser sur sa gorge, une autre plus fine remontait le long de son menton jusqu'à sa tempe droite.

– Au moins, celle-ci fera sûrement tourner des têtes, ricana t-il pour lui-même.

Si Sirius le voyait aujourd'hui, il lui dirait certainement que de toute façon les femmes étaient attirées par les hommes couvert de balafres.

Il rit à cette pensée.

Malgré les marques, son visage conservait son allure aristocratique, celle qu'il devait au sang des Black qui coulait dans ses veines, et il en était de même pour ses yeux. Ces célèbres yeux argentés si caractéristiques de sa famille... les mêmes que son frère.

En s'examinant ainsi, dans le reflet de la glace, il le voyait également. Une structure de visage semblable, le même regard, les mêmes lèvres. La seule chose qui pouvait les différencier étaient leurs cheveux. Sirius les avaient toujours portés longs et ondulés tandis que lui-même se plaisait à la sobriété d'une coiffure plus classique.

D'apparence si semblable… et pourtant tout avait fini par les opposer. Ils avaient même fini, durant leurs années commune à Poudlard, à être en très mauvais termes. Mais le temps n'était plus à ce genre de bêtises adolescentes.

Regulus passa sa main dans sa longue et _très_ lisse chevelure d'ébène en plissant le nez. Il devrait les couper très bientôt. Une bonne coupe. Peut-être qu'il pourrait laisser Kreattur s'en charger. Regulus soupira en s'observant une fois de plus dans le miroir.

Il ferma les yeux et des flashs de sa noyade dans le lac remontèrent à la surface.

Le vert et argent se pencha, plaçant ses mains de chaque côtés du lavabo, se maintenant sur ses pieds. Il commença à s'agiter en se rappelant des cris perçants que poussaient les Inferis. Rouvrant les paupières, Regulus poussa un soupir saccadé pour reprendre son calme, avant d'interpeller Kreattur afin que celui-ci sorte ses vêtements.

 **.**

 _Gringotts n'a pas du tout changé_ , pensa-t-il en passant par les immenses portes faites d'or brut.

Le jeune Black avait enveloppé d'un glamour son visage, colorant temporairement ses cheveux à présent brun clair qu'il avait ramené dans une haute queue de cheval. Ses yeux avaient également étaient métamorphosés dans une simple couleur noisette et il avait revêtu pour l'occasion des robes noires et grises parfaitement classiques.

Regulus s'avança jusqu'au gobelin disponible le plus proche.

– Bien le bonjour, Maître Gobelin. Que vos coffres remplis d'or affluent autant que le sang de vos ennemis, commença-t-il poliment à l'un des gobelins qui travaillait en haut de son estrade

Le gobelin garda un air totalement impassible, mais, plus attentif cette fois-ci, il posa sa plume et releva la tête vers lui

– Que vos ennemis tombent tous à vos pieds, Maître Sorcier. Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il en regardant Regulus en dessous de son grand nez.

Regulus ignora le ton condescendant qu'avait employé la créature. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris des gobelins, c'était bien de leur montrer toute la politesse qui leur était dû. Et puis, certains étaient plus influençables dans leur comportement si l'on prononçait les bons mots.

– Je suis ici pour voir un conseillé, le Maître Steelclaw. Si possible, pouvez-vous lui faire savoir que Rex Whitestone est là ? demanda Regulus, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres.

Le gobelin haussa un sourcil avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

– Très bien, déclara-t-il en descendant de son estrade et en se plaçant face à lui. Par ici Monsieur Whitestone.

Regulus le suivit, traversant plusieurs bureaux et croisant quelques vieux gobelins qui étudiaient les piles de parchemins posées devant eux. Peu après avoir quitté le grand hall, ils se retrouvèrent dans un autre hall beaucoup moins peuplé que le premier. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en face de larges portes, le gobelin toqua avant d'entrer.

– Monsieur Whitestone est là pour s'entretenir avec vous, Maître Steelclaw, expliqua le gobelin impérieusement.

– Vraiment ? Faites le entrer, ordonna une voix bourrue à l'intérieur.

Regulus s'engouffra dans la pièce et pu appercevoir devant lui le vieux gobelin qui s'occupait des affaires et de la fortune de la famille Black depuis au moins quatre générations.

– Vous pouvez partir, Kitchdur, déclara le vieux gobelin en faisant un signe dans l'air de la main.

Le gobelin s'inclina et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Le vieux gobelin observa le dénommé 'Rex Whitestone' et renifla dédaigneusement.

– Si vous êtes réellement Rex Whitestone, dites moi quel animal prend la forme de son paladin, demanda-t-il en le regardant fixement.

Regulus esquissa un sourire en coin. Le gobelin était très vieux, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Le peu de cheveux qui tenaient sur sa tête étaient aussi blancs que la neige et ses dents avaient été jaunies par le temps, le vieillissant d'autant plus que les rides qui déformaient son visage proéminent. Cependant, Steelclaw n'avait apparemment rien perdu de ses talents. Et même avec un âge avancé, Regulus connaissait assez bien le gobelin pour savoir que celui-ci se battrait bec et ongles afin de protéger tout l'or entreposé à Gringotts. Les yeux charbonneux perçant du gobelin épiaient ses prunelles noisettes et il esquissa un sourire narquois.

– Le Lion bien entendu, répondu Regulus.

– Oh ? et qu'en est-il de cela ? _Pourquoi_ le paladin de Mr Whitestone prendrait-il la forme d'un lion ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

Regulus s'inclina respectueusement avant de lui répondre à son tour.

– Parce que son nom vient du cœur de la constellation Leo. Regulus, ria-t-il doucement.

Steelclaw sourit, dévoilant de longues dents tranchantes et fit un mouvement de la main en l'air, plaçant ainsi un charme de silence autour d'eux pour se garder des oreilles curieuses.

– Mr Black. Je dois dire que vous paraissait très en forme pour quelqu'un qui est supposément mort il y a seize ans de cela, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

– Moi-même je ne suis pas certain de m'en être remis, Maître Steelclaw. Cependant, il me faut maintenant reprendre ma place en tant que chef temporaire de la famille Black, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il abaissait son glamour.

Steelclaw arqua un sourcil et se pencha en avant.

– Chef _temporaire_ de famille ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Eh bien, évidemment, personne ne doit savoir que je reprends le contrôle de la fortune des Black ainsi que de tous leurs biens. Entre mon frère en cavale et moi-même supposé mort, j'imagine que les coffres de la famille Black ont été scellé, ai-je raison ? demanda Regulus en s'installant sur une chaise.

Steelclaw acquiesça.

– C'est vrai et sachant que votre frère a été incarcéré, nous avons accéder à ses vœux, c'est pourquoi, lorsque son filleul, Harry James Potter…

Il fit une pause et fit claquer ses doigts. Quelques papier vinrent voler jusqu'à lui depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

– … aura atteint l'âge requis, il héritera de toute la fortune de la famille Black, finit-il en toute diplomatie.

– J'étais certain que Sirius allait faire ça, souffla Regulus.

– Mais comme il se trouve que vous êtes actuellement en vie, les vœux de Sirius Orion Black seront mis en suspens étant donné sa condamnation à Azkaban. Vous devrez donc assumer la fonction de Chef de Famille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acquitté de tous ses crimes ou que Mr Potter atteigne ses dix-sept ans, déclara Steelclaw en prenant connaissance de ses papiers.

– Cela me convient. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler et pour ça il me faudrait me rendre dans les chambres-fortes. Si vous voulez bien m'y escorter, Maître Steelclaw ? le convia-t-il.

Steelcaw esquissa un sourire.

– Bien entendu, Mr Black. Remettez votre glamour, nous allons devoir aller de la chambre 1025 à la chambre 1075, expliqua-t-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

– C'est parfait, déclara Regulus dans un dernier sourire.

* * *

 **RARs :**

beautiful-white : Ohlala ! tu t'avances trop, tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise toi ;) Merci pour tes encouragements, je t'embrasse fort, j'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre même s'il est un peu plus court ^^ A la prochaine !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Ah ! je suis aussi pressé que toi je dois dire, à toi d'en déduire ce que tu veux ! Je t'embrasse fort, désolé que ce chapitre soit si court ^^'

 **Maxine3482 :** Haha, merci beaucoup, je suis accro à cette fiction moi-même, Regulus est trop peu développé aux côtés de Siri et Sevy, mais tu n'as pas terminé d'être surprise, d'autres personnages intéressants t'attendent bientôt ;) Je t'embrasse, merci de tout cœur pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine !

 **Guest : M** erci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu et continuera de te plaire (n'hésite pas à signer par un pseudo, que je puisse te reconnaître ^^) Je t'embrasse et à la prochaine **!**

 **sakura-okasan :** Haha, je sais ce que veux dire okasan, étant moi-même passé par la case JAAAPON comme beaucoup d'entres nous j'imagine ^-^ J'ai un cerisier japonais chez moi, donc je comprends que tu les trouves magnifiques, dommage que leur beauté ne dure que si peu de temps dans l'année ! Tu dis 'Jaime aussi le Hp /TJ mais ma preferance c HP/SS ou LM selon L' que le 'L'' signifie donc ? Personnellement, j'aime les deux couples également voir les trois ensembles pourquoi pas XD soyons fous ! Désolé encore pour la petitesse de chapitre (pour deux semaines d'attentes c'est pas gentil, je sais...), j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même, enfin Regulus pointe le bout de son nez en société (rime rime rime XD), cela commence à devenir réellement intéressant ! Sur ce, je t'embrasse fort et te dis à la prochaine ! ;)

 **adneoide :** On est d'accord, crions ensemble : ENFIN ! Parce que le coup de l'expelliarmus, bye bye Voldy, je trouve cela gros, très gros XD Je t'embrasse fort, à la prochaine ^^

 **Deponia :** Je trouve ça troooop bien moi aussi, enfin un prof compétent XD Et Regulus n'a pas fini de faire bouger les choses, tu peux me croire ;) Je t'embrasse fort en tout cas, à la prochaine !

 **Morgane93 :** Hello, mais de rien ^^ Je le fais aussi pour mon plaisir, surtout avec une si belle histoire autour de Regulus et de Harry :D Je ferais de mon mieux, je t'embrasse. A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Bêta :** Mireillelabaille

 **Enjoy#** Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Regulus savait bien que la chambre forte qui se trouvait au numéro 1066 était celle que son défunt père utilisait le plus souvent.

A sa majorité, juste avant qu'il ne prenne la marque des ténèbres, celui-ci l'y avait emmené pour y récupérer certains artefacts de la Très Noble Famille Black.

Dorénavant, son avant-bras était nu de toute marque et ces reliques lui permettraient de regagner sa position de Lord de la Famille, peut-être même à faire fructifier les affaires financières et politiques de celle-ci.

Bien entendu, il ne s'afficherait pas au public tout de suite et surtout pas comme dénommé Regulus Black. Ce serait suicidaire de sa part. Même si les rumeurs qui couraient le désignait soit comme victime d'un mangemort de second rang, soit comme celle d'un auror, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer que tout le monde y croyait.

Au moins, le mensonge était plus séduisant que la dure vérité.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter des rumeurs et d'espérer que la vérité ne serait pas révélée trop rapidement.

Steelclaw et Regulus arrivèrent devant l'imposante porte de la chambre 1066 et ils ne purent qu'en admirer la beauté. Elle était magistrale, faite d'un mélange de bois dur comme de la pierre et de fer. Sur les extrémités trônaient des gargouilles de pierre : deux corbeaux aux yeux émeraude et et aux ailes déployées, comme figés dans leur envol.

Sachant que les armoiries de la famille Black étaient composées de trois de ces corbeaux, il était évident pour lui que le dernier se trouvait derrière la grande porte, mais tout d'abord…

– Voici la dague de votre famille... je savais bien que vous en auriez besoin, expliqua Steelclaw en lui tendant une dague ébène dont la lame était surmontée d'un manche mêlant argent et turquoise.

Elle paraissait bien plus décorative que tout autre chose, mais elle lui était aussi indispensable pour ce qu'il s'apprêter à faire. Il la prit en main et s'approcha de la lourde porte, qui, vue de plus prêt, était incrustée de perles noir d'encre. La plus imposante des pierres, de la taille d'une tête, était de couleur ivoire. Elle se trouvait à l'exact centre et scintillait légèrement. Il esquissa un sourire avant de placer la paume de sa main gauche contre la lame. Laissant sa peau glisser contre celle-ci, il laissa le fil de l'arme l'entailler.

– Moi, Regulus Acturus Black, certifie appartenir à la Noble et très Ancienne famille des Black, maison de mes ancêtres, et verse le sang pour accéder aux trésors qui me reviennent en tant que fils héritier de ma famille. A présent, je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir ! manda-t-il vivement en plaçant sa main ensanglantée sur la perle . Il sentit son sang être aspiré pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retire sa main. L'empreinte ensanglantée qu'il avait laissé commença à changer, à se modeler sur la perle jusqu'à former une représentation tribale d'un corbeau en plein vol. Finalement, elle prit sa forme finale et dessina sur la pâleur de la pierre un lion rugissant. La sève rouge s'insinua ensuite dans la pierre d'ivoire la faisant passer du blanc, au rouge puis au noir sombre identique à celui de l'ensemble de la porte. Et les pans de l'ouverture se déverouillèrent vers l'intérieur dans une profusion de craquements

– Je vous attends ici, Mr Black. Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin pour vos affaires.

Regulus acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance et passa les portes. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la chambre, les torches crépitèrent en s'allumant, éclairant la dernière statue de corbeau.

Contrairement aux deux autres, celle-ci se tenait fièrement sur ses pattes, le fixant de ses deux petites pupilles pourpres et non plus émeraudes.

L'illumination de la pièce sembla l'activer, et il s'ébroua les ailes. La poussière des nombreuses années d'enfermement tomba alors qu'il prenait une position d'envol à la manière des deux autres gargouilles.

Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à nouveau, deux portes apparurent de chaque côté de l'oiseau.

Sachant exactement quel était l'ordre de ses priorités, Regulus ouvrit celle de droite en premier et s'y engouffra.

Ce fut comme si une personne avait soudain embrasée une des torches car bientôt, la lumière emplie l'entièreté de la pièce. Regulus plissa les yeux sous l'intensité lumineuse, une main en visière pour essayer de déterminer d'où elle pouvait provenir.

Cette pièce, tout en particulier, détenait une quantité d'objets de grande valeur, qu'ils soient destinés à la magie noire ou bien même à la magie blanche. Mais Regulus n'avait pas besoin de cela, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire : se rendre à l'autre extrémité du coffre. Il marcha donc à grand pas en travers de la pièce, jetant parfois un coup d'œil aux divers objets tels des épées, des armures largement ornementées ainsi que divers placards et armoires, mais il ne s'arrêta pas un instant pour eux.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément, il en atteignit bientôt la fin. Regulus s'arrêta à environ une demi-douzaine de mètres avant d'en atteindre le fond. Dans un rayon de cinq à six mètres devant lui, pas un seul objet ne venait obstruer le chemin menant à ceux qui se dressaient sur le mur, à l'exception d'une représentation démesurée des armoiries familiales entourée par une multitude de runes ancestrales.

Contre le mur, s'élevait un piédestal sur lequel était posé un large récipient surmonté par un miroir. Il dépassa le blason emprunt dans le sol et s'arrêta pour détailler le miroir.

Il était aussi ancien qu'il était grand, et reflétait l'entièreté de sa personne. S'emparant de la dague, Regulus s'incisa de nouveau la main afin de remplir la vasque de son sang.

– J'appelle en ces lieux l'esprit de Polaris Black, le plus ancien et le plus noble d'entre tous afin qu'il atteste de ma nomination à la tête de la famille des Black. Viens à moi, Polaris ! scanda Regulus.

Il laissa le sang s'écouler de sa plaie jusqu'à remplir le récipient à ras-bord. Après quelques instants d'attentes, son reflet dans le miroir se flouta jusqu'à devenir celui d'un autre.

Polaris Black.

Regulus ne connaissait que peu de chose à son propos, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait du premier Black à avoir attribué à sa famille le titre de "plus ancienne et noble des maisons". Il le scruta longuement.

L'homme était grand, ses cheveux longs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Il avait revêtu des robes bleues et vertes par-dessus lesquels retombaient un pendentif agrémenté d'une large émeraude. Deux iris grises, si familière à Regulus, illuminaient un visage fin, aux traits anguleux et nobles.

– Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Je n'ai plus reçu la visite d'un de mes descendants depuis fort longtemps. Hydrus Black fut la dernière et date de l'année 1721. Qui donc es-tu ? demanda l'ancêtre d'une voix abyssale en caressant du bout des doigts les pointes de sa moustache.

Respectueusement, Regulus s'inclina.

– Polaris Black, je me nomme Regulus Acturus Black. Je suis venu manifester ma demande d'être proclamé Lord Black pour une durée limité à contrario de mon frère aîné, Sirius Orion qui se voit être dans l'impossibilité de disposer de ce titre, expliqua Regulus avec politesse.

L'esprit du miroir inclina sa tête, faisant mine de considérer les mots de son héritier.

– Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle le premier né ne puisse en disposer ? demanda Polaris.

– J'en ai bien peur. Une guerre fait rage au dehors, mon frère y prenant largement part, les devoirs de la Maison des Black me reviennent temporairement, excepté dans le cas de son décès bien entendu, répondit-il.

– Ton frère possède-t-il un héritier ?

– Non, ce qui est également mon cas, continua-t-il calmement.

– Je vois. Cette guerre…

L'esprit du miroir s'interrompit et ses yeux revinrent brusquement sur lui.

– Tu devrais être mort Regulus, déclara Polaris avec circonspection.

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

– Peu de personnes ont ressuscité. Et encore moins un membre de _ma_ Famille, Regulus, expliqua Polaris avec un faible sourire.

– Pardonnez mes paroles, mais c'est une seconde chance à mes yeux, je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire et laisser le monde être dirigé par un foutu sang-mêlé téméraire exterminant ses pairs, Cracmols, Nés Moldus et Moldus eux-mêmes, clama amèrement Regulus.

L'homme du miroir parut parfaitement scandalisé.

– Il extermine des nés-moldus, des cracmols et des moldus ?! Il doit vouloir voir le monde de la magie s'effondrer dans ce cas ! Sans les nés-moldus, le monde magique ainsi que les sangs-purs et les sangs-mêlés ne seraient déjà plus. Quant aux cracmols, s'ils sont exécutés, la lignée meurt avec eux puisque, s'il advient que leurs enfants détiennent des pouvoirs, la lignée renaît avec eux et n'a rien perdu de sa pureté. Lorsque Hydrus est venu s'entretenir avec moi pour connaître un moyen de préserver la lignée des Black à l'époque, je lui ai seulement dit de s'unir avec ceux qui sont purs, pourtant, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Toujours Pur. Tel est notre devise, compléta Regulus.

Le plus jeune des deux nota la peine peinte dans les traits de son aîné.

– La réelle devise est en fait 'Toujours pur dans notre âme'. 'Always Pure in our Souls'. Hydrus a dû la changer sans m'en informer, constata Polaris, l'air contrit.

Regulus voulu discuter plus longuement avec son ancêtre pour lui poser quelques questions, mais il savait que le temps était compté. S'il souhaitait pouvoir aider Harry Potter avec son problème de mage noir, il devait s'y mettre, et ce, au plus vite.

– Fondateur de notre dynastie, je vous promets de répondre à l'ensemble de vos questions et de venir vous visiter dès qu'un conseil avisé de votre part me sera nécessaire. Vous représentez la Magie de la Maison des Black et j'espère, si vous me le permettez, pouvoir prendre en charge les devoirs de Lord avec toute la fierté et la dignité que d'autres ont corrompu, déclama-t-il.

Polaris sourit à son jeune descendant.

– Tu as d'ores et déjà ma permission, Regulus. En tant que maître de la Magie familiale de la plus ancienne et la plus noble maison des Black, je t'accorde tout pouvoir sur la famille des Black. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! récita Polaris.

Regulus tituba jusqu'à se retrouver au centre de l'emblème gravé sur le sol et un entrelacs de rayons bleus, verts, ébène et argentés l'enveloppèrent. Il tourna une fois de plus son regard vers le miroir, mais Polaris n'était déjà plus. Des dizaines de nitescences l'entouraient et il pouvait sentir des siècles de Magie se propager dans chaque pore de sa peau. La Magie avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus pure. Tout était éblouissant, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, il ne pouvait rien faire de malveillant, tout n'était que pureté, tout simplement. La Magie s'insinuait partout, ses pupilles brillèrent d'un gris presque céleste et il crut l'espace d'un instant apercevoir l'ensemble des constellations et autres grandes étoiles s'incliner devant lui. Bien trop vite, la Magie se calma et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Regulus haleta maladroitement sous la pression. Il avait toujours su qu'être né dans la famille Black et être nommé d'après une constellation ou une étoile n'était pas poids facile à porter, mais, finalement, il n'y trouvait que des avantages.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à retourner dans la seconde chambre pour acquérir le livre qui allait l'aider à faire tomber Riddle : et ce, une fois pour toute.

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Guest :** Hello ! Ta review m'a fait immensément plaisir, et au passage merci d'avoir repéré la petite faute et de m'avoir prévenue ! Regulus avait 18 ans lorsqu'il est mort, mais tu as raison, il reste bel homme quand même, ça lui donne un petit style toutes ces cicatrice X) Concernant ta demande, cette fanfiction est un traduction, donc je ne peux interférer dans l'histoire de l'auteur originale, cependant je pense que la suite va te plaire. Cette fiction se base un peu sur la politique européenne qui ne tardera à s'installer dans l'histoire, il faut juste être patient, en tout cas, je te promets que tu n'aura pas un instant pour t'ennuyer ! Je t'embrasse très fort, à la prochaine !

 **Maxine3482 :** Ah ! vous me faites rire vous tous à vous avancez AUTANT dans l'histoire ! Il va se passer tellement avant tout ça ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis un peu en retard sur les délais, mais entre les fêtes et les cours, j'ai eu un peu de mal à tout coordonner avec ma bêta, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ^^ Je t'embrasse fort en tout cas, à la prochaine !

 **Adenoide :** Hello, ta suggestion est en partie correcte, mais je ne pense pas que Voldemort se débarrasserait de Bella juste parce qu'elle n'est plus une Black, c'est tout de même une de ses premiers lieutenants et elle est TRES douée ^^ Puis Regulus à bien d'autres chose à penser qu'à une femme enfermé dans la prison la mieux gardé d'Angleterre (et la seule apparemment XD) Mais je trouve ça intéressant que ce soit la première chose qui te soit venu en tête, sur ce je t'embrasse. À la prochaine !

 **sakura-okasan :** Hello, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu en PM, mais j'ai compris le quiproquo. Dans ma dernière RAR je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais allée au Japon mais plutôt que je suis passé par la case Japon, c'est à dire que pendant une période, j'ai été obsédé par tout ce qui s'y rapporte, j'espère que tu comprends mieux et que tu ne m'en veux pas pour te répondre si tard. J'aurais bien aimé y aller cependant, j'ai failli mais ça ne s'est jamais fait. Le prix de l'avion aurait été exorbitant... Sur ce je t'embrasse, dis moi ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre ^^

 **Arya Lou :** Ah ! enfin quelqu'un qui pose la question ! Concernant le paladin, cela va être expliquer plus tard dans la fiction si je ne me trompe pas et pour le glamour c'est un enchantement qui permet de recouvrir les traits d'une personne pour qu'elle se déguise en une autre à son bon vouloir, pratique non ? C'est vrai qu'on voit moins cette formule dans les fiction française qu'anglaise et ma bêta m'avait prévenu que cela pourrait porter à confusion mais j'ai quand même décidé de la garder, j'espère que cela ne dérange pas trop ^^ Sur ce je t'embrasse, à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bêta :** Mireillelabeille

 **Entre vacances et examens, je n'ai pas sû tout gérer, mille excuses pour cela !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Sirius Black s'éveilla et se redressa dans l'obscurité de son salon, se demandant ce qui avait pu le pousser à se réveiller si tôt dans la journée. En vérité, habituellement, il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux avant au moins le début de l'après-midi. C'est pourquoi, entre bâillement et soupir, il se mit sur ses pieds en contemplant l'aspect austère de la pièce. Plutôt que son ancienne chambre, en haut des escaliers et aux trop nombreux et cruels souvenirs, il avait décidé de séjourner dans la pièce du bas.

Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas son réveil. Étouffant une plainte alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de bains, Sirius passa non loin de la célèbre tapisserie familiale. Il n'y prêtait habituellement aucune attention, mais un détail perçu du coin de l'oeil l'obligea à s'arrêter : une faible lueur bleutée semblait comme émaner de la tapisserie. Et malgré l'heure matinale et son engourdissement, Sirius ne la manqua pas. Car contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, il n'était ni stupide, ni idiot et il savait très bien comment fonctionnait la magie.

Il renifla avec dédain devant la tapisserie reluisante.

– Kreattur ! aboya-t-il.

Un craquement sonore lui indiqua l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison rabougri. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec mépris devant cette pathétique créature. À sans cesse se lamenter sur la mort de son frère et de sa foldingue de mère, l'elfe n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute façon. Jamais.

– Le traître à son sang a fait appeler Kreattur ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire méprisant.

Sirius surmonta l'envie d'aller encastrer le minable elfe dans le mur. Être un bon stratège, savoir manoeuvrer un interrogatoire dans son intérêt, ne jamais agir sous le coup des émotions, c'était certaines des choses que Moody avait tenté de lui apprendre lorsqu'il avait commencé ses études d'auror sous ses ordres avec James. Malheureusement pour lui, cet enseignement ne l'avait pas empêcher de réagir au quart de tour avec Peter et il en payait aujourd'hui toujours les conséquences.

Néanmoins, Kreattur avait été plutôt silencieux ces derniers jours, cela lui permettait de prendre sur lui et de maîtriser ses émotions. Mais, d'un autre côté, cet étrange comportement d'une étonnante discrétion, inquiétait Sirius qui n'avait de cesse de penser que Kreattur agissait dans l'ombre avec espoir de l'empoisonner un jour ou l'autre. Cette paranoïa ne lui ressemblait pas et résultait certainement de ces trop longues et nombreuses années au sein d'Azkaban.

Pourtant, il gardait son calme et ne hurlait presque plus sur Kreattur, acte que l'une des amies de son filleul, Hermione, apprécierait sans aucun doute.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça brille comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec rudesse.

Kreattur fronça les sourcils, agacé par ce ton qu'avait employé Sirius, mais se tourna malgré tout vers la tapisserie en question. Tête inclinée sur le côté, l'expression emprunte d'une certaine curiosité, il marcha le long du mur en détaillant avec intérêt la tapisserie puis pencha sa tête de l'autre côté

– Il s'agit de magie très ancienne, ça oui, marmonna-t-il. De la magie défensive semble-t-il. Kreattur pense que c'est la Magie de la maison des Black qui restaure les protections de la demeure, expliqua l'elfe de maison.

Sirius grommela mais n'insista pas, ce serait tout ce qu'il pourrait tirer de cette vile créature de toute manière.

– Tu peux t'en aller, grogna Sirius, peu satisfait des informations tout juste acquises.

– Si seulement Maître Regulus était là, lui jamais ne parlerait ainsi à Kreattur. Oui, le Maître Regulus saurait être un bien meilleur Lord pour la Maison des Black que le traître à son sang, marmonna la créature.

– Espèce de petit…, commença Sirius avant que Kreattur ne disparaisse dans un nouveau craquement sonore.

Il soupira, essayant d'oublier la fureur qui le rongeait et observa une fois de plus l'ancienne tapisserie. Ses yeux atterrirent sur le nom surmonté de la représentation de son frère. La peine et la douleur vinrent immédiatement le submerger et il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à quelques jours après qu'il eut obtenu son diplôme. À ce moment-là, il n'avait déjà plus aucune intention de sortir du Poudlard Express pour retourner au manoir Black.

Dans ses souvenirs, Regulus se tenait sur le quai, appuyé contre un pilier, un air glacial peint sur ses traits. Il n'avait jamais su ce qui lui avait pris ce jour-ci lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers son cadet de son plein gré.

En se rapprochant, le monde autour d'eux s'était comme évanoui. Il se souvenait encore de la mèche tombant devant les billes argentées de son frère. Celui-ci s'était alors relevé correctement, le dos droit et le menton haut. Et, bien qu'il fût l'aîné d'entre eux deux, Regulus rattrapait aisément sa taille. Ils avaient toujours été similaires sur ce point-là, comme ils l'avaient été concernant leur anatomie, leur couleur de cheveux, et tant d'autres détails. On aurait pu les croire jumeaux s'ils ne se différenciaient pas par les traits de leurs visages respectifs. Cependant, rien ne pouvait leur enlever leur attrait, quelles ques soient leurs différences.

– _Alors, enfin décidé à venir dire au-revoir à son 'petit' frère ? commença Regulus aigrement._

 _L'aînée tressaillit intérieurement au ton emprunté._

– _Quoi ? Mère et Père ne veulent plus de moi ? Il ne vont plus me supplier de revenir à la maison ? railla-t-il._

– _Tsss, qui voudrait voir revenir quelqu'un qui a abandonné sa famille._

 _Regulus lui lança un regard peu avenant. Son cadet avait l'air de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de sommeil ces derniers temps. Les cernes sous ses yeux n'allaient qu'en grandissant, détonnant vivement sur sa peau d'ivoire_

 _Sirius sentit la colère poindre._

– _Abandonner ? Tu plaisantes ! Père et toi m'avez laissé tombé bien avant cela. Et concernant Mère, si je puis même la considérer à ce titre, ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais quoi que ce soit de sa part, elle est totalement atteinte, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse._

– _Nous ? T'abandonner ? Absolument risible ! Dois-je te rappeler qui a été celui à s'enfuir il y a deux ans déjà ? Qui est celui qui m'a laissé tout seul ? Toi, c'est toi ! répliqua le plus jeune._

– _Ravi de me savoir tant aimé, fit Sirius, un brin sarcastique._

 _Regulus ricana, un éclat de folie voilant son regard._

– _Aimé ? Tu as raison, bien assez pour te faire éjecter de la tapisserie, lança Regulus, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres._

– _Très bien ! Je ne voudrais surtout pas être associé avec une foutue famille de puristes. Les temps changent, Regulus, peut-être devrais-tu essayer, toi aussi, se moqua-t-il._

– _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius, répondit Regulus, l'air sombre en se rapprochant de son aîné._

– _Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : fais plus attention si tu veux continuer à vivre. Nous ne voudrions pas que la branche principale s'éteigne, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Regulus siffla de dédain, juste assez fort pour que Sirius puisse l'entendre. Il se tourna et s'en alla sans jamais se retourner. Sirius n'eut même pas la force d'attaquer son frère par-derrière._

Et maintenant encore, il regrettait d'avoir poussé son frère dans ses derniers retranchements ce jour-ci.

Les yeux mis-clos, il s'éloigna de cette maudite tapisserie et de tous les souvenirs qu'elle ravivait. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait bel et bien abandonné son frère. Il aurait dû l'emmener lorsqu'il s'était enfui chez les Potter, mais il n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque, bien trop jeune et pas assez mature. Sa colère était si grande contre ses parents, ces êtres infâmes qui s'étaient rangés du côté de Voldemort, tuant les nés-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang pour de si pauvres raisons qu'il en était venu à complètement oublier son petit frère.

Pourtant maintenant encore, il ne parvenait pas à trouver en lui une once de colère envers son cadet.

– _Siri… peu importe dans quelle maison tu seras reparti, nous serons toujours une famille… pas vrai ?_

– _Oui. Peu importe nos maisons._

Il expira lourdement en battant des paupières. Sirius se détourna de la tapisserie et retourna dans le salon pour se rallonger sur le sofa. Il laissa un bras cacher son regard et oublia tout ce qui concernait l'état étrangement luminescent de la tapisserie en question. Laissant filtrer une respiration saccadée, il tenta de retenir ses larmes.

Le regret l'empoignait tout entier, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait ramener son frère à la vie. Et même s'il en avait l'occasion, il doutait avoir le droit de lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait…

* * *

 **Question Time :** Si Regulus n'était pas mort, mais s'en était sorti miraculeusement après l'épisode de la grotte, quels changements pensez vous qu'il aurait apporté à l'histoire d'HP ? Quels est/sont votre/vos personnage(s) favori(s) ?

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Hello ! Ravie de te revoir parmi les reviewers ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve que dans ce genre d'histoire, les gobelins ont toujours un rôle important à jouer et qu'il ait gagné leur confiance, ou celle d'au moins l'un d'entre eux, prouve qu'il c'est y faire, notre petit Reggie ! Concernant ta question sur la puissance, malheureusement, la Magie est une entité à part, de mon point de vue et le sang ne fait pas tout, certains son puissants et font de terribles sorciers comme on peut le constater avec Voldemort ou encore Grindelwald, d'autres le sont moins et sont d'une gentillesse extrême, le sang et la lignée ne fait vraiment pas tout. Je pense que les Black sont puissants parce que la Magie l'a décidé ainsi, qu'en penses-tu de ton côté ? Oh et nitescence = lueur :) merci synonymo XD J'espère en tout cas que ce changement de point de vue t'a plu, je te fais pleins de gros zou' et à la prochaine !

PS : j'ai essayé de faire un petit effort sur l'orthographe en me relisant surtout après que ma bêta soit passé et en faisant lire le chapitre par une seconde bêta, vois-tu la différence ou ça n'a rien donné XD ?

 **Adenoide :** Tu as raison concernant les pouvoirs accordés aux Black, je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'ici, c'est un point à creuser et peut-être quelque chose qui me donne des idées pour ma propre fiction, qui sait ^^ Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce changement de PDV ? Je t'embrasse fort, à bientôt !

 **Marie :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review encourageante, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes également et que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^-^ Pleins de bisous et à bientôt :)

 **Alycia Panther :** Tiens, te revoilà toi :D Ahah ! Je ne t'ai point oubliée ! Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas, pas de slash pour cette fois, désolé ^^'


	8. Chapter 8

**Bêta :** Mireillelabeille

 **Enjoy#**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Le soleil lourd du bord de la Méditerranée pesait lourdement sur la silhouette du jeune Black. Après avoir fabriqué un portoloin illégal en direction de la Grèce, Regulus avait rapidement regretté son choix d'une tenue trop formelle qui ne s'acclimatait pas du tout à la température environnante et lui permettait encore moins de se fondre dans la masse de moldues de la ville dans laquelle il avait atterri.

S'il marquait encore quelques hésitations à utiliser la baguette d'ébène, les conditions intolérables finirent par avoir le dessus sur ses aprioris. Oubliant, les trop nombreux secrets que celle-ci recelait, il utilisa ses dons en métamorphose pour se changer à l'abri des regards. C'est ainsi qu'il revêtu un simple t-shirt accompagné d'une veste, ainsi qu'un jean et de tout simple tennis.

Glissant sa baguette dans la manche de sa veste, jusqu'à son étui, il commença sa longue ascension dans les rues de la ville.

Il repensa aux jours précédents et à sa nomination en tant que Lord Black qui marquait le début de l'accomplissement de son plan. Pendant un moment, il s'était vu accomplir de grandes choses pour sa famille avant de réaliser que sa place n'était que temporaire. Mais même avec l'aspect éphémère de sa position, la Maison des Black avait besoin d'être restructurée. C'était là que la seconde partie de son plan rentrait en jeu.

Il lui fallait rejoindre Poudlard, et pour cela, il avait postulé au poste pourvu de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ainsi, il pourrait se rapprocher et entraîner la future génération en prévision de la guerre que Riddle comptait faire éclater.

Les mains dans les poches, alors qu'il gravissait silencieusement les marches, coulant quelques regards vers les différents bâtiments, il sentit contre ses doigts la reliure du Grimoire de La Noble Maison des Black qu'il avait emporté grâce à un sort de rétrécissement. Il l'avait récupéré, juste avant d'aller déposé sa candidature auprès du Ministère et avait découvert au fil des pages des informations plus qu'intrigantes.

Le plus intéressant restait tout de même sa découverte sur quelque chose s'apparentant à une 'Famille Gardienne du Secret'. Néanmoins, Regulus n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être. Bien entendu, il avait entendu parler des Gardiens du Secret dans le cadre du charme de Fidelitas, mais une Famille Gardienne ? Il n'était pas certain de ce que cela pouvait bien sous-entendre. Et c'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait présentement en Grèce afin de rencontrer cette dite 'Famille' et découvrir ce dont le grimoire pouvait bien parler.

La résidence se trouvait aux abords de la ville, sur les falaises. Il l'a reconnu immédiatement en sentant l'air être saturé de magie dans la zone. Le chemin qui menait au perron était bardé de sorts Repousse moldus, ainsi, étant d'engeance sorcière, il n'eut aucun mal à le suivre. Regulus le remonta tout en observant la faune et la flore qui l'entouraient. Sublimes, aux mille teintes de bleu, vert et rouge, les lieux auraient attirés le regard des locaux si jamais les sorts n'avaient pas été si puissants, car la végétation ne ressemblait à aucune autre des environs.

Il ne sut combien de temps il mit pour rejoindre l'édifice, cependant, il sut être arrivé à destination lorsqu'il se déroba aux ombres de la forêt. La demeure était relativement imposante, s'élevant sur trois niveaux, et possédait une impressionnante architecture. Regulus s'avança vers les portes ivoirines sur lesquelles reposait un heurtoir en forme de corbeau. Il s'en empara et frappa vivement le battant avec celui-ci. Un craquement significatif lui fit écho et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un elfe de maison.

Quand les yeux de la petite créature croisèrent ceux de Regulus, ils s'agrandirent subitement tandis qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas. C'est avec déférence que l'elfe s'exclama en lui ouvrant plus largement le battant avec un enthousiasme non camouflé :

– Oh ! la Maîtresse sera si ravie qu'un membre des Black soit finalement venu ! Veuillez suivre Cheza, s'il vous plaît ! La Maîtresse sera au comble de la joie d'enfin rencontrer un descendant du grand Polaris Black ! Continua-t-elle alors qu'elle le traînait en direction d'un hall d'entrée aux tons tout aussi clairs.

Si ce n'est que pour les quelques tableaux alignés le long des murs et quelques vase remplis de fleurs, ici et là, nuançant les teintes, la blancheur dominait absolument tout dans la demeure. Lorsqu'il détacha sa main de celle osseuse de l'elfe de maison, celui-ci ralentit finalement le pas. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte vitrée que la créature s'empressa d'ouvrir avant de se placer sur le côté.

– La Maîtresse va vous recevoir, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Regulus observa quelques instants la porte en verre, perplexe. Quelqu'un l'attendait donc déjà ? Tous les sens en éveil et ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était quelque peu pris au dépourvu, il releva le menton et entra dans l'imposante véranda. À sa droite, il aperçut la silhouette d'une femme buvant son thé à travers un voilage. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une voix âgée ne le brise.

– Viens donc ici, jeune Black. J'attendais justement ta venue, fit-elle d'un ton calme.

La voix était âgée, usée par les années, mais toujours ferme. Regulus s'avança donc, écartant le voile et se retrouva devant une femme d'un âge plutôt avancé. Elle avait l'air d'être une faible et fragile petite chose et portait une robe d'été d'un bleu ciel, les cheveux grisonnants attachés dans un ample chignon. Sa figure était creusée par les rides, rappelant son ancienneté et ses yeux… ses yeux...

Ils étaient aveugles. Deux billes laiteuses aux nuances bleutées le fixaient, vides d'expression. Mais s'il les scrutait avec un peu plus d'attention, il pouvait toujours percevoir une lueur à l'intérieur des orbes.

– Je t'en pris, prends donc un siège. Je me demandais justement quand tu arriverais, déclara-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il s'avança avec politesse vers la chaise et s'y installa. Une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait déjà.

– Comment avez vous su que c'était moi ? demanda Regulus en s'emparant doucement de la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

C'était un plaisant mélange d'orange et de cannelle.

– Les protections bien sûr. Elles ont reconnu le sang qui coule dans tes veines. La famille Grey a toujours eu de bonnes relations avec les Black. Polaris et Iason furent très bons amis il y a quelques siècle de cela, après tout, mais où sont donc passées mes manières ? Je me nomme Amphitrite Grey, Maîtresse de la plus ancienne et la plus noble maison des Grey. Je présume que ta venue ici n'est pas dépourvu de questions sur ta famille, demanda-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

– C'est exact. J'ai plusieurs questions qui restent sans réponse. J'aimerais, si vous le voulez bien, d'abord savoir ce qu'est une Famille Gardienne, lui expliqua-t-il.

– Ah, donc tu ne sais pas ? demanda Amphitrite en pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air curieuse.

– Devrais-je ? répliqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Hmm. J'aurais pensé que ton père ou du moins ton grand-père t'auraient confié l'histoire des Secrets de la famille Black jalousement gardés par la famille Grey, nota-t-elle en replaçant doucement sa tasse de thé sur son support.

– J'ai bien peur que mon père ne m'ait jamais conter cette histoire. Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? demanda le plus jeune.

Amphitrite lui offrit un autre de ses sourires et, même en la sachant aveugle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir observé.

– Tu as certainement déjà entendu parler du sortilège de Fidelitas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce type de magie existe depuis bien avant la construction du premier Ministère. Jadis, il existait des familles si proches les unes des autres qu'elles se protégeaient mutuellement. Elles en protégeaient les membres, supportaient ensembles leurs fardeaux et partageaient leurs secrets.

Elle fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

– Les Black, les Grey et les White en étaient. Malheureusement, le dernier héritier des White a été achevé par la Dragoncelle il y a peu. Il n'a jamais donné naissance à quelconque héritier pour prendre sa suite, le pauvre enfant était infertile. Les Grey, de leur côté, ne donnent naissance qu'à des cracmols depuis la fin du dix huitième siècle… et cela, jusqu'à il y a peu, expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. On nommait Famille Gardienne celle qui garantissait la protection des secrets qu'une autre maison lui confiait. Ton arrière-arrière-grand-père, Acturus, a suivi la tradition en confiant l'ensemble des nouveaux secrets pour s'ajouter aux anciens à mon mari, Aggripas, et à moi-même alors que je n'avais que trente-cinq ans et étais tout juste mariée.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé.

– Après la mort de mon mari, il y a vingt-cinq ans de cela, je me suis trouvée être l'unique gardienne du secret. Mon fils ne voulait plus avoir affaire à une famille qui ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie et est parti lorsqu'il a atteint l'âge de vingt et un an. Puis j'ai finalement appris que ma petit-fille, Zoé, était la première Grey en trois siècle douée de magie, acheva-t-elle d'un ton léger.

– En d'autres mots, vous connaissez tout de la famille Black, que ce soit concernant les affaires politiques, les membres de la famille ou encore les nombreux enchantements inventés, si je comprends bien.

Regulus n'aimait pas ça. Pour lui, ce qui survenait à l'intérieur d'une famille était absolument privé et ne devait pas quitter l'enceinte familiale. Cette situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Amphitrite, de son côté, riait doucement devant l'inconfort du jeune homme inquiet du savoir qu'elle détenait. Il n'avait pourtant pas à s'inquiéter et elle s'empressa donc de le rassurer :

– Ne t'inquiète pas tant, jeune Black, vos secrets ne m'appartiennent plus aujourd'hui. Seule ma petite-fille Zoé les connaît. Si tu souhaites en savoir plus, elle t'aidera, toi et seulement toi, étant donné ton statut de Lord Black. Et je t'assure qu'elle le fera du mieux qu'elle le peut. Malheureusement, tu ne la trouveras pas ici : elle se trouve actuellement en Italie, à Rome pour être exacte. Elle est partie aider les pisteurs, un groupe de chasseurs d'élites italien, à en finir avec une créature malfaisante, cependant, je pense sincèrement qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, lui assura-t-elle. Jeune Black, tu ne dois vraiment pas t'inquiéter. Je sais quel fardeau tu dois porter et avoir une seconde chance est quelque chose à ne pas prendre à la légère. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'apporter mon aide.

Regulus lui rendit un faible sourire, se demandant combien de temps il devrait attendre pour enfin rencontrer cette 'Zoé'. Si elle détenait bien les secrets de sa famille, il aurait besoin d'elle.

Quelqu'en soit le prix.

* * *

 **Question Time:** que pensez-vous qu'il puisse arriver dans les chapitres qui vont suivre avec l'arrivée de ces nouveaux personnages ?

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **adenoide :** Et oui, malheureusement c'est le cas, j'aimerais d'ailleurs beaucoup lire une histoire où ils sont très importants (les elfes de maison) ^^ En espérant que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre ! Bisous !

 **Epsilon Snape :** Hello ^^ Je suis heureuse de voir que tu l'apprécies, c'est vraiment une histoire qui me tient à cœur ! Ce nouveau personnage qui entre dans le paysage va nous en amener d'autres, promis on reverra Siri mais patience ;) Je t'embrasse fort, à la prochaine !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** C'est vrai que Siri est un personnage vraiment complexe, on peut le haïr comme l'adorer. C'est ça qui me gêne aussi avec les retours dans le temps de Harry à l'époque des Maraudeurs quand celui-ci est tout gentil avec son parrain... mais NON ! Harry a des valeurs alors que Sirius les oublie beaucoup trop souvent quand il se trouve ne compagnie de James... avec Severus notamment, enfin après ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour moi parce que j'adore quand ils sont ensemble (Snack wouh !) mdr bref. Je ne pense pas d'un autre côté que Regulus aurait sauté sur Dumbledore comme l'a fait Severus s'il était resté en vie. Je pense qu'il aurait plus créé quelque chose de son côté ou aurait fait tout le boulot tout seul parce qu'il a un peu le complexe du héro mais il reste dans l'ombre, comme Sev au fond ^^ Trouver l'âme sœur, hmm pourquoi pas, sorcière ou moldue ? J'aime les deux personnellement ! Oh, concernant tes personnages favoris je suis d'accord pour la plupart, j'aime notamment Charlie qui est trop peu mis en avant tout comme son frère Bill et Filius pourrait vraiment être un personnage d'enfer et je n'ai pour l'instant trouvé qu'une seule fiction le mettant un tant soit peu dans le décor... malheureusement. Si tu as des suggestions, je t'en pris :D Quant à l'âge de Reg, eh bien, il est mort à ses 18 ans donc je pense qu'on peut le considérer comme tel encore aujourd'hui :) Sur ce et après ce long RAR, je t'embrasse très très fort, à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bêta :** Mireillelabeille

 **Enjoy#**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Il s'avéra finalement que Regulus avait une multitude de questions à poser à Amphitrite. Pourquoi est-ce que seul le chef de famille connaissait l'existence des Grey ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la famille Grey pour devenir leur famille gardienne et non pas une autre famille plus proche d'eux ? Mais la question qui le taraudait le plus était la suivante : Si les Grey était effectivement une éminente famille du monde sorcier, comment cela se faisait-il que leur lignée soit essentiellement constituée de cracmols ?

Amphitrite prit chacune de ses questions les unes après les autres.

– Avec la corruption qui régit notre monde aujourd'hui, et particulièrement au Royaume-Uni, jeune Black, chaque secret se doit d'être enterré le plus profondément possible. Car si certains d'entre eux venaient à être connus par les mauvaises personnes, cela signerait la chute de ta Maison. Lorsque Acturus était à la tête des Black, il y a longtemps de cela, celui-ci est venu ici et nous a appris qu'un soulèvement se préparait. La paranoïa l'ayant gagné à l'époque, il nous a dévoilés tout ce que les Black avaient fait en participant à cette insurrection. Ce fut ainsi le dernier Lord à venir nous voir, expliqua-t-elle. Si ton père, Orion, avait choisi une autre famille gardienne, nous l'aurions su dès l'instant où le lien entre nos familles se serait brisé. J'ai longtemps attendu qu'il se présente à moi pour nous ôter notre savoir, mais cela ne s'est jamais produit comme tu peux le constater. Lorsque j'ai voulu passer cette charge à mon enfant, celui-ci a refusé et a quitté notre famille en clamant que, de toute façon, nous ne produirons jamais d'enfants doués magie. Il s'est par la suite marié à une Américaine, cracmol elle aussi. Après la naissance de Zoé, nous lui avons découvert un talent inné pour la magie, tout comme à son petit-frère Atlas. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui a rompu la malédiction, tout ce que je sais actuellement, c'est que je ne peux être plus fier de mes petits-enfants que je ne le suis déjà.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sourire de manière sinistre. Si seulement sa propre famille avait été aussi ouverte d'esprit… Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas et les quelques cracmols et autres traîtres à leur sang de la famille avaient rapidement été renié, ne laissant plus rien si ce n'est une brûlure sur une tapisserie. De leur côté, la famille _Grey_ était exactement cela, ni blancs, ni noirs, juste gris, toujours neutre. Ils étaient les chevaliers protégeant la Maison de sang royal dans les contes moldus, les chevaliers protégeant la Maison des Black dans leur propre histoire.

– Vous ne pouvez donc rien m'apprendre ? s'enquit Regulus et Amphitrite et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

– Je suis désolé, il n'y a que Zoé qui puisse t'apporter ce savoir. Lorsqu'elle sera rentrée, elle seule pourra te le transférer, néanmoins ce processus n'est pas sans risque et est des plus délicats, il vous faudra être très patient et méticuleux, expliqua-t-elle en agrippant la canne qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Soudainement, Cheza entra avec précipitation dans la véranda.

– Maîtresse ! Mademoiselle Zoé est de retour ! s'écria le petit elfe hyperactif en rejoignant Amphitrite.

– Bien, son travail doit enfin être terminé.

Elle se tourna vers Regulus.

– Viens avec moi jeune Black, je suis certaine que tu trouveras en Zoé une alliée de taille pour achever ta quête.

Regulus, doué de bonnes manières, tendit son bras à la vieille dame et ils suivirent ensemble Cheza hors de la véranda.

– Mademoiselle Zoé se trouve dans le jardin fleuri. Cheza pense que Mademoiselle Zoé est de très bonne humeur ! Oh ! peut-être que Mademoiselle Zoé a ramené quelque chose à Cheza ! Cheza se demande si…, continua de divaguer la petite créature.

Regulus retint presque un rire. Si Cheza venait à rencontrer Kreattur, ce dernier se tordrait certainement les oreilles d'agacement devant un tel comportement.

– Je dois te prévenir que ma petite-fille à la mauvaise habitude de se fondre dans le décor, donc ne soit pas trop surpris si elle apparaît soudainement de nul part.

– Comment ça ? demanda Regulus.

Avant que la vieille femme ne puisse lui répondre, ils arrivèrent dans le fameux jardin fleuri. La verdure y poussait à profusion tout comme des fleurs aux mille teintes.

– Ce doit être le seul endroit ici qui ne soit pas aveuglant de blancheur, fit-il remarquer avant même de pouvoir réfléchir à ses paroles.

Amphitrite se mit à rire doucement alors que Regulus s'empourprait devant l'oubli subit de ses bonnes manières.

– C'est vrai, mais en soi, ça n'a jamais été mon choix. Il me semble, si je me souviens bien, que c'est mon arrière grand-père qui l'a décidé ainsi pour une raison que j'ignore totalement.

Ils s'arrêtent devant un impressionnant grenadier

– Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je ferais mieux de m'asseoir de nouveau, dit-elle en s'avançant à l'aide de sa canne vers le banc qui se trouvait en dessous de l'arbre gigantesque.

Regulus était sur le point de la questionner plus en profondeur sur la Maison des Grey quand quelque chose retint son attention. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait un impressionnant oiseau blanc ressemblant presque à un corbeau, sans en être pourtant un. L'oiseau avait de larges yeux violets à l'air intelligents et le scrutait de très près. Surpris par la couleur peu commune des yeux de l'animal, il l'observa sauter de la haute branche sur laquelle il était perché et plonger sur lui en poussant un croassement digne d'un véritable corbeau. L'oiseau se détourna au dernier moment pour venir se poser devant Amphitrite et sous ses yeux ébahis, celui-ci se transforma pour prendre forme humaine.

– Bonjour grand-maman, salua la jeune femme en s'installant aux côtés de Amphitrite.

Regulus ne put retenir sa stupéfaction : l'oiseau était donc sa forme animagus ?! La jeune femme avait une peau très pâle, aussi blanche que la neige et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi décolorés. Elle portait un uniforme ébène et un léger trench-coat reposait sur ses épaules.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un de si singulier.

 _Est-ce une vélane ou quelque chose du même acabit ?_ songea-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

– Zoé, je te présente notre invité, Regulus Black, Lord de la Maison des Black, le présenta-t-elle en lui adressant un signe de tête.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et il put enfin la détailler avec plus d'aisance. Bien qu'ayant une peau aussi blanche que l'étaient ses cheveux, elle était très agréable à regarder. Ses yeux violets étaient embrasés par une lueur inébranlable, son visage prenait la forme d'un cœur et son front était couvert d'une frange. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient coupés de manière à retomber délicatement sur ses omoplates.

– Regulus Black ? répéta-t-elle avant de s'incliner légèrement en signe de salutation.

– C'est bien moi, confirma-t-il en lui offrant un véritable sourire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle s'empourpra à la vue de celui-ci.

– Toujours vivant alors, ce n'est pas commun, souligna-t-elle en se tournant vers sa grand-mère.

– C'est vrai, néanmoins, la Magie est toute-puissante alors ramener quelqu'un à la vie ou encore jouer avec le temps ne sont que des exemples de ses nombreux pouvoirs. La Magie est capricieuse c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

– C'est ce que je vois, dit-elle en inclinant la tête. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Je suis venu avec ce grimoire, dit-il en le sortant de sa poche.

Regulus s'empara de sa baguette et agrandit le livre de cinq fois sa taille précédente. Il remarqua la surprise se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme et son estime pour lui sembla augmenter.

– Fascinant… Tu as d'autres secrets à me transmettre, je présume ? s'enquit-elle en le scrutant et il remarqua vaguement qu'elle faisait presque sa taille.

– En vérité, commença-t-il d'une voix un brin charmeuse. J'aimerais plutôt les recevoir de ta part.

Sa réponse fit relever le menton de Zoé alors qu'elle plantait ses yeux dans les siens.

– Ah, répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres, tu veux que je te les dévoile. Très bien, dis-moi tout !

Regulus acquiesça rapidement en ouvrant le grimoire. Il effectua quelques sorts d'un geste de la main et les pages se tournèrent d'elles-mêmes avant de se stopper sur un chapitre d'environ une cinquantaine de pages parfaitement vierge.

– Sortilèges, maléfices, enchantements, tout ce que tu as. Magie noire ou blanche, peu importe. Je voudrais également savoir s'il y en a qui porteraient fortement préjudices à ma famille s'ils venaient à être connus ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le grimoire.

Elle s'en empara et feuilleta les pages, ses yeux brillant légèrement.

– Bien entendu. Un grand nombre d'entre eux feraient frémir les Ministères, surtout au Royaume-Uni et dans une grande partie de l'Asie. La plupart se rapportent à la magie du sang ou celle unique propre aux Black. Cependant, il y en a aussi certains qui concernent la nécromancie, dit-elle d'un ton monotone.

Son visage devint livide à la mention de cette branche particulière de la magie. Il pouvait encore sentir les longs doigts osseux l'emportant dans les profondeurs, le lacérant de leurs griffes et laissant leurs marques empoisonnées sur son corps. Regulus secoua la tête pour revenir au présent et prit une grande inspiration.

– Oublions juste ce qui concerne la nécromancie. Y-a-t-il des sortilèges purement offensifs ? demanda-t-il, la nervosité le gagnant.

Elle tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles. Aux yeux du brun, elle paraissait tout aussi blanche que les précédentes, mais Zoé, elle, était la seule à pouvoir percevoir et décrypter les écritures inscrites dans le grimoire et à en connaître tous les secrets.

– Oui, un bon nombre. Il y a aussi quelques potions offensives et défensives. Incroyable ! Ça c'est ce qu'on peut appeler du sortilège ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant puis elle releva les yeux vers lui, interrogatrice : Si je peux me permettre, tu n'es là que pour les sorts ou tu as d'autres intentions ? reprit-t-elle.

Il était sur le point de lui répondre, mais Amphitrite prit la parole avant lui tout en se relevant à l'aide de sa canne.

– Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Je présume que vous devez avoir faim ? Surtout toi Zoé étant donné que tu reviens juste d'une traque. Un Jorgon D'jorenn, si j'ai bien compris ? dit-elle en marchant au côté de sa petite-fille.

Comme par enchantement, le ventre de Regulus et Zoé grondèrent de concert.

– C'est ça, lança-t-elle distraitement à sa grand-mère avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Regulus, pour ajouter : Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut vraiment que tu me donnes les véritables raisons qui t'ont amené ici.

– Je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre après le dîner, si la Lady de la Maison Grey m'en donne la permission, fit-il en lui offrant un autre sourire et son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

Amphitrite sourit à son tour.

Aussi aveugle qu'elle l'était, elle pouvait déjà voir que Zoé et Regulus allaient mutuellement pouvoir s'entraider dans un futur très proche.

* * *

PS : À partir du prochain chapitre, la longueur des dits chapitres va être plus conséquente, je vais faire tout de même tout mon possible pour tenir les délais !

PPS : Je rappelle que l'avancement dans la traduction est indiqué sur mon profil, donc s'il arrive que je ne sois justement pas dans les délais, vous pourrez avoir un petit aperçu d'où j'en suis là-bas ;)

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Quetsche :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, je ferais passer à l'auteure ^^ Pleins de gros bisous, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre !

 **AnitaBlake93100 :** Hello ! Contente que tu aimes ^^ Le mystère ne va faire que s'épaissir surtout avec les OCs de l'histoire ;) Concernant Regulus, je pense qu'il à ses chances de passer inaperçu, c'est un bon sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, Zoé va l'aider dans sa quête non ? ;) Je n'en dis pas plus, pleins de bisous...

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Ça fait du bien de changer de POV parfois, c'est vrai, et ce n'était que le commencement, on va revoir notre petit Siri très bientôt ;) De mon côté j'ai déjà lu des pairing avec Regulus/Oc Moldue ou non alors ça ne me dérange pas, par contre je ne suis pas fan des Sirius/Regulus ou Severus/Regulus, c'est un peu trop pour moi, bien qu'il m'est arrivé d'en croiser de temps à autre... Pleins de 'zous !

 **Maxine3482 :** Zoé est vraiment un personnage intéressant alors je comprends ta curiosité, surtout qu'on va énormément se focaliser sur elle dans la première partie de cette fiction, sur elle et d'autres, je n'en dis pas plus, mystère mystère ;) Pleins de bisous !

 **Adenoide :** Oui, les elfes, quelle histoire :D (désolé Lucius même si je t'adore tu sous-estimes trop tout le monde !) C'est drôle, je vois de temps en temps des RARs qui te sont adressés sur d'autres de mes lectures, comme quoi, cette communauté est toute petite au fond ! Et notamment sur l'histoire de mon amie Jin Ginkaku (Nobless), je te comprends, elle est vraiment géniale cette histoire, et on n'en a pas vu la moitié ! En tout cas les petites prévisions dont elle me fait part me paraissent vraiment prometteuses, j'ai hâte que ce soit écrit ! Sur ce, je t'embrasse :) à la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Bêta :** **Mireillelabeille** & **Jin** **Ginkaku**

Déjà 10 chapitres, merci d'être là, que vous soyez reviewer, follower ou que vous mettiez cette histoire dans vos favoris, ça me fait chaud au cœur, alors encore merci à tous...

Sorry I'm late... # **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

Il dut reconnaître que le dîner qu'ils prirent dans une salle à manger ouverte sur l'extérieur fut une expérience des plus enrichissantes pour lui. Il découvrit que Zoé Grey était une jeune femme très intéressante. Avide de connaissance, celle-ci avait absorbé tout le savoir qu'elle avait pu lire dans le grimoire des Black en un rien de temps, et même lorsqu'elle en vint à parler des chapitres dédiés aux Arts Sombres, elle ne trembla pas une seule seconde.

– Incroyable ! C'est vraiment... impressionnant ! Qui aurait cru que les hiéroglyphes égyptiens puissent être tant utiles pour les rituels de sang ?! Il me tarde d'essayer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Devant la surprise du cadet Black, Zoé lui concéda une explication :

– Tu sais certainement que les rituels de sang sont plus puissants que de simples sortilèges. Laisse-moi te donner un exemple : imagine que tu veuilles forger une barrière contre toutes les maladies sur, disons ton premier-né, il te suffira d'entailler son index et le tien et de psalmodier l'incantation trois fois d'affilée. C'est aussi simple que ça, et ton fils ne tombera pas une seule fois malade de toute son enfance. En fait, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, la plupart des rituels de sang penchent en réalité plus vers la magie blanche que tout autres branches de la Magie, lui expliqua Zoé tout en continuant d'engloutir son steak.

Regulus devait bien admettre que cette femme à la peau d'ivoire détenait une véritable montagne d'informations et de savoirs. Elle aurait été une parfaite Serdaigle, peut-être même une digne Serpentarde si elle avait étudié à Poudlard. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas été là-bas pour ses études, elle avait plissé le nez de dégoût.

– Pas que je veuille être blessante, mais Poudlard ne m'a jamais intéressé, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui, planta ses yeux violets dans ses propres yeux et sourit, avant d'expliquer :

– J'ai étudié à l'Institut de Magie de Kyoto, au Japon, commença-t-elle tandis qu'un rire mélancolique lui échappait. Je me souviens encore de mon tout premier jour là-bas : tout le monde pensait que j'étais une sorte de mauvaise farce... puis finalement ça m'est passé et je les ai ignorés au fil du temps pour me plonger dans une multitude de branches de magies différentes, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé à la réglisse.

– Une farce ? Est-ce que c'est parce que ta famille est essentiellement constituée de Cracmols ? demanda Regulus.

Amphitrite rit doucement en retour.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Au Japon, ils n'ont que peu d'intérêt pour ce genre de sujets. Néanmoins, il est vrai que les Cracmols qui vivent dans ce pays ont une meilleure vie et même de meilleurs propositions professionnelles que les sorciers eux-mêmes maintenant que j'y pense. Seulement, le problème est tout autre. En vérité, je souffre d'une rare forme d'albinisme. Ma peau et mes cheveux sont aussi blancs que la neige et mes yeux ne sont pas en très bon état non plus. À cause de ça, je dois sans arrêt mettre de la crème solaire si je ne veux pas que ma peau tourne au rouge écrevisse, précisa-t-elle en riant.

– Je me rappelle encore les premières semaines après la rentrée lorsque j'avais onze ans, dès que j'approchais l'un de mes camarades de classe, ils hurlaient à l'assassin, criant 'Shinigami !' à qui voulait l'entendre. C'était assez comique je dois dire, étant donné qu'en japonais, cela signifie 'Dieu de la Mort'. Les japonais sont un peu paranos sur les bords… enfin les sorciers et sorcières là-bas le sont en tout cas, poursuivit-t-elle en essuyant une larme de rire.

– C'est étrange, pourquoi te prendrait-il pour la Mort elle-même ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

– Oh, tu sais, c'est parce que le blanc représente la mort dans leur culture, raconta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma chère. Si ma mémoire est bonne, en 1756, Zeus Grey du côté de ton arrière-arrière-grand-père était touché par la même maladie que nous. Ça a dû sauter quelques générations, je pense, dit Amphitrite en sirotant son thé. Et ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être première de ta promotion de toute façon, qu'importe la couleur de tes cheveux, nota-t-elle en replaçant sa tasse sur son socle.

– Ça a dû être vraiment stressant de devoir constamment rester première en tout, nota Regulus en continuant à manger tranquillement.

– Eh bien, pour intégrer la Brigade des Tireurs d'Élites, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir moins que d'excellentes notes. Je suis une chercheuse la plupart du temps, mais depuis que je les ai rejoints, on m'a envoyé sur le terrain à quelques reprises. Mais je ne me bats pas souvent, je ne suis pas douée pour tout ce qui se rapporte aux techniques de combat offensives. Je préfère surveiller les arrières de mes coéquipiers. Que ce soit à l'aide de boucliers, de la Magie du Sang, de la Magie Héréditaire, des sorts de traçage ou de la Magie Spirituelle, dit-elle en entamant une grappe de raisin.

– La Magie Spirituelle ? s'enquit Regulus.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette branche de magie. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant en vérité. Avant sa mort, les Arts Obscures étaient considérés exactement comme ça : obscures. Et comme pour la Magie de l'Esprit, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations les concernant.

– Une petit explication serait la bienvenue, avoua le brun à la jeune femme qui mangeait en face de lui.

– La Magie Spirituelle fait presque partie de la branche des Magies Anciennes, mais pas entièrement même si on peut les lier facilement. Ce type de magie est utilisé exclusivement en Asie et dans quelques territoires européens. Au Japon, on nous enseigne que leur principale utilisation est d'amener l'Autre Côté sur notre plan de la réalité pour qu'il puisse aider ceux dans le besoin, expliqua-t-elle en plaçant sa main contre son menton.

– Tu parles de ramener quelqu'un à la vie ? l'interrogea-t-il en frissonnant d'horreur, l'image des inferis le traînant dans les eaux sombres de cette maudite grotte toujours ancrée au fond de sa mémoire.

– NON ! enfin ! Il faut être complètement fou pour faire quelque chose de… de pareil, dit-elle, sa voix baissant sur les derniers mots. C'est plus une technique pour emmener un fantôme d'un plan à l'autre. À Poudlard, il doit bien y en avoir, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– Oui…, marmonna le jeune Black.

– C'est la même chose que la Magie Spirituelle sauf que vos fantômes sont transparents et inconsistants…, poursuivit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause, en tentant de trouver un moyen de l'expliquer correctement.

– Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts. Tu as déjà entendu parler du sortilège du Paladin ?

Enfin quelque chose qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu ! songea Regulus avec soulagement.

– Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà utilisé à plusieurs reprises auparavant, dit-il, un brin de fierté perçant sa voix.

– Le sortilège du Paladin est une forme de Magie Spirituelle. Tout comme l'est le sortilège du Patronus, ils proviennent tous deux de l'âme de la personne qui le lance. On crée un Patronus à partir des souvenirs heureux pour se protéger de créatures comme les Détraqueurs alors que le sortilège du Paladin provient des tréfonds de l'âme et sert à se protéger contre toutes sortes de puissances, expliqua-t-elle.

– Mais quelle est la réelle différence entre les deux ? demanda-t-il, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les deux sortilèges de protection.

C'est Amphitrite qui prit la parole cette fois-ci, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Le patronus prend la forme d'un protecteur. Traduit littéralement, cela veut dire 'appeler à l'aide'. Tu invoques ton souvenir le plus heureux afin de faire revivre le cœur de cette euphorie qui te submerge, pour ainsi dire. Jadis, les sorciers et sorcières appelaient à eux les mémoires de leur père pour que celles-ci les protègent comme ces derniers l'avaient fait avec eux. C'est pour cela que le 'Patre' dans la formule du patronus signifie 'Père', étant donné qu'il est normal pour un Lord de protéger sa famille quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Dans ce cas de figure, le patronus prenait la forme de celle de l'animal totem du père.

– Je n'aurais pas su mieux m'exprimer, grand-maman. Et si, par exemple, le patronus d'une femme quelconque prend la forme d'un cheval et qu'elle se marie à un homme dont l'animagus est celui d'un ours, son patronus changera pour correspondre à sa nouvelle famille, poursuivit-elle dans ses explications en souriant elle aussi. Maintenant, traduire ce qu'est un Paladin se résumerait plutôt au… 'Chevalier venant des tréfonds de l'âme', qu'en penses-tu, grand-maman ? demanda-t-elle à son aînée.

– C'est une façon de le voir en effet, lui répondit la non-voyante en tapotant sa serviette contre le bord de ses lèvres.

– Un chevalier ? demanda Regulus.

Son esprit tournait à pleine vitesse. Les mages noirs ne pouvaient pas produire de Patronus et encore moins faire apparaître un Paladin étant donné que c'était des sorts de magie blanche qui demandait des réminiscences et des pensées joyeuses et plaisantes. Lorsqu'il repensait à sa cousine Bellatrix, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que ses pensées les plus heureuses ne pouvaient venir que des morts qu'elle laissait derrière elle lorsqu'on croisait le chemin de son Maître. Il ne pouvait oublier la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de produire un patronus ; ce moment inoubliable où celui-ci s'était littéralement retourné contre elle.

– Pour que le sortilège du Paladin fonctionne, faut-il que le sorcier ou la sorcière soit pure ? demanda-t-il.

Les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent à ces mots.

– Non. Tout le monde peut en émettre un, mais certains risquent de souffrir des effets secondaires, dit-elle en reposant son dos contre la chaise tout en croisant ses doigts.

– Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, la Magie à souvent tendance à avoir des effets secondaires. Que peux-tu me dire d'autre ? continua-t-il, impassible.

– Le fait est que pratiquer ce sortilège si tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais peut être très dangereux. Quoique, quand j'y repense, ta famille est un peu particulière dans ce cas-ci, car le sortilège vous vient assez aisément et vous avez la particularité de pouvoir en produire plusieurs à la fois. Ça à un rapport avec votre histoire avec les constellations et les étoiles majeures, comme dans ton prénom, lui fit-elle remarquer, un air sérieux peignant son visage.

– Mon prénom ? Quel est le rapport entre mon prénom et mon Paladin ou encore mon 'chevalier venant des tréfonds de mon âme', l'interrogea-t-il.

– Ton prénom est Regulus, d'accord ? Lionheart et Little King, traduit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, curieux d'en savoir plus.

Un air malicieux accompagna son sourire. Les rayons du soleil couchant qui se reflétaient dans ses orbes violine leur faisaient prendre une couleur pourpre comme deux brillantes améthystes. Le cœur du brun s'emballa l'espace d'un instant, mais il décida de l'ignorer.

– Quelle est la forme de ton Paladin ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Un lion, répondit-il simplement.

– Lionheart. Le chevalier de ton âme représente un lion pour une bonne raison. Après tout, tu es nommé d'après la plus brillante étoile de la constellation du Lion, souligna-t-elle en souriant d'autant plus. Les noms ont des vertus très puissantes magiquement parlant. Le tien n'a pas été choisi au hasard, tu sais, et encore moins considérant la famille d'où tu viens.

– Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il en haussant un unique sourcil.

– Eh bien… Comme je l'ai dit, les noms sont très puissants et nommer ses membres d'après des astres est là l'un des nombreux secrets de la maison des Black. Cela vous permet d'avoir une connection avec le ciel et de pouvoir compter sur le pouvoir des étoiles. Ton Paladin ne se définit pas seulement au lion, tu pourrais sans problème lui faire prendre une autre forme avec Altair ou encore Sirius en tant qu'aigle ou grand chien respectivement.

Regulus déglutit devant ses paroles. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il prête plus attention à cette branche de la Magie lorsqu'il retournerait en Angleterre. Cette puissance pourrait certainement lui être utile.

– Et… À quel point cette forme de magie est-elle puissante ? demanda-t-il en retenant son souffle d'impatience.

– La Magie Spirituelle est reliée à plusieurs pratiques comme l'Arithmancie, l'Astronomie, la Divination, la Botanique ou encore la Gemmologie pour n'en nommer que quelques-unes. Mais cet art est aussi très tourné vers le pouvoir de la dénomination. Par exemple, ma petite-fille s'appelle Zoé. En grec, cela signifie 'la vie'. Son prénom est aussi rattaché au chiffre 'trois' étant donné qu'il contient trois lettres. Elle est née lors du septième jour du troisième mois de l'année 1971 et son Paladin est lié à mon propre prénom et à mon âge. Quant à son animal totem, c'est une colombe, dit-elle en insistant sur ses derniers mots.

Zoé s'empourpra l'espace d'un instant devant la fierté qu'elle devinait dans la voix de sa grand-mère.

– Néanmoins, comme ma maison est gardienne de la tienne, nous avons adopté sur notre blason le même animal totem que le votre : les corbeaux, continua-t-elle en s'emparant du grimoire.

– En d'autres mots, les Paladins sont l'une des formes les plus puissantes de la Magie, résuma Regulus en avalant difficilement l'information.

Zoé acquiesça.

– Plus ou moins, mais il ne faut pas oublier les effets secondaires qui viennent avec l'invocation d'un Paladin, dit-elle, ses traits se faisant plus fatigués, elle quitta la table

– Et quels sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Zoé l'observa, une lueur étrange transperçant son regard. Ses orbes violine paraissaient presque vides. La jeune femme décrocha son regard du sien et, les yeux baissés, elle avança à pas lent dans le couloir.

– La démence, c'est ce que cette branche de la Magie peut causer si tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Même un patronus peux t'y conduire. Après tout, c'est quand même une partie de ton âme que tu convoques hors de ton corps…, fit-elle en se mordant les lèvres, ses mots s'estompant au fur et à mesure de ses explications.

Le brun sentit le malaise le gagner une nouvelle fois. La démence ? La Magie ne lui donnera donc jamais de pause, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu as dit avoir déjà invoqué ton Paladin auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? Rappela Amphitrite.

– Oui ? Répondit Regulus, légèrement incertain.

– Dans ce cas, tu dois avoir une bonne maîtrise du sortilège. Quelle était la situation nécessitant un tel sort la première fois ? demanda la vieille femme en plongeant ses yeux laiteux dans les siens.

 _Dans son esprit, les souvenirs de sa première invocation dansaient. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant des détails de la Forêt Interdite autour de lui ; il n'était qu'en sixième année. Sirius et lui s'étaient engagés dans une dispute comme Poudlard n'en avait jamais vu auparavant et qui s'était terminé dans un corps à corps très… moldu. Il se souvenait encore de son besoin maladif de lui faire entendre raison afin qu'il cesse enfin de souiller le nom des Black. Bien entendu, cela s'était terminé par une mise en retenue pour tous les deux._

 _Sirius avait écopé du récurage de chaudrons jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver. Quant à lui, il devait se rendre avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite afin de trouver des ingrédients pour Slughorn. Il n'avait absolument rien contre le demi-géant, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir excédé d'être laissé en plein milieu d'une forêt pleine d'acromentules, de centaures et d'autres diverses créatures qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à écourter sa vie._

 _Ce furent les acromentules qui le trouvèrent les premières alors qu'il cherchait une plante de sang-dragon. Il s'était enfui à toute vitesse, jetant quand il le pouvait des maléfices cuisants pour les empêcher de s'approcher plus. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il s'était rappelé de ce sortilège, qu'il pensait à l'époque être de la magie noire, et qu'il se souvenait être similaire au patronus. Il s'était arrêté brusquement et, faisant volte face, l'incantation avait glissé avec facilité sur sa langue : 'Surge, Paladinus animarum'._

 _Une vague de magie l'avait submergé et il y avait eu ce quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui l'avait traversé avant d'atteindre sa baguette avant d'en sortir soudainement. Les acromentules qui l'avaient pris en chasse n'eurent aucune chance. Il s'était senti protégé, désiré et aimé lorsque qu'il avait enfin croisé du regard le lion à la fourrure ébène, brillante comme une nuit étoilée. Ses rugissements avaient fait trembler le sol et les acromentules avaient soudainement reculé avant de fuir le plus loin possible de la créature qu'il venait d'invoquer._

 _Il se souvenait comme s'il venait de le vivre de l'imposante et majestueuse créature qui s'était blottie à ses côtés. Le choc avait peint ses traits devant la taille du félin : il devait être aussi grand qu'Hagrid lui-même. Au centre du buste de l'animal se trouvait une lumière représentant la constellation du Lion. Sa plus brillante étoile étincelait ; Regulus, Little King, Lionheart. Le lion avait marché à ses côtés jusqu'aux abords de la forêt, près de la cabane du demi-géant avant de disparaître. Il s'était évanoui dès que l'apparition se fut estompée._

– Une furieuse envie d'être protégé, je pense et aussi l'envie de trouver un échappatoire face aux acromentules, raconta-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il faillit faire un pas en arrière lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec deux améthystes.

– C'est exactement ce qu'est un Paladin, un protecteur et un défenseur. C'est ce qui en fait un sortilège unique, car, si le patronus ne s'attaque qu'aux créatures des ténèbres, un Paladin attaquera toutes menaces, peu importe si c'est un sorcier ou une sorcière, il les tuera s'il le doit, précisa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Quelque chose titilla sa curiosité. Il se demandait si…

– Tu sais en invoquer un ? demanda-t-il.

Regulus et Zoé ne remarquèrent pas le sourire étincelant qui courba les lèvres d'Amphitrite.

Zoé lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de sortir une baguette opaline.

– Bien sûr, la Magie Spirituelle a toujours été ma matière de prédilection, lui confia-t-elle en maniant avec délicatesse le bout de bois.

– Surge, Paladinus animarum, prononça Zoé, l'air se chargeant de magie autour d'elle.

Un éclat de lumière se dégagea du bout de sa baguette et jusqu'à gagner la pièce sous la forme d'un imposant corbeau opalin sous tous les aspects. Les ailes de l'oiseau étaient déployées et battaient à intervalle régulier. Il émit un cri indéfinissable avant de s'évaporer rapidement dans l'air.

Le reste de la soirée fut calme. Zoé s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque familiale à la recherche d'un quelconque livre qui pourrait l'aider à traduire certains chapitres du Grimoire des Black. Regulus, de son côté, envisageait ses différents plans d'actions. Installé dans un coin de la véranda, à contempler les divers éléments de marbre blanc, il repensait à sa rencontre avec Zoé.

Amphitrite lui avait déjà indiqué que sa petite-fille serait une alliée de choix. Il avait supposé un moment, que les éloges de la vieille dame étaient celles d'une grand-mère attentionnée et à l'avis parfaitement biaisé. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Zoé lui serait d'une aide indispensable. Elle avait les connaissances et le talent dont il avait besoin.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Regulus s'entretint avec Amphitrite et Zoé et leur raconta tout de ses plans d'avenirs et de la mission qu'il s'était lui-même attribué afin de mettre fin au règne de Tom Riddle. Amphitrite avait été réticente au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle avait vécu des époques difficiles au cours de sa longue vie avec la montée en puissance de Grindelwald simultanément à celle du fascisme. Les guerres des moldus n'avaient encore jamais atteints les sorciers jusqu'à celle-ci. Le dénommé Hilter avait choisi d'éliminer les races qu'il considérait comme inférieures, raflant sans se contenir jusqu'à impliquer des familles de sorciers.

A la fin de cette guerre idiote et avec la chute de Grindelwald, elle avait souhaité voir le monde des sorciers vivre en paix. Mais un fanatique en attirant un autre, un Sang-Mêlé, mégalomane et monomaniaque ayant une affinité particulière pour le domaine des impardonnables, avait finalement décidé de reprendre le flambeau.

Amphitrite aurait sans aucun doute souhaité voir sa petite-fille loin de ces histoires, afin qu'elle continue ses recherches pour la Brigade des Tireurs d'Élite plutôt que de se retrouver embarquée dans un combat comme celui-ci.

Et malgré sa totale confiance en Zoé, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Zoé, quant à elle, était étrangement détendue devant l'évidence qui se présentait à elle :

Elle était décidée à aider Regulus Black à faire tomber ce sorcier qui n'apportait que la mauvaise fortune sur les sorciers.

Ça ne semblait pas la perturber plus que cela. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'apparences extérieures car il se jouait, dans son esprit, des dizaines de scénarios possibles en rapport à la mission qui l'attendait.

Son visage impassible se brisa en une grimace d'énervement, elle se redressa si brutalement que Regulus se releva à son tour dans son siège :

– Et qu'est-ce que votre Ministère est en train de foutre ? s'exclama-t-elle en dégageant de son front des mèches rebelles.

Le sang-pur tiqua légèrement devant cette manière si franche de parler : sans passer par le moindre détour ni s'embêter avec la moindre politesse. Il réalisa que la question était purement rhétorique puisqu'elle reprit avec véhémence :

– Ecoute, je suis au courant du conflit qui s'est déclenché au milieu des années 70 opposant les Nobles Familles aux Nés de Moldus et aux Sang-Mêlés. Des familles entières étaient assassinées et ça n'est pas passé inaperçu.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de son interlocuteur. Déstabilisé, il détourna légèrement son attention vers les lunettes à monture rougeoyante qu'elle avait mises en fin de journée, par confort très certainement.

– Tu es au courant ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Tsss, bien sûr, moi comme l'ensemble des autres Ministères dispatchés à travers le monde. J'ai fouillé dans les rapports de la Brigade et étant donné qu'ils sont connectés un peu partout, il n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de repérer le carnage que causait ce _Lord_ Voldemort en Grande-Bretagne.

Elle avait craché le titre avec une ironie certaine qui avait brisé ses lèvres fines d'un sourire moqueur.

– Cependant… si tu es là c'est pour une bonne raison, supposa-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle commença à traverser la pièce de long en large tout en réfléchissant.

– Les rapports disaient que vous aviez la situation sous contrôle. Mais, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose : si votre ministère continue de reléguer ce genre de problème sous le tapis, il y a de fortes chances que les ambassadeurs mondiaux commencent à s'en mêler et si cela arrive, la fierté de votre nation va tout bonnement s'effondrer. Et je ne te parle même pas de la surveillance des moindres gestes qui risque d'être effectuée envers chaque sorcier et sorcière, Nés de Moldus, Sang-Mêlés et même envers ceux appartenant aux vieilles familles. Franchement, je me demande parfois pourquoi vous agissez comme si on était encore au moyen-âge, il est temps de grandir ! s'insurgea-t-elle, la grimace aux lèvres.

Regulus regarda attentivement le sol. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter sur la situation présente, cependant, il savait que lorsque le Ministre Bagnold avaient tenté de rétablir la paix en s'attaquant à l'insurrection à la racine du problème, le Magenmagot lui avait tourné le dos, l'empêchant de contacter d'autres pays pour demander du soutien quant à la menace que représentait Tom Riddle. Fudge, quant à lui, n'était pas mieux, Bagnold au moins avait fait de son mieux pour endiguer la menace.

– Et il cherche la paix dans le monde, quelle blague…

Regulus fronça les sourcils lorsque son esprit lui rappela ce bon vieux Albus Dumbledore.

– Je n'aurais su mieux le dire, répliqua Regulus d'un calme parfaitement maîtrisé et d'une politesse exquise tandis qu'il se redressait sur son siège.

Zoé fronça les sourcils en cachant le bas de son visage derrière sa main.

– Il ne faut plus se demander pourquoi la Grande-Bretagne est au bord de l'implosion si vous n'avez jamais demandé d'aides extérieures…, grommela Zoé en s'affalant dans son siège..

Il prenait chaque attaque directe de la jeune fille avec autant d'impassibilité que lui permettait son éducation. Froid, distant, il était l'eau qui dort. Affrontant avec quiétude les accusations de la sorcière enflammée.

– Ne blâme pas _tous_ les anglais, blâme seulement ceux qui sont au pouvoir ou qui le désire, je te prie, lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle soupirait, le dos courbé contre son siège.

Regulus ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante à propos de l'ignorance des politiques et de la naïveté de la communauté sorcière britannique concernant le problème 'Lord Voldemort'.

– Sont-ils, au moins, au courant que Voldemort se sert d'une magie aussi abjecte ? Comme la formation d'Horcruxes, c'est bien de cela dont on parle, non ? Rien que d'y penser, ça m'écoeure, dit-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

– Non, personne ne sait, spécifia le brun.

– Mais. Qu'est. Ce. Qui. Ne. VA. PAS. Avec. Votre. Fichu. Ministère ?! s'exclama Zoé hors d'elle, ponctuant ses mots en frappant du plat de la main sur l'accoudoir de son pauvre fauteuil.

 _Impulsive_ , pensa-t-il en contemplant la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui. Impulsive mais impliquée. Cette animosité qui régnait chez elle serait importante pour plus tard. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'emporta pas, restant parfaitement serein quand il lui expliqua :

– C'est le Magenmagot qui décide de la plupart des actions du Ministère en réalité. Et le tout est dirigé en grande partie par Albus Dumbledore. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est le directeur de Poudlard, mais aussi le leader d'une organisation secrète nommé l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'oppose à Riddle et ses mangemorts. À l'époque, nous avions un espion pour les surveiller, mais il était difficile de convaincre un grand nombre de personnes de se détourner de l'Ordre, expliqua-t-il, sa voix s'estompant au fur et à mesure que des ombres venaient assombrir le visage d'Amphitrite.

– Alors quoi ? Albus Dumbledore dirige un groupe de justiciers qui pensent pouvoir contrer un sorcier dont le plan est d'exterminer toute menace pouvant rencontrer sa route ? résuma la vieille dame, sceptique.

Le dernier Black fut surpris par le ton employé par la Lady Grey.

– Oh, oui, j'ai entendu parler de lui et de son combat contre Grindelwald, précisa-t-elle face à la surprise évidente du garçon. Votre gouvernement n'avait rien fait non plus à l'époque. Savais-tu que Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient en réalité très proches ? À une époque, leur rêve était même d'imposer leur domination sur le monde des sorciers, pour 'Le Plus Grand Bien'. Hmph, rien que de penser que Dumbledore n'a qu'au final fait que retourner sa veste avant d'être trop profondément impliqué dans leur petit projet commun, j'en ris encore, railla-t-elle un sourire jaune sur les lèvres.

– Pour le plus grand bien ? Par la barbe de Merlin, nous ne sommes pas au moyen-âge, bon sang ! Vu où il en est, il ne lui reste plus qu'à croire qu'une prophétie annonçant l'arrivée d'un sauveur pour tomber encore plus bas…, reprit Zoé tandis que le sourire de Regulus se tordait en une grimace de mauvaise augure.

– Ah… à propos de ça…, commença-t-il, un rire nerveux au bord des lèvres.

– Je t'en pris… dis-moi qu'il ne croit pas aux prophéties ? s'enquit Zoé, désespérée, les yeux brillants d'un nouvel éclat marqué cette fois-ci par l'inquiétude.

– Il y a bien eu une prophétie déclarant que le sauveur du monde magique et Riddle s'affronteraient car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Seulement, aujourd'hui Harry Potter à seulement 15 ans et jusqu'ici, il s'en est sorti grâce à des coups du sort. Pour tout te dire, rien que l'année dernière, il a lui-même été forcé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, expliqua-t-il en fixant le vide.

Zoé grogna avant de commencer à jurer en grec. La jeune femme était _vraiment_ passionnée, il pouvait lui accorder ça.

– Un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Sérieusement ? Et n'oublions la fameuse prophétie ! Même en Grèce nous savons qu'il faut faire très attention avec ce genre de prédiction ! Et maintenant tu dis qu'un gamin d'à peine quinze ans…, poursuivit-elle en devenant livide au fur et à mesure que son flot de paroles s'écoulait. Quinze ans… et il est censé être le foutu SAUVEUR du MONDE MAGIQUE ?!

Regulus dut admettre à son tour que la pensée même était parfaitement ridicule. Sauveur de la Grande-Bretagne ? Cela semblait déjà plus cohérent. Mais du monde entier ? C'était trop gros à avaler, même pour lui. Et plus il discutait avec Amphitrite et sa petite-fille, et plus il se rendait compte que l'Angleterre avait un sérieux train de retard sur le reste du monde.

Salazar, la seule fois où il s'était rendu en ville, il n'avait absolument pas pu discerner les sorciers et sorcières des moldus avant qu'il n'arrive dans le couloir de l'Olympe, l'actuel marché sorcier grec. Et même là-bas, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières auraient pu passer pour des moldus avec leurs tenues si semblables.

C'était effrayant d'observer que seule la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni avait tant de difficultés à s'intégrer au monde moldu comme le voulait le progrès. Comme si le ministère britannique n'avait pas été capable de se rendre compte que la technologie moldue était un véritable danger pour leur communauté. L'abandon de certaines traditions était nécessaire. Et pour l'instant, la Grande-Bretagne ne semblait pas prête contrairement au reste du monde.

Lui-même au début n'avait pas bien réussi à comprendre pourquoi il était nécessaire de supprimer des coutumes faisant partie de la culture sorcière depuis des dizaines de siècles, voire bien plus ! Devant son indignation, Amphitrite avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que les changements à opérer n'étaient que minimes : l'habillement par exemple.

Ici, les sorciers et sorcière qui allaient à l'encontre des nouvelles règles et ne maintenaient pas les apparences face aux moldus, devaient payer une amende d'un montant de 200 gallions. Une brigade d'Auror avait été mise en place afin de vérifier la bonne application de cette loi. En cas de soucis, ils prenaient les mesures nécessaires et lançaient rapidement un oubliette aux moldus concernés.

Et Regulus ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Dumbledore qui ne s'embêtait jamais à se déguiser et se pavanait dans ses robes aux couleurs farfelues dans les rues de Londres sans le moindre scrupule. Jamais un tel comportement n'aurait été accepté dans un autre pays. Qui qu'il soit et quel que soit son nom, il n'aurait pu échapper à l'amende qui lui aurait pendu au bout du nez.

De toute sa vie, pas un instant il n'avait apprécié l'homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une lueur faussement rassurante et innocente et sa façon de se comporter comme une figure paternelle était les signes majeurs de son côté manipulateur. Il remerciait d'ailleurs Merlin et Viviane d'avoir été réparti à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor comme l'avait été son grand-frère lors de sa scolarité.

Se frottant les tempes, il s'affaissa dans son siège en tentant d'organiser ses pensées. Mais son esprit était embourbé d'un épais brouillard. La seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait à se concentrer, c'était ce besoin qu'il avait d'obtenir ce travail de professeur. Il lui serait nécessaire pour acquérir plus d'informations concernant Riddle. Pour trouver le moyen de le faire tomber de son trône.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, expliqua Regulus en coupant Zoé dans son flot d'injures. Je ne pense pas que la magie provenant des archives de ma famille me mèneront aussi loin que je le souhaiterai, bien que certains des petits secrets familiaux pourraient se révéler utiles.

– Mon aide ? demanda-t-elle. Mon pauvre bougre, pour partir et obtenir un portoloin vers Londres, il me faudrait d'abord remplir une centaine de formulaires ! Et ne parlons même pas de nous rendre à Poudlard. Ton gouvernement risque de s'enflammer et demander des explications à tout-va s'ils se rendent compte qu'une chercheuse grecque de la Brigade des Tireurs d'Élite se trouve sur leur territoire. Tu veux vraiment que j'attente à ma vie par des moyens si ennuyants ? fit-elle, pince sans-rire.

– Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne connaissais pas les enjeux. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de contourner les règles, _juste un peu_ , souligna-t-il en, un sourire en coin sur le bord des lèvres.

– Comment ? s'enquit-elle, intéressée.

Regulus sourit plus largement. Il l'avait bien cernée. À présent, son comportement était digne des Gryffondors et il venait de trouver un moyen de la charmer. Une bonne dose de mystère et un soupçon de défi et il était parvenu à captiver son attention.

Il avait un plan pour amener Zoé en Grande-Bretagne. Là où les gouvernements du monde entier avaient été incapables de réussir, lui y parviendrait.

– Tu es une chercheuse, je ne me trompe pas ? Quel autre travail es-tu capable d'effectuer ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Zoé le regarda, hagarde, avant de revenir sur ses activités professionnelles.

– En dehors du fait que je sois chercheuse et informatrice, je suis une piètre espionne. En revanche, ma forme animagus peut m'être très utile parfois. J'ai été sur le terrain à plusieurs reprises, mais surtout pour former des boucliers et assurer la défense de mes coéquipiers. Comprend par là que ma défense est meilleure que mes attaques. Dans mon équipe, je sers aussi de plan B au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. J'aide via mes connaissances sur différentes branches de la magie comme la magie du sang, la magie spirituelle et les puissants sorts de traçage. D'après les autres, je serais un très bon stratège. Disons que même dans les situations les plus délicates je suis capable d'envisager toutes les situations, pour avoir toujours une solution de repli.

Si tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai, alors Regulus était vraiment tombé sur la perle rare en dénichant cette fille.

– Très bien, dit-il en se redressant et en s'avançant en direction de Zoé. Tu as bien dit que les gouvernements et la Brigade n'avaient que peu d'informations concernant la Grande-Bretagne, c'est ça ? En ce moment-même, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est une vraie pagaille là-bas. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un homme du nom de Cornelius Fudge ? demanda-t-il.

– Fudge ? Ils ont mis au pouvoir cet abruti dénué de tout discernement ? s'indigna Amphitrite.

– Grand-maman ! s'exclama Zoé, choquée que sa grand-mère emploie un tel vocabulaire.

– Excuse-moi, la dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de Fudge, c'est lorsqu'il a décidé de prendre part au scandale qui tournait autour du garçon-qui-a-survécu, lorsque celui-ci a donné signe de vie après dix années d'absence, raconta-t-elle gravement.

– Grand-maman… comment es-tu au courant de ça ? questionna Zoé, sceptique.

– Ah, je ne t'ai jamais dis que je m'étais abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit la femme aveugle.

– Toute une histoire ces grands-parents…, dit Zoé en roulant les yeux tandis qu'elle retournait son attention vers le brun. Dis moi tout, qu'as-tu prévu ? Et qu'a à voir Fudge là-dedans ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Fudge est plus intéressé par sa place en tant que Ministre de la Magie qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu détenais des preuves démontrant qu'il a ralenti le processus dédié à faire tomber Riddle de son piédestal, que ce passerait-il ? demanda-t-il.

Zoé rit jaune l'espace d'un instant en démêlant ses cheveux blancs de ses doigts fins. Il se demanda sur le moment s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils le laissaient paraître.

– Bien, étant donné que la communauté sorcière entière fait face à la possibilité d'un génocide de masse, une chose est certaine : les six ministères les plus influents voudront sans aucun doute s'en mêler. Si ce Tom Riddle réussit à conquérir le Royaume-Uni, il risque de ne pas apprécier la suite des événements. Il devra à coup sûr faire face à une guerre contre le reste du monde, marqua Zoé. Pour l'instant, comme il n'a pas encore fait d'esclandre, il peut s'assurer sain et sauf. Mais s'il se risque à sortir de l'ombre, les Ministères prépondérants d'Amérique du Nord, d'Amérique du Sud, d'Afrique, d'Asie, de Russie et d'Australie sèmeront sur son chemin leurs meilleurs combattants et ceux-là n'auront aucun mal à l'éliminer en l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Mais étant donné qu'on ne peut pas entrer sur le sol britannique à cause de normes imposées par votre ministère, y aller reviendrait passer dans la clandestinité.

Elle songea une poignée de secondes à ses mots avant de reprendre la parole.

– D'un autre côté, la Brigade des Tireurs d'Élite auquel j'appartiens n'est sous le joug d'aucune instance ministérielle. La plupart d'entre nous sommes des assassins, des mercenaires ou des tueurs à gages, bien que nous agissions tous au nom de la justice. Maintenant, si nous arrivons à récupérer des informations démontrant que votre ministre refuse de voir que Tom Riddle cause des ravages et qu'il ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher, la Brigade pourra sans mal en informer les six grands ministères et ils pourront enfin intervenir. Ils n'auront qu'à proclamer le ministère du Royaume-Uni incapable de remplir ses fonctions et ils démenteleront l'entièreté de l'organisation avant de construire un nouveau gouvernement, termina-t-elle sérieusement.

Regulus devint livide à cette mention. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne, il y avait plusieurs ministères qui s'occupaient de la gestion des affaires internationales. D'un autre côté, l'idée de remplacer l'entièreté du réseau corrompu de politiciens ne pouvait qu'être bonne, non ?

– Très bien, que dis-tu de te battre à mes côtés pour arrêter Riddle et ainsi de pouvoir enfin fournir des preuves suffisante à ta Brigade afin qu'on puisse construire une meilleure société pour toute la communauté britannique ? proposa-t-il à Zoé.

Son but premier était évidemment de stopper le règne de terreur de Tom Riddle, mais s'il avait la possibilité de faire d'une pierre deux coups en façonnant un nouveau gouvernement, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique et peut-être qu'enfin il y aurait moins d'injustices dans leur petite communauté. Il pourrait même tenter de réclamer sa place au Magenmagot si tout se passait bien.

Zoé tapota son menton d'un geste compulsif presque provocant tout en réfléchissant à la proposition.

 _Serdaigle, décidément_ , songea-t-il pour lui-même.

– C'est une excellente idée. Je vais m'occuper de la paperasse et inciter la Brigade à collecter le plus d'informations possibles. Mais tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir par quel moyen tu comptes m'introduire sur le territoire britannique sans faire d'esclandre ? demanda-t-elle.

Regulus sourit largement, ses orbes argentés pétillantes de malice.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai bien quelques idées, la convainquit-il, un air charmeur plaqué sur son visage aristocratique.

* * *

 **Note d'une traductrice :** Dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera deux personnages bien connus de notre monde de sorcier, pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant :p

 **Question Time :** De ce fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous tester ! À votre avis, qui seront les deux personnages que l'on retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre ? (je ne donne pas plus d'indices parce que la vie, voilà X) À vos claviers ;)

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Deponia :** Enfin quelqu'un qui l'aime à sa juste valeur, enfin ! C'est vrai qu'elle peut paraître un peu trop parfaire de temps en temps, mais je la trouve attendrissante avec son côté presque bipolaire parfois, je pense qu'à Poudlard, elle aurait été Chapeauflou, qu'en dis-tu ? Bisous et à la prochaine :)

 **Angie-Corleone :** Oh, c'est tellement gentil de ta part, je fais tout mon possible pour que ce le soit et je suis heureuse de voir que ma traduction s'est améliorée ^^ Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre riche en informations ! Je t'embrasse fort :)

 **Karozthor the Necromagus :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, on a pas finit de voir des rebondissements dans cette histoire, ça promet ! :) Je t'embrasse fort, en espérant que le chapitre t'ai plu.

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Que ferais-je donc sans ta review à chaque chapitre ! Je suis contente de faire ton bonheur, je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois pour moi que je vois une albinos sur fanfiction, je trouve ça original et très intéressant ! L'histoire va énormément se centrer sur Zoé, alors tu n'as pas fini de la voir notre petite OC, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise car c'est mon cas aussi :) Concernant les pairing, je pense que les sorciers se marient déjà assez entre eux pour ne pas faire de l'inceste trop rapproché (cousin au minimum quoi XD) j'ai déjà lu du Regulus/Teddy et je les trouve trop mignon ensemble, mais je ne sais pas j'ai un blocage avec Severus. C'est certainement parce que j'ADORE le voir avec Sirius ! :D Mais comme tu dis, à chacun ses préférences ! J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre t'a plu, pleins de bisous et à la prochaine ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Bêta :** Zimon  & Rin Yumii

Ma bêta habituelle n'étant pas disponible, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, même si j'ai fait revoir ce chapitre par deux personnes différentes

 **#enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

C'est finalement sous les traits de Rex Whitestone que Regulus retourna en Angleterre. Revêtu d'un élégant costume, un trench coat le recouvrant, d'une cravate émeraude et d'une épaisse écharpe brodée de fils verts et argentés, il remonta les rues de Londres vers le Chaudron Baveur afin de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Ses yeux noisettes balayaient l'allée d'un regard perçant sentant sa paranoïa d'antan commencer vaguement à le rattraper. De sa main gauche, il soutenait une énorme cage dorée dans laquelle reposait un imposant corbeau aux plumes blanchâtres qui croassait de manière perpétuelle à son attention, signe de son aigreur.

– Calme toi, comment aurais-je fait pour passer les frontières en toute sécurité avec toi autrement ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, ces Aurors ne font jamais de vérifications pour les Animagus, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir là-dessus, dit-il en riant brièvement.

Juste avant de quitter le territoire grec, Zoé avait été inflexible sur le fait qu'elle entrerait au Royaume-Uni sous forme humaine.

 _– Non ! Je n'irais pas là-bas en tant qu'animal de compagnie ! En plus, les corbeaux ne sont pas réputés pour l'être ! Avait-elle argué avec colère._

 _– Je n'aurais qu'à dire que je t'ai acheté dans une animalerie exotique, répliqua-t-il d'un air espiègle._

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge qu'elle l'avait été à ce moment-là. Il avait finalement gagné son approbation dans leur désaccord après moult argumentations. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il avait réussi à passer les frontières avec elle sans gros problème, le mauvais étant qu'il devait supporter ses incessants croassements depuis lors.

– Maintenant écoute-moi. J'ai loué un appartement qui donne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement pour nous, il ne se trouve pas très loin de Gringotts donc on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes pour effectuer des retraits, lui expliqua-t-il en entrant dans le bar froid et humide. Quelques regards suspicieux se tournèrent vers eux, mais la plupart des clients les ignorèrent complètement.

Zoé se tut et accorda un regard noir à quiconque osait la fixer un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Elle se savait sous cette forme d'autant plus provocatrice et le rendait bien. Le brun salua Tom, le gérant, d'un hochement de tête avant de rapidement faire son chemin jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Sortant la baguette ébène, il tapa sur les briques qu'il savait correspondre et celles-ci lui laissèrent l'accès au Chemin de Traverse.

L'effervescence qui régnait était à son paroxysme et Regulus se rappela enfin pourquoi il détestait tant la foule. Reniflant de mépris, il marcha avec grâce et dépassa la marée de sorciers et sorcières qui tentaient de l'engloutir pour se rendre jusqu'à un bâtiment à l'air solide. Dès qu'il entra dans la bâtisse, le sentiment d'être enfin chez soi le traversa. Les couleurs pourpre et crème accompagnées de quelques dorures ici et là rendaient l'endroit confortable et agréable. Ayant cependant déjà payé pour l'appartement qu'il louait, il ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur de service.

Zoé émit un croassement pour attirer son attention et il sut dès qu'il eut croisé ses yeux violets quelles étaient ses interrogations.

– Oui, c'est ici et non, ce n'est pas aussi somptueux que le hall d'entrée, lui indiqua-t-il.

L'ascenseur sonna l'arrivée au vingt et unième étage et les portes s'ouvrirent. Regulus s'engagea dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte du numéro 21 et entra en laissant sa signature magique être reconnue par la poignée.

L'appartement était déjà meublé et agencé dans plusieurs tons de bleus, noirs et gris qui se mélangeaient harmonieusement dans toutes les pièces. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait absolument donner un pourboire à la personne qui s'était occupé de sa chambre. S'approchant de la table la plus proche, il posa la cage dorée et l'ouvrit pour libérer Zoé. Le corbeau sauta littéralement en dehors et étira ses ailes avant de reprendre forme humaine. Zoé était à présent assise sur le bord de la table, habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds et il se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes comment elle arrivait à accommoder sa transformation et ses habits, mais sans aller plus loin dans sa réflexion.

– Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en étirant ses muscles. Elle descendit d'un bon de la table, ses pieds nus atterrissant avec succès sur la terre ferme.

– Je pensais pourtant que tu appréciais être baladée dans ta jolie cage dorée, railla-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

– Il faudra que tu essayes un jour. Tu comprendras mieux pourquoi j'aime tant ma liberté après coup, répliqua-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son cou douloureux. Tu aurais dû me laisser venir ici par les airs, ça aurait été bien plus simple.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre tandis qu'il secouait la tête, retenant à peine un sourire moqueur.

– Kreattur ! somma-t-il.

Un crac sonore retentit dans l'appartement et le petit elfe de maison se mit à parler :

– Maître Regulus ! loua-t-il.

– Bonjour Kreattur. Puis-je te demander une faveur ? demanda-t-il.

– Le Maître demande une faveur à Kreattur ? répéta-t-il d'une voix terriblement aiguë.

– C'est ça. Tu vois cette femme ? dit-il en pointant Zoé tandis qu'elle était occupé à ouvrir les rideaux afin d'observer le remus ménage en contrebas.

– Maître Regulus a ramené une jeune femme à la maison ! Maître Regulus a-t-il enfin l'ambition de poursuivre la lignée des Black ? s'enquit le petit elfe.

Regulus feignit un regard noir envers son elfe. Malgré sa surprise quant aux paroles de Kreattur, il comprenait parfaitement son comportement quelque peu déplacé. Puisque si Sirius n'était plus à même donner un nouvel héritier aux Black, on pouvait attendre de lui qu'il s'en occupe. Mais il était hors de question pour lui d'avoir un enfant par les temps qui couraient, pas alors que la guerre menaçait à chaque instant.

– Non, Kreattur, c'est juste une amie. J'ai besoin que tu lui amènes de quoi se vêtir. Tu peux utiliser le coffre de Rex Whitestone pour t'approvisioner, proposa-t-il en souriant calmement.

A peine eut-il terminé que Zoé se retourna vers lui et s'approcha d'eux.

– Bien, qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'elfe de maison aux pieds de Regulus. Elle se pencha vers lui, se mettant à sa hauteur et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

– Bonjour. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Voici Kreattur, mon elfe de maison et l'un de mes plus proches ami. Kreattur, voici Zoé, présenta-t-il.

L'elfe la détailla, une lueur calculatrice brillant dans ses yeux globuleux, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si elle représentait ou non une menace.

– Kreattur… souhaite la bienvenue à l'invitée de Maître Regulus, finit-il par énoncer, l'air critique.

Zoé ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter par l'attitude peu avenante de Kreattur.

– Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Kreattur, affirma-t-elle poliment.

Regulus s'éclaircit la gorge tandis qu'il détaillait Zoé de haut en bas.

– Si tu sors de l'appartement, fais en sorte de passer inaperçue, suggéra-t-il.

Un rictus moqueur peignit les traits de la jeune femme.

– Je ne travaille pas pour la Brigade pour rien, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je me ferais discrète, lui affirma-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

– Si tu es certaine alors. Kreattur va s'occuper de te trouver des vêtements. Je pensais aussi à te trouver un collier afin qu'on reconnaisse que tu appartiens à quelqu'un, dit-il en ouvrant une trappe pile à la taille des hiboux qui était encastrée dans la fenêtre de la cuisine.

– Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

– Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, c'est seulement pour éviter que tu ne te fasses capturer sous ta forme animagus, répliqua-t-il.

Zoé s'apprêtait à lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée mais s'arrêta à temps.

– D'accord, d'accord, tant que tu ne me traites pas comme un animal de compagnie, ça devrait aller, concéda-t-elle et Regulus afficha un sourire vainqueur.

– Bien. Kreattur, va donc lui chercher des habits. De mon côté, je vais chez Ollivander, j'ai absolument besoin d'une seconde baguette, lança-t-il alors qu'il était presque dehors.

– Et qui suis-je censé être ?! Une assistée ? s'échauffa-t-elle. Je peux très bien aller chercher mes propres vêtements moi-même ! Affirma Zoé en croisant fermement les bras sur sa poitrine.

Regulus l'observa, un sourcil haussé et railleur.

– Tu rayonnes de blancheur, très chère. Tu es à pieds nus, tu es habillé comme une moldue, et tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire preuve de discrétion au milieu de la foule ? résuma Regulus.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir avant de soupirer de dépit, grommelant contre ce pays qu'elle disait complètement archaïque. Zoé finit tout de même par abandonner, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille-ci. Bien sûr, il avait raison, elle se ferait remarquer et cela empirerait les choses. La jeune femme se tourna finalement vers Kreattur et s'agenouilla en face de lui.

– Kreattur, pourrais-tu rester dans les teintes noire, bleue, verte et grise, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'elfe scruta longuement cette femme que son Maître avait ramené avec lui. A la maison.

– Kreattur le fera. Oui, il le fera pour l'invitée de Maître Regulus.

Ce dernier offrit un fin sourire à son ami. S'il y avait une chose que Regulus avait fait pour Kreattur et que sa famille avait totalement occulté, c'était bien de traiter l'elfe avec gentillesse. Zoé, de son côté, lui offrait la même politesse.

– Très bien. Je reviendrais vite, informa le jeune Black en quittant l'appartement, prenant bien soin de le verrouiller par mesures de sécurité derrière lui.

 **.**

Regulus, sous son glamour, traversa l'allée principale pour se rendre directement chez Ollivander. Il n'était pas certain que c'était une très bonne idée de se fournir dans cette boutique précise. En vérité, il aurait très bien pu aller directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour trouver d'obscure fabricants de baguettes.

 _Mauvaise idée… j'irais certainement là-bas plus tard pour me procurer quelques armes. Autant prévenir quelques accidents_ , songea-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas agir comme un vulgaire Gryffondor. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne reçoivent pas l'aval de Poudlard concernant sa demande du poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il devait bien avoir un moyen d'aider le jeune Potter dans ce cas.

Ramenant à lui son maniérisme typique des Sangs-Purs (Zoé les appelait les Anciens, insistant sur le fait que c'était bien moins snob ainsi) et entra dans la boutique.

La nostalgie le rattrapa bien vite. Il redevint en quelques secondes un petit garçon de 11 ans venant acheter sa première baguette. Bois d'aubépine, vingt-quatre centimètres sept. Elle l'avait bien servi jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde dans les profondeurs du lac lorsque les Inferis l'y avaient entraîné. Mais ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'était de savoir ce que contenait la baguette dont lui avait fait cadeau la Dame de Lumière, et personne n'était plus compétent dans ce domaine que ce bon vieux Ollivander.

– Qu'avons-nous là ? fit une voix grave.

Regulus fit volte-face. Ollivander se trouvait assis calmement derrière son bureau, ses yeux bleu pâle le scrutant étrangement.

– On m'a dit que je pourrais me procurer une bonne baguette chez vous, annonça Regulus pour briser le silence.

– Certainement ! Je dois dire que je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu par-ici auparavant, déclara Ollivander tandis qu'il se relevait et contournait le bureau. Il s'approcha de lui.

– Mon nom est Rex Whitestone et je suis venu ici seulement pour acquérir une baguette, si vous le voulez bien, expliqua le jeune Black.

– Êtes-vous certain mon garçon ? Je peux dire que vous en possédez déjà une sur vous pourtant. Pourquoi en vouloir une seconde ? l'interrogea le vieil homme.

Regulus saisit l'occasion pour sortir la baguette ébène et la présenta au fabricant.

– Celle-ci est un… cadeau, d'une certaine manière. Il se trouve qu'elle est compatible avec mon noyau magique, mais je serais plus à l'aise si j'en avais une seconde, confessa Regulus d'un air agréable.

– Un cadeau ? Puis-je la voir ? demanda-t-il.

Regulus se sentit soudain un peu réticent mais la curiosité l'emporta et il tendit tout de même la baguette au confectionneur.

– Curieux… Je n'avais jamais vu de baguette façonnée d'une telle manière, s'intéressa le vieil homme en l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

– Avez-vous une idée de quoi elle est faite ? s'enquit le vert et argent.

– Vous voyez, c'est justement ça qui m'embête. Cette baguette a été créé par un maître dans l'art. Le bois est sombre et similaire à celui d'un noyer noir, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer avec exactitude son type. Trente-trois centimètres. Et pour le noyau…, babilla Ollivander tandis qu'il sortait un monocle. Il le plaça près de son oeil pour s'en servir en tant que loupe. Le noyau est tout aussi intéressant je dois dire. Je n'ai jamais vu une combinaison pareil. Il semble fait de… AH ! s'exclama Ollivander alors qu'il courait soudainement vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'empressa de tourner l'écriteau du côté où il était indiqué 'Fermé' pour clore le magasin.

– Mr Whitestone. Puis-je demander pourquoi le noyau de votre baguette contient une émeraude ? demanda Ollivander, perplexe.

– Une émeraude ?

– Pour être plus précis, le cœur de votre baguette est constitué d'une émeraude entourée par… un crin de sombral et un crin de licorne. Tout à fait remarquable ! fit remarquer le fabricant de baguettes tandis qu'il rendait la sienne à son propriétaire.

– Un crin de licorne et de sombral ? Une émeraude ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment une baguette pouvait contenir à la fois une pierre précieuse et deux crins provenant d'animaux si parfaitement opposés.

Il savait qu'insérer une gemme au coeur d'une baguette était tâche particulièrement ardue. Surtout qu'il fallait que le noyau magique du propriétaire de la baguette et la pierre soient compatibles au risque de retourner tous les sorts contre son propriétaire. Cependant, ses connaissances sur le sujet s'arrêtaient là.

– Je n'ai pas vu une baguette contenant une pierre comme celle-ci depuis très très longtemps, Mr Whitestone. Cette pratique s'est par ailleurs éteinte vers la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, car les pierres commençaient à être associées aux sorciers directement sans passer par leur baguette, raconta Ollivander en examinant de près son drôle de client. Ce genre de baguette est très réceptif au noyau magique de son propriétaire. Elle va jusqu'à en décupler la puissance de certains. Néanmoins, si elle est mal utilisée, elle peut aussi le vider de toute once de magie, voire même le tuer dans le cas le plus extrême. Vous devez posséder une grande force de caractère pour aussi bien contrôler votre magie Mr Whitestone.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Ollivander ne reprenne :

– J'ai l'impression... de vous connaître, Mr Whitestone. Ne nous serions pas déjà rencontré par tout hasard ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne pense pas, on m'a simplement fait entendre que vous étiez le meilleur dans votre domaine. Et me voilà, commenta le vert et argent, laissant ce petit compliment faire effet.

– Bien, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une seconde baguette si vous en possédez déjà une dans ce cas ? s'enquit-il, la curiosité inscrite sur son visage. De plus, je peux déjà vous dire que celle-ci est faite pour vous.

– Je suis très attaché à cette baguette… mais je me trouverai dans une position très gênante si elle se brisait et que je me trouvais sans défense, par les temps qui courent, expliqua Regulus en faisant rouler la baguette ébène entre ses doigts.

Ollivander le scruta une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre.

– Bien, très bien, mais... je vais devoir en faire une spécialement pour vous. Aucune de celles que j'ai créée jusqu'ici ne vous choisira, j'en suis certain, affirma-t-il en invitant Regulus à contourner le bureau.

Le cadet des Black le suivit, un peu confus par toutes ces révélations.

– Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement, laissant libre cours à sa curiosité.

– Le cadeau qu'on vous a fait est très précieux. Cet art n'a jamais été à portée de main du premier venu et la personne qui l'a fabriqué devait être un sorcier ou une sorcière très puissant. J'en déduis que si celle-ci vous convient aussi bien, alors aucune des baguettes exposée dans ma boutique ne sera la bonne pour vous, mon garçon, expliqua Ollivander tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans l'arrière boutique.

L'explication du vieil homme lui rappela sa première baguette. Elle lui manquait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'elle se trouvait tout au fond du lac noir et que jamais plus il ne la reverrait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Néanmoins, si la Dame de Lumière lui avait confié cette baguette c'est qu'il y devait bien y avoir une raison. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette baguette, quelque chose de spécial qu'il ne voulait pas briser. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé qu'il ne l'utiliserait que si la situation était vraiment désespérée.

Regulus se sentait flatté de pouvoir accéder à l'arrière boutique du vendeur de baguette. Le plan de travail pliait sous le poids de dizaines de bois différents et des étagères, élevées un peu partout sur les murs, étaient surmontés par des centaines de matériaux. La pièce bien que dégagée accueillait également des boîtes éparpillées dans tous les coins, remplis de mystérieux éléments qu'il ne parvenait à identifier. Ollivander se tourna et tendit sa main vers lui.

– Il vaudrait mieux que vous me confiiez votre baguette. Elle risquerait de perturber la cérémonie, l'avertit le vieil homme.

– La cérémonie ? demanda le jeune Black en tendant la baguette d'ébène.

– C'est votre noyau magique qui doit choisir les éléments qui seront les plus harmonieux pour vous. Le bois, le coeur et le matériau qui les fondra ensemble, ainsi que le manche de la baguette bien sûr. Le coeur sera la partie la plus délicate de la cérémonie, vous aurez une limite de sept coeurs à insérer dans la baguette, mais c'est presque du jamais vu d'aller jusqu'à ce nombre. Nous dirons un maximum de trois, tout comme dans votre baguette actuelle, notifia Ollivander tandis qu'il plaçait ladite baguette sur l'établi.

Regulus se sentit un peu gêné et peu à sa place au milieu de cette pièce encombrée. Ollivander ne semblait pas vraiment pressé, alors pour faire passer son malaise, il préféra fermer les yeux. Lentement, il canalisa ses pensées et son rythme cardiaque ralentit de lui-même. Ses respirations se firent plus profonde et sa position moins tendue. Il éleva la paume de sa main vers le plafond et laissa la magie affluer en ce point précis. La réaction fut instantanée. Ouvrant les yeux, il rechercha activement les filons de magie qui s'échappaient de son corps vers plusieurs directions différentes.

Il s'approcha de l'établi sur lequel étaient rassemblés le bois de divers arbres. Certains étaient courbés, d'autres tortueux ou simplement droit et raide. Il tendit sa main vers une baguette de bois sombre parfaitement raide. Si ce n'est pour sa couleur plutôt rougeoyante, elle ressemblait en tout point à la baguette d'ébène. Il la prit en main et rejoignit Ollivander qui n'avait rien raté de la scène et qui attendait patiemment sur le côté. Le vert et argent plaça la baguette sur l'établi contre lequel était appuyé le vendeur et retourna au centre de la pièce pour trouver le coeur. Son noyau magique le conduisit devant une étagère sur laquelle reposaient des bocaux poussiéreux. Sa main gauche fut guidée jusqu'à l'un d'entre eux, d'un vert bouteille aussi douteux que les autres. Il le prit rapidement tandis qu'une impulsion de magie le fit rejoindre l'autre bout de l'étagère.

Regulus s'arrêta devant un bocal noir moins poussiéreux que le premier, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer en s'en emparant. Restant sur place, il releva lentement les yeux. Juste au dessus de sa tête se trouvait une bouteille en verre. Il tendit son bras, remerciant il ne savait qui qu'elle soit à sa portée et qu'il n'ait pas à se ridiculiser devant le vendeur de baguette. La bouteille était si sale qu'on ne pouvait plus apercevoir l'intérieur.

Toussant silencieusement, il rapporta son butin à Ollivander qui le posa à côté de la baguette encore vide de tout coeur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un agent qui pourrait les lier ensemble et un manche correspondant. Se plongeant une fois de plus au coeur de sa magie, il se sentit être poussé vers l'établi le plus proche où se trouvait divers métaux. Certains étaient blancs comme la neige, d'autres gris ou même bleu ou violet. Le vert et argent se trouva tout de suite attiré vers un métal plus foncé que les autres mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le prendre, sa main se perdit parmi ceux qu'il avait repéré au premier coup d'oeil et s'empara du métal violet. Il le plaça avec le reste. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver un manche digne de ce nom, mais une question titilla soudainement ses sens.

– De quoi sont fait les manches des baguettes ? De bois je suppose ? prédit-il en se déplaçant jusqu'au plan de travail le plus propre de la pièce.

Les manches étaient sculptés de manières variés, gravés par des runes de protection et taillés par des motifs animaliers de toute sortes. Son oeil fut immédiatement attiré par l'un d'entre eux dont une pointe protubérante ressortait d'un bout du manche.

– Autrefois, les os étaient souvent utilisés en guise de manche pour les baguettes magiques. Mais vous pouvez choisir qu'il soit fait de bois au lieu d'être fait d'os ou de métal. Ceux créé à partir de métal ou de bois sont en fait très communs aujourd'hui, les dernières sont, quant à elles, très rares. Surtout considérant de quel animal on le prélève, raconta Ollivander tandis qu'il laissait son regard glisser entre les différents matériaux.

Il remarqua après quelques secondes de recherche un manche de baguette d'une teinte sombre. Celui-ci était presque de la même couleur que celui de la baguette qu'il avait choisi, si ce n'est plus foncée et portait d'étranges figures qui étaient ciselées sur le manche. Il les reconnut rapidement comme étant celles de lions entourés par un dialecte à l'air étrangement suranné. Devant cette évidence, Regulus ne put retenir un rire silencieux.

– Mr Ollivander, que pouvez-vous me dire sur celui-ci, demanda-t-il en se penchant pour le prendre entre ses doigts. Sa magie y réagit tout de suite agréablement et une caresse chaleureuse vint le réchauffer immédiatement de l'intérieur.

– Lequel ? s'enquit le vieil homme.

Regulus retourna à ses côtés et le lui abandonna.

– Par les septs enfers ! s'exclama Ollivander sous le coup de la surprise. Ceci, mon cher, provient de l'os d'une créature nommé le 'lion de Némée'. Par chance, je l'ai acquis sous la forme d'un cadeau il y a quelques années déjà et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'en servir durant mes travaux. Cette espèce est très rare aujourd'hui. À tel point qu'elle est inscrite sur la liste des animaux à protéger des braconniers les chassant pour leur peau, mit en évidence le fabricant de baguettes en observant les différents éléments qui étaient maintenant rassemblés devant lui.

– Celui-ci est un bois de prunellier, 32 centimètres 3. Vraiment fa-sci-nant, se ravit Ollivander en examinant le bout de bois avec avidité.

Il finit par replacer le bout de bois sur le bord de la table et s'empara du bocal vert bouteille et le dévissa. La surprise gela presque immédiatement ses traits.

– Bien, bien, un ventricule de dragon, mais pas n'importe laquelle, rare qui plus est. Il provient d'un Flamboyant Arctique. L'un de mes contacts me l'a rapporté il y a une quarantaine d'années. L'animal, lorsque solitaire, ne pose pas d'ennui en général mais lorsqu'il couve, il peut devenir particulièrement dangereux envers ceux s'attaquant à ses oeufs et à son compagnon. Plus féroce même qu'un Magyar à pointes, renchérit Ollivander en sortant la ventricule de son bocal et en la plaçant à côté des deux premiers éléments déjà examinés. Attrapant le second bocal couvert de poussière, il l'ouvrit et un sourire fin éclaira son visage.

– Qu'avons-nous là ? Le crin d'une licorne guerrière, se ravit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

– Une licorne… guerrière ? l'interrogea Regulus qui se rapprocha du vieil homme imperceptiblement pour percevoir les mèches noires enfermé entre les mains du vendeur.

– Les licornes guerrières vivent au Moyen-Orient, autrefois, elles étaient utilisés comme alliées dans les batailles et constituaient de farouche soldats. Elles plongeaient vers le champ de bataille sans peur et s'acharnaient à gagner le combat même si leurs maîtres avaient basculés face contre terre... Dites-moi Mr Whitestone, être vous un guerrier ? demanda Ollivander auprès du plus jeune.

Il se remémora les années pendant lesquelles il avait dû vivre dans l'ombre, lorsqu'il était devenu un mangemort. Au commencement, tout lui semblait indiquer que suivre Voldemort ne pouvait être que le bon choix, mais le charme s'était rompu peu après sa sixième année à Poudlard. Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard. Il avait déjà pris la Marque des Ténèbres et vendu son âme au diable en personne. Et dans l'ombre, il s'était complu à faire tomber un à un les pions les moins important de son cher maître, dans une discrétion à toute épreuve.

– Quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il distraitement.

Ollivander répondit par un soupir qu'il ne sut analyser et plaça les crins juste à côté du ventricule de dragon. À l'aide d'un chiffon, il entreprit de nettoyer un tant soit peu la bouteille en verre révélant sa couleur rougeoyante. Il semblait au plus jeune des deux que quelque chose se tenait à l'intérieur mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

Ollivander fit sauter le bouchon et ses doigts roses s'insérèrent à l'intérieur de la bouteille dont il sortit une plume aussi rouge que le sang et parsemés de liserés dorés.

– Eh bien, eh bien. Je me souviens très bien du jour où j'ai acquis cette plume de phénix. J'avais voyagé jusque dans les Highlands pour retrouver une colonie de phénix que je savais se trouver dans les environs. Mon obsession m'avait mené à la recherche d'une plume aussi pure que la créature dont elle provenait. Le phénix en question était jeune et chétif, mais lorsque que je me suis approché du nid, elle s'est avancée vers moi les plumes hérissé autour d'elle, rejetant sauvagement ma présence. Elle protégeait ses congénères qui faisaient tous peut-être deux fois sa taille. Trois semaines plus tard, je m'y suis rendu de nouveau et je l'ai revu, elle avait retrouvé sa taille adulte. Ses plumes étaient courtes et dorées pour la plupart et se reflétait sous le soleil couchant. Je me suis assis à côté d'elle, observant ce petit miracle avant qu'elle ne s'envole au loin, laissant cette seule plume derrière elle. Un phénix magnifique, que je n'ai jamais revu par la suite, raconta-t-il en la plaçant au côté des autres éléments.

Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur les lèvres du vieil homme tandis qu'il élevait le métal violine à son niveau.

– Du bronze tout droit venu de Corinthe. Très bon choix, il sera un agent parfait pour lier les coeurs ensemble. Les gobelins utilisent souvent ce métal pour faire des armes ou des bijoux. Mais, dans votre cas, ça sera parfait pour stabiliser les trois coeurs ensemble et les garder en harmonie, le rassura Ollivander en déposant le dernier élément avec les autres. Cette baguette sera d'une équivalence fantastique avec votre mystérieuse première baguette. Les deux sont puissantes de deux manières différentes, mais feront des partenaires loyales pour contrôler votre magie. Je suis très honoré de pouvoir concevoir cette baguette pour vous, Mr Whitestone, affirma Ollivander en dépêchant Regulus à retourner dans la pièce principale. Ca ne devrait pas être trop long, vous n'avez qu'à prendre un siège en attendant. Et surtout, soyez patient.

Ollivander referma la porte derrière lui. Regulus, quant à lui, contourna une nouvelle fois le bureau et s'installa sur une chaise mise à disposition devant les vitrines. Distraitement, il se demanda ce que représentait réellement les éléments qu'il avait inconsciemment choisi. La curiosité concernant la symbolique et la magie derrière chacun d'entre eux ne faisait que s'accroître de secondes en secondes. Et il savait d'ores et déjà, que rien ne le garderait de faire des recherches sur le sujet plus tard.

Se calant confortement dans la chaise, il ferma les yeux, somnolent tout en attendant le retour du fabricant de baguettes.

 **.**

Sirius examinait pour la énième fois la tapisserie qui découpait son arbre généalogique. Celle-ci luisait toujours de ce bleu pâle, qu'il trouvait, avec les secondes qui s'écoulaient, de plus en plus menaçant. Frottant son front, il tentait vainement de comprendre la mécanique derrière ce mystère. Il avait même fait l'effort de se rendre dans la bibliothèque familiale pour tenter de trouver des réponses à son 'pourquoi'. Cette tapisserie était vieille d'au moins plusieurs siècles. Il devait forcément y avoir des histoires similaires dans ses bouquins, des réponses. Mais il n'en trouva aucune. Néanmoins, une autre chose s'était produite depuis : la tapisserie s'était retrouvée parfaitement intacte. Plus un seul des membres ayant été renié au fil des années ne portait les griefs de sa 'trahison'. La tapisserie était comme neuve.

Présentement, le Square était totalement vide. Les amis de Harry qui avaient séjournés dans sa demeure d'enfance pendant une bonne partie des vacances avaient tous déménagé chez les Weasley pour prendre une pause. Les pièces avaient été remises à neuf les unes après les autres, mais ils étaient encore loin d'avoir fini le travail. De temps à autres, Remus et Nymphadora venaient lui rendre visite pour lui tenir un peu compagnie. Toute interaction était la bienvenue, tout était mieux que de rester dans cet endroit miteux avec pour seule compagnie son elfe, Kreattur.

D'un autre côté, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment montré le bout de son nez de toutes les vacances, ils se contentaient de se croiser rarement, ce qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Secouant la tête pour se concentrer, il darda son regard argenté sur la tapisserie une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose retint immédiatement son attention.

L'espace où était représenté sa cousine Bellatrix avait changé. Il ne savait quoi penser de ce revirement qui ne le laissait que plus confus. S'approchant plus près pour l'examiner, il nota que son portrait était entouré d'un liseré sanguin qui avait l'air d'avoir été cousu à même la tapisserie pour représenter du sang s'écoulant du jolie visage de Bella.

– Kreattur ! aboya Sirius, un pop retentissant immédiatement à sa suite.

– Qu'est-ce que le traître à son sang peut bien vouloir à Kreattur ? fit l'elfe en le regardant fixement de ses yeux globuleux.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? le questionna Sirius sans prendre compte de la remarque déplacée de l'elfe, pour une fois. Il pointa l'espace dédié à sa folle de cousine sur la tapisserie.

Kreattur se pencha sur l'arbre et loucha sur le fil rouge entourant le portrait de Bellatrix.

– Kreattur ne connaît pas la magie agissant sur la tapisserie, croassa-t-il.

Son regard dériva ensuite vers le portrait de Walburga pour retrouver le même phénomène. Sirius s'agita de frustration.

– Kreattur…, menaça l'aîné des Black.

L'envie de demander de l'aide à ce maudit elfe n'y était pas. Il aurait encore préféré se couper la langue que de lui devoir quelque chose.

– Y-a-t-il un livre sur les arbres généalogiques dans la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

La créature le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– La bibliothèque de la famille du Maître possède tous les livres dont le Maître a besoin. Mais les amis traître à leur sang du Maître ont fait jeter tous les livres sur la magie noire à Kreattur. Le livre sur la tapisserie… détruit, raconta Kreattur dont le sourire sardonique ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Sirius sentit sa fureur monter en flèche et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire payer Kreattur, celui-ci disparut tout simplement, ne laissant qu'une place vide derrière lui.

Il le savait ! Il savait que ça avait été une mauvaise idée de laisser Molly prendre les rênes du grand nettoyage du Square ! Tournant les talons, il quitta la pièce en passant devant le portrait de sa tendre mère qui se mit aussitôt à hurler comme la vieille harpie qu'elle était. Il ne lui donna pas le plaisir de lui porter une seconde d'attention.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que la tapisserie avaient commencé à agir de manière incompréhensible et ça commençait à le rendre totalement chèvre. Et maintenant que le phénomène s'était accentué, son esprit grondait de curiosité. Ça n'avait pas de sens, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir impliquer !

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et commença à rechercher tous les bouquins pouvant éventuellement lui donner un semblant de réponse ou au moins le mettre sur la bonne piste. Sirius réussit tout de même à trouver quelque uns rescapés du vandalisme de Molly et s'en empara pour les porter jusqu'au bureau qui avait autrefois appartenu à son paternel. S'asseyant, il commença sa lecture.

Il ne fut tranquille que l'espace de quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu par des pas montant l'escalier. Une tête surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux châtains clairs se démarqua par dessus les étagères et l'homme se révéla à la croisée de plusieurs rayons.

– Padfoot ? l'entendit-il l'appeler. Sirius délaissa son livre en voyant arriver son meilleur ami.

– Moony, le salua-t-il en retour en s'étirant ce qui eut pour résultat de faire craquer ses os dans un son morbide. Ce son ne plût définitivement pas à Remus, mais il ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

– Juste un peu de lecture pour me détendre, répondit Sirius en repoussant le grimoire sur le côté.

– Pour te détendre ?

Remus passa en revue la pile de bouquins qui s'élevait sur la table et retourna son regard sur son ami.

– Et tu appelles ça 'un peu' ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à mon meilleur ami ? s'amusa Remus.

– Hilarant. Si tu veux tout savoir, la tâpisserie en haut agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, répliqua Sirius en se levant de sa chaise.

– Tu parles de celle avec ton arbre généalogique ? s'inquiéta Remus.

Son ami passa devant lui et lui indiqua de le suivre d'un geste de la main.

– Viens, je vais te montrer, dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

Après être passé une nouvelle fois devant le portrait de Walburga Black, Sirius accompagna Remus jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait la tâpisserie. Rien n'avait changé.

Bellatrix et Walburga étaient toujours bordés de filaments rouges, mais il remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules. Orion, Cygnus et Arcturus étaient cernés d'épines couleur de jade. Mais le plus intéressant résidait dans le halo bleuté qui entourait Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda ainsi que sa fille Nymphadora et Narcissa avec son fils Draco. Néanmoins, seuls ceux bordant le nom des deux frères étaient d'une nuance plus sombre.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Padfoot ? demanda Remus en observant son ami du coin de l'oeil.

– Ca, je le saurais déjà si Molly n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de jeter un bon nombre de livres plus ou moins utiles. Je sais que certains d'entres eux sont loin d'être abordables, mais elle a fait disparaître des générations de connaissances qui auraient pu nous être profitable, grogna Sirius avec animosité.

– Mais… ta mère ne t'avait-elle pas renié ? s'étonna le loup-garou en remarquant l'espace du portrait de Sirius dénué de toute trace de brûlure.

– Si, confirma le plus âgé en se rapprochant du mur pour scruter de plus près son nom fraîchement blanchi sur la tapisserie. Son regard dériva sur celui de son frère décédé et son coeur se serra. Il secoua la tête pour revenir au présent.

– Je demanderai à Molly où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire disparaître la moitié de la bibliothèque la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra, s'assura Sirius en se frottant les paupières.

– Tu veux bien lire des livres ayant appartenus à ta famille maintenant ? le taquina Remus.

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de toutes façons, grommela l'animagus en tournant le dos à la tapisserie pour quitter la pièce.

 **.**

 _Regulus se sentit être aspiré par les profondeurs du lac noir d'encre. Les doigts crochus des Inferis écartelèrent sa peau, la tailladant avec toujours plus d'acharnement, et tenter de respirer devint de plus en plus vain. Il lutta pour se défaire de leurs étreintes et réussit à libérer l'un de ses bras sans pour autant pouvoir dire lequel. Il le tendit vers le cercle lumineux qui scintillait au dessus de la surface et testa l'élasticité de ses membres en tendant toujours plus vers cette lueur. Regulus finit par l'atteindre et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper un gargouilli perçant avant qu'une force ne le replonge au fond du lac. Loin de la lumière. La pression exercée par l'eau sur son corps s'accentua à mesure qu'il était aspiré et des ombres dansèrent devant ses yeux. De plus en plus nombreuses jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se raccrocher à son seul point lumineux._

Regulus se réveilla en sursaut en aspirant des goulée d'air de manière erratique. Ollivander se trouvait juste en face de lui, l'observant. Il se calma rapidement en se redressant le plus décemment possible et éclaircit sa gorge.

– Veuillez m'excusez, je me suis endormi, admit-il d'une voix murmurante.

Ollivander lui sourit en réponse.

– Vous êtes très intéressant, Mr Whitestone, observa le vendeur avant de révéler la toute nouvelle baguette ajoutée à sa collection.

Regulus ressenti comme un besoin croissant de la tenir entre ses mains, de la toucher, à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Lorsqu'il s'en empara enfin, il laissa sa magie intégrer sa nouvelle acquisition et des étincelles noires et argentées en sortirent.

– Eh bien ! Vous devez posséder un noyau très puissant, s'émerveilla le fabricant, ses yeux brillant le scrutant de haut en bas.

– C'est de famille, l'informa le jeune Black en sortant une bourse en velour pourpre pleine de gallions qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps, Ollivander. Une très bonne nuit.

Il le salua avant de quitter le magasin.

Plaçant sa toute nouvelle baguette dans l'étui accroché à son avant-bras gauche, il décida de faire un rapide détour par l'Allée des Embrumes dans la semaine à venir pour se procurer un nouvel étui et quelques autres achats à faire dans l'immédiat.

Regulus retourna à l'appartement. Zoé était assise sur le divan, occupée à caresser une chouette effraie et semblait presque roucouler en coeur avec l'oiseau. Elle avait revêtu une robe légère noire qui marquait la blancheur de sa peau et ses cheveux avait été relevé dans un chignon flou. Regulus retira son glamour avant de se racler la gorge et celle-ci releva immédiatement la tête. Elle lui sourit, ses yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes à la monture rouge.

– Eh bien Mr Whitestone, commença-t-elle en insistant sur son nom d'emprunt. Il semblerait que vous ayez reçu une lettre tout droit venue de Poudlard.

Elle lui sourit en arborant un air entendu auquel il sut tout de suite répondre.

Finalement, peut-être que les choses se déroulaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Maxine3482** : Hello ! Haha, oui Regulus et Zoé, tout une histoire ces deux là, nous verrons bien comment cela va tourner, n'est-ce pas ? :) Ils ne seront pas les seuls en tout cas ;) J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre que j'ai énormément de temps à traduire... mais qui est intéressant et Sirius est enfin de retour ! Zoé reviendra au prochain chapitre avec un personnage important de HP que l'on a pas vu jusqu'ici, une suggestion sur qui cela pourrait être ? :) Pleins de 'zous et à bientôt !

 **Morgane93** : Oh merci, un énorme merci ! Je sais que ma traduction a quelques défauts mais je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise, ça me réchauffe le cœur de lire des review tel que le tien alors encore un troisième merci ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre, Zoé n'y est que peu présente, mais elle reviendra bientôt. Que penses-tu de Sirius ? Zoé reviendra avec un personnage qu'on a pas encore vu dans cette histoire mais qui est majeur dans HP, une idée duquel ? Je te fais pleins de bisous et te dis à bientôt !

 **adenoide** : Ah ! enfin quelqu'un qui aime Zoé à sa juste valeur ! Une de mes amies n'arrête pas de cracher son venin sur Zoé, elle aime peu les OCs femmes surtout quand celles-ci possèdent des atouts qui les font trop sortir du lot. Mais que faut-il pour attirer l'attention de Regulus sinon ? ;) J'aime beaucoup tes questions, tu te poses les bonnes ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a été agréable, Zoé n'y est que peu présente, mais elle reviendra bientôt. Que penses-tu de Sirius ? Zoé reviendra avec un personnage qu'on a pas encore vu dans cette histoire mais qui est majeur dans HP, une idée duquel ? Un gros bisou et à très bientôt !

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Je confirme, le chapitre 10 est riche en informations car il pose les bases de l'histoire, ça sera un peu plus facile à suivre par la suite, surtout qu'il va y avoir des changements de POV assez présents comme dans ce chapitre ;) Reg et Zoé, c'est tout une histoire, nous verrons bien :) Haha tu aurais bien aimé qu'ils se marient n'est-ce pas ? Ça aurait été inoubliable, j'en suis certaine ! Mais est-ce que Zoé serait prête à aller aussi loin. Au final quand on regarde bien, elle suit Regulus pour trois raisons : parce qu'elle l'apprécie, qu'elle respecte les liens familiaux qu'ils partagent et enfin et surtout parce que c'est une opportunité en or pour la Brigade. Donc serait-elle prête à aller se marier pour son boulot ? A toi de me dire :) L'auteur originale sera ravi de lire tes compliments j'en suis certaine, j'ai aussi choisi cette histoire parce que je respecte énormément les travaux de recherches faits derrière une histoire et ce n'est pas les seules qu'elle a fait, soit en certaine, c'est assez ingénieux en fait ! Concernant Harry, nous ne savons pas réellement s'il porte le sang des Black, mais disons que j'accepte cette théorie parce que je l'aime énormément : être nommé après des étoiles donne la possibilité aux Black d'invoquer le pouvoir de ces dernières, ils les ont toujours derrière eux comme un porte bonheur et c'est une force. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que des personnes n'étant pas nommées d'après une étoile comme Arthur ou Harry ou encore Narcissa sont moins puissants, les Black possèdent juste cet avantage familial comme toutes les Anciennes Familles en possèdent de différentes manières. J'espère que tu comprends correctement mon explication. Concernant Reg, ça avance enfin un peu du côté de Poudlard alors heureuse ? Moi je le suis :D Zoé n'est que peu présente, mais elle reviendra bientôt. Que penses-tu de Sirius ? Zoé reviendra avec un personnage qu'on a pas encore vu dans cette histoire mais qui est majeur dans HP, une idée duquel ? Je te fais pleins de gros bisous et attends avec impatience ta review !


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT** : Dans ce chapitre, certaines sommes sont énoncées, or, après vérifications, moi et une de mes bêtas avons conclu que l'auteure originale ne devait pas considérer qu'elle puisse être convertible en argent moldu (dollars, livres sterling, euros...) puisque lesdites sommes sont démentes lorsqu'on les compare avec nos propres monnaies. J'avais dans l'intention de changer ces sommes pour qu'elles paraissent plus réalistes, mais j'ai finalement décidé que ce n'était pas à moi que revenait cette décision. Ainsi, je vous indiquerai à la fin du chapitre quelle somme correspond à quoi ;) Et puis, j'avoue que c'est assez drôle de voir qu'après avoir créé toute une histoire bien ficelée, l'auteure ait complètement négligé ce point, intentionnellement ou non, nous ne saurons jamais… tel est notre mystère, et ainsi soit-il x)

 **Bêtas :** Mireillelabeille  & Rin Yumii

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

Zoé flânait allègrement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin sortir de l'appartement, et, pour la première fois, porter des robes telles que celles qu'elle revêtait était une expérience tout à fait fascinante. Ses habits avaient été coupés pour une dame de son rang, étant seule héritière de la Maison des Grey. Ce n'était pas un statut qui l'ennuyait plus que cela en réalité, mais ses vêtements le lui faisaient ressentir… oserait-elle même y penser ? Il lui semblait tout simplement qu'elle était devenue une de ces dames de la cour. Ses robes étaient d'un bleu sombre qui tournait à l'argenté dans certains plis. Elle avait ajusté un glamour sur sa peau afin de la faire paraître plus doré et ses cheveux avaient été teint en un noir bleuté qui ravissait l'ensemble. À la manière de sa grand-mère elle les tenait haut dans une coiffure relativement compliquée, il s'agissait un épais chignon, entouré d'une tresse à sa base. Cela faisait honneur à ses racines et son rang. Maintenant, elle ressemblait vraiment à une les avait ramené dans une coiffure relativement compliquée qu'elle savait sa grand-maman porter comme les Anciens le faisaient. Cela ressemblait à un épais chignon entouré d'une tresse à sa base qui faisait honneur à ses racines et à son rang.

Elle avait été quelque peu vexée que Regulus l'ai traitée comme une enfant en lui refusant toute sortie. Elle faisait parti de la Brigade, Merlin ! Elle savait quand même prendre soin d'elle-même ! Alors, c'est vrai, l'attaque n'était pas son point fort, mais son talent en défense surpassait tout de même ce léger problème. Il fallait bien ça pour intégrer les Tireurs d'Élites après tout, elle n'y serait jamais entré dans le cas contraire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était maintenant libre comme l'air et avait déjà prévu de se rendre chez Fleury et Bott pour débusquer des livres portant sur la loi sorcière en Grande-Bretagne, ainsi que l'histoire de l'Angleterre ces cinquantes dernières années. Il lui fallait en savoir plus afin de pouvoir remplir sa mission.

Il lui faudrait également acquérir un dictionnaire de runes qui pourrait l'aider à traduire quelques chapitre du Grimoire des Black. Certains textes avaient été écrit dans des langues se rapportant au Sanskrit et au Babylonien, donc quelques achats en plus ne feraient pas de mal. Elle approcha finalement une étagère de romans et de fictions lorsqu'un titre attira son œil. Le Seigneur et la Courtisane. Elle en sourit. Quelques uns de ses coéquipiers avaient lu ce roman et en avaient fait toute une histoire. C'était d'après eux la meilleure histoire d'amour écrite. De son côté, elle préférait les ouvrages de Jane Austen. Peu de personnes savaient que celle-ci était en réalité bel et bien une sorcière. Une née de moldu en vérité.

Zoé finit par se détourner de l'étagère et se retrouva sur le sol immédiatement après être rentrée dans une autre cliente qui passait dans le rayon au même moment qu'elle.

La jeune maladroite qui l'avait bousculée, se trouvait à genoux devant elle.

– Oh Merlin ! je suis _vraiment_ désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

Ses cheveux bruns et touffus, encadrait un visage rond et enfantin, qu'elle redressa vers elle, permettant à la Sang-pure d'admirer ses jolies yeux chocolats. Détails intéressants, la fillette portait des vêtements moldus, à n'en pas douter.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Zoé réalisa que les livres qu'elle transportait précédemment étaient complètement étalés sur le sol et mélangés à d'autres. Soupirant, elle étudia la réaction de la jeune fille quelques secondes avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

– Tout va bien j'espère, dit Zoé avec un accent italien qu'elle avait acquis au cours de son précédent voyage.

La jeune fille rougit d'embrassement et se répandit en milles excuses en rassemblants ses livres. Elle les tria et tendit ceux qui ne lui appartenait pas à Zoé tandis que celle-ci faisait de même.

– Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'une jeune _bambina_ comme toi fait avec cette montagne de bouquins ? demanda-t-elle en élevant un sourcil.

La jeune brune sourit timidement.

– Oh, je recherchais simplement des livres sur les runes et leur utilisation dans l'astrologie. J'espère trouver un moyen de comprendre comment les deux disciplines peuvent s'associer dans les Arts Oubliés. J'ai entendu dire que c'est une magie très ancienne. Et puis, il m'en fallait pour traduire quelques textes aussi, raconta la plus fille à la langue extrêmement bien pendue.

Son enthousiasme fit sourire Zoé qui s'intéressa à l'imposante pile qu'elle tenait, avant de lui dire d'un ton suspicieux :

– Vraiment ? C'est un véritable défi que tu relèves là ! Et tu vas acheter tous ces bouquins ?

– Oui, confirma-t-elle,en acquiesça, en large sourire aux lèvres

Zoé ressentit un vague sentiment de déjà-vu face à la jeune fille. Elle aussi était un véritable rat de bibliothèque et avait également étudié toutes sortes de sujets étant plus jeune. Et c'est exactement pourquoi aujourd'hui elle se trouvait être l'une des meilleures chercheuse de la Brigade aujourd'hui. Et, bien sûr, tous les autres aspects de son travail s'ajustaient parfaitement avec ce talent. Elle aimait énormément son travail et en plus d'être bien payée, il lui permettait de travailler sur les projets qu'elle souhaitait et qui, dans l'essentiel, concernaient les Arts Oubliés.

– C'est très ambitieux de ta part. Je suis moi même une chercheuse et m'intéresse de près à ce sujet, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je m'appelle Eve Argento, je suis ravie de rencontrer une amatrice de livres poussiéreux telle que toi, se présenta-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

– Hermione Granger. Enchanté. Puis-je demander sur quoi portent vos recherches ? la questionna-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

La question anima une flamme chez Zoé. Enfin ! Elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir avoir un contact avec quelqu'un d'autre que le jeune Black. Elle allait _enfin_ pouvoir s'amuser.

– Mes recherches portent presque essentiellement sur les plus obscures branches de la Magie. En ce moment, je travaille sur un sort supposé protéger celui qui le lance des malédictions les plus néfastes et qui a été créé il y a longtemps par un Ancien. Je pense que ça pourrait être une version plus puissante du ' _protego',_ raconta Zoé en tentant de se rapprocher le plus de la vérité que possible.

Hermione parut confuse.

– Un Ancien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

Zoé ne put s'empêcher de paraître abasourdie devant ce manque flagrant de savoir. C'était difficile de réaliser à quel point elle était dans le vrai en disant que l'Angleterre avait un sérieux train de retard sur le reste du monde. Elle massa ses tempes en soupirant.

– C'est un autre mot qui sert à désigner les 'Sang-Pur', mais c'est aussi la manière d'appeler les familles dont la généalogie remonte à au moins un demi millénaire. Et puis, c'est bien moins prétentieux ainsi, ne penses-tu pas ? Tu sais, c'est drôle, mais je pensais pourtant que tu l'une d'entre eux, tenta Zoé en attrapant un livre traitant des divers sorts offensifs existants.

C'était Regulus qui lui avait conseillé de s'en procurer un et il lui avait même proposé de l'entraîner afin qu'elle soit capable de se battre contre un adversaire sans rencontrer trop de soucis. Elle s'était d'abord moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa proposition, arguant qu'elle n'était pas de ceux qui dépendait autant de leur baguette lors d'un combat et qu'elle en savait bien assez sur la façon moldue de se battre au corps à corps mais elle avait tout de même fini par accepter.

– Non, je suis Née-Moldue, affirma la jeune brune, en ralentissant le pas, l'air nerveuse.

Zoé fut ravie par sa réponse et lui offrit un grand sourire.

 _Une famille de plus qui a été béni par la Magie_ , pensa-t-elle.

– Ah ! alors tu es une Héritière ? confirma-t-elle, toute excité.

– Une Héritière ?

– Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Cela suppose simplement que tu es la première d'une nouvelle génération de sorcières après que la Magie ait quitté ta famille depuis un long moment. La plupart des Héritiers descendent de Maisons ayant perdu leur magie au fil du temps quelques siècles auparavant. C'est vrai que le mot 'Né-Moldu' est plus répandu mais personnellement, je préfère t'appeler une Héritière. On ne vous enseigne pas ça à l'école ? la questionna Zoé.

La brune aux boucles folles secoua la tête.

– Pas du tout. Je pensais que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient que cela : nés de deux parents moldus et des personnes tout à fait normales, expliqua-t-elle tandis que ses yeux affichaient toujours cette étincelle de curiosité qui étincelait dans son regard.

– Fantastique ! Je suis moi-même une Héritière dans ma famille. Vois-tu, au dix-huitième siècle, ma famille n'a, pour une raison ou une autre, plus été capable de produire des enfants dotés de magie. Il ne naissait que des cracmols et ce fut une véritable tragédie pour ma Maison. Mais nous avons fini par l'accepter sans pour autant nous éloigner du monde magique. Nous avons continué à travailler avec les sorciers, même si ce n'était la plupart du temps que du travail manuel, et aujourd'hui encore, ma famille prospère toujours, conta Zoé, un sourire aux lèvres.

Zoé pouvait dire à la tête que faisait la brune qu'elle était complètement ahurie de recevoir une telle éloge de son statut et ne savait pas quoi répondre en retour.

– Whaou, merci… On n'a jamais fait que m'appeler une Sang de Bourbe, mais je suis heureuse de constater que vous n'avez pas les mêmes préjudices qu'eux, la remercia Hermione.

Le sourire de Zoé se figea et elle fronça soudainement les sourcils.

"Que modo disgraziato per parlare un'altra strega" grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Ne les écoute pas, tu n'es pas une… tu sais quoi ? Je ne dirai même pas cet odieux mot à voix haute et je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises ça en ma présence, capisci ? lui ordonna Zoé, l'air consternée.

Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas et se recroquevilla quelque peu sur elle-même devant le regard perçant de la plus âgée. Elle la connaissait à peine, mais déjà, Zoé avait une influence incompréhensible sur Hermione.

– D'accord, promit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Zoé posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione tout en gardant le masque que portaient les Anciens lorsqu'ils voulaient imposer le respect à leur semblables. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était heureuse, c'était d'avoir pu obtenir des leçons de conduite en société de la part de sa grand-mère.

– Bien. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de d'acheter nos livres respectifs. Nous pourrions peut-être trouver un endroit où manger ensuite, qu'en dis-tu ? J'adorerais continuer cette conversation avec une sorcière aussi brillante que toi, fit Zoé en ravivant son sourire.

Hermione le lui rendit et acquiesça. Elle avait encore tant de questions à lui poser et elle voulait en savoir plus sur ses recherches et comment elle les menaient. Et rien au monde ne lui ferait rater une opportunité comme celle-ci.

 **.**

Zoé et Hermione se trouvèrent une place à une table en extérieur à la Buvette Fumeuse. Elles venaient de commander lorsque Zoé insista pour payer cette tournée, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas exactement la même idée en tête.

– Je peux payer moi-même, vous n'avez pas à me faire la charité vous savez, fit Hermione, l'air sévère.

– Tu le surmonteras, ma chère. Je dépense rarement de l'argent moi-même et puis, une jeune sorcière comme toi devrait garder son argent, piccola, l'enjoignit Zoé en prenant une gorgée de son thé au lotus.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi une femme faisant parti socialement des hautes sphères de la société voudrait partager son déjeuner avec quelqu'un comme elle. Mais elle finit par céder et accepta l'offre de la jeune femme.

– Vous disiez être une chercheuse tout à l'heure. Est-ce que vous traduisez de vieux grimoires ? demanda la Gryffondor.

– Mon travail n'est pas limité à ça en fait. Il peut m'arriver de croiser d'anciens grimoires de sortilèges ou encore d'obtenir de vieux manuscrits gardés jalousement par les Anciens depuis des générations. Il m'arrive aussi d'étudier des types de magie de degré inférieur bien sûr. Mon équipe et moi travaillons sur la création de nouveaux sorts qui pourraient faire avancer le monde de la magie. La dernière fois, nous étions sur le problème de concordance entre l'électronique moldu et la magie. Elettricità e Magic non si colano, termina Zoé en souriant.

Hermione avait du mal à croire qu'une femme qui n'avait à l'œil pas plus de vingt-cinq ans soit aussi intelligente. Elle ne pouvait presque plus empêcher le flot de questions de lui remplir l'esprit maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé en Zoé un modèle.

– Incroyable… fut le seul mot qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se reprit : en quoi consiste réellement votre métier ?

Zoé savait que la jeune fille était vive d'esprit. Particulièrement pour une Héritière. Elle avait toujours admiré ceux qu'on surnommait 'nés de moldus'. En théorie, ceux-ci étaient des descendants d'Anciennes familles qui ne pouvaient plus engendrer d'enfants doués de magie, perdant donc leur lignée dans celle des cracmols. La Magie n'était pas un outil, elle était sentiente et ça ne dépendait que d'elle de rendre leurs habiletés à ceux qui s'en rendaient digne. Ainsi naissaient les Héritiers. C'est ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit en tout cas. Quant à la question de la jeune brune, elle pouvait encore admettre une partie de la vérité sans révéler ses véritables intentions.

– Je suppose que ce que je fais se rapproche le plus de l'archéologie. Sauf que je base mes recherches parmi les manuscrits, les rouleaux de parchemins, les grimoires et les vieux bouquins. Puis je les traduis afin de déterminer leur utilité et ce à quoi ils servaient.

– Ça veut dire que…, commença-t-elle avant de se rapprocher comme si elle allait lui confier un terrible secret, … vous traduisez aussi ce qui concerne les Arts Sombres ? demanda-t-elle l'air inquiète.

– Je n'appellerai pas ça des 'Arts Sombres'. Ce ne sont que des sortilèges qui requièrent plus ou moins de magie et la magie n'est jamais blanche ou noire. Ce qui les définit, c'est la manière dont on les utilise. Ils peuvent servir à blesser, à tuer ou bien à protéger, mais la plupart des sorts qui m'intéressent sont des sorts de moi, il n'y a rien de plus intéressant que de comprendre la façon dont ils marchent, expliqua-t-elle en sortant une montre de poche avant de l'ouvrir.

À son cadran, il était 13h35 et elle devait rejoindre Regulus dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour quatorze heure.

Elle soupira, souhaitant avoir plus de temps à passer avec la jeune fille. Elle rencontrait rarement d'Héritiers si vifs d'esprit après tout. La plupart du temps, ceux-ci étaient si éloignés du monde magique qu'ils finissaient par retourner dans le monde des moldus après leurs études. Mais cette jeune sorcière était différente. Elle avait l'air d'être exactement à sa place ici.

– C'est vrai que si on le voit comme ça… Et sinon, quelles matières d'expertise me recommanderiez vous si je voulais devenir chercheuse moi aussi ? l'interrogea Hermione.

– Tu veux être chercheuse ?

– Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je voulais faire après Poudlard. Peut-être que je pourrais me lancer en tant qu'Auror ou avocate ou briseur de sorts, je ne sais pas trop, fit-elle en pressant son index contre son menton.

 _Poudlard ? Elle va donc à Poudlard, comme c'est intéressant !_ pensa Zoé.

– As-tu pensé à aller à l'université après Poudlard ? Peu après avoir été diplômée de mon institut, je suis allée à Salem, en Amérique pour poursuivre mes études, puis j'ai été transférée à l'université de recherches d'Hiroshima, raconta-t-elle.

Il semblait qu'on venait de lui présenter la pierre la plus rare au monde tant ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Zoé remarqua également que la magie qui s'échappait des pores de sa peau commençaient à faire friser ses cheveux.

– Poursuivre mes études ? Je peux faire ça ?

– Bien sûr que tu peux ! répondit Zoé comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

– Je n'étais pas au courant. Je n'avais jamais eu vent que ça pouvait être possible… Je croyais simplement qu'après avoir passé mes ASPICs, j'irai trouver un travail au Ministère, dit-elle.

– C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux ou non y aller, _piccola_. Tu n'y es pas forcée. Bien sûr, tu recevrais plus de recommandations, on t'apprendrai les rouages du métier que tu as choisi et un peu de magie approfondie. Mais il m'apparaît que tu essaies plutôt de percer les mystères du monde magique. C'est pourquoi je ne sais pas si cette solution serait la meilleure pour toi, dit Zoé, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

– Dans ce cas, je vais longuement y penser. En tout ça, c'est vraiment incroyable, merci de m'en avoir parlé, la gratifia Hermione, la tête pleine de nouvelles idées.

Zoé acquiesça et se leva en déposant 45 gallions sur la table pour régler le repas.

– C'était un véritable plaisir de te rencontrer, Miss Granger, affirma-t-elle tandis qu'elle se munissait de sa baguette pour faire apparaître un parchemin et une plume dans sa main. Faisant disparaître sa baguette, elle inscrivit l'une de ses nombreuses adresses. Elle choisit pour cette fois celle au 777 Couloir de l'Olympe d'où les lettres de la jeune fille lui seront automatiquement transférées par le biais de Cheza.

– Si tu souhaites me recontacter, tu peux m'envoyer un hibou à cette adresse. Je ne reste pas longtemps en Angleterre, mais si tu as des questions, je ferais tout mon possible pour y répondre, promit-elle en tendant le parchemin à la jeune Gryffondor.

Celle-ci se releva à son tour d'un geste empressé.

– Merci beaucoup. J'aurais aimé que vous n'ayez pas à vous en aller si rapidement. J'ai encore tellement de questions et plus particulièrement sur les Héritiers. Je ferais des recherches quant à mon arbre généalogique pour voir ce que je peux en tirer. Si les Héritiers sont ce que je pense, peut-être que les Cracmols ont un rôle plus important qu'on ne leur accorde…, spécula-t-elle en acceptant le bout de parchemin avant de se perdre une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

– Tu me rappelles énormément celle que j'étais à ton âge. Toujours à vouloir comprendre la magie derrière toutes les magies. _So che il sentirsi bene,_ fit Zoé en examinant sa montre. Je dois m'en aller, mais j'espère te croiser une nouvelle fois dans un proche futur. Et n'oublie pas de mettre en application la théorie en pratique, ça te sera d'une grande aide plus tard, termina-t-elle avant de faire volte face et de s'en aller.

– Au revoir ! la salua Hermione avant de la perdre de vue parmi la foule.

La jeune fille tenta de la retrouver, mais sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle semblait tout simplement s'être volatilisée. Sa curiosité finit par avoir raison d'elle et elle s'engouffra elle même dans la foule. Après un quart d'heure d'ardues recherches, elle abandonna, préférant aller à la rencontre de Fred, George et Ron qui attendaient au Chaudron Baveur. Examinant de plus près l'adresse fournie par Zoé, elle se fit la promesse de lui écrire autant qu'elle le pouvait, sans pour autant lui paraître dérangeante, cela valait de soi. Il n'était plus question qu'elle laisse son éducation s'achever après Poudlard et maintenant, elle avait un nouveau but : il lui fallait en découvrir plus sur ses origines et sa famille. Elle voulait être la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et rien n'allait l'en empêcher.

 **.**

Sirius et Molly étaient tout deux en train d'hurler l'un sur l'autre. Quelques manuscrits étaient empilés sur la table. Molly les ayant classé comme appartement à la 'magie noire ou dangereuse' voulait maintenant s'en débarrasser en faisant un grand feu de joie. Sirius de son côté, avait pris quelques minutes pour consulter lesdits ouvrages et semblait déterminé à les garder afin de pouvoir les lire prochainement. S'ils étaient vraiment de la mauvaise graine, il s'empresserait aussitôt de lui-même les jeter au feu. Mais s'il s'avérait en vérité qu'ils pouvaient leur être utile, il était bien décidé à ne pas s'en séparer. Malheureusement pour lui, Molly avait d'autres plans en tête.

– Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Sirius Black ! Ces livres n'ont plus rien à faire ici aujourd'hui. Si l'Ordre doit se réunir dans cette maison, nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle soit au moins plus acceptable. Et ça commence directement par l'élimination de ces choses indésirables, persista-t-elle.

– Non ! Je refuse de vous laisser faire ça, s'opposa Sirius tout en la regardant de toute sa hauteur.

Sirius avait beau appartenir au côté de la Lumière, il ne voyait aucune raison de se séparer de la bibliothèque. Par Morgane, la plupart d'entre eux pourraient très certainement leur être d'une grande aide ! Il savait que Molly avait déjà évacué un quart des livres de la maison mais elle n'avait aucun droit de continuer à le faire. C'était son héritage et elle n'avait rien à dire là-dessus.

D'une certaine manière, Molly avait raison. Il n'aurait pas dû prêter attention à l'héritage de cette famille maudite. Mais malgré sa folle de génitrice, puriste au dixième degré, qu'il avait toujours haï, son père, bien qu'ayant peu de contrôle sur la folie de sa femme, avait au moins eu la décence de lui inculquer quelques bonnes choses. Quant à son frère… Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais aucune des positions qu'il avait pu prendre. Regulus avait appartenu à ce que Sirius détestait le plus au monde : les mangemorts. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était également mort trop jeune.

Sa famille ne tournait pas rond, ça il le savait mais c'était dans cette demeure qu'il vivait maintenant. Au début, il n'avait voulu rien avoir à faire avec cet endroit, il en aurait tout brûlé du sol au plafond, mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui avait rappelé que c'était encore _sa_ maison. Sa maison à _lui_. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment quoi en penser mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il ne laisserait rien d'autre arriver à cet endroit.

Ils se contenteraient donc de dépoussiérer les lieux et de le débarasser de l'infestation de doxy qui pullulaient et non pas de vider les lieux de toutes son histoire et ses possessions comme Molly semblait le vouloir.

– Nous n'avions même pas encore terminé de nettoyer que vous aviez déjà commencé à retirer les livres de la bibliothèque ! Ces bouquins pourraient nous être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre si l'un de nous se fait toucher par un sort inconnu, insista Sirius.

Le visage de Molly tourna rapidement au rouge écrevisse. Avec un peu de chance c'était à cause de la poussière dont Kreattur aurait dû s'occuper depuis bien longtemps… Mais il était inutile d'attendre un miracle. Pourtant, la rouquine ne toussa pas et se contenta de gronder :

– Ces livres sont maléfiques ! Qu'arriverait-il si l'un des enfants tombait dessus, je te le demande ?! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir ce genre de choses ici !

– J'enchanterais les livres pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains, répliqua le l'aîné des Black en faisant de grands gestes de mains.

 _Merlin seul sait combien de sorts de désillusion je connais maintenant_ , pensa-t-il.

– Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? renchérit-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Mais bien sûr que ça va marcher ! Je sais lancer un sort, Molly ! grinça Sirius.

Il brûlait d'envie de mettre Molly à la porte, et ce, dans la seconde. Elle tentait de le contrôler et il n'aimait pas ça. Les Black ne s'agenouillaient devant personne, voici bien une des seules choses sur laquelle il était d'accord avec sa mère.

– Tu ne comprends pas, nous devons nous en séparer. Nous ne devrions pas envisager de les utiliser. Cette magie est abjecte, Sirius ! contra Molly en se rapprochant de la table.

Sirius sentit quelque chose s'embraser à l'intérieur de lui et en deux grandes enjambées, il s'était mis entre les livres et elle. La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Molly comme si elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envisagé qu'il essaierait réellement de la stopper.

– Vous n'y toucherez pas, ça ou quoi que ce soit se trouvant ici, ordonna-t-il, ses yeux gris s'assombrissant. Je ne vous empêcherais pas de faire le ménage si ça vous chante. Mais je ne veux pas vous voir poser un seul doigt sur les livres ou quoi que ce soit qui ne sied pas à votre échelle de ce qui est correct et de ce qui ne l'est pas. Et s'ils vous dérangent, venez donc me voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré.

Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête pour parler d'une telle manière à Molly Weasley, mais en prenant un peu de recul, il est vrai qu'il était fatigué de devoir chercher partout dans la maison quelque chose pouvant le renseigner sur les faits étranges qui se manifestaient ici. La plupart des livres qui étaient concernés par ce type de magie avaient déjà été brûlé ou jeté dehors et ça lui plaisait de moins en moins. En toute honnêteté, il était devenu de plus en plus possessif en ce qui concernait cette maison. C'était après tout là où il était né, et même s'il avait nombres de mauvais souvenirs ici, c'était son chez lui. Il voulait pouvoir en disposer comme bon lui semblait. Peut-être même qu'il était temps pour lui de se séparer du morceau de jambe de troll qui pendait dans le hall d'entrée, ce serait un début.

– Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! hurla Molly avant de tourner les talons, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, pour rejoindre d'un pas hâtif la cheminée. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria 'Le Terrier' avant de disparaître.

Ce fut un soulagement qu'elle soit enfin parti.

Sirius tremblait de colère. Qui était-elle pour lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire dans sa propre maison ? Ce n'était pas comme si ces objets allaient tuer quelqu'un.

Bon... En y réfléchissant bien.

Peut-être.

Entres ceux qui pouvaient mordre et les autres qui aspiraient l'âme de quiconque ne connaissait pas le bon mot de passe… Il n'aurait qu'à ranger les plus dangereux dans le tiroir du bureau.

Il jeta un oeil à l'une des piles de bouquins, jurant intérieurement. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Il s'empara donc de l'un d'eux. Celui-ci était nommé 'Magies des plus Anciennes et Nobles Maisons'. Le second qu'il prit ne volait pas plus haut : 'Magie Noire pour une âme immortelle'.

Il reconnaissait ces livres-ci. En première année lorsqu'il était revenu pour Noël, il s'ennuyait à mourir alors il s'était rendu dans la bibliothèque pour lire la première chose qui lui passerait sous la main. A l'époque, il avait lu plus en diagonale qu'autre chose, mais ça avait eu pour effet d'apaiser sa mère et à l'enjoindre à ne plus le frapper dès qu'il se comportait d'une manière qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Coinçant les deux épais manuscrits près de lui, il alla jusqu'au canapé et s'y affala avant d'ouvrir le premier livre. Peut-être qu'il y trouverait un indice lui permettant de comprendre ce qui se passait avec la tapisserie. Il pouvait toujours espérer. En relevant les yeux, au lieu du bleu habituel, il découvrit que la tapisserie en question brillait maintenant d'une lueur jaune pâle. Encore un mystère à ajouter à sa collection.

– Kreattur ! appela-t-il.

Un 'pop' sonore répondit immédiatement à son appel.

– Le traître à son sang a fait demander Kreattur ? cracha l'elfe.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

– Je veux que tu rassembles tous les livres sur la tapisserie familiale dont tu as connaissance. Si tu le fais, je ne te jetterais pas dehors comme j'ai très envie de le faire, proposa Sirius en serrant les dents.

Kreattur lui renvoya un sourire moqueur.

– Très bien, si c'est ce que le Maître traître à son sang souhaite, dit Kreattur avec ironie avant de disparaître lui aussi.

Sirius frotta ses tempes en soupirant avant de se mettre à feuilleter son livre. S'il avait de la chance, peut-être que le mystère serait enfin levé avec celui-ci.

 **.**

Regulus se trouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Portant son glamour, il se cachait toujours sous les traits de Rex Whitestone en attendant patiemment que Zoé fasse son entrée. Deux heures avaient sonné et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il se rongea les sangs jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une ombre du coin de l'oeil. Zoé était, elle aussi, cachée sous un glamour et un cape la recouvrait entièrement. Elle en abaissa le capuchon et lui fit un grand sourire.

– Excuses-moi pour le retard, j'étais absorbée dans une discussion avec un jeune fille brillante. Elle va à Poudlard aussi, expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

– Ah oui ? Tu as un nom ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Hermione Granger. Il me semble que c'est une Héritière. Si je ne me trompe pas, la famille Granger est devenue entièrement cracmol vers l'an 1600, peu après s'être liée à la lignée des Yaxon. C'est tellement excitant ! Cette jeune fille pourrait même faire renaître la magie familiale dont elle a hérité ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant presque sur place.

– En quoi est-ce si excitant ?

– Cela rend ma théorie selon laquelle des moldus peuvent descendre de cracmol plus concrète. Il faut que j'en informe mon chef. Peut-être qu'il me laissera même tester ma théorie sur des Né-Moldus pour voir s'ils sont en réalité des Héritiers ou bien seulement les premiers de leurs familles à posséder un don, raconta-t-elle. Le glamour couvrant ses yeux s'effaça l'espace de quelques instants rappelant ses améthystes avant de revenir au bleu.

– Tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous munir de certaines choses, fit Regulus en la guidant à travers les ruelles.

Ils passèrent à proximité de sorcières et d'escroc qui tentèrent de les approcher mais ils s'enfuirent tous rapidement lorsque Zoé et Regulus leur lancèrent un regard noir de concert.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une échoppe nommée 'Queues et Langues''. Il était certain que ceux passant devant une telle enseigne en aurait été dégoûté, mais Regulus n'eut aucun scrupule à entrer dans la boutique, Zoé sur ses talons. L'intérieur était rempli d'objets en tout genre, plus ou moins légal, quelques ingrédients de potion qui circulaient au marché noir, quelques reliques qui avaient perdues leur valeur d'antan et un tas d'autres bricoles. Regulus remarqua que les yeux de Zoé s'attardaient sur tout et sur rien dans l'échoppe comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. C'en était presque captivant d'observer ses yeux bleus redevenir violets alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Bien vite, ils reprirent la couleur qu'ils étaient censés avoir et ses iris bleus se vissèrent dans les siens, brunes.

– Pardonne-moi, j'étais distraite, s'excusa-t-elle en revenant vers lui. Elle laissa son regard glisser lentement de gauche à droite.

– Je ne m'en serais jamais douté, répliqua Regulus avec sarcasme.

– Par l' barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce q' nous avons là ? Un Lord et un' Lady d' mon humble boutique ? S'yez prudent tant que vous êtes ici, on n' sait jamais ce qui pourrait vous sautez d'ssus, prévint une vieille femme avec un fort accent londonien.

Elle ressemblait à une vieille harpie avec son visage qui s'affaissait et les verrues qui lui couvraient la figure. Les dents jaunes dont certaines paraissaient pourries ne faisaient que compléter le tableau. L'un de ses yeux était aveugle, l'autre rouge doté d'une pupille noire d'encre. Elle portait des chiffons grisâtres cousus de manière totalement aléatoire les uns avec les autres. Son dos, quant à lui était courbé et ses ongles ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Nous recherchons simplement quelques… objets, l'informa-t-il en la fixant.

La harpie lui jeta un sourire courbé.

– Bien, bien, v's' êtes exactement au bon endroit ! Qu'est-ce qui vous faudrait, m'sieur le Lord ? Une potion d'fertilité pour la miss p'être ? Ou aut' chose ? sourit-t-elle au jeune homme.

Zoé sortit de l'ombre de Regulus avant de parler :

– Nous venons trouver des armes. Des armes un peu… spéciales. Vous y êtes ma chère ? demanda Zoé, les yeux plissés devant la malhonnêteté dont la harpie transpirait vraisemblablement.

L'apercevant, ce fut Regulus qui reprit :

– Oui. Possédez-vous ce genre d'armes ? Il nous en faut qui ne puisse pas être traçable, ajouta-t-il d'une voix posée.

– Des armes ? Pourquoi faire ? Pas que j'm'en plaigne, c'est que c'est bon pour mes affaires tout ça. Y a des rumeurs vous savez, des rumeurs qui circulent parmi nous concernant un certain quelqu'un qu'attendrait dans l'ombre, vous voyez c'que je veux dire ? Vous en faites parti, de c'te rébellion, mon Lord ? dit la vieille harpie avec un regard équivoque.

– Le mieux serait des dagues et des lames forgées par les gobelins. Y en aurait-il qui n'auraient jamais servies ? la questionna Regulus.

– Qui ont pas servi ? Je pense que j'peux vous trouver ça, m'sieur. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez rien de maudit ? J'suis certaine que vous devez avoir des ennemi, j'ai de charmants poisons qui peuvent priver un homme d'air si vous voulez. C'est comme se noyer, ils ont un certain succès auprès des clients, j'vous le dit, continua la vieille.

Regulus sortit de sa cape une petite bourse en velours pourpre et la plaça sur le comptoir poussiéreux.

– Voilà 1000 gallions pour votre silence et votre entière coopération, proposa Regulus d'une voix un plus glaciale.

La harpie se jeta sur la bourse et déversa quelques gallions dans sa main pleine de griffes. Un sourire tordu s'afficha une fois de plus sur sa figure et elle replaça les pièces à l'intérieur avant de la faire disparaître dans sa manche.

– J'dois avoir quelqu'chose dans c'te foutu bazar. Vous trouv'rez p'têt quequ'chose d'intéressant là-d'dans. Mais c'est qu'vous allez avoir du mal à en trouver qui ont jamais été utilisés, les prévint la femme, en les enjoignant de sa main griffue à la suivre dans l'arrière boutique.

Ils la suivirent et elle ferma derrière eux avant de traverser la pièce pour s'arrêter face à un mur encombré. Elle fit un geste de la main près de l'étagère et un levier apparut. Elle le tira et le mur qui s'avêrait être un faux; ingénieuse invention nota Regulus, disparut. Lorsqu'elle répéta son geste de la main, des torches alignées s'embrasèrent et une large pièce apparut devant leurs yeux, la lumière se réfléchissant sur les multiples métaux qui encombrait la pièce.

– Prenez tout vôt' temps, mais pô trop quand même. J'ai d'aut' clients. Si vous trouvez quequ'chose qu'vous aimez, on pourra d'scuter d'un p'tit prix, mais sinon, bonn' r'cherche.

– Que cherche-t-on ? C'était plus facile que je ne l'espérais d'arriver jusqu'ici, murmura-t-elle.

– L'argent ouvre toutes les portes, Lady Grey, rappelle t'en, éclaircit Regulus tandis qu'il examinait chacune des épées et autres dagues servant pour les rituels qui lui passaient sous la main.

Zoé resta prostrée au milieu de la pièce, ses bras l'entourant comme si elle avait pris un coup de froid et était occupée à rester le plus loin possible de la plupart des armes entreposées.

– Tu parais prête à commettre un meurtre, lui indiqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Zoé, de son côté, ne pouvait être plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était déjà et semblait prête à bondir à tout instant.

– Tu ressens ça toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle en avançant lentement.

– Que devrais-je sentir ?

– Je sais que j'ai dit que la magie ne pouvait pas être toute blanche ou toute noire, parce que c'est ce pour quoi on s'en sert qui la définit, mais ici, la magie que je sens est vraiment très rituels dont les incantations ont été perdues avec le temps, du sang qui a été injustement versé dans le but de faire naître venu tout droit des tréfonds de l'enfer, et ce n'est que le début d'une liste bien plus imposante…, frissonna-t-elle.

– Tu dois être plus réceptive à la magie que je ne le pensais, pensa-t-il à voix haute en remarquant un couteau dont le manche mauve était couvert de sang.

– N'y touche surtout pas, sauf si tu veux avoir le sang de nouveau-né sur les mains, l'avertit-elle en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Regulus était à présent ravi de l'avoir emmenée avec lui.

– Comme tu t'en sors si bien, que dis-tu de t'occuper de nos affaires ici. Je vais aller voir Steelclaw pour m'en procurer quelques unes forgées par les gobelins, mais je ne pourrais pas faire commande de trop des leurs, le Ministère veille à enregistrer chaque armes fournies par les gobelins…, bougonna Regulus.

Lady Grey erra dans la pièce, rentrant les épaules en passant à côté de certaines armes qui la rendait certainement malade, avant de se stopper net devant une longue épée.

– Mais c'est la Spada Lunga ! Mes yeux doivent me faire défauts, c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant vivement.

En la voyant si intéressée, il s'approcha à son tour. La lame avait l'air bien tranchante et il doutait peu de son efficacité à tuer. Le manche était forgé d'entrelacs et une pierre de lune était logée en son centre.

– Une épée somme toute plutôt lourde. On la compare souvent à l'Épée Bâtarde, mais celle-ci est la plus avantageuse pour verser le sang sur le champ de bataille. Dans ma division, il y a un type qui utilise ce type d'épée. Je devrais peut-être lui laisser savoir à propos de celle-ci, présuma-t-elle en approchant sa main du manche avant de s'arrêter brusquement à mi-chemin. Peu importe, fit-t-elle avant de s'en détourner. Elle s'éloigna et continua ses recherches.

Il y en avait plusieurs qui piquaient l'intérêt du plus jeune des Black mais, même lui pouvait dire que la plupart des armes étaient enchantées, maudites ou entachées par de la magie noire.

– Regarde, celle-ci me semble bien, entendit-il Zoé proposer.

Il retourna à ses côtés, distinguant rapidement le stylet qui lui avait plu en suivant son regard. La fine lame faisait la taille de son avant-bras et sur le manche étaient incrustés trois rubis. Le reste était enveloppé dans du cuir de la même teinte.

Elle s'en empara, s'éloigna un peu de Regulus pour mieux la manier et commença à s'acharner sur un ennemi invisible, tournoyant sur elle même de temps à autres.

– Je pensais que tu étais incapable d'être l'attaquant, souligna Regulus, perplexe.

– Pour les sorts d'attaques, oui. Mes compétences en tant que duelliste offensive ne volent pas très haut, c'est vrai. Avec mes notions en défense, je peux retourner un sort mortel d'un seul bouclier. Mais je me débrouille quand on en vient aux manières moldues et aux duels à l'épée et au couteau. Les sorciers qui perdent leur baguette au combat ne sont plus que des chaton en comparaison, très facile à tuer aussi, se moqua-t-elle en la jetant en l'air pour la récupérer par la lame et recommençant. Je pense que je vais prendre celle-ci.

Elle fit apparaître d'un mouvement de la main un fourreau et y plaça sa toute nouvelle acquisition avant de l'attacher à son avant bras.

– Je croyais pourtant que nous étions venus ici pour moi, fit remarquer Regulus d'air air moqueur, le nez en l'air.

– Je t'en pries, j'en aurais bien besoin d'une aussi et puis celle-ci ne te conviendra pas de toute manière, contra Zoé en regardant autour d'elle.

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches, mais plus elles avançaient, plus Regulus sentait la frustration poindre devant leur vaine tâche. Il décida finalement d'utiliser la magie comme il l'avait fait chez Ollivander.

– Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda Zoé alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux et les plantait dans les siens.

Il nota qu'une aura grisonnante stagnait autour d'elle hachurée de bleu et de noir.

– Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Les Black ont toujours eu le don de voir les auras, mais je suppose que vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment utilisé… Peut-être qu'il serait temps d'aller trouver l'épée qui t'est destinée maintenant, fit-t-elle en éludant son regard sur lui. Elle tourna les talons, grommelant quelque chose sur une épée utilisée pour tuer un dragon.

Regulus secoua doucement la tête, faisant mentalement une note sur sa prochaine lecture sur les auras et ceux qui peuvent les voir puis se focalisa sur ses recherches. Après quelques minutes à observer une par une une partie des épées disposées sur une vaste étagère, une lueur retint son attention. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où elle était émise pour découvrir une épée qui piqua tout de suite son intérêt. La lame ébène à double tranchant était supportée par un poignée argentée entourée d'une bande de cuir verte. A la base de la poignée était forgé un pommeau en forme de larme. Il tendit sa main vers elle et s'en empara fermement. L'épée était un peu plus lourde que ce à quoi il s'attendait et il dut entourer la poignée des deux mains pour la maintenir. Il se mit en garde et testa l'épée par plusieurs mouvements. C'est en la maniant qu'il remarqua qu'une fine aura verte et argentée l'enveloppait.

– Oh, celle-ci m'a l'air pas mal du tout, souligna Zoé en s'approchant de lui.

– Ta position est mauvaise et tu la tiens un peu trop haut, mais nous rectifierons ça plus tard. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous avions besoin d'armes blanches, marqua-t-elle en récupérant l'épée des mains du Serpentard avant de la placer dans l'étui qui lui correspondait.

– Ça fera grande impression auprès des élèves, ne penses-tu pas ? Mais tu as raison, j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement… tu m'aideras, pas vrai ? sourit-il.

Son visage était lisse de toute expression, mais il ne put s'empêcher de discerner les légères rougeurs qui barraient ses joues.

– Très bien, Lord Black. Je comprends, fit-elle, l'air embarrassée.

– Et, en tant que professeur de défense, j'aimerais apprendre à mes élèves les bases au cas où ils se trouveraient sans leur baguette. Puis, tu ne me contrediras pas si je dis qu'une dague à portée de main est toujours utile, nota-t-il en lui proposant son bras.

Elle l'accepta et ils quittèrent ensemble l'arrière boutique pour revenir dans la boutique crasseuse. La harpie se retourna vers lui et leur offrit un ignoble sourire.

– Z'avez trouvé c'que vous cherchiez ? demanda-t-elle en revenant auprès du comptoir. Zoé y déposa son arme. La harpie fronça les sourcils en fixant Zoé.

– J'pensais qu'vous alliez choisir une d'ces armes maudites. Hmm, ça vous f'ra 75 gallions, exigea-t-elle avec dédain.

Zoé plaça une bourse avec la somme demandée sur le comptoir que la harpie lui arracha presque des mains avant de commencer à compter les gallions. Une fois terminé, elle la plaça dans sa manche et fixa son regard sur Regulus.

Dès qu'il dévoila son épée, la harpie écarquilla les yeux et grogna.

– Tricheur ! Cette épée n'a pas eu de maître depuis un siècle ! Qui es-tu toi, jeune Lord ? le questionna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

– Il me semble que ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Je pense que 100 gallions suffiront, déclara le vert et argent, lui retournant un regard froid.

– Non ! V'd'vez être fou pour la vouloir ! gronda-t-elle.

– Je croyais pourtant vous avoir donné 1000 gallions pour votre silence et votre bonne coopération, à moins que vous ne vouliez rompre notre accord ? siffla-t-il.

La harpie s'immobilisa puis commença à glousser.

– Très bien ! 400 gallions alors, mais n'rev'nez jamais p'u ici ! s'écria-t-elle en respirant lourdement.

– Cela me parait correct, nota Regulus en comptant les gallions avant de les déposer sur le comptoir.

Par la suite, ils sortirent rapidement de la boutique. Zoé, très fière de son achat, s'amusait à faire refléter le soleil sur la lame.

– Je me demande pourquoi elle était si coopérative pour se débarrasser de cette épée… Enfin, au final, ce n'est pas si important, fit-elle en replaçant sa lame dans son fourreau. Regulus accrocha la sienne à sa ceinture et avant qu'ils ne quittent l'Allée des Embrumes, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa partenaire.

– Si tu l'acceptes, Lady Grey, j'ai un travail pour toi, proposa-t-il à voix basse afin qu'ils soient seuls à entendre ses mots.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Zoé. Le glamour qui protégeait ses yeux s'effaça quelques secondes avant de leur rendre leur bleu habituel.

– J'ai besoin que tu retrouves Harry Potter, lui soumit-il.

– Harry Potter ? L'enfant de la 'soi disant' prophétie ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est ça. Trouves où il réside et garde un oeil sur lui. J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose va lui arriver, et ce, très bientôt, pointa-t-il tout en sortant sa montre de poche.

– Dis donc, tu sais que je devrais m'infiltrer au Ministère pour trouver où il vit… ou mieux, à Gringotts ? souligna-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

– Gringotts serait le mieux en effet. Étant donné que mon frère est le parrain du garçon, son adresse devrait être indiquée quelque part, remarqua-t-il. Il sortit un bout de parchemin et écrivit une note dessus.

– Rends toi à Gringotts et dit leur que tu veux parler à Steelclaw. Lorsque que tu le rencontreras, dis lui que Whitestone t'envoie pour récupérer des informations en ce qui concerne la famille Black. Peux-tu faire ça ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

– Bien sûr. Comment devrais-je approcher le garçon ? Sous un glamour ou avec ma véritable apparence ?

– Avec un glamour serait mieux, nous devons à tout prix rester 'sous le radar' comme disent les moldus. Steelclaw comprendra qui tu es et de quel manière nous sommes affiliés, affirma-t-il en lui donnant la note.

Zoé soupira en secouant la tête.

– Très bien. Et donc, qu'est-ce que je dois faire une fois que je l'aurais trouvé ? demanda-t-elle.

Regulus fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux. Étant donné que le garçon avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente, en théorie, il devrait être émancipé comme le Tournoi n'acceptait que des personnes en âge légal de participer. Depuis lors, pourtant, personne n'avait fait le moindre geste pour le faire savoir. Dumbledore devait être derrière tout ça et devait même avoir fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Mais ce n'était pas tout, d'après les articles de Rita Skeeter qu'il connaissait depuis Poudlard comme elle était dans la même maison que lui, il pouvait déduire que tout n'était pas que mensonges et qu'une part de vérité était toujours présente. Avec l'enfant Diggory mort, et avec les déclaration du jeune Potter comme quoi Riddle serait revenu à la vie dans le fameux cimetière, il pouvait en déduire que le gamin devait être traumatisé aussi physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

– Apprends à mieux le connaître. Fais en sorte qu'il te fasse entièrement confiance, nous devons protéger le garçon. Aucun enfant ne devrait être victime de manipulations dans le cadre du 'plus grand bien'. Pourrais-tu lui apprendre à n'être qu'un gamin de son âge ? lui proposa-t-il.

Regulus savait que la détresse du garçon allait entraîner un effet boule de neige pour devenir hors de contrôle en fin de compte. Ça devait s'arrêter maintenant.

Zoé ronchonna brièvement avant d'accepter.

– Mon frère a presque son âge. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile d'entrer dans la vie du garçon… Et puis, comme c'est le filleul de ton frère, il fait aussi partie de la famille, n'est-ce pas ? Quand devrais-je y aller ?

– Aussitôt que possible. Garde un oeil sur lui et protège-le jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre ne vienne le chercher, dit-il en tournant les talons pour retourner à l'appartement.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Regulus se retourna et un sourire se peignit sur son visage.

– Je vais me préparer pour la rentrée à Poudlard... À ce soir, Lady Argento, la salua-t-elle avant de se perdre dans la foule qui animait le Chemin de Traverse.

Zoé sourit à son tour.

– Cet homme va sérieusement ébranler la communauté magique, de ça, j'en suis certaine, nota-t-elle. Et ce sera avec mon entière coopération.

Elle prit la route de Gringotts et, sur son chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

– Eh bien, ça promet d'être amusant !

* * *

45 gallions pour le repas : 326.25 euros

1000 gallions pour son silence et sa bonne coopération : 7250 euros

75 gallions pour l'arme de Zoé : 543.75 euros

100 gallions proposés par Regulus pour son arme : 725 euros

400 gallions étant le prix final auquel il l'a obtenu : 2900 euros

 **:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bêtas :** **Mireillelabeille** & **Rin** **Yumii** & **Miss** **Homme** **Enceinte** **2**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

L'été était déjà bien entamé lorsque Harry s'installa sur le banc du parc.

Ce jour-là, on lui avait avait permis de rester loin de la maison pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. Chose qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver puisque ça lui permettait d'avoir une journée toute à lui. Ses vêtements étaient quant à eux toujours aussi mal ajustés, mais au moins n'avait-il pas hérité des habits de Dudley, cette fois-ci.

Si seulement le temps pouvait passer plus vite...

Les familles autour de lui jouaient gaiement dans le bac à sable et lui ne pouvait qu'observer. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, des mauvais rêves ne cessaient de l'assaillir. Cet instant lorsqu'il avait agrippé le trophée en même temps que Cédric, la lumière verte qui l'avait envoyé dans l'autre monde, le sang qui avait été utilisé pour ramener Voldemort à la vie, il se souvenait de tout. C'était un véritable cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Paupières closes, il tenta de lutter contre les souvenirs, de les enfermer loin dans son esprit… Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Ca ne s'arrangerait jamais.

La brise glissait contre ses joues.

– Tu dois être Harry Potter. Ça m'a pris un moment pour te trouver, tu sais ? entendit-il une femme déclarer avec un accent écossais.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux avant de reculer rapidement. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais, lorsqu'il croisa la silhouette de l'étrangère, il ne put s'y résoudre.

La femme avait des cheveux roux ondulés et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur de jade. Elle était vêtu d'un jean, de simple tennis et d'un t-shirt blanc avec pour seul motif un corbeau. Pendait à son cou un collier en argent et en cuir rouge sombre. Elle le fixait comme s'il était un spécimen intéressant.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Pourquoi cette femme se trouvait-elle ici ? Comment avait-elle pu le remarquer lorsque tant d'autres passaient à côté de lui sans le voir ? Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère. Mais il le savait bien : sa mère n'était plus de ce monde.

– Enid Llwyd, répondit-elle en se posant à côté de lui.

Harry la dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Elle aussi était en train d'examiner les familles qui s'amusaient non loin. Elle sourit.

– Comment me connaissez vous ? Et comment m'avez vous trouvé ? s'inquiéta-t-il

La rousse se tourna vers lui et fixa son regard dans le sien.

– C'est tout simple, en fait. Un sortilège de traçage, un peu de bon sens et une carte, voilà tout ce qu'il m'a fallu pour te retrouver. Pour ce qui en est du comment je t'ai retrouvé, disons simplement que je garde mes yeux et mes oreilles grands ouverts, expliqua-t-elle en lui offrant un large sourire.

Un sort de traçage ? Cette femme l'avait fait tracer ? Était-ce si simple… _La panique commença à monter._ Et si c'était un Mangemort ? Si ça se trouvait, elle était là pour l'emmener… "Vigilance constante" avait dit Fol Œil. Si seulement il avait été de nature aussi prudente que lui…

Lorsqu'elle plaça une main sur son épaule, il se tendit soudainement.

– Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas ici pour t'emmener où que ce soit. Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante.

Harry la dévisagea une nouvelle fois. Pouvait-il la croire?

Dans ses yeux il ne voyait nulle lueur sadique ou cruelle. Il s'agissait d'un regard tendre agrémenté d'un sourire apaisant. Il se détendit quelque peu. Il ne voyait pas là quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, n'est-ce pas?

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas simplement la croire juste parce qu'elle _avait_ l'air gentille. Il n'était plus le gamin naïf qu'il avait été l'année dernière.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en souciez ? se braqua-t-il.

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête.

– De toute évidence, tu as souffert lors du Tournoi, plus que tu ne veux le montrer J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de chose. Et je vais te surprendre ! Mais je peux en deviner encore plus, rien qu'en te regardant ! La vie n'a pas été agréable avec toi. Tes proches n'appartiennent pas à ton monde et te déteste, tu te sens seul… Tes amis ne t'ont pas écrit depuis le début de l'été… pas vrai ? Est-ce que je chauffe ?

Harry baissa le regard vers ses poings fermés.

– Hé, tu as le droit d'être furieux. Moi aussi, si j'avais dû subir ce que tu as subi lors du Tournoi, par les sept enfers, j'aurais exigé une compensation en échange du traumatisme physique, émotionnel et spirituel encaissé, le rassura-t-elle en sortant une boîte pleine de pommes.

Elle en prit une et la lui tendit. Harry accepta, confus. Qui était-elle ? Étrangement, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Peut-être ressentait-il ça parce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère, d'une certaine façon, même si c'était une parfaite étrangère. Il fit rouler la pomme rouge et jaune entre ses doigts, réalisant doucement qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Le Gryffondor croqua dedans et une saveur acide et douce à la fois explosa dans sa bouche.

Après quelques minutes de silence, occupés à manger leur pomme respective, elle se mit à parler de nouveau :

– J'ai été envoyé par quelqu'un qui veille sur toi. Il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là en personne, mais il est très occupé en ce moment, raconta-t-elle en terminant son fruit avant d'envoyer valser le trognon dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Elle s'empara d'une autre pomme et recommença sa dégustation.

– C'est Dumbledore qui vous envoie ? demanda le rouge et or.

La femme se mit à rire moqueusement.

– Circé, non, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce vieil homme. Mais peut-être que de son côté il t'a contacté, non ? Qu'en est-il de tes amis ?

Harry était un peu désarçonné par le ressentiment que semblait éprouver la jeune femme vis-à-vis du directeur de Poudlard, mais là n'était pas le sujet. Et maintenant qu'elle ramenait Ron et Hermione dans la conversation, il se remémorait leur avoir envoyé des dizaines de lettres pour savoir comment se passaient leurs vacances. Mais il n'avait reçu que des réponses brèves, sans indication… Comme s'ils ne voulaient rien lui raconter.

Cette fois, même si il tenta de la réprimer, la colère lui fit fermer le poing.

– Ils m'écriront. Peut-être qu'ils appelleront quand ils auront le temps, se mentit-il à lui même.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse en continuant sa dégustation. Elle fronça les sourcils en se remettant à le fixer.

– Tu sais… pour un enfant d'à peine quinze ans, je pensais que tu serais un peu plus difficile que ça. Mais, encore une fois, je vois où est le problème, dit-elle en remarquant qu'elle avait terminé de dévorer sa deuxième pomme.

Elle en prit une troisième et la lui tendit. Réalisant qu'il avait encore faim, il se débarrassa du trognon comme elle l'avait fait précédemment et s'empara du fruit.

– Quel problème ? Celui de ma célébrité ? Ou celui qui m'a forcé à voir renaître Voldemort ? Ou peut-être est-ce celui comme quoi il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que je meurs à la place de Cédric ?

Sa gorge le fit souffrir tandis que ses yeux commençaient à brûler.

– En as-tu assez de te sentir faible, Harry ? lui demanda Enid calmement.

Il se tourna vers elle, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Faible ? se sentait-il faible ? Oui. Il s'était senti faible lorsque Wormtail l'avait stupéfixé pour l'utiliser comme sacrifice humain pour son rituel. Tout ça pour ramener Voldemort à la vie. Il avait été chanceux de pouvoir s'en sortir vivant.

La chance ?

Il la détestait.

La chance était son fléau.

– Oui, j'en ai assez, finit-il par avouer, la fatigue perçant sa voix.

– Il me semble que tu as besoin d'un petit peu d'aide pour devenir plus fort. Tu n'as qu'à relire tes livres d'abord, puis, si tu veux en savoir plus, reviens me voir, nous pourrons essayer de mettre ce que tu auras appris en pratique. Sans baguette, bien sûr, lui soumit-elle, le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Il l'observa intensément. Ses larmes s'étaient taries et il plissa des yeux.

– Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi ? Et si ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui vous envoie, qui l'a fait ? l'astreignit-il.

Son regard pétilla et elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Ça, c'est un secret ! Mais, patience, tu le rencontreras bientôt. Alors dis moi, qu'en dis-tu ? Veux-tu t'élever au-delà des standards d'un simple enfant ayant des meurtriers à ses trousses… souhaites-tu protéger ceux qui te sont le plus proche ?

Harry y pensa l'espace de quelques instants, puis n'y trouvant que des avantages, murmura sa réponse sans sourciller :

– J'en suis.

 **.**

Travailler avec Enid était tout simplement passionnant. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour terminer l'ensemble de ses corvées avant neuf heures tapantes afin de pouvoir la retrouver aux alentours de onzes heures dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils s'asseyaient à une table en pierre qui comportait un plateau d'échecs et jouaient. Enid gagnait souvent, mais le rouge et or commençait doucement à prendre confiance en lui et à remporter quelques coups. Elle passait également la journée à tester ses connaissances sur certains sorts et sur leurs manières d'agir. Toujours sans baguette, évidemment. Enid lui apprenait aussi les multiples façons de lancer certains sortilèges, aussi bien dans les diverses langues que dans la gestuelle. Néanmoins, parler une autre langue signifiait aussi qu'il devait utiliser une autre formulation pour chaque sortilège et il n'avait pas les livres nécessaires pour faire les traductions.

A côté de ça, elle lui faisait également faire des jeux tels que des mots-croisés, des énigmes, des grilles de mots et des sudokus lorsqu'ils en avaient terminés avec leur leçon du jour.

Harry avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui. Même à Poudlard, les professeurs, tout du moins la plupart d'entre eux, n'en faisaient pas autant. Et quand il l'avait fait remarquer à Enid, voici ce qu'elle lui avait répondu :

"Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble qu'apprendre en autodidacte est la meilleure manière de travailler. Poudlard est malheureusement l'une de ces académies qui ne vont pas creuser les sujets en profondeurs, sauf si tu t'y intéresses vraiment"

Il y pensa longuement, à tel point qu'il commença à reconsidérer les options qu'il avait choisi en troisième année. Il n'avait pas pris Runes ou Arithmancie à cause de Ron, et sa première pensée avait été de prendre les sujets où il était certain d'obtenir facilement un Optimal sans vraiment considérer le peu d'intérêt qu'il y portait. Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait part, Enid l'avait fixé, l'air déçue. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, sous son regard, il se sentait dépité et ça ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Il devait changer ça.

– La divination ne sert pas à grand chose, tu sais. Bien sûr, tu serais peut-être capable de prédire deux ou trois choses, mais ça ne t'avancerait à rien pour comprendre le reste du cours. Laisse moi te dire quelque chose : seuls les vrais voyants sont capables de prendre un apprenti qui doit lui-même avoir le don de voyance. Et c'est quelque chose qui est peu commun. Tu ferais mieux de changer de classe pour une option qui te sera plus utile, le convia-t-elle.

Il y repensa longuement un jour où ils ne devaient pas se voir. Enid lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi des options qui constituaient un défi pour lui, mais il avait été incapable de lui répondre immédiatement. Maintenant qu'il n'avait rien à faire si ce n'est nettoyer la maison des Dursley, il se mit à y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix-là ?

Y penser le ramena à ses plus jeunes années pendant lesquelles on lui avait fait baisser son niveau à l'école primaire pour que Dudley paraisse toujours meilleur que lui. Il adorait apprendre toutes sortes de choses en ce temps, mais pour éviter le courroux de son oncle et sa tante, il s'était vu obligé de perdre ce besoin de connaissance. Cependant, depuis que cette femme était apparue dans sa vie, il pouvait le sentir : ce besoin d'apprendre commençait à émerger une nouvelle fois. Après tant d'années où il avait dut l'étouffer de ses mains… tout ça pour quoi ? Rien. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas changé de comportement envers lui.

Les jours passèrent et il continuait d'écrire à ses amis, mais à chacune de leurs réponses, la frustration semblait l'envahir un peu plus.

" _Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas dire grand-chose sur tu-sais-quoi… "_

" _On nous a bien recommandé de ne rien écrire d'important, au cas où nos lettres se perdraient…"_

" _Nous sommes très occupés, mais je ne peux te donner aucun détail pour l'instant…"_

" _Il se passe beaucoup de choses et nous te raconterons tout dès que nous te verrons…"_

" _Ne fourre pas ton nez là où tu ne dois pas et tout ira bien…"_

Des excuses. Bien trop d'excuses. Puisqu'ils étaient si insistants sur la confidentialité, il abandonna et arrêta de leur écrire. À côté, il dévora littéralement les livres qui étaient rentrés en sa possession.. Enid lui en avait trouvé quelques-uns et il s'y plongeait chaque fois qu'il avait terminé toutes ses corvées. Arithmancie, Runes, Occlumancie (qui l'intéressait de plus en plus) et quelques autres sujets. Elle lui avait même offert un livre sur les Arts Sombres et lorsqu'il l'avait questionné, voilà ce qu'elle lui avait répondu :

"Juste parce que c'est un livre sur les Arts Sombres ne veut pas dire que le sujet en lui même appartient aux Forces du Mal. Essaie-le et dis moi ce que tu en penses."

Il ne laissa pas ses préjugés sur la matière réfréner sa lecture et, alors qu'il lisait avec attention, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de changer le futur lui-même.

Les choses commençaient à bouger pour le Survivant.

 **.**

Zoé ne pouvait être plus enchantée de travailler avec le garçon. Malheureusement, à cause de la Trace apposée par le Ministère, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à pratiquer de peur de le voir recevoir une lettre pour utilisation de la magie par un sorcier de premier cycle. D'un autre côté, Regulus lui avait dit que, depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le garçon était censé avoir été émancipé. Il y avait participé en tant qu'adulte, on l'y avait reconnu comme adulte, et ce, d'après les lois britanniques.

Fâcheusement, ça ne le dispensait pas de la Trace, alors la seule manière de pratiquer était la magie sans baguette. C'était bien la seule chose que le Ministère lui-même ne pouvait pas épier puisque la Trace était placée sur la baguette du sorcier. Elle faisait tout de même attention à ce qu'il ne ne se fasse pas attrapper par une personne dépourvue de magie. Ils travaillaient donc surtout sur la prononciation et les mouvement à performer. Le garçon avait une charge très lourde à porter sur ses épaules, charge dont il ne devrait pas être le propriétaire. Quelque soit la prophétie en question, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à assommer quiconque se permettrait de croire le contraire.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il lisait un chapitre de son livre sur les Arts Sombres afin qu'elle puisse le questionner juste après. Il lui rappelait beaucoup son jeune frère qui se trouvait actuellement en Amérique à l'Institut pour Sorciers et Sorcières de Salem. Atlas avait exactement la même personnalité que Harry à l'exception fait que le Gryffondor préférait lire des bouquins pendant son temps libre que d'aller jouer au football ou de faire une partie de Quidditch. Ca lui rappelait qu'elle devrait écrire à son frère bientôt, ça commençait à faire un moment depuis la dernière fois.

– Enid ? l'appela Harry.

Elle sortit de ses rêveries et planta son regard sur le rouge et or. Peut-être que si elle arrivait à l'emmener à Gringotts, elle pourrait demander à ce qu'il soit libéré de la Trace. Cependant, elle savait le garçon surveillé. Elle pouvait sentir quelques signatures magiques entre cinq et dix mètre de là où ils se tenaient.

À cause d'eux, elle levait souvent un bouclier pour les empêcher de suivre toutes leurs conversations.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

La jeune femme pouvait voir que le garçon lui ouvrait peu à peu son cœur et elle était plus que réjouie de constater qu'il semblait aussi plus heureux que morose étant donné ses antécédents. Et il continuait de s'améliorer.

– Je me demandais… qu'est-ce que tu sais des rituels ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ah. Elle se demandait quand il allait enfin lui poser cette question.

Étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi, elle savait que ce sujet viendrait un jour ou l'autre sur le tapis. Le garçon ne semblait pas encore se départir de sa culpabilité dans le rôle qu'il avait jouer au retour de Riddle dans le monde des vivants, mais elle tentait peu à peu de lui faire comprendre le contraire. Elle voulait le rendre plus fort et ce n'était pas une simple tâche, mais souvent le chemin à emprunter pour y arriver était pavé d'obstacles. Le voir plus heureux était son seul soulagement.

– Ça dépend de quel genre de rituel tu parles. Rituel de sang ? Rituel de la terre ? De nécromancie ? Bénie par le feu et la glace ? Lequel ? demanda-t-elle.

Enid remarqua qu'il semblait y penser sérieusement, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant à plusieurs reprises.

– Quelque chose qui pourrait faire revenir un spectre à la vie à l'aide de l'os du père, de la chaire du serviteur et du sang de l'ennemi pris par la force, murmura-t-il.

Zoé crut un instant que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de rituels de ce genre. Mais on en parlait plus sous le titre de rituels impurs. Une version innommable de la nécromancie.

Il était possible de ramener un mort à la vie, mais il fallait donner en retour l'entièreté de noyau magique, laissant l'utilisateur à l'état de cracmol. Et, dans ce cas, la personne qu'on avait ramenée à la vie ne serait alors plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La Magie n'aimait pas que ce qui était mort retourne dans le monde des vivants.

Néanmoins, le cas de Regulus était complètement différent.

Le rituel qu'Harry avait mentionné ressemblait beaucoup à ce genre de rituels et consistait à donner l'os du père (pas n'importe lequel : celui de la troisième côte), la chair du serviteur (la main droite d'un elfe de maison) et le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Wormtail… je veux dire, Peter Pettigrew, a utilisé un os, mais je ne suis pas certain duquel, sa propre main droite et mon sang pour pratiquer son rituel, expliqua-t-il, l'air agité.

– Hmm, d'après ce que tu me dis, je pense que ce Wormtail a certainement saboté tout le rituel, marmonna-t-elle devant l'air confus peint sur le visage du rouge et or. Bon, dis moi, quand Voldemort a été 'vaincu', il avait une forme humaine, non ? À quoi ressemble-t-il maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

– Une peau pâle, des yeux rouge et il n'a pas de nez. Et je pense qu'il a des dents pointus aussi, tenta-t-il de décrire.

À en voir le visage de Zoé, il semblait que quelqu'un venait tout juste de marcher sur sa tombe.

 _Circé… C'était plus qu'un rituel saboté ! Et tout lui laissait penser à un horcruxe… Ce monstre doit vraiment avoir peur de mourir,_ pensa-t-elle en frissonnant.

– Tu sais quoi, je vais faire des petites recherches. Cela me rappelle un peu ce qui se faisait du temps des Incas, murmura-t-elle.

– Est-ce que les rituels magiques font partie des Forces du Mal, Enid ? demanda-t-il.

– Ça dépend de ce que tu fais avec le rituel. La plupart d'entre-eux requièrent un sacrifice, d'animaux, de sang, de nourriture, d'eau, d'os, de plantes et de bien d'autres choses. Mais c'est quand ça concerne une partie du corps que les choses se corsent, frissonna-t-elle.

– Une partie du corps ?

– "Les rituels n'appartiennent pas aux ténèbres Harry, tout comme avec la magie, c'est l'intention qui compte. Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Mais il existe des choses qu'on nomme la magie impure. Tu suis à la lettre un sortilège, et ensuite tu décides que ce n'est plus suffisant. Tu en créé un nouveau et il se retourne contre toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle les développeurs de nouveaux sorts sont si peu nombreux. Pour pouvoir en créer, il faut de la puissance, de la concentration et une bonne connaissances des runes", expliqua-t-elle en agitant vaguement sa main.

"Mais je m'écarte du sujet, là. Utiliser une partie du corps humain pour un rituel n'est pas si rare, mais c'est un ingrédients moins stable que les autres. La chaire est toujours délicate à incorporer dans un rituel. C'est pourquoi on utilise du sang. C'est l'ingrédient de base d'un rituel. Malheureusement, il semble que la Grande-Bretagne ait classé ce genre de rituels dans la catégorie 'magie noire' et les ait fait interdire," se lamenta Zoé.

– Les rituels de sang… pourquoi sont-ils si importants ? questionna Harry.

Le glamour apposé sur les yeux de la jeune femme s'éclaircit alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle sortit un canif des plus ordinaires et dégagea la lame avant d'entailler son auriculaire. Elle se rapprocha de lui avant de parler :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est temporaire.

De son petit doigt, elle traça le symbole aux traits légèrement stylisés représentant le kanji japonais de la protection sur le bras droit du Gryffondor comme sur une toile. Comme elle l'avait affirmé à Regulus, Harry Potter faisait partie de la famille Black, même si de manière distante, donc il tombait bien sous la protection de cette maison. Elle, en tant que Zoé Aphrodite Grey, et sous les instructions de Regulus Acturus Black, protégerait le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire ces instructions. Pour le moment, apposer ce bouclier de protection devrait suffir.

– Watashi wa ima, kono wakai kokei-sha ni izon watashi no chi no hogo o sazukeru. Watashi wa maho no megami no namae de kore o mippu suru, chanta-t-elle en japonais.

Elle ressentit une traction sur son noyau et le sang sur le bras du garçon se mit à scintiller imperceptiblement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? s'enquit Harry en grimaçant faiblement.

Le kanji brûla légèrement avant de disparaître sous sa peau.

– C'était un simple rituel de protection par le sang. On peut les exécuter en plusieurs langues, écritures et de différentes manières, mais celui-ci est éphémère. Il ne durera pas plus d'une semaine et te protégera contre toute forme de violence physique ou magique, éclaircit-elle tout en commençant à tresser sa queue de cheval.

Harry paraissait ne plus pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son bras. En temps normal, il se sentirait absolument révulsé par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais là, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

– Donc on peut pratiquer d'autres rituels du même genre ? Et est-ce que vous connaissez des rituels pratiqués essentiellement sur les enfants ? s'intéressa-t-il.

– Ah, tu veux en savoir plus sur ce genre de rituels. Hm, disons que lorsqu'une sorcière est enceinte, sa capacité à faire de la magie diminue puisqu'une partie va au nourrisson qu'elle porte dans son ventre. Mais, il existe un rituel qui n'est plus couramment utilisé depuis le dix-neuvième siècle car considéré comme trop barbare qui consiste pour une femme enceinte à se baigner dans le sang d'une licorne offert en toute connaissance de cause. Il est censé protéger la mère et son enfant des attaques éventuelles conte sa famille. Ma mère, elle-même, l'a pratiqué, mais c'était en Amérique à l'époque, raconta Zoé. Il exista aussi un rituel qui requiert le placenta après la naissance de l'enfant. Il servirait à lier certaines formes de magie curative à l'enfant afin que celui-ci ne tombe jamais malade. Ce type de rituel se pratique d'ailleurs encore beaucoup au sein des Anciennes Familles.

Zoé fronça les sourcils devant l'expression qu'arborait Harry.

– C'est répugnant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire sous le ton emprunté par le plus jeune.

– Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, les rituels sont primordiaux car ils permettent de faire progresser la société. Je me suis rendue sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a peu et j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenue à l'ère victorienne, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Harry ne pouvait pas la contredire. Certaines tenues qu'ils portaient n'avaient vraiment plus rien d'acceptable à leur époque.

– Si tu veux faire avancer une société, il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux abandonner. Les sorts, les potions, la magie même peuvent rester les mêmes, mais la culture doit s'adapter à celle des personnes dépourvues de magie, affirma Zoé tandis qu'elle scrutait le ciel.

Le soleil se couchait et elle devait déjà revenir auprès de Regulus pour faire son "rapport". Il lui avait aussi fait savoir qu'il voulait qu'elle se rende à Poudlard, dans sa forme animagus évidemment, afin qu'elle s'habitue à ce nouvel habitat. Dans deux jours, il devait lui-même se rendre chez le directeur pour une réunion avec les autres membres du personnel.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses dans la magie que je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry d'une voix calme.

Zoé tourna son attention vers lui et son regard s'adoucit.

– Même moi j'en apprends encore tous les jours. Écoute ça, par exemple.

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui.

– Il m'est parvenu qu'il serait possible que tu puisses tenter d'accéder à ton héritage familial, fit-elle avant de se relever et de s'étirer.

– Mon héritage ? s'enquit Harry.

– Ça ne sera pas facile, mais accéder à une telle magie t'aidera à mieux te protéger et augmentera le pouvoir que tu détiens au sein de ton noyau magique, raconta-t-elle, souriante.

Elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il paraissait déjà fasciné par cette perspective. Dumbledore n'était-il pas censé apprendre aux élèves l'héritage qu'ils détenaient ? Ses instructeurs au Japon lui avaient fait bien comprendre que la magie familiale était cruciale pour les Anciennes Familles. Et elle l'était même pour les Sangs-Mêlés et les Héritiers qui possédait un tel héritage. Quant aux Black, eux possédaient quasiment un pouvoir de souveraineté dans le monde magique étant donné la puissance dont ils disposaient. Et il y avait le fait que leur ancêtre, Polaris, avait commencé à nommer ses enfants d'après des constellations et autres étoiles, pensant que leur octroyer un nom venu du ciel sanctifirait la maison des Black d'une magie puissante. Lorsqu'elle avait fait de son côté ses recherches sur les Potter, elle avait pensé qu'Harry avait hérité de sa magie familiale directement après la mort de ses parents. Mais ça ne semblait de toute évidence pas être le cas.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre ? La manière d'accéder à mon noyau magique, je veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

Zoé sourit avec une timidité feinte.

– Tout ce que je demande, Mr Potter, c'est de la prudence. Ce type de magie est quelque peu difficile à atteindre. Surtout sachant que tu devras en effet d'abord accéder à ton noyau, le prévint-elle.

– Comment puis-je y arriver ? l'interrogea Harry.

– Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de plonger dans un état de méditation parfait. Nous avons déjà travaillé là-dessus pour construire tes barrières mentales et c'est sur cette même base que tu pourras y avoir accès. Vide ton esprit, domine le, et laisse toi traverser par ton cœur magique. Ça prendra du temps, donc dès que tu as du temps libre, essaie par tous les moyens de trouver ton noyau. Lorsque tu auras réussi, fais-le moi savoir, termina-t-elle alors que le soleil était sur le point de finir sa course.

Se levant, elle fit signe à Harry de faire de même.

– Il faut que je te dise je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir avant un petit moment. Une semaine tout au plus. Pendant mon absence, j'attends de toi que tu t'entraînes sur tout ce qu'on a vu ensemble, dit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait la direction du 4, Privet Drive.

Harry ferma son bouquin et se mit rapidement en marche à son tour.

– Vous allez revenir… n'est-ce pas ? questionna le rouge et or, ses orbes se plongeant désespérément dans les yeux d'Enid.

Zoé s'arrêta et fixa ses deux yeux d'émeraudes. La couleur du sort de la mort. Elle avait promis qu'elle parviendrait à gagner sa confiance et elle ne briserait pas cette promesse.

– Je serais là jeudi prochain, à midi pile, informa-t-elle avant de sortir une montre de poche sur laquelle un corbeau en plein vol était engravé.

Elle poussa l'attache et vérifia l'heure.

Elle devait absolument rentrer à l'appartement et faire ses valises pour le déménagement prévu à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait eu la chance de s'être rapidement créer un réseau de contacts et de connexions même au sein des Langues de Plomb et du Ministère en lui-même en si peu de temps. Il y avait des jours où elle se félicitait d'être devenue Tireur d'Élite.

Elle rangea sa montre.

– Rappelle toi de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi malgré tout, souligna la jeune femme en plaçant une main sur sa tignasse pour la décoiffer.

– Ok, merci Enid, fit Harry tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de Privet Drive.

– Prends soin de toi Harry. Je reviens jeudi, rappela-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître un peu plus loin en transplanant.

Le brun fixa longuement l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais une fois raté l'un de leur rendez-vous.

Il espérait simplement au fond de lui qu'elle ne l'oublirait pas.

 **.**

Regulus, avec l'aide de Kreattur, était sur le point de terminer de rassembler ses affaires. Zoé avait quitté l'appartement la veille et s'était déjà rendue à Pré-au-Lard pour investir sa nouvelle demeure.

– _Je ne peux pas rester constamment dans ma forme animagus. Il faut au moins que je retourne à Pré-au-Lard trois fois par semaine. J'ai déjà informé mon logeur que j'explorerai certainement la Forêt Interdite pour dénicher quelques plantes et donc que je serais absente la plupart du temps… tu pourrais me lister les choses à éviter là-dedans ?_

La jeune Grey lui avait affirmé qu'elle s'était déjà créée une fausse identité en allant au village sorcier : elle serait sous la même couverture qu'elle adoptait lors de ses rencontres avec le Survivant. D'après elle, c'était le plan qui comportait le moins de failles. Elle pourrait garder un œil sur le garçon depuis les airs lorsque celui-ci ferait son grand retour à Poudlard et pourrait surveiller les allées et venues des résidents et des élèves depuis le village. Elle avait également mentionné une autre personne sur laquelle elle voudrait garder un œil, mais elle était bien trop occupée à tout organiser pour prendre le temps de lui dire qui.

Simplement penser à la jeune femme le fit sourire. Elle était vive d'esprit, intelligente aussi. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà réussi à se créer des contact au sein du Ministère, il avait été impressionné. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle portait une robe pourpre et ses cheveux ivoire étaient relevés dans un chignon compliqué. Ses pieds étaient nus et elle s'était installée sur la table, murmurant des pensées pour elle-même tout en les écrivant ensuite sur un bout de parchemin.

– Étant donné que certaines personnes au Département des Mystères..., murmura-t-elle avant de continuer en grec.

Il venait tout juste de revenir après l'achat de quelques robes et autres vêtements pour son temps à Poudlard. Le vert et argent avait également été récupéré deux étuis pour baguettes impossible à déloger d'un accio. Il savait que ça lui serait utile dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le Département des Mystères ? demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle le mentionnait.

Kreattur apparut et plaça une théière brûlante ainsi qu'une tasse près de la jeune femme.

– Miss Grey souhaite-t-elle autre chose ? s'enquit l'elfe.

– Ça ira Kreattur. Merci, le dispensa-t-elle avant de s'asseoir et de passer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

– Le département, Grey ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

– J'ai réussi à me faire mes premiers contacts. J'ai maintenant une paire de Langues-de-Plomb sous mes ordres ainsi que quelques employés du Ministère hauts gradés. Mais ce n'est que le début, je compte élargir mon réseau, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Il en avait le souffle coupé devant sa simple explication.

 _Les Black ne restent pas bouches béantes tels des carpes !_ se souvint-il sa mère lui crier. Il ferma la bouche.

– Tu… Comment ? balbutia-t-il.

Cette femme était véritablement en train de faire basculer toutes ses notions du monde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi exactement ? Que j'aille à Poudlard juste comme ça avec un plan à moitié pensé ? haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là…

– C'est une chance pour la Brigade d'obtenir des informations sur la Grande-Bretagne. Tu as besoin d'alliés et de personnes déjà dans le système et qui savent y faire. Si tu veux faire tomber Riddle, tu dois avoir avec toi des personnes qui savent se faire leur propre avis et qui te suivront sans y réfléchir à deux fois, dit-elle en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, inscrivant une autre note sur son parchemin avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

Reposant sa tasse, elle releva les yeux vers Regulus, la curiosité luisant dans son regard améthyste.

– As-tu pensé à inclure ton frère, ta cousine et son fils dans tes préparations ? questionna-t-elle.

– Non. Pas pour l'instant. Je sais que Sirius se cache avec l'Ordre du Phénix et je ne tiens pas à changer ça. Il a purgé une peine de treize ans à Azkaban, il pourrait être plus sensible à la folie qui touche ma famille qu'il n'y paraît. Quant à Cissy et Draco…, continua Regulus avant de se stopper.

– Nous ferons ce qu'il faudra en temps voulu, alors. J'ai déjà emballé mes affaires, tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, sourit-elle avant de retourner à son bouquin.

Elle ne cessait de le surprendre jour après jour. Elle n'avait même pas cligné des yeux lorsqu'il avait mentionné la folie des Black et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait peur, c'était d'y succomber. Il espérait sincèrement que ça ne lui arriverait jamais.

Il soupira. Un 'crac' sonore retentit dans l'appartement.

– Miss Grey manque déjà à Maître Regulus ? s'enquit Kreattur.

Le vert et argent lança un regard noir à la petite créature. Une veine palpita sur sa tempe. Depuis que Zoé était revenue avec lui en Angleterre et qu'il l'avait présentée à son elfe, celui-ci semblait penser qu'il lui faisait la cour.

– Kreattur…, soupira Regulus, exaspéré.

– Kreattur veut simplement savoir quand Maître Regulus fera proprement la cour à Miss Grey, lança l'elfe.

Il claqua des doigts et les malles se remplirent des affaires restantes du serpentard. L'épée qu'il s'était procuré quelques semaines plus tôt était bien attachée à sa hanche et couverte par un sort de désillusion.

Regulus soupira et secoua la tête.

– Je n'ai besoin de 'faire la cour' à personne pour l'instant… Kreattur, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais…, commença Regulus le plus calmement qu'il le put avant de craquer. Nous allons nous engager dans une guerre contre Riddle ! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire la cour à qui que ce soit !

Kreattur lui jeta un regard impassible.

– Kreattur sait ça. Kreattur pense que Maître Regulus devrait trouver une soupirante après avoir détruit l'infâme Sang-Mêlé Riddle, répliqua-t-il.

Si Regulus ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il pourrait presque croire que Kreattur tentait de jouer les entremetteurs. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Au moins, ce n'était pas sa mère. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement avoir été engagé à Lindra Nott. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois… Même là, il préférerait encore Zoé à Lindra. Elle était peut-être la plus dingue de la maison desSerpents.

– Ça suffit Kreattur. Plus un seul mot là-dessus. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une telle conversation de toute façon, dit-il en reprenant le contrôle sur ses pensées.

Kreattur se sembla pas vraiment le croire, mais il n'en dit pas un mot. Il rapetissa les malles et Regulus s'en empara aussitôt pour les ranger en sécurité dans une poche de sa cape.

– Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Garde tes oreilles et tes yeux bien ouverts au quartier général de l'Ordre, le prévint-il en ramassant la dernière de ses valises.

Il repensa l'espace d'un instant à son frère et soupira.

– Garde un œil sur Sirius, d'accord ? Mets-moi au courant si tu penses qu'il pourrait embrasser la Folie des Black, insista-t-il, épuisé.

Kreattur acquiesça.

– Kreattur gardera un œil sur le traître à son sang pour Maître Regulus, grommela-t-il.

– Merci Kreattur, le gratifia-il avant de lui faire prendre congé.

L'elfe disparut dans un 'crac' sonore et Regulus quitta le somptueux hôtel après s'être glissé dans les traits de Rex Whitestone. Il avança ensuite vers l'aire réservée à l'utilisation de portoloins la plus proche. Ça lui semblait des années depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard et à Poudlard… et il se demanda brièvement ce que l'année allait lui réserver. Ça ne pourrait qu'être intéressant avec Harry Potter comme élève, s'il s'en référait aux années précédente. Il sourit largement.

 _Qui sait, peut-être que je suis fait pour être professeur après tout ?_ songea-t-il tout juste avant d'atteindre l'aire en question.

Après avoir payé son allée pour Pré-au-Lard, on lui tendit un bout de cuir avant de lui indiquer qu'il y serait d'ici cinq minutes. Lorsqu'elles furent passées, il sentit un crochet tirer sur son nombril et il disparut.

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Mastuyama** : Hello, merci beaucoup pour ton chaleureux message, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cette traduction continue de te plaire. Aussi, par rapport à ta remarque, elle m'a fait douter un instant, et, étant en train de revoir tous mes chapitres en ce moment même et en relisant le chapitre 6, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison. Alors je suis allé revoir le chapitre original et là j'ai compris que ce n'était pas du tout la faute de l'auteure, mais la mienne ! L'auteure a bien écrit 'plusieurs siècles', c'est une faute d'inattention de ma part, je ferais d'autant plus attention dorénavant. Merci pour ta remarque ! Je te fais pleins de bisous :)

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** : Eh oui ! Me voilà donc parmi ces fictions qui promeuvent cette idée que la magie ne pop up pas de nul part ! J'espère que tu aimes Hermione parce qu'elle va devenir récurrente dans l'histoire bientôt ;) Quant à Harry, Zoé va être d'une aide non négligeable pour Harry, sans elle, on sait ce qui serait arrivé... sans Reg, on sait aussi ce qui serait arrivé, argh Ombrage me hante !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bêt** **a** : **Rin Yumii** & **Smilarah**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais simplement m'excuser pour deux choses : la première est le temps que cela m'a pris pour poster ce chapitre. La seconde : j'ai fais des petites modifications questions mise en page et sur d'autres petits points. J'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture, je vous embrasse !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

* * *

Sirius était littéralement en train de devenir fou - peut-être plus fou que le Chapelier Fou en personne !

Il avait écumé tous les livres de la bibliothèque familiale et pas un seul d'entre eux ne lui avaient apporté les réponses qu'il désespérait de trouver en ce qui concerne la tapisserie. Il finit par abandonner ses recherches, décidant d'y revenir plus tard. À la place, il se concentra sur un livre qui semblait être aussi vieux que Poudlard. La curiosité prenant le dessus, il s'empara de l'ouvrage fermé par une lanière de cuir défraîchie et l'emmena en bas avec lui.

C'était sa petite cousine, Nymphadora Tonks qui montait la garde aujourd'hui. Le reste des membres de l'Ordre étaient soit à leur travail respectif, soit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats de l'année scolaire qui arrivait. Nymphadora avait la tête couché sur la table et une expression d'ennui mortel sur le visage.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis coincée ici. Sans vouloir t'offenser Sirius, mais je désespère pour un rayon de soleil, lança-t-elle, ses cheveux tournant au cuivré démontrant son aigreur.

– Désolé petite-cousine, s'excusa Sirius, embarrassé.

– C'est bon, Sirius. Tu dois devenir dingue à rester enfermé ici. Maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens, se plaignit-elle avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

Sirius soupira et s'installa sur le canapé, le livre ouvert entre ses mains.

– Siri… au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la tapisserie s'est mise à briller. Une idée de la raison ? demanda la jeune femme, ses cheveux prenant une teinte jaune pâle.

– Je n'en suis pas sûr. Et ça commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Si tu veux mon avis, j'aurai certainement déjà ma réponse si Molly n'avait pas jeté aux ordures une bonne partie de la bibliothèque, répondit-il, fulminant au seul nom de Molly Weasley.

Autant il appréciait que Molly et les autres s'occupent du nettoyage, autant il était devenu assez possessif envers les artefacts, les livres et autres objets présents dans la maison. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se l'expliquer lui-même, mais pour une certaine raison, il souhaitait préserver les choses que sa famille possédait depuis des générations.

– Ah. Je me souviens que maman m'avait dit qu'elle avait été balayée de la tapisserie familiale, mais à l'y voir maintenant…, fit Tonks en s'approchant du mur sur laquelle elle était gravée, ses cheveux tournant au bleu pâle, on ne dirait pas qu'elle l'ait été.

La jeune femme plaça son index sur son menton, plongée en pleine réflexion.

– C'est vrai et il y a d'autres nouveautés aussi, murmura Sirius. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle continue à se modifier. Ça a été la même comédie depuis le début de l'été.

Il tourna quelques pages du livre qui traitait des 'Forces du Mal et de leurs pouvoirs'.

– Tu ne peux pas nier que ça la rend plus engageante, tu ne crois pas ? sourit Tonks.

Sirius leva les yeux de son bouquin et la fixa avant de planter son regard sur la tapisserie en question. C'est vrai que la tapisserie de la plus ancienne et plus noble maison des Black paraissait plus soignée, plus moderne et intéressante comme elle était maintenant. Son attention fut une fois de plus retenue par les motifs qui s'étaient ajoutés sur certains membres de sa famille.

– Pourquoi ça ne touche que certaines personnes et pas d'autres ? On dirait que Bellatrix s'est mise à cracher du sang, remarqua Tonks, sa curiosité prenant le pas.

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois, ne voulant pas relâcher sa frustration sur sa petite-cousine. Il ferma son livre et s'en débarrassa avant de se relever et de s'approcher à son tour. La tapisserie brillait maintenant d'un gris pâle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage de sa cousine psychotique. L'auréole sanglante était toujours bien incrustée.

Tonks eut soudain l'idée miraculeuse de faire appel à Kreattur et Sirius grogna presque.

Un 'pop' sonore signifiant son arrivée retentit.

– Qu'est-ce que la Sang-Mêlée peut bien vouloir de Kreattur ? coassa l'elfe.

Bien, voilà donc la chose la plus gentille que Kreattur ait dite depuis qu'il était revenu. Dumbledore aussi avait droit à sa part d'insultes.

– Kreattur, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demanda Tonks en pointant le halo rouge entourant Bellatrix et Walburga.

– Kreattur ne sait pas ce que veulent dire les couleurs entourant les membres de la plus ancienne et plus noble maison des Black. La tapisserie détient une magie ancienne. Une magie ancestrale, dit-il.

Ça faisait déjà plus d'informations que les dernière fois que Sirius lui en avait parlé. D'un autre côté, Kreattur semblait presque en parler comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'eux ne savait pas.

– Quel genre de magie ancestrale ? le questionna Sirius, lançant un regard noir à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

Kreattur parut y réfléchir à deux fois et ses traits s'étirèrent de manière à le rendre encore plus désagréable à l'œil qu'habituellement. Sirius ne put s'empêcher pourtant d'être surpris lorsque l'elfe se décida de leur donner une réponse.

– La magie familiale, et dans ce cas, celle de la maison des Black. Ce type de magie est la plus puissante de toutes, raconta Kreattur avant de boitiller en dehors de la pièce, murmurant pour lui-même à quel point la réponse que cherchait Sirius sur la tapisserie et son fonctionnement était évidente.

– Il est méprisable ! Il savait ce que c'était bien avant que ça n'arrive, ragea-t-il.

– De la magie familiale ? Comment est-ce que ça marche Siri ? s'enquit l'auror.

Tonks s'estima chanceuse d'avoir réussi à calmer son cousin avec cette question. Il aurait certainement jeté Kreattur à la porte si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

– Ce type de magie est difficile à expliquer et à comprendre Nymphadora, dit-il, souriant à l'utilisation de son prénom.

Ses cheveux prirent une couleur pourpre et elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! grogna-t-elle.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement en frottant son bras.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, la magie de la famille des Black coule dans les veines de tous les membres de la famille. Toi, Andromeda, Narcissa, et, même si je déteste me l'avouer, Bellatrix aussi. Vous et moi partageons tous la magie des Black, expliqua-t-il en continuant de scruter la tapisserie.

– Et, c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil redevenu violet en même temps que sa tignasse.

– Ça dépend de qui l'utilise, murmura-t-il en soupirant, presque désespéré.

Il fallait qu'il se replonge dans ses recherches : les nouvelles informations qu'il détenait maintenant ne pouvaient que le rapprocher de la vérité.

– Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque. Tu veux te joindre à moi pour explorer cette nouvelle piste ? la questionna-t-il.

Les cheveux de la jeune femme tournèrent au jaune pâle, montrant son excitation. Elle acquiesça vivement.

– Je ferais n'importe quoi plutôt que de me morfondre toute la journée ! sourit-t-elle avant de suivre Sirius jusque dans la bibliothèque en question.

Ça allait encore être une (autre) longue journée de recherches.

 **.**

Luna Lovegood était à Pré-au-Lard avec son père, Xenophilius, pour déposer des copies du dernier numéro du Chicaneur aux Trois Balais et à la Tête du Sanglier. Elle se tenait à l'extérieur, assise sur un banc, profitant du soleil tout en observant les allées et venues dans les rues du village sorcier. Elle portait ses habituelles boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et son collier de bouchon de Bièraubeurre.

La jeune fille se demandait bien dans quelle montagne suédoise elle pourrait dénicher un ronflak cornu lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Elle fixa Zonko qui se trouvait pile devant elle et découvrit un impressionnant oiseau blanc sautillant sur le toit de la boutique. Celui-ci s'arrêta juste au bord et scruta l'entrée du village.

Luna elle-même songea que ce comportement était anormal et se demanda un instant si les nargoles ne pouvaient pas envahir l'esprit des animaux. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la boutique, ne quittant pas une seconde l'oiseau des yeux. Ce n'était pas une colombe. L'animal était bien trop large pour que ça en soit une. C'était un corbeau. Elle se sentit sourire avant de se décider enfin à lui adresser la parole.

– Bonjour toi. Tu es perdu ? demanda-t-elle.

La Serdaigle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'oiseau en question baisse son regard sur elle. Elle remarqua tout de suite ses petits yeux violet brillants d'intelligence. C'est quelque chose qui lui plu tout de suite chez lui.

– Eh bien, quels beaux yeux tu as là, le complimenta-t-elle avec légèreté.

Le corbeau croassa avant de décider de descendre de son perchoir et de se poser sur son épaule. Ses yeux violets la fixait comme si elle était la chose la plus intéressante que le monde avait à offrir. Elle nota aussi une bande de tissu rouge accroché à sa patte.

– Tu dois appartenir à quelqu'un. Peut-être que cette personne se trouve quelque part ici ? imagina-t-elle.

L'oiseau croassa une nouvelle fois et battit des ailes en signe d'affirmation. Luna sourit et commença à se promener. Les serres de l'oiseau étaient plantées dans son épaules mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

– Tu dois être un oiseau vraiment spécial pour attendre quelqu'un ici. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tienne compagnie en attendant, n'est-ce pas ? proposa la blonde, l'air rêveuse.

Le corbeau balança sa tête d'avant en arrière avant de fourrer son bec dans les cheveux de la blonde. Elle lui fit un sourire lumineux et continua de se promener dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard, lui parlant comme si elle était avec un vieil ami.

– J'ai un peu peur pour l'année prochaine. J'espère que les héliopathes ne viendront pas m'embêter. Mais… ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'ils viennent quand même, dit-elle, rêveuse.

Le corbeau ivoirin claqua son bec comme pour poser une question.

– Oh ! mais je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des héliopathes c'est vrai ! Eh bien, tu vois…

Elle s'apprêtait à lui parler des esprits du feu lorsqu'elle entendu une voix derrière elle.

– C'est donc là que tu te cachais, maudite créature, grommela une voix agréable à l'oreille juste derrière elle.

Luna se retourna. Devant elle se trouvait un homme plutôt grand, habillé de manière très convenable aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et dont les yeux était d'un brun noisette. Il avait une cicatrice qui fendait son visage de la tempe jusqu'à la mâchoire et une autre, impressionnante, le long de son cou. Il paraissait plutôt jeune mais quelque chose au fond de son esprit - les nargoles sans doute - lui disait que cet homme n'était pas qui il prétendait être. Elle pouvait pourtant dire qu'il était sans danger pour elle. Il souriait, non pas à elle, mais à l'oiseau perché sur son épaule.

– Bonjour miss, je vois que tu as mon familier sur ton épaule, dit-il, gloussant presque.

– Ah oui. C'est vraiment un bel oiseau, mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir son nom, répondit-elle tandis que le corbeau sauta de son épaule et vola jusqu'à l'inconnu.

La créature se percha sur son épaule et il tapota le bout de son bec.

– Je pensais que tu allais m'attendre, ma fille, rouspéta-t-il et l'oiseau lui mordilla les doigts.

– Elle a un bon tempérament, nota Luna en souriant.

– Oui, Almalthea est un spécimen assez intéressent. Têtue, sournoise pour ne dire que ça, mais intéressante.

– Almalthea… c'est un joli nom, souligna Luna rêveusement.

– Oui, un joli nom pour un bel oiseau, dit-il souriant vers l'oiseau en question.

Le corbeau croassa plusieurs fois avant de s'accrocher pleinement à l'épaule de l'homme.

– Miss, puis-je te demander ton nom afin de pouvoir proprement te remercier pour avoir garder un oeil sur mon familier ? s'enquit-il avec gentillesse.

Luna resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à sourire rêveusement.

– Luna Lovegood, répondit la Serdaigle avec légèreté.

– Lovegood ? Je présume que ton père est l'éditeur du Chicaneur dans ce cas ? la questionna-t-il en souriant légèrement.

– Oui, c'est exact. Est-ce que vous lisez le journal de papa ? demanda-t-elle, rayonnante.

– Je n'ai lu que quelques articles, mais je dois dire que ton père à un point de vue très intéressant, déclara-t-il calmement.

– Merci. Je dirais à papa que vous aimez ce qu'il écrit, dit-elle en souriant.

Une personne qui lisait le journal de son père et l'appréciait ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne après tout.

– Très bien. Je vais devoir y aller miss Lovegood, dit-il en attrapant une montre à gousset cachée au fond de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, vérifiant l'heure. J'ai bien peur d'être en retard pour mon entrevue si je reste plus longtemps.

– Oh, j'espère que vous n'allez pas tomber sur trop de devonsnipes. Ils font perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace de ceux qu'ils attaquent. Ce sont des créatures assez agaçantes, le prévint-elle, l'air sincèrement inquiète.

L'homme la scruta étrangement avant de rire, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Je ferais attention alors, la rassura-t-il puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla non en direction du village mais en direction du château.

La blonde attendit que l'homme et son familier aient disparus avant de reprendre.

– J'espère qu'il sera un meilleur professeur que ses prédécesseurs…, dit Luna, ses yeux ses yeux se mettant à fixer le vide.

Enfin, après un moment, elle arrêta de divaguer et fronça les sourcils.

– Il ne m'a même pas donné son nom, dit-elle en faisant la moue avant que la voix de son père ne résonne non loin derrière elle.

Peut-être le rencontrera-t-elle une nouvelle fois plus tard. Elle voulait encore discuter avec le magnifique corbeau ivoirin, Almalthea, et tout lui raconter sur les héliopathes. La blonde sourit et son esprit s'éclaira l'espace de quelques instants.

 _Les choses ont commencé à bouger et, quoi qu'il arrive, j'espère que je serais là pour en être témoin_ , pensa-t-elle avant que son esprit ne s'embrouille une fois de plus.

 **.**

– Tu avais dis que tu m'attendrais, dit Regulus en lançant un regard noir au corbeau ivoirin qui se tenait non loin dans la calèche qui les menait tout deux à Poudlard.

Le corbeau croassa sèchement et on eut presque l'impression qu'il se moquait du vert et argent, puis la créature se transforma et Zoé apparut devant lui. Elle portait une robe blanche et était pieds nus. La bande de tissu qui était accrochée à sa cheville s'était elle aussi transformée et n'en restait plus à présent qu'un chaine rougeoyante bien attachée au même endroit. Ç'avait été son idée. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une tresse lâche et elle souriait franchement.

– Tu as pris trop de temps. Je volais au dessus du village et j'ai commencé à m'ennuyer. Pré-au-Lard est un endroit original en tout cas. Le loyer n'est pas trop élevé en plus et les gens sont sympathiques. Au fait… Almalthea ? le questionna-t-elle en se mettant en tailleur sur son siège.

– Ça te va bien tu ne crois pas ? sourit-il.

– D'après le troisième satellite de Jupiter ? Ou d'après la mythologie entourant l'enfance de Zeus ? demanda-t-elle, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

– Je pensais à… 'tendre divine' **[1]**. Ça me paraissait bien t'aller d'une certaine manière, rit-il.

– Ah, tendre, c'est ça ? rit-elle à son tour, d'un air moqueur. Je pense que la folie a enfin atteint ton cerveau.

Elle secoua la tête, rejetant totalement cette version des faits.

– Mais bon, on fera avec pour l'instant, continua-t-elle en grimaçant. Cette Luna Lovegood… c'est une jeune fille intéressante.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se cala plus confortablement dans son siège.

– Je ne pensais pas que Xenophilius aurait une descendance, murmura Regulus entre ses dents.

Xenophilius Lovegood comme il le connaissait à Poudlard était aussi dingue et observateur que sa fille. Bien sûr, son statut de Sang-Pur le protégeait un tant soit peu. Être considéré comme fou ou étrange permettait que son entourage le considère moins dangereux qu'il ne l'était réellement. Regulus avait lu un numéro du Chicaneur il y a peu en allant au Chaudron Baveur et ceux qui étaient intelligents pour les voir ou qui étaient spécialisés dans l'art de la codification, lirait et verrait que des informations étaient glissés entre les lignes sur des sujets divers ou même sur des personnes : c'était ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière l'apparence un peu excentrique du Chicaneur. Regulus se demanda immédiatement si Xenophilius était un autre des nombreux contacts de Zoé.

– Cette fille me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne me souviens pas qui... , dit-elle en regardant le paysage à travers la vitre.

– Si elle ressemble bien à son père, je ne m'embêterais pas trop si j'étais toi, suggéra-t-il.

– Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue…, continua-t-elle.

Zoé finit par abandonner.

– Ça reviendra sûrement plus tard, et elle se changea une nouvelle fois, redevenant un corbeau.

La calèche se stoppa et la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser sortir. Regulus tendit son bras pour Zoé, ou plutôt Almalthea sous cette forme et elle s'y accrocha.

En sortant de la calèche, il remarqua le Sombral qui la tirait. Almalthea sur son épaule, il s'approcha et caressa la créature avant de s'en désintéresser au profit du château. Il sentit un pic de nostalgie l'envahir en voyant les tours s'élever haut dans le ciel. L'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme s'il était redevenu élève. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entendre des bruit de pas s'approcher. Le vert et argent se tourna sur sa gauche pour voir un homme assez large marcher dans sa direction.

 _Hagrid. Alors il est toujours là_ , pensa-t-il.

– B'jour ! Vous d'vez être le prof'sseur Whitestone. C'est ça ? Moi c'est Hagrid. Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Aussi pr'fesseur de soins aux cré'tures magiques. Ravi d'vous rencontrer, salua le demi géant barbue, ses petits yeux noirs brillants.

 _Professeur ? C'est vrai que les demi-géants avaient tous une certaine affinités avec les créatures magique, mais Hagrid ? Salazar…_

Regulus blêmit légèrement.

– En d'autres mots, vous êtes mon collègue, c'est ça ? Ravi également, dit-il poliment.

Almalthea croassa et mordilla Regulus.

– Ah, et voici mon familier, Almalthea, la présenta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

L'oiseau croassa une nouvelle fois, tournant ses yeux vers le demi-géant.

– Vous m'avez ram'né un très bel oiseau dis-donc ! s'exclama Hagrid.

– Oui, un très beau spécimen. Je l'ai obtenu d'un éleveur d'outre-mer, raconta-t-il en riant légèrement.

Almalthea croassa et gonfla son plumage, l'air très fière d'elle avant de redevenir silencieuse.

– Ah je sais ce que c'est. Enfin, j'suis là pour vous montrez l'chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Suivez moi, dit-il en agitant sa main pour lui indiquer la direction.

Regulus suivit donc, et ils reprirent un semblant de conversation.

– Alors v'z'êtes le nouveau prof'sseur de défense ? On d'vrait vous r'mercier d'avoir accepté, dit Hagrid.

Regulus savait reconnaître une opportunité quand il en voyait une et il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de faire parler le demi-géant. Ce n'était un pas un mauvais bougre, mais ce n'était la première lumière non plus.

– Vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant qu'il devait y avoir un bon nombre de candidats pour ce poste, commença-t-il.

– Oh, nan, après c'qui c'est passé l'année dernière, le nombr' d'candidats a diminué, raconta-t-il en riant légèrement. L'Ministère nous aurait envoyé quelqu'un si vous n'vous étiez pas présenté. Dumbledore a tout d'suite accepté.

– Vraiment ? Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui arriverait à Poudlard si le Ministère commencait à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'école. Je peux comprendre que le Conseil d'Administration soit appelé en cas de besoin, mais le Ministère ? en rajouta Regulus.

– Bien, tout Poudlard vous r'mercie pour vot'e candidature. En espérant qu'vous soyez pas com' Gilderoy Lockhart. Un bel empoté s'vous voulez mon avis, déclara Hagrid, l'air sincèrement content qu'il soit là à la place.

Après avoir traversé la cour, ils entrèrent et passèrent de couloirs en couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver devant une large porte à double battants. Ils s'ouvrirent d'eux-même pour révéler la Grande Salle qui se cachait derrière. Regulus se sentit somme toute nostalgique et emprunt d'humilité en entrant. D'une certaine manière, il était reconnaissant qu'on l'ait ramené du royaume des morts pour voir ça.

Suivant Hagrid plus loin dans la pièce, il remarqua les autres professeurs rassemblés à l'autre extrémité de la salle et installés autour d'une table circulaire métamorphosée. Sans l'ombre d'un doute l'œuve de Dumbledore. Tandis qu'ils approchaient, le visage barbu et les yeux bleu pétillants du directeur se levèrent vers lui. Regulus remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas tant changé depuis la dernière fois. Du bout de son chapeau aux couleurs scandaleuses de ses robes : son sens du style n'avait pas évolué d'un scroutt à pétard.

– Ah ! Hagrid, merci d'avoir accompagné notre nouvel arrivant jusqu'ici, le remercia le vieux sorcier d'une voix bienveillante.

– Bien sûr, professeur Dumbledore, répondit avec fierté le demi-géant, avant de prendre la place vide entre McGonagall et une jeune sorcière blonde.

Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas non plus beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus grisonnant que d'habitude, mais son visage était toujours aussi sévère.

– Amis et professeurs, je vous présente Mr Rex Whitestone. Il sera notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année. J'ose espérer que votre voyage jusqu'ici s'est bien déroulé ? s'enquit avec politesse le directeur.

Regulus sourit et hocha la tête.

– Parfaitement. J'aimerais également vous remercier de me donner l'opportunité d'enseigner dans cette école, dit Regulus en s'inclinant légèrement.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr mon garçon.

Regulus grimaça intérieurement aux derniers mots.

– Si vous voulez bien prendre place aux côtés de Severus, nous pourrons débuter à réfléchir sur les arrangements pour l'année à venir, termina Dumbledore et il sortit sa baguette blanche pour faire apparaître un siège à côté d'un homme vêtu de noir.

 _Severus Snape ? C'est surprenant_ , pensa Regulus alors qu'Almalthea qui avait décidé de survoler la salle revint se percher sur le haut du siège.

– Quel magnifique oiseau coloré vous avez là, M. Whitestone, le complimenta Dumbledore.

– C'est vrai, il en existe peu de sa race comme elle, concéda Regulus en prenant place.

C'était intéressant d'être assis à côté de quelqu'un avec qui il avait travaillé lors de ses plus jeunes années. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Snape, celui-ci était divisé, souhaitant quitter les services du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais conscient qu'il serait très certainement exécuté s'il essayait. Il se souvenait encore des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent. Regulus avait trouvé un moyen de quitter la Cause et avait dit à Severus qu'il préférait encore mourir que de s'incliner plus longtemps devant ce cinglé. Effectivement, il en était mort. Il adressa un hochement de la tête courtois au mangemort et celui-ci fit de même. Severus avait vieilli depuis qu'il l'avait vu, mais le temps n'avait pas fait du si mauvais travail finalement.

Dumbledore joignit ses mains pour gagner leur attention et présenta chaque professeur à Regulus afin qu'il puisse tous les reconnaître. Après quoi, il en revint à leurs affaires.

– Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous présentés, je vais commencer par vous informer que cette année, nous accueillerons un représentant du ministère venu examiner notre façon de travailler, ici à Poudlard. Cette personne sera dotée des mêmes privilèges que chacun d'entre vous. Depuis l'incident de l'année précédente…

Regulus repensa à la mort de Cedric Diggory… Combien de litres de sang devraient être versés pour mettre fin au règne de Riddle pour de bon ?

– … et gardera un oeil sur certains professeurs en particulier, finit Dumbledore en souriant vers le serpentard.

– Qui sera le représentant en question ? demanda Pomona Chourave.

– Minerva, pourriez-vous me rafraîchir la mémoire ? demanda Dumbledore à McGonagall.

La femme à l'air strict fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

– Dolores Ombrage, dit-elle.

Regulus serra les dents tandis que des protestations s'élevaient. Bien entendu. Le crapaud qui suivait Fudge partout. Joie. Bien, il allait devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes dans ce cas. Il faudrait aussi qu'il retrouve le carnet de chantage de sa tante Cassiopea. Ça pourrait lui être d'une grande aide dans le futur.

– Allons, allons, ne nous en faisons pas tant. Étant donné que c'est le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard qui l'a choisi, nous nous en sortirons très bien, les rassura Dumbledore en essayant de calmer les enseignants.

– C'est ridicule, railla Severus.

– Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord. Pourquoi n'envoie-t-il pas quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience dans le monde de l'éducation ? Ce serait certainement un choix plus sage, avança Regulus.

Les plaintes se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent une nouvelle fois. _Et dire qu'il pensait avoir tout vu..._. La nouvelle arrivante était vêtue aux couleurs d'un vert insipide et portait un bandeau sur son front. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés en quelques frisottis et à son cou étaient pendues/pendaient des chaînes dorées. Les verres de ses grosses lunettes étaient légèrement embrumés et elle trébucha jusqu'à eux.

 _Juste au moment où je commençais à penser que ça ne pouvait pas être pire… Eh merde._

Il pouvait d'ici entendre les protestations stridentes de sa mère.

– Et c'est maintenant qu'elle arrive, lâcha McGonagall véhément.

– Qui…

Regulus apprenait à jouer son rôle de nouveau professeur plutôt facilement.

– "Ah, c'est juste Sybil Trelawney. Elle est toujours en retard pour ce genre de réunion," combla Filius Flitwick. "Elle est sans danger," se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter après coup.

Almalthea croassa dans un rire silencieux avant d'incliner la tête pour avoir une meilleure vision de la femme trébuchante qui tenait un bouteille de sherry dans sa main.

– Mon troisième oeil voit… oui… il voit ! Des frères, énonça Trelawney, deux frères… prédit-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

Elle tomba lourdement dessus, le fixant intensément. Regulus lui sourit et hocha la tête dans sa direction en guise de salutations.

– Ah : Sybil, merci de nous avoir tardivement rejoint. Nous étions tout juste en train de parler de la représentante qui va nous rejoindre cette année, répéta Dumbledore courtoisement.

Sybil ronchonna et se mit à jouer avec ses chaînes dorées, murmurant des mots pour elle-même. Il se demanda si tous les hommes et femmes qui se clamaient eux-même voyant devenaient fous d'avoir entrevu le futur. Il faudrait qu'il soit au fait très prochainement.

– Maintenant, sachant qui nous accueillerons, nous ferons aussi en sorte que Mrs Ombrage soit à l'aise ici. Je suis certain qu'elle sera équitable et juste lorsqu'elle viendra observer et juger notre façon d'enseigner ici, dit Dumbledore d'une voix presque paternelle.

Regulus remarqua Almalthea gonflant son plumage d'une manière dangereuse tout en se rengorgeant. Bien. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas croire un mot de toutes les balivernes qui sortaient de la bouche du vieil homme. Il nota que les directeurs de maisons et autres professeurs n'avaient pas non plus l'air ravi de cet arrangement. Trelawney fixait le vide, tenant sa bouteille de sherry d'une manière possessive.

– À présent, j'ai pour vous des papiers qu'il vous faudrait examiner pour le prochain semestre. De nouveaux emplois du temps pour les élèves. Nous ré-enverrons les classes optionnelles par courrier pour qu'ils nous informent s'ils souhaitent changer de classe. Il nous reste cinq semaines avant la rentrée, donc cela permettra aux élèves d'avoir amplement le temps de changer d'avis avant la date limite du 15 août, continua Dumbledore en donnant un coup de baguette faisant apparaître les documents devant chaque professeur.

Certains avait droit à une pile de paperasse enfermée dans une chemise brune bien fermée, d'autres en avaient moins. Regulus supposa que certains professeurs avaient moins d'élèves que d'autres. Lui, d'un autre côté, tout comme Severus, Pomona, Filius et Minerva écopaient de tous les élèves, de la première à la septième année.

 _Ô joie… c'est trop tard pour se retirer maintenant ?_ railla-t-il mentalement en pâlissant discrètement devant toute la paperasse.

 _Les Black ne cèdent jamais devant l'adversité !_ pouvait-il entendre sa mère hurler.

Il soupira intérieurement en massant ses tempes. Dumbledore poursuivit son discours à propos de ce qui les attendait, des nouvelles règles ayant été ajoutées au règlement de Poudlard et des nouveaux articles de Zonko à présent bannis de l'école. Finalement, Dumbledore finit par conclure et leur souhaita à tous une bonne chance pour l'année à venir. Quelques professeurs s'échangèrent des regards inquiets puis ils quittèrent la pièce. Seuls les directeurs de maison, Dumbledore et lui-même n'avaient pas bougés.

– Maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec ça, Mr Whitestone, j'aimerai vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici en tant que professeur, dit le vieil homme d'un ton paternel, les yeux pétillants.

 _Si ses yeux continuent de pétiller comme ça, je vais commencer à faire des cauchemars,_ se moqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il lissa son masque dans une attitude plus aimable que ses pensées et acquiesça.

– Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir les compétences pour pouvoir poser ma candidature, inventa-t-il, souriant.

Dumbledore agita la main avec désinvolture.

– Au contraire, Mr Whitestone. Je suis très impressionné par votre cursus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez une bonne expérience de la défense contre les forces du mal, le flatta-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Il surpris du coin de l'oeil Severus renifler de dédain.

– Je dois bien vous le concéder. Bien sûr mes aventures m'ont aussi longtemps retenues, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il ne mentait pas. Il souffrait toujours des effets d'avoir été noyé sous les eaux du lac puis d'avoir été ramené dans le monde des vivants peu après. Il avait même laissé Zoé examiner ses cicatrices et son noyau magique et elle était tout aussi d'accord pour dire qu'il ne devait pas en faire trop. Il fallait qu'il soit raisonnable. Mais en faisant de l'exercice pour forger ses muscles et son endurance, il reviendrait peu à peu au corps qu'il possédait avant son trépas.

– J'ai pensé que, comme je ne pouvais plus beaucoup voyager depuis, je pourrais mettre mes connaissances à la disposition des générations futures. Je crois que ça pourrait être utile pour les enfants qui rêvent de vagabonder comme moi plus tard, raconta-t-il en pointant d'un signe de tête la chemise sur la table en face de lui.

En parlant de paperasse, il sortit sa baguette, celle qu'il avait eu par Ollivander, et rapetissa les papiers par petits tas pour pouvoir les emporter plus facilement.

– Ah ! un sorcier qui vagabonde ? On en voit de moins en moins de nos jours. Et encore moins d'aussi jeunes que vous, s'étonna le petit professeur d'enchantements.

– Eh bien, après avoir eu mon diplôme, je n'avais aucune envie d'être coincé à longueur de journée derrière un bureau, sourit-il.

– C'est vraiment très admirable de votre part, Mr Whitestone, dit le vieux directeur, les yeux pétillants.

– S'il vous plaît, nous sommes collègues à présent, je préfèrerai que vous m'appeliez Rex, répliqua-t-il en agitant sa main.

Il espérait avoir gagné la confiance des directeurs de maison et du vieil homme.

– Eh bien, en fait, Rex, pour accepter votre prise de poste ici, nous avons une dernière petite faveur à vous demander, fit-il, la voix bienveillante.

Regulus était curieux de demander quoi, mais ce fut avant qu'il n'entende un chant suivit par un battement d'ailes. Sa première pensée fut pour Almalthea, mais il savait que ce n'était pas elle. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir un phénix aux couleurs chatoyantes se percher sur la table, un vieux chapeau miteux en lambeaux entre ses serres.

 _Le Choixpeau ? Eh zut..._ , pensa-t-il en lissant son masque d'une expression perplexe.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-il, inclinant sa tête l'air curieux.

Dumbledore rayonna.

– Voici le Choixpeau de l'école. Ces dernières années, nous avons eu de… déplaisantes surprises en ce qui concerne le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, à quelques exceptions près. C'est quelque chose auquel j'ai pensé. Astucieux, non ? en rit-il.

– Je pensais que le Choixpeau triait seulement les élèves entres les différentes maisons, fit-il remarquer en repensant au livre que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé avec sa lettre d'admission qu il avait lui-même rédigé.

– C'est exact. Mais dans des cas plus rares, il peut aussi nous dire quel genre de personne nous laissons entrer dans notre institution. On ne peut pas jamais être trop prudent, vous voyez, déclara le directeur en lui tendant le chapeau.

 _Il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes,_ se rappela-t-il.

Sa mère aurait eu sa peau si elle l'entendait user d'expression moldues. Il s'empara du chapeau, le tenant du bout des doigts et lança un regard aux professeurs et au directeur avant de le poser sur sa tête. C'était étrange, comme une sorte de déjà-vu venue tout droit de son entrée en première année.

" _Ah ! Mr Black, c'est un plaisir de rencontrer enfin une autre personne qui est revenue à la vie, même si ça fait deux cent ans depuis la dernière fois,_ " s'exclama le chapeau dans son esprit.

" _Attends, comment es-tu…_ ," tenta-t-il.

" _Crois-moi, la Magie est minutieuse dans ses choix et tu montres de toute évidence plus de potentiel que la première fois que tu es venu ici. La Magie doit avoir une bonne raison pour t'avoir ramené, toi, dans le royaume des vivants,"_ répondit le chapeau.

" _Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire pour moi ?_ " demanda-t-il.

" _Je me souviens de toi à l'époque, me suppliant de te placer à Serpentard, car dans le cas contraire, il n'y aurait plus eu d'héritier pour la famille Black. J'étais catégorique sur ta répartition à Serdaigle, mais Serpentard t'a bien servi,_ " rit brièvement le chapeau, faisait fi de sa question. " _La Dame Grise d'un autre côté sera d'un recours précieux. Une formidable alliée. Sois de nouveau le bienvenu à Poudlard, Regulus Black. Viens donc me rendre visite quand tu auras du temps,_ " conclut le chapeau.

– Il sera un excellent ajout au corps professoral, approuva le Choixpeau à voix haute.

– Ah ! fantastique.

Dumbledore semblait particulièrement fier de lui.

Le vert et argent reprit le Choixpeau en main et sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Il sentit Almalthea sauter sur son épaule pour ne plus en bouger. Au moins, sa présence était réconfortante.

– Minerva, si vous voulez bien être un ange et accompagner Rex à ses appartements. Les préparations pour son arrivée seront effectués aussi vite que possible.

Minerva acquiesça, un fin sourire aux lèvres et observa Regulus.

– Suivez moi, Rex. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous faire visiter, proposa-t-elle en marchant à ses côtés.

Regulus se leva et s'inclina.

– J'en serais honoré. J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur cet endroit. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Poudlard est une très bonne école, babilla-t-il tandis qu'ils quittaient ensemble la Grande Salle.

Regulus espérait sincèrement que pendant la durée de sa présence au château, rien de mal n'arriverait.

 **.**

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, en fin de soirée, Regulus se tenait dans ses appartement assis à une table avec Zoé et frissonnant. Ce n'était pourtant pas dû à la fraîcheur du soir.

– Circée, ce vieil homme me donne des frissons. Je ne fais pas confiance à un homme qui prétend baigner dans la Lumière, assura-t-elle avant de descendre de la table et se dirigea vers la malle que Regulus avait fait entrer à la dérobée au château avec l'aide de Kreattur.

Elle enfila un sweat en laine noir et se mit à faire des allers-retours, la chaîne écarlate accrochée à son pied émettant un son de tintement à chaque pas.

– Tu n'es pas la seule, rapporta le vert et argent en se délestant de sa lourde cape et de sa cravate qu'il jeta sur une chaise.

Il déboutonna le haut de son t-shirt avant de se tourner vers Zoé qui s'était une fois de plus installée sur la table, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

– Eh bien, je partirais dès demain pour faire acte de présence à Pré-au-Lard et je dois aussi aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour rencontrer mon informateur. Je reviendrais après sous la forme d'Almalthea, même si j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu m'ais donné un tel nom, et je resterais environs trois jours avant d'aller voir Harry. J'espère qu'il va bien, raconta-t-elle tandis qu'elle débutait une tresse française bien serré.

– Ça me parait bien. De mon côté, je pensais me balader dans le château pour faire deux-trois choses. Ça va me prendre un peu de temps avant de me réhabituer à vivre ici et cette fois non pas en tant qu'élève mais en tant que professeur, expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans sa tignasse noire qui était à présent libérée de sa queue de cheval habituelle.

– D'accord, dit Zoé en sortant sa baguette pour métamorphoser le divan devant la cheminée en un lit simple. Je vais me coucher.

Elle réprima un bâillement.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il la laisse dormir dans un lit métamorphosé. Il attrapa son poignet et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

– Tu prends mon lit tout de suite. Je dormirai dans le salon, ordonna-t-il avec un ton presque courtois.

– Tsss, je peux supporter un lit que j'ai créé moi-même, Black. Je fais comme ça depuis des années, indiqua-t-elle, ses améthystes le transperçant de toutes parts.

Elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis de toute façon.

– Cette discussion est close. Bonne nuit, Grey, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Walburga avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir enseigné les bonnes manières. Au moins, il savait comment traiter une femme avec respect.

Le Serpentard troqua ses vêtements pour un pyjama en flanelle d'un coup de baguette et tomba lourdement dans le lit. Il était épuisé. Cette fois-ci, pas un seul rêve à propos de noyade ne germa. Cette fois-ci, il rêva d'un lion à la fourrure pareille à un ciel étoilé caché dans l'obscurité, une clé dorée pendue à son cou. Se tenant non loin du lion, un énorme chien au poil noir était enfermé dans une cage de métal, hurlant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bêta :** **Rin Yumii** & **Smilarah**

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre (enfin) ! Alors, tout d'abord je vous remercie pour toutes les réponses que j'ai reçues, c'était adorable de votre part de me faire part de votre amis ^^ Finalement, après avoir lu tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je n'ai pas été très avancée, car vous étiez le même nombre à vouloir la suite de la version 1 comme la version 2… En fin de compte, j'ai décidé de prendre une idée qu'on m'a proposé et de faire exactement le contraire (la logique ^^'). Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : je vais continuer de traduire cette fiction jusqu'à son terme, c'est-à-dire, jusque-là où l'auteure s'est arrêtée. Quant à la nouvelle version, comme elle n'avance pas rapidement et qu'il n'y a que très peu de chapitres de posté pour le moment, j'en posterai les chapitres seulement lorsque j'aurais un peu de temps. Le premier chapitre devrait arriver sous peu pour que vous puissiez vous faire un avis de ce que ça donnera. Il faut que je vous prévienne aussi que la publication de cette fiction restera irrégulière, car je me concentre surtout sur mes deux autres fictions, mais je ne l'oublie pas !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, des bisous !_

* * *

 **Le résumé qu'on m'a demandé des chapitres précédents :** Alors que Regulus est sur le point de mourir après avoir laisser le médaillon entre les mains de Kreattur, une Femme étrange apparaît et le sauve avant de l'envoyer dans le futur durant l'été qui sépare la quatrième et la cinquième année de Harry. Sa tâche : sauver ce qui peut l'être et faire tomber Voldemort. Arrivée à destination, il se rend dans un refuge se trouvant dans la Forêt Interdite et s'écroule de fatigue. Dès son réveil, il appelle à lui son fidèle elfe qui décide de lui venir en aide pour accomplir la mission qui lui a été confiée. En apprenant ce qui est arrivé ces seize dernières années, Regulus décide d'agir directement à la source et prépare un plan pour à la fois surveiller le Survivant et s'approprier le poste de professeur de défense à Poudlard. Pour se faire, il se rend d'abord à Gringotts où il prend temporairement le rôle de Lord de la famille Black à la place de Harry pour redresser sa famille, son honneur et pour avoir accès au savoir et aux possessions de sa Maison. Une fois arrivé dans le coffre principal, il en rencontre le fondateur : Polaris Black, qui accepte de le nommer Lord et lui donne accès à une magie qui n'appartient qu'à eux ; une magie héréditaire. Sirius qui se cache toujours au Square Grimmaurd, de son côté, remarque une anomalie dans la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black sans en comprendre le sens ou l'origine. Malgré les ordres, Kreattur ne lui vient pas en aide et continue de jouer les espions pour le compte de Regulus. Sirius, plein de regrets, notamment à l'égard de son frère, se sent de plus en plus à l'étroit là où il se trouve. De son côté, Regulus se rend en Grèce pour rencontrer les derniers membres d'une famille qui avait, jadis, été très proche de la sienne et qui en connaît long sur les nombreux secrets des Black. Il y rencontre d'abord Amphitrite Grey, la chef de la famille Grey, qui lui raconte l'histoire du trio des Black, des Grey et des White, qui, autrefois, étaient très liés et qui se servaient les unes pour les autres de Famille Gardienne pour que rien ne soit jamais oublié ou perdu. Puis, il rencontre ensuite Zoé, la petit-fille d'Amphitrite, celle qui détient le pouvoir de lui confier tous les secrets des Black. Les deux Grey lui en apprennent beaucoup sur les différentes sortes de magies existantes et Zoé lui révèle faire partie d'une organisation appelée "La Brigade" qui est constituée de l'élite s'occupant de régler les problèmes européens et internationaux. Zoé voit alors en Regulus une chance de s'infiltrer en Grande-Bretagne pour que la Brigade puisse enfin savoir ce qui se passe depuis la bonne vingtaine d'années pendant laquelle les Britanniques ont été coupés du reste du monde. C'est sous les traits de son alter ego, Rex Whitestone, qu'il rentre finalement en Angleterre, avec Zoé sous sa forme animagus. Ils se trouvent rapidement un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Regulus se rend chez Ollivander, et en ressort avec une baguette un peu particulière en plus de celle qu'il tient de la Femme qui a engendré son voyage dans le temps. De son côté, Zoé fait la rencontre de Hermione, avec laquelle elle a une discussion qui mène à les rapprocher et à faire voir à Hermione la société sorcière sous un nouveau jour. Regulus est finalement embauché à Poudlard, chose à laquelle il commence à se préparer, puis, enfin, Harry et Zoé se rencontrent, et elle lui en apprend un peu plus sur la magie en tentant de le sortir, petit à petit, du pétrin dans lequel l'a fourré Dumbledore. Zoé se créait ses premiers contacts au travers du pays et Regulus commence à faire les premiers pas en direction de ses objectifs finaux en étant admis au sein même de Poudlard par ses habitants.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait l'habitude d'apparaître comme l'enfant pourri gâté par ses parents et d'être considéré comme un membre à part entière du gratin de la société. Mais après ce qui s'était passé à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il apprit rapidement que le monde réel allait très vite lui tomber dessus. Chose étrange, il remarquait également que les événements tendaient à le rendre plus… mature… si on pouvait trouver un mot assez proche de ce qu'ils avaient transformés en lui. Ses parents, eux aussi, avaient remarqué les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui.

Son père était rentré à la maison peu après la fin du tournoi et avait pris sa mère à part dans le bureau pour discuter. Draco avait depuis longtemps maîtrisé l'art d'écouter discrètement aux portes, et ladite conversation s'avéra tourner au vinaigre lorsque son père révéla le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco avait pensé qu'il en serait terrifié. Morgane, il avait entendu les histoires après tout. Mais, pour une raison quelconque, le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers son père de les placer ainsi, lui et sa mère, dans une telle position, surpassait la peur. Devait-il se sentir euphorique à l'idée que le monde allait bientôt être débarrassé des Sangs-de-Bourbe, des moldus, des Cracmols et des traîtres à leur sang ? Non… pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir une telle joie. Il ressentait… autre chose. Ce que c'était néanmoins… de ça, il n'en était pas certain.

Depuis, il passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, ne sortant jamais pour rendre visite à ses supposés 'amis' et ne descendant plus prendre le thé avec sa mère les après-midi. Il s'y enfermait, lisant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Noir, blanc, et tout ce qu'il y avait entre deux.

Il finit par tomber sur un manuscrit appartenant à la famille Black. Sa mère était une Black, après Tout, donc, de manière tout à fait logique, ce sang coulait aussi dans ses veines. Il était ainsi, par le sang, autorisé à lire ce grimoire puisqu'il était en ligne directe l'héritier des Black. Si Sirius Black mourrait, ça allait sans dire. Il s'empara du livre et le ramena dans sa chambre pour commencer sa lecture.

Ledit bouquin s'avéra en fait être quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. À l'intérieur, on y avait inscrit une multitude de sortilèges, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient d'un niveau très élevé. Probablement du niveau d'un Mage ou d'un enchanteur. Et Draco n'était pas stupide. Il avait été élevé comme un Malfoy, mais, encore une fois, il ne négligeait pas son héritage Black, et il ne dévoilait son véritable visage que lorsqu'il était confortablement installé dans sa chambre. Lisant le livre qui tenait dans sa main gauche, sa main droite se mit à palpiter, comme si elle voulait s'emparer de sa baguette et jeter un sort sur la cible la plus proche. Alors qu'il tournait la page, il arriva sur un passage des plus intéressant.

"La famille Black a émergé lors des temps médiévaux, mais existe depuis bien avant cette période. Ses membres se sont fait connaître en tant que généraux, combattants et assassins. Les premiers Black dotés de magie, Polaris et Altaïr Black, quant à eux, furent élevés pour devenir Mages Guerriers. Accompagnés des familles Grey et des White, ils formaient la triade légendaire."

Cela attira immédiatement son attention. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'écarter le fait avéré que les Sang-Pur descendaient de Nés-Moldus, néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait posé la question à son père, étant plus jeune, on lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais en refaire mention. Pourtant, ses interrogations n'avaient jamais quitté son esprit. Il reprit donc sa lecture.

"Éventuellement, les Black, les Grey et les White finirent par diviser leur trio suite à de fortes dissensions magiques vers la fin du seizième siècle. Les Black, étant dotés de la magie la plus puissante, quittèrent le groupe en premier en apprenant que la magie de la famille Grey était en train de s'épuiser magiquement parlant, laissant leurs enfants à leur statut de Cracmols. La famille White rompit tous liens par la suite après avoir été victime d'importants problèmes de fertilité qui touchèrent nombres de leurs membres. Les Grey et les White n'ont pas refait surface depuis lors."

"La famille Black se fut ensuite très vite fait connaître au sein de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, et beaucoup de leurs membres furent rapidement accueillis par les autres membres de la société. Leurs choix de carrières les plus fréquents furent : Mages Guerriers, aurors, hommes et femmes de droit et chercheurs."

Draco repensa à ce à quoi la famille Black avait été réduite. Les derniers héritiers consistaient en lui-même, portant le sang des Black, et Sirius Black. Il y avait aussi eu des rumeurs sur une possible consanguinité au sein même de la famille, mais ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Si on prenait le temps d'examiner chaque arbre généalogique de toutes les familles à ascendance sorcière, on pouvait aisément noter, qu'à un certain degré, elles étaient toutes reliées les unes aux autres. Il savait ce que représentait le sang des Black, et il savait à quel point la magie qui l'imprégnait était puissante. Il repensa à sa mère. Elle ressemblait très certainement à une fragile reine des glaces, mais il la savait capable de brusquement vous lancer un sort pour vous mettre à genoux dans la seconde… Il l'avait déjà vu faire lorsque son père avait accidentellement pris une mauvaise décision. Vous n'aimeriez pas vous trouver en travers de son chemin, il n'y avait pas à en douter.

En y repensant, il se demanda si sa propre magie était aussi puissante. C'est vrai, il était second de sa promotion, juste derrière la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, alors, sûrement avait-il hérité de pouvoirs magiques plus conséquents en tant que Sang-Pur. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette Sang-de-Bourbe était-elle aussi forte ? Alors que ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, il n'entendit pas lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Narcissa Malfoy entra doucement et observa avec attention son fils. Depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison et pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies, il avait beaucoup changé. Son masque était toujours le même. Confiant, apprécié et magnifique, mais toujours aussi froid et impassible, chose qu'il avait copiée sur ceux de ses parents. En privé, cependant, il restait son fils. Son merveilleux fils qui traçait sa route dans le monde. Pourtant… ce livre entre ses mains… Elle hoqueta silencieusement.

– Draco ? dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Les yeux de Draco se relevèrent de son bouquin et ses pupilles argentées se connectèrent aux siennes. Il y avait plusieurs indices qui dénotaient les membres de la famille Black. Les yeux argentés et le port aristocratique en faisaient partie. Vous pouviez toujours remarquer ça chez un Black ou chez quelqu'un ayant hérité des gênes des Black. Les yeux argentés étaient, après tout, l'héritage de la branche principale de la famille.

– Oui, mère ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Narcissa eu un sentiment de déjà vu. Pendant un instant, elle pensa revoir son plus jeune cousin assis à ce même endroit à la place de Draco. Elle secoua doucement la tête et s'approcha de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Ah, elle connaissait bien ce livre-ci : le Grimoire de l'Histoire des Black. À l'intérieur se trouvaient quelques vieilles histoires en rapport avec l'histoire de sa famille datant des Deux Frères eux-mêmes, premiers à avoir hérités de leur magie. Certaines histoires de Sang-Pur ne devraient jamais voir la lumière du jour de son point de vue. Elle se souvenait avoir souvent vu Regulus étudier l'histoire de leur famille à l'aide de ce livre en particulier et le fait même d'y repenser serra son cœur de tristesse.

– Ce grimoire, comment est-il venu en ta possession ? lui demanda-t-il.

Narcissa sourit narquoisement.

– Regulus m'en a fait cadeau lors du jour de mon mariage en me disant de ne jamais oublier d'où je venais.

Elle s'empara avec délicatesse de l'épais grimoire.

La blonde feuilleta quelques pages avant que quelque chose ne tombe sur le sol. Draco la ramassa et l'examina. C'était une photographie. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait deviner deux jeunes garçons souriant à l'objectif, riant l'un avec l'autre. Au dos du cliché étaient inscrits ces mots :

"Sirius Orion Black et Regulus Arcturus Black"

– Alors ce sont eux nos cousins, conclut Draco, une pointe de jalousie l'assaillant.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment ça serait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait souvent remarqué que les autres Sang-Pur avaient au moins deux représentants par génération.

Il en était arrivé à ses propres conclusions vers l'âge de neuf ans. Sa mère avait fait deux fausses-couches avant sa naissance. Il aurait pu avoir des frères ou sœurs. Hélas, la consanguinité était certainement celle à blâmer pour ces fausses-couches.

– C'est exact, confirma Narcissa en observant la photo.

Sirius avait peut-être été le cousin rebelle de la famille, mais Regulus avait toujours été celui avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux. Il avait toujours été le cousin silencieux, et si tout s'était passé autrement, il aurait certainement été admis à Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard.

– Qui est Regulus ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en rendant la photographie à sa mère.

Elle la prit avec autant de délicatesse que possible.

– Regulus était mon plus jeune cousin. Il était à Serpentard comme le reste de la famille. Il était toujours très silencieux, mais il était brillant. Je me souviens que j'avais souvent des problèmes avec mes sortilèges et il m'aidait toujours à les lancer. Tu te rappelles de ce sort qui fait se resserrer le haut de la personne sur laquelle on le lance et que j'ai utilisé sur ton père lorsqu'il s'était comporté de manière stupide ?

Le visage de Narcissa était impassible si ce n'est pour le léger relèvement de ses lèvres et de la lueur espiègle dans son regard argenté.

Draco renifla légèrement. Comment pouvait-il oublier ce sortilège-ci ? Il se souvenait parfaitement être revenu à la maison après sa seconde année, cet été-là, lorsque sa mère avait laissé surgir le tristement célèbre tempérament des Black. Au contraire du feu et de la violence qui se manifestait chez certains membres de la famille, sa mère était une femme de glace et ses sortilèges servaient toujours à punir sévèrement sa victime, certains à la limite de l'humiliant. Comme cette fois deux ans plus tôt après que son père se soit jeté dans une bagarre de coups de poing avec Arthur Weasley : sa mère en avait été si embarrassée. Non seulement avait-elle fait dormir son père sur le canapé dans le petit salon, mais l'avait-elle aussi maudit à l'aide de divers sorts pendant toute la journée qui avait suivi, l'accusant de porter la honte sur elle et sur le nom des Malfoy. (Secrètement, il pensait aussi l'avoir entendu l'accuser de calomnier le nom des Black en agissant tel qu'il l'avait fait). Ça lui avait pris plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle ne le laisse revenir dormir dans leur lit.

– Oui, je me souviens de ce sort, affirma Draco en souriant légèrement.

– C'est Regulus qui m'a aider à le perfectionner. Un Serdaigle de troisième année a pensé qu'il serait amusant de regarder sous les jupes de toute la population féminine de Poudlard, raconta-t-elle, un sourire fin aux lèvres.

Draco fut légèrement surpris de voir un véritable sourire sur son visage.

– Alors… c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a aidée ? demanda-t-il, dans l'expectative.

– Regulus était celui que mes sœurs et moi appelions 'The Little King'. Il était toujours très gentleman et charmant envers les membres de sa famille.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'humidifièrent subitement.

Draco examina une nouvelle fois le cliché. S'il devait parier sur lui… Regulus n'aurait jamais été un mangemort.

– Et il était…, tenta-t-il avant de s'interrompre, les yeux fixés sur sa mère.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur les yeux humides qui laissèrent de légers sillons sur ses joues. Il avait sa réponse. Le silence plana entre mère et fils.

– Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? demanda-t-il d'une voix murmurante.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement Narcissa.

Draco sentit un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Il inspira lourdement. La peur glaciale qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt commençait à s'insinuer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucun doute que son père devait être dans le même état que lui à ce même instant.

– Nous allons nous en sortir…, promit Narcissa en se relevant élégamment.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco remarqua la froide sévérité non pas de Narcissa Malfoy, mais de Narcissa Black. Elle lui avait dit que les Black ne s'inclinaient devant personne. Il n'était qu'à demi Black, mais un Black sans l'ombre d'un doute.

– Ne montre jamais de faiblesses, Draco. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il t'en coûte, l'informa-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains puis de quitter la pièce.

Le blond retourna les mots de sa mère dans tous les sens, acquiesçant silencieusement pour lui-même. Cette prochaine année à Poudlard le rendrait plus fort ou le briserait complètement. Jetant un regard au-dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il se leva et plaça le livre sur sa table de nuit avant d'aller se changer pour aller au lit. Lorsqu'il se glissa en dessous de ses couvertures, sa tête tomba sur son oreiller et il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Il fit un rêve étrange cette nuit-là. Un énorme dragon avec des écailles blond platine s'inclinait devant un lion à la fourrure de ciel étoilé avec une lumière scintillante sur son torse. Autour d'eux se dessinait la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le lion se trouvait sur un piédestal et le dragon était en dessous de lui. Les yeux argentés du lion étaient plongés dans ceux du dragon et le fauve s'avança. À son cou était pendue une clé. Le dragon fit un pas en arrière et déploya ses ailes. Il entendit un aboiement dans l'obscurité et le dragon s'envola dans l'abîme qui les supplantait, le lion rugissant après lui.

La même nuit, Narcissa rêva d'une plaine fleurie par des fleurs de narcisses. Un lion à la fourrure étoilée et une clé pendant autour de son cou se pavanait royalement entre les parcelles d'herbe où les fleurs n'avaient pas encore poussées. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard admiratif de l'animal. Puis elle remarqua que sur son torse, une étoile brillait. Les fleurs autour du lion commencèrent à fleurir plus rapidement, couvrant le sol avant que les pétales se détachent et couvrent le lion d'une brise fleurie. Le lion rugit et tout redevint obscurité.

 **.**

Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait dans son étroite cellule dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient emmêlés, sa peau était pâle et décharnée, ses yeux argentés piquetés de violet étaient injectés de sang et paraissaient fous. Avec les Détraqueurs traversant les couloirs toutes les heures, ça tenait sûrement du miracle qu'elle ne soit pas devenue cinglée. Elle aurait déjà dû perdre la tête depuis toutes ces années, enfermée dans cette prison, mais, étrangement, ce n'était toujours pas le cas. Pas qu'elle ne s'en plaigne, elle attendait simplement le jour où Azkaban tomberait et où elle serait à nouveau aux côtés de son Maître, prête à le servir.

Néanmoins… quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle semblait se rebeller à cette idée. C'était comme si on la frappait à l'aide de tisonniers ardents à chaque seconde. C'était déplaisant. C'était peut-être un signe. Un signe que son Seigneur allait venir chercher ses plus fidèles serviteurs pour les ramener avec lui, qu'ils puissent enfin purger le monde de tous ces traîtres à leur sang. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Les Cracmols. Les moldus. Elle les tuerait tous pour préserver les Sang-Pur. Chacun d'eux paverait la route vers leur utopie.

Quelque chose passa à la vitesse d'un éclair dans son esprit. Ce fut rapide, mais elle le remarqua. Regulus. Ses folles idées de pouvoir et de gloire s'effacèrent soudainement. Elle sentit subitement son noyau magique se geler et elle eut du mal à respirer. Les Détraqueurs approchèrent. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, le plus éloigné d'eux que possible. Elle était chanceuse d'avoir de bonnes barrières d'occlumancie, car, dans le cas contraire, elle serait déjà tombée dans la folie la plus pure.

Des souvenirs à propos de son jeune cousin se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Au commencement, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait été hésitante. Un peu effrayée du futur qui se présentait. Puis elle avait tué un traître à son sang qui avait tourné le dos à la communauté magique, et elle était devenue avide de pouvoir. Regulus, d'un autre côté… elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il les avait rejoint. Mais ce pauvre petit Reggie n'avait pas eu les tripes pour s'adonner au meurtre. La torture, peut-être. Mais le meurtre ? Ce n'était pas son style.

Dans ses rares moments de lucidité, elle s'était occupée de Regulus lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la maison familiale des Black. Elle se souvenait de lui, pâle, l'air maladif et tremblant. Son bras gauche était fraîchement avait été bandé, couvert pour arrêter l'hémorragie. À ce moment, elle se souvint qu'un jour, elle avait été à sa place. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et avait placé une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux argentés étaient rouges et il lui paraissait être déchiré à l'intérieur.

– La douleur va passer, Reggie, lui promit-elle d'une voix qui ne se fondait pas bien avec sa personnalité.

Il leva les yeux dans sa direction, la respiration hachée.

– Est-ce que ça vaut le coup, Bella ? lui demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Elle n'hésita pas le moins du monde avant de répondre.

– Évidemment ! dit-elle tandis qu'elle se relevait, faisant des allées et venues. Tu ne comprends pas Regulus ?! C'est notre chance de ramener les traditions des Sang-Pur dans notre monde ! Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne méritent pas de vivre avec nous ! Ils ne comprennent pas nos traditions ! Ils ne comprennent rien ! Ils. Ne. Méritent. Pas. La. Magie, lui assura-t-elle, un grognement sur le bout des lèvres.

– Et c'est tout ce que c'est ? Juste nous débarrasser de ceux qui ne méritent pas leur place ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire tirant sur ses joues.

– Exactement ! Reggie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente de nous rendre nos traditions et notre pouvoir. Nous avons permis aux Sangs-de-Bourbe et à ceux qui ne méritent pas de posséder la magie d'infiltrer notre monde. De le souiller à l'en faire devenir méconnaissable ! Une fois que nous nous en serons débarrassés, nous pourrons enfin le reconstruire. Tu ne penses pas que ça vaudra le coup, à la fin ? dit Bellatrix en s'agenouillant devant son plus jeune cousin.

Elle tressaillit devant la ressemblance entre Sirius et Regulus. Leur apparence en était le parfait exemple. Mais, au moins, à la différence de l'horrible moustache et de la barbe que portait Sirius, Regulus était parfaitement rasé et bien plus beau.

– J'imagine, dit-il en frottant son bras bandé.

– Crois-moi, Regulus. Nous reprendrons tout ce qu'on nous a volé. Absolument tout. Contente-toi de regarder.

Bellatrix lui sourit et il le lui rendit, mais elle remarqua que son sourire ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux. Ses yeux couvaient toujours… de l'incertitude.

Bellatrix poussa un rire amer et malsain en repensant à son pathétique cousin. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi trahie que lorsque son Maître avait expliqué à ses mangemorts que Regulus avait quitté son service, et qu'il en avait payé le prix. Cette nuit-là, il avait servi d'exemple pour tous ceux qui s'essaieraient à faire la même chose. Ce n'était que ça : un simple rebelle de bas étage avait été tué en tentant d'échapper au service. Elle n'avait pas osé pleurer son cousin préféré aux yeux du public. Elle avait eu peur qu'on l'accuse d'être une sympathisante du traître. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle commença à réellement craindre son Maître. Et quel meilleur moyen d'éviter l'exécution que de devenir la plus loyale à la Cause et d'obéir à chaque petit ordre qu'il lui donnerait. Son esprit se perdit une nouvelle fois à sa folie.

Son misérable petit cousin l'avait bien mérité. Il avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en avait payé le prix. Bon débarras. Elle put sentir sa marque des ténèbres brûler. Elle releva sa main et traça le contour du tatouage avec la plus grande intimité. Elle sourit mauvaisement et se mit à rire. Son rire fit écho dans les couloirs de la prison, couvrant les hurlements.

Mon Seigneur est de retour. Je l'attendrais patiemment jusqu'au jour où il viendra me délivrer de cette prison, songea-t-elle frénétiquement.

Vidée de toutes ses forces, elle s'allongea sur le sol glacé et tomba dans un sommeil peu réparateur.

Ses rêves, cette nuit-là, ne comportèrent aucun meurtre de Sang-de-Bourbe ou de moldus, et ne furent pas non plus des souvenirs de sa vie avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle y vit une femme vêtue d'une armure rouge et noire et portant une grande épée et un bouclier. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une queue-de-cheval haute comme si elle se tenait prête à faire la guerre. Les alentours étaient aussi glacials que la prison dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des dalles noires l'entouraient et la seule source de lumière provenait d'une simple torche. Elle entendit un léger grognement et la femme tourna vivement les talons pour faire face à un imposant lion à la fourrure étoilée. Il rugit de fureur et jeta un coup de patte dans sa direction. La femme recula brusquement, un air de terreur sur le visage. Au cou du lion à la fourrure étoilée pendait une clé juste au-devant d'une lumière scintillante émise par son torse. Le lion s'élança vers elle, toute mâchoire en avant et ses griffes prêtes à la transpercer de toute part...

Elle se réveilla en hurlant.

 **.**

Regulus s'éveilla dans son lit métamorphosé et grimaça. Des flashs de ses divers rêves de la nuit dernière se bousculaient, mais il n'arrivait à se souvenir avec netteté d'aucuns d'entre eux. Il soupira et se leva.

Aujourd'hui, il était censé jeter un coup d'œil à toute la paperasse qui allait naturellement avec le poste de professeur de défense et plus vite il en aurait terminé avec ladite paperasse, plus vite il pourrait s'occuper de la malédiction qui agissait sur le poste qu'il occupait. Il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre, la salle de bain la jouxtant, espérant au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle n'était pas actuellement occupée. Ouvrant la porte, il remarqua une forme enchevêtrée dans son lit. Curieux, il s'approcha et vit Zoé recroquevillée entre les couvertures. Ses cheveux blancs étaient étalés sur le drap et ses joues légèrement empourprées. D'une certaine manière, elle était… plutôt mignonne comme ça. Il secoua la tête et remit ses idées en place.

– Grey. Réveille-toi, dit-il en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, quelque chose de froid et coupant pressé contre son cou.

– Qui es-tu et que… ?

Elle s'interrompit lorsque sa vision se fit plus nette et examina les alentours.

– Qu'est-ce que…, hésita-t-elle, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre la parole. Regulus qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma… attends, ne me dis rien… nous sommes à Poudlard, c'est ça ? clarifia-t-elle.

Regulus ne put que serrer la mâchoire et rester totalement immobile. Il avait oublié l'espace de quelques minutes qu'elle était une Tireuse d'Élite bien entraînée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était dangereuse., vraiment très dangereuse. Elle lui avait peut-être mentionné qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour lancer des sorts offensifs, mais quand on en venait aux bagarres à la moldue, aux couteaux et à l'épée, elle était capable de mettre fin à sa vie en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

– Black, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-elle en baissant ses yeux sur lui.

Au plus profond de son esprit, sa partie la plus primitive lui criait qu'une femme se trouvait présentement à cheval au-dessus de lui et qu'il devrait tenter sa chance pour retourner la situation. Mais la partie plus logique de son esprit lui hurlait : "PARLE IDIOT AVANT QU'ELLE NE TE TRANCHE ACCIDENTELLEMENT LA GORGE !"

– Ton couteau est toujours pointé sur ma gorge, l'informa-t-il, mouvant à peine sa mâchoire de peur de bouger trop et de se couper lui-même.

Cela prit encore quelques secondes à Zoé pour réaliser qu'elle avait véritablement enjambé son bienfaiteur et qu'elle avait une arme pointée sur lui. Cela lui prit quelques instants encore pour comprendre qu'elle aurait pu le tuer. Et d'autres secondes en plus pour réaliser la position suggestive dans laquelle ils se tenaient. Son visage impassible s'empourpra et elle pointa rapidement son couteau ailleurs avant de se relever à la hâte.

Regulus se redressa à son tour et se massa le cou. Il pouvait encore sentir le métal froid contre la peau sensible de sa gorge.

– Tu sais quoi, j'aurais dû te prévenir que j'avais ce genre de réflexes.

Elle fit une pause.

– Ne me réveille plus jamais comme ça, le prévint-elle en lissant sa chemise de nuit.

– Je vais te réveiller à coup de maléfices dans ce cas, promit-il, tentant d'oublier ce qui s'était produit entre eux à peine une minute plus tôt. Parfait. Tu as une journée chargée qui t'attend. Tu retournes dans le Surrey voir Potter, c'est ça ? dit-il, brisant le silence embarrassant.

– Ah, c'est vrai. Je me demande s'il a déjà réussi à accéder à son noyau magique, dit-elle en soulevant un peu sa chemise de nuit pour replacer le stylet dans la gaine sur sa cuisse.

Elle dort avec une arme sur elle, songea-t-il en s'éloignant, se traînant jusqu'à une armoire et l'ouvrant.

Femme dangereuse, s'amusa-t-il intérieurement.

– Je serais de retour en fin de journée. Je vais apprendre à Potter les fondements de la magie noire et peut-être aussi un peu de Magie Spirituelle, raconta-t-elle en sortant un jean blanc et un t-shirt vert et blanc délavé.

– Tu veux apprendre la magie noire au sauveur du monde sorcier ? On te jettera à Azkaban en moins de deux, Grey, dit Regulus en haussant un sourcil cynique.

– Tch. Faudrait déjà qu'ils arrivent à m'attraper. C'est dingue ce que la pensée majoritaire en Grande-Bretagne peut être arriérée, se moqua-t-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce, sa main passant méticuleusement dans sa tignasse.

– Arriérée ? s'interrogea-t-il.

– J'ai dû déjà te l'avoir dit, mais la magie noire marche à l'intention et ce genre de choses. En fait, la magie noire est une magie sauvage. Plus elle touche aux ténèbres et plus tu es capable de te rapprocher des racines du passé. Tu es un Black, tu devrais savoir ça, expliqua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

– Eh bien, de toute évidence, ça ne me dit rien. Ça t'embêterait de développer ? dit-il en se relevant, s'étirant.

– "Bon sang, soit ton père ne t'a vraiment rien appris, ou alors tu n'as vraiment aucune idée du pouvoir que détiennent les Black, s'alarma-t-elle en fronçant le nez. "Lorsqu'on lit le le grimoire des Black, il devient très clair que la magie que tu as hérité est en très grande partie sauvage et qu'elle est dotée d'un potentiel important pour la magie noire. Ton frère, toi et tes cousins, vous avez grandi au sein d'une famille vraiment puissante," expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, ses yeux le balayant de la tête aux pieds, l'examinant.

"Les Black ont toujours été très puissants. Magiquement, politiquement, socialement, et la liste est encore longue. Circé, si ton frère acceptait un peu de toucher à la magie noire, lui et toi pourriez être presque invincibles," dit-elle, un doigt contre ses lèvres.

"Nous allons aussi devoir te remettre à jour sur tout ce qui est inventions magiques. Est-ce que tu t'es un peu entraîné sur les différentes manières d'utiliser la magie dont je t'avais parlé ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

Regulus la fixa comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

– Quoi ? Tu penses que je passe mes journées assis à ne rien faire ? railla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Hé, je voulais juste savoir, dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour récupérer le grimoire qui se trouvait sous son lit.

Elle murmura dans une variante d'une langue morte et le grimoire se mit à briller d'un jaune pâle.

– Là-dedans, il y a quelques sortilèges que tu pourrais utiliser lors de tes cours tout comme quelques potions offensives et défensives. Contrairement aux idées reçues, elles n'appartiennent ni aux Forces du Mal, ni à un genre plus brute ou bestial. Les enfants à cet âge commencent tout juste à développer leur noyau, ça pourra leur être d'une aide précieuse, avisa-t-elle en le plaçant sur le rebord du lit.

– Vraiment ? fut la réponse du Black, tout ça était encore nouveau pour lui.

– Lorsqu'on développe son noyau magique à un très jeune âge, il peut devenir plus robuste et grossir avec un peu d'entraînement. Pourquoi, sinon, dans les communautés de Sang-Pur ou dans des maisons très protégées comme la tienne, ceux avec du potentiel deviendraient-ils si forts avec seulement un peu d'entraînement auprès de leurs aînés ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Regulus devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Le schéma serait assez répété.

– Et donc, en tant que gardienne de la famille Black, et Potter étant aussi un descendant des Black…, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

– Potter est apparenté aux Black ? mit-il en doute.

Il repensa à l'arbre généalogique qui se trouvait au Square Grimmaurd, mais ne put toujours pas faire la connection.

Ça ne me dit rien, songea-t-il.

– Dorea Black s'est mariée à Charlus Potter. Dorea est ta grande tante du côté de tes cousins. James Potter est ton cousin au troisième degré… (Elle s'interrompit.) Circé, je déteste ta famille. Trop de fichus noms et de branches à retenir. James Potter est ton cousin au second ou troisième degré, donc ça fait d'Harry Potter un parent.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, se les ébouriffant sous la frustration.

– Aha…

Regulus était à court de mots.

Lorsque lui et son frère étaient plus jeunes, c'étaient eux qui avaient eu à en apprendre le plus sur leur arbre généalogique. Savoir quels étaient les membres de sa propre famille aidait sur le long terme et permettait d'avoir plus d'influence sur eux. Les membres de la famille Black étaient peut-être très proches les uns des autres, mais tous étaient prêts à faire ce qu'il faudrait pour arriver à leurs fins, y compris la trahison.

– Donc…. Harry Potter, un cousin ? répéta Regulus, troublé.

Si Harry Potter faisait véritablement partie de la famille Black… alors, il aurait dû être placé avec un proche après la mort de James et Lily Potter. Pas ces moldus. Cassiopeia l'aurait pris sous son aile, son âge ne rentrait même pas en ligne de compte. Et Morgane, Andromeda aussi aurait été ravie de le prendre chez elle. Sirius à l'époque avait été trop bouleversé par la mort des Potter, alors il n'avait jamais été une option viable. Narcissa quant à elle… à ce moment-là, son mari était un mangemort reconnu, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance d'obtenir la garde, même si elle l'avait voulue.

Regulus se frotta les tempes, décidant de repenser à sa famille plus tard. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour l'instant… comme s'occuper de la paperasse empilée. Plus vite il en aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait suivre le conseil de Zoé.

– Ce qui me fait penser… Je dois emmener Harry à Gringotts pour faire reconnaître son émancipation. Comme il a participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année dernière, il peut être légalement considéré comme adulte, à présent. Personne n'a encore requis sa présence au Ministère pour le reconnaître. Foutus fonctionnaires corrompus qui essaient de l'avoir sous leur coupe. Ils vont voir ce qui va leur tomber dessus maintenant que je m'en mêle, hua-t-elle en allant dans la salle de bains.

– Grey, tu n'es pas sérieuse. Emmener Potter à Gringotts pour le faire émanciper risquerait de tout ficher en l'air, la sermonna-t-il, un regard presque noir.

Leurs yeux se défièrent.

– Tu préfères peut-être qu'Harry reste sous l'illusion que Albus Dumbledore lui viendra en aide pour en finir avec Riddle lorsque viendra l'heure ? Le garçon est-il ne serait-ce qu'encore innocent après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard ces dernières années ? renifla-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait que l'accepter.

– D'accord, laisse-le savoir et donne lui ses options. Mais, ne lui dis pas tout, s'il est bien le fils de Lily Potter, il comprendra par lui-même, lui sourit-il.

Les yeux de Zoé s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit en retour.

– Je vais m'en faire un plaisir. Devrais-je lui dire qui tu es vraiment, dans ce cas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me demande qui m'a envoyé veiller sur lui, l'informa-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête, retournant à ses pensées.

Regulus passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait sincèrement aucune envie que le garçon sache qu'il veillait sur lui. Bien entendu, avec le retour de Riddle d'entre les morts (Il grogna en y repensant.), il devait bien jouer ses cartes pour être certain que son identité ne soit pas révélée au grand jour. Au moins, n'avait-il plus la marque des ténèbres. Ce tatouage aurait pu vraiment foutre tous ses plans en l'air.

– Donne-lui une énigme à résoudre ou quelque chose comme ça, proposa-t-il distraitement.

Il la poussa gentiment sur le côté et ferma la porte de la salle de bains afin de se préparer pour la journée à venir. Il ne réalisa jamais qu'il venait de donner une excellente idée à Zoé Grey pour la journée.

* * *

 _Si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, les rêves que font les membres de la famille Black font référence, dans l'apparence qu'il y prenne, à ce que leur nom représente._

 _Pour Regulus, c'est un lion, en référence à l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Lion_

 _Pour Sirius, c'est un chien, en référence à l'étoile principale de la constellation du Grand Chien_

 _Pour Draco, c'est un dragon en référence à son prénom, évidemment_

 _Pour Narcissa, ce sont des fleurs de narcisses, comme pour son fils, en référence à son prénom_

 _Pour Bellatrix, et c'est la moins explicite, en référence à la signification de son prénom : la guerrière_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bêta : Rin Yumii ** & **Smilarah**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

Sirius pouvait sentir l'obscurité se refermer autour de lui.

Les barreaux derrière lesquels il était emprisonné se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Depuis sa forme animagus, il enfonçait lesdits barreaux de toutes ses forces.

Il devait sortir de là !

Il ne voulait plus être enfermé...

Il continuait de rentrer dans les barreaux, ne faisant pas attention s'il faisait du bruit ou non. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il arrêta, gémissant.

Il devait sortir de là.

Il devait sortir.

Il montra les dents et se mit à mordre le fer. Ce faisant, il remarqua un lion posté plus loin et se figea, examinant l'animal qui s'avançait royalement vers la cage. Ce qui piqua immédiatement son intérêt fut la clef qui pendait à son cou. Il nota son pelage parsemé d'étoiles dans un ciel sombre, parmi les galaxies qui semblaient en mouvement à chacun de ses pas. La plus brillante des étoiles qu'il pouvait voir brillait depuis son torse.

Ses yeux blancs et scintillants le dévisageaient à l'en rendre nerveux et il montra les dents.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya-t-il.

Le lion continua son examination, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole qu'il reconnut cette voix.

– Ce que nous voulons tous, grand-frère, renifla moqueusement le lion.

Il se paralysa à nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de son frère depuis des années… Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis bien avant Azkaban.

– QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES, SPECTRE ?! hurla-t-il au lion.

– Celui qui fera renaître ton nom. Regarde ce que tu as fait à notre famille, Sirius. Brisée. Anéantie. Balayée. Soumise. Elle n'est plus rien. Tu le sais bien, dit le lion en s'approchant de la cage.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, s'inclinant un peu plus à chaque pas.

– Je me moque complètement de ce nom, grogna-t-il.

– Tu es toujours un Black par le sang. Tu as peut-être fui, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à te défaire de tes racines, gronda-t-il.

– Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? grogna Sirius.

Le félin ne répondit pas à sa question, mais se tint encore plus près des barreaux. La clef dorée pendant à son cou brillait légèrement.

– Tu souhaites obtenir ta liberté, avança le lion, faisant totalement fi de sa dernière question.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer et il baissa la tête, priant pour que le lion qui portait la voix de son frère ne voit pas la douleur enfouie au fond de ses yeux. Il se coucha sur le sol et les fermant, espérant que le félin s'en aille.

– Si tu veux ta liberté, grand-frère, prends là ! claqua-t-il.

Sirius releva la tête vers le lion, surpris.

La liberté ?

La clef dorée du lion se mit à briller plus fortement et le cadenas accroché à la cage se mit à frémir, s'agiter et trembler.

– Vas-tu simplement rester bien sagement dans la cage dans laquelle t'a enfermé Dumbledore ? grogna la lion.

Des silhouettes balayaient l'espace derrière le lion. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elles étaient ; sa vision devint floue.

– Dumbledore est un grand sorcier ! Il essaie de faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux ! Pour le Plus Grand Bien ! cria Sirius.

Le cadenas éclata et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement criant.

– Le Plus Grand Bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à laisser un enfant combattre sur les champs de bataille des adultes ? gronda le lion en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Sirius était stupéfait par ces mots et par l'ouverture de la cage. Hésitant, il mit une patte dehors et subitement, il ne se sentit plus tant oppressé. Il pouvait s'étendre et courir dans tous les sens sur une grande distance.

– Tu veux vraiment que le garçon que tu nommes ton filleul se retrouve face à Voldemort à cause d'un vieux bouc sénile ? renifla le lion de dédain.

– Harry ne peut pas combattre Tu-Sais-Qui ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! gronda Sirius au lion.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le lion commença à se fondre dans les ténèbres.

– Alors réveille-toi et prends le garçon sous ton aile ! Apprends lui ! Lie toi avec lui !

La silhouette du lion se déforma et s'altéra.

Sirius se sentit reprendre forme humaine. Il n'était vêtu que de noir et agrippait fermement quelque chose dans sa main.

Sa baguette.

Il releva les yeux et jura presque sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Devant lui se tenait Regulus. Il portait un costume noir impeccable et revêtait les robes de la famille Black, leur écusson incrusté sur le tissu juste au niveau du cœur. La clef dorée pendait toujours autour de son cou et l'obscurité l'entourait toujours, comme faisant partie intégrante de lui.

Sirius savait que si on le plaçait à côté de Regulus, ils pourraient passer pour des jumeaux, si ce n'est pour certains traits. Alors que ses cheveux à lui étaient sauvages et longs, Regulus les portaient plus lisses et plus disciplinés. Les traits de l'aîné étaient moins raffinés, mais plus gracieux tandis que ceux de Regulus étaient plus aristocratiques. Mais comme tout membre de la famille Black, les deux billes argentées étaient saillantes. Sirius les avait plus claires et Regulus plus sombres. L'animagus savait aussi que son frère était plus fin et maigre que lui. Dans leur enfance, Regulus avait toujours été un enfant maladif et ce ne fut pas avant qu'il ne grandisse un peu plus, pendant son adolescence, que cette tendance s'était estompée.

En ce moment même, Regulus paraissait avoir la vingtaine et lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Bien rasé, se tenant parfaitement droit et l'air confiant.

– Tu es mort, dit Sirius en examinant interdit son petit-frère.

– C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua Regulus en faisant un sourire en coin.

Sirius sentit les ténèbres se refermer sur lui et des mains glacées le tirer hors des profondeurs.

 **.**

Sirius se réveilla en sueur et haletant. Son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemar, quoi que ce soit en réalité, l'avait terrifié. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Il jeta les couvertures et se précipita en bas, s'arrêtant juste en face du portrait de sa génitrice. Il ouvrit les rideaux le couvrant et fut confronté aux plaintes criardes du portrait.

– Comment OSES-tu te présenter devant moi ! Quitte ma demeure espèce de misérable chien galeux ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! lui hurla Walburga Black à la figure.

– _**SILENCE**_! rugit Sirius.

Walburga fut condamnée au silence par l'excès de magie incontrôlée de Sirius qui rugit dans la pièce. Il reprit quelques inspirations pour se calmer avant de reprendre.

– Où se trouve le portrait de Regulus ? ordonna-t-il.

Son rêve lui revint. Le lion, son frère, les circonstances ayant mené à sa mort et l'obscurité qui s'était refermée sur lui. Il devait savoir la vérité sur certaines choses. La tapisserie elle-même indiquait la mort de son frère. Raide mort.

Walburga sortit de son état de choc et fronça les sourcils à son premier-né.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? renifla-t-elle de dédain envers l'homme qu'elle avait regretté avoir enfanté.

– C'est mon frère, déclara l'animagus sans conviction.

C'était une excuse pathétique, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Les rêves, les cauchemars qui lui envahissaient l'esprit, ça ne pouvait que venir des treize années qu'il avait passé à Azkaban, ça ne pouvait être que ça…

Walburga renifla, mais son attitude sembla plus calme, juste un peu.

– Nous n'avons jamais fait faire de portrait pour lui. Orion et moi-même sommes décédés avant de pouvoir le faire, dit Walburga en détournant les yeux de son prétendu fils aîné.

Sirius était sans voix. Il n'y avait aucune peinture de Regulus ? Ses parents, ou du moins sa mère, étaient en adoration devant lui, c'était évident lorsqu'on parcourait les photographies dispersées dans toute la maison ! Quoiqu'il eût été un peu surpris d'avoir trouvé deux clichés sur lesquels il posait également, il ne s'en était pas formalisé, il se serait retrouvé dans une impasse avec ce genre d'interrogations de toute façon.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

– Vous ne l'avez jamais fait faire…, répéta Sirius.

Walburga souffla de dédain et resta aussi muette qu'une tombe. Sirius renifla de mépris en voyant son petit manège et remit le rideau en place. Le silence qui régnait était le bienvenu. Il se rendit jusque dans le salon, et du coin de l'œil, il constata que la tapisserie brillait encore d'une nouvelle teinte. D'un orange couleur de rouille. Il grogna à voix basse, encore plus perdu vis-à-vis des événements qui se déroulaient ces derniers temps. Et avec les fréquentes réunions de l'Ordre, il n'avait même plus le temps de prolonger ses recherches sur la tapisserie des Black.

Il repoussa ses craintes dans un coin de son esprit.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Et il allait le faire maintenant.

L'animagus monta les escaliers et prit un bain rapide pour se rafraîchir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se balader dehors en ayant une odeur qui prenait à la gorge.

Lorsqu'il en eut terminé, il attrapa un ruban noir et remonta ses cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval basse. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père Orion ainsi coiffé, mais c'était bien la dernière chose dont il se souciait.

Après avoir enfilé un jean, noir lui aussi, des bottes en peau de dragon, un simple t-shirt de la même couleur que son jean, ainsi qu'une veste, il fut fin prêt pour sortir. Il avait presque atteint la porte d'entrée lorsque…

– Padfoot ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ? entendit-il son vieil ami lui demander.

Sirius soupira. Il était si près du but.

– Je sors, Moony. Je vais devenir dingue si je reste plus longtemps coincé ici, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sirius. Dumbledore…

Sirius le coupa instantanément.

– En ce moment, Moony, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Écoute, je vais juste me promener dans Londres côté moldu, et en tant que Padfoot en plus. Je serais prudent. C'est promis, affirma Sirius, tentant de convaincre son ami.

Remus lui lança un regard qui voulait certainement dire : 'Arrête de dire des conneries'.

– Sirius, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si tu te fais prendre ? s'alarma le loup-garou.

– Laisse-moi deux heures. Juste deux. Je serais de retour à six heures, tenta Sirius en regardant son ami avec un air de chien battu.

Remus semblait nerveux, mais finalement, il passa une main sur son visage.

– D'accord. Mais pas une seconde de plus. Si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici là, je viendrai moi-même te chercher pour te traîner jusqu'ici, affirma Remus en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Sirius.

Le loup-garou savait bien que Sirius avait pendant trop longtemps été cloîtré entre quatre murs. Évidemment, c'était nécessaire pour son propre bien, mais dernièrement son état s'était largement dégradé. Il restait souvent des heures allongé à ne rien faire, lançant de temps à autre des regards noirs à la tapisserie, comme si celle-ci venait d'insulter sa génitrice… enfin ce n'était peut-être pas le bon exemple dans son cas, mais ça s'en rapprochait. Remus avait bien remarqué les changements dans l'attitude de son ami. Sirius s'était assuré que Molly ne touche pas la moindre chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à un objet imprégné de magie noire. Les livres tout particulièrement. L'animagus avait entrepris de lui-même de faire le tri. Chaque artefact y passait, ainsi, il pouvait choisir ceux qu'il gardait ou non. La lecture n'avait jamais été le passe-temps préféré de Sirius, et pourtant, en ce moment, il y passait des journées entières, n'en sortant que pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau, pour les réunions de l'Ordre ou pour se nourrir. Remus se demandait sincèrement si Azkaban avait finalement réussi à lui arracher son ami. Il n'en avait franchement pas la moindre idée.

Sirius avait un regard de pur engouement sur le visage.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Moony ! Je serais de retour avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! s'exclama l'évadé en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, prenant rapidement sous sa forme animagus ce faisant.

Il aboya une fois en direction de son ami avant de disparaître.

Remus espérait sincèrement que Sirius reviendrait en un seul morceau. Dans le cas contraire, il n'avait pas fini d'entendre Molly médire sur la dangerosité du monde extérieur ces derniers temps.

 **.**

Zoé était installée à la table d'un petit café dans un quartier huppé de la capitale londonienne, sans son glamour, et ses lunettes posées sur son nez. Ces derniers jours, elle avait à plusieurs reprises rendu visite à Harry dans leur parc de prédilection et l'avait initié à la manière dont certains sortilèges étaient porteurs de différents sens, nécessitant pour chacun différentes combinaisons de son poignet, et à plusieurs traductions rapides de quelques-uns d'entre eux. Le garçon s'était pratiquement illuminé en apprenant à utiliser le sort de lévitation sans l'aide de sa baguette, bien que l'exercice l'épuisait rapidement. Elle devait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'en pratiquant la magie sans baguette, il puisait dans une magie sauvage présente au cœur même de son noyau magique.

Ils avaient convenu d'un énième rendez-vous le soir-même, autour de dix-sept heures. L'horaire ne la dérangeait pas. Ça lui permettait de rattraper le temps avec une amie qui avait, elle aussi, réussi à s'infiltrer au sein de l'île britannique. Théoriquement, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Permettre à la Brigade de fouler le sol sorcier et moldu de la Grande-Bretagne était le premier pas pour chercher à découvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis les années soixante-dix.

Zoé se souvenait encore aujourd'hui lorsque son patron, Draven Smith, dirigeant en chef de la Brigade, avait tenté d'avoir confirmation qu'il se passait bien quelque chose d'inquiétant chez les Anglais. Le Ministère britannique leur avait répondu que tout était parfaitement sous contrôle. Ça l'avait rendu fou. Les autres gouvernements n'avaient pourtant aucun scrupule à faire appel à leur organisation lorsqu'un soulèvement se préparait sur leur sol, qu'une secte prenait de l'ampleur et risquait de mettre en danger le monde des moldus ou encore, Circé seule savait, un mage noir. Peu d'informations avaient filtré de l'île britannique à l'époque. Et il y avait une explication tout à fait plausible à ça : les Anglais avaient de noirs secrets qui devaient rester enterrés au risque de les voir resurgir et détruire tout ce que la communauté magique avait mise en place pour diviser leurs deux mondes.

Zoé leva le nez après avoir siroté son chocolat chaud à la menthe. Son réseau s'agrandissait à bonne allure. Depuis les marchands qui savaient que quelque chose se préparait, aux furies et autres sorciers décrépis de l'Allée des Embrumes, en passant par certains membres du Ministère qui étaient toujours mis au second plan et qu'on ne voyait jamais, jusqu'aux trois Langues-de-Plomb qui ne voulaient pas prendre part aux conflits tout en sachant parfaitement ce qui se passait : sa toile s'étendait toujours plus et elle en était plutôt fière. Et tout ça se passait dans l'obscurité sans que même Albus Dumbledore ou Tom Riddle n'en aient conscience.

C'était des plus revigorant.

– Je reconnaîtrais ce sourire intelligent n'importe où, entendit-elle une voix prononcer en face d'elle.

Zoé tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut une femme, les jambes enserrées dans un slim, des chaussures écarlates aux pieds, un t-shirt gris au col plongeant et une veste olive. Ses courts cheveux blonds, lui arrivant à peine à hauteur du menton, étaient bouclés et brillaient sous le soleil qui s'infiltrait au travers des vitres, et ses yeux bruns en amandes étaient porteurs d'une étincelle joueuse. Son joli visage rond et son petit nez rose la faisait presque passer pour une adolescente alors qu'en réalité, elle en touchait presque à ses vingt-neuf ans.

– Salut, Tora, fit Zoé dans un sourire en coin.

Shizuka 'Tora' Nagareboshi était une de ses amies de Sang-Mêlé qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle avait intégré la Brigade à l'âge de seize ans. Elle paraissait peut-être être de celles qui ne se battent pas, mais Tora n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qu'on pouvait à sous-estimer en toute connaissance de cause. Son père, Yoshihiro 'Gin' Nagareboshi était un vétéran sorcier qui avait rencontré sa mère, Jean Strike, une Américaine, au cœur d'une ville moldue japonaise. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, étaient tombés amoureux de l'autre et bam ! Tora était née.

Tora était plus âgée qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les rangs de l'organisation. Étant celle qui recrutait les nouveaux venus, Tora avait immédiatement vu du potentiel en la personne de Zoé Grey. Elle espérait un jour la voir soulever des montagnes et, surtout, être encore en vie pour la voir faire. Ainsi était née leur amitié.

– Alors ? Qui est ce mystérieux bienfaiteur qui essaie de mettre fin au prétendu 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' qui règne ici ? N'en avions-nous pas déjà fait tomber un en Italie ? ricana Tora.

– J'ai bien peur que cette information ne soit pas à ta portée pour l'instant. Mon bienfaiteur m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne et je compte bien la tenir. Pour ce qui est de cet idiot de Seigneur des Ténèbres en Italie, il ne méritait même pas qu'on envoie nos hommes sur place, dit-elle en roulant les yeux, ses lèvres tressautant dans un ricanement nerveux.

Tora se mit à rire de bon cœur avec elle et secoua la tête.

– Alors, Tora, ton exploration et ton recrutement pour le Réseau te divertissent-ils ? la questionna Zoé.

– Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça du divertissement. Il y a tellement de paranos au sein du ministère que je me demande encore comment on fait pour y rentrer !

Tora fronça les sourcils.

– Nous n'avons eu aucun contact avec eux depuis les années soixante-dix, il doit bien y avoir des dizaines d'informations à déterrer, termina Zoé en sirotant sa boisson.

– Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je pense qu'on pourra compter sur Amelia Bones en tant qu'allié. Elle est à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique. Jack et Isaac s'occupent de s'y infiltrer. Elle ne prend pas partie et elle favorise la justice avant tout le reste. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'intégrer au Réseau, mais je ne te promets rien, dit Tora en croisant les bras et en s'étalant sur la table.

– Avec Jack et Isaac sur place, ils vont pouvoir faire les connexions qu'il nous manque. Et puis, de cette manière, ils vont avoir accès à certains dossiers sur plusieurs des personnalités politiques que j'ai repéré, continua Zoé, critique.

– Je pense qu'on pourrait aussi faire transférer plusieurs briseurs de sorts de la filiale italienne de Gringotts, proposa Tora.

– Ça pourrait marcher, mais l'ennui c'est que les gobelins sont aussi en terrain neutre ici, sauf si on arrive à les convaincre qu'ils n'auront qu'à nous donner quelques informations qui pourraient nous aider à faire tomber Riddle, en échange de quoi ils pourront continuer leurs affaires sans écoper du moindre problème, dit Zoé pensivement.

– Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire. Si nous arrivons à gagner l'appui des gobelins, cette affaire pourrait rapidement tourner en notre faveur, constata Tora, la voix calme.

– Laisse ça de côté pour l'instant, nous devons d'abord nous focaliser sur le Réseau souterrain, nota Zoé en sortant sa montre de poche.

– Tu as raison. Y infiltrer nos agents ne devrait pas être plus difficile que ça. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, n'importe quel animagus qui adopte la forme d'oiseaux, de chats, de chiens ou des rats peut passer les barrières sans problème, si j'ai bien saisi. C'est brillant si tu veux mon avis. Je n'y aurai jamais pensé, l'acclama Tora, admirative.

– Plus personne ne pense aux choses les plus simples. Maintenant, ton rapport, commanda Zoé.

– Tu m'as demandé de vérifier certains lieux qui pourraient éventuellement être utilisés comme refuges. J'en ai trouvé plusieurs dans le Londres moldu et ses alentours. Des entrepôts vides, des maisons inhabitées depuis le début des années quatre-vingt, et quelques bunkers en souterrain, sourit Tora.

Zoé l'observa sans exprimer la moindre émotion. S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle Tora avait du talent, c'était son flair. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver des lieux en tous genres. Elle était brillante.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est bouclé. Je te laisse cinq mois pour voir si tu peux infiltrer le reste de nos agents sur le sol britannique. Si une guerre se prépare, nous devons faire de même, souligna Zoé en vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'heure. Il était 16 h 30. Il était temps pour elle d'aller rendre visite à Harry. N'oublies pas de rester discrète. Passes au travers des frontières moldues, s'il le faut.

Zoé se leva et remit son trench cuivré sur ses épaules, ne fermant que la sangle pour le maintenir lui donnant une silhouette flatteuse.

– Ça m'étonne qu'on n'ait pas déjà toutes nos troupes sur place. D'habitude, nous aurions déjà terminé le travail depuis longtemps, s'interrogea une Tora confuse.

– On n'a pas affaire à un petit culte de rien du tout qu'on peut renverser en l'espace d'un instant, Tora. Ce prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres, Tom Riddle, est très similaire à Hitler. Il possède déjà de nombreux adeptes. Nous aurons besoin du Bataillon pour le mettre à genoux cette fois, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix froide.

Les yeux de Tora s'étrécirent au ton emprunté par Zoé.

– Alors, c'est du sérieux, tenta-t-elle de confirmer d'une voix murmurante.

– Ne l'ébruite pas pour l'instant, Tora. Je te ferais signe quand nous commencerons à bouger. Mais si Jack et Isaac sont au courant, n'hésite pas à en parler à Queen également. La connaissant, l'envie de répandre le sang des Mangemorts doit déjà sérieusement la démanger, dit Zoé, un sourire en coin courbant ses lèvres.

– Oh, c'est probablement le cas. Je lui fais passer le mot qu'elle doit infiltrer le Ministère dès maintenant, dit Tora en se relevant à son tour.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le café et se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

– Prend soin de toi, Grey. On reste en contact, la salua Tora tout sourire envers la plus jeune des deux.

– Toi aussi, Nagareboshi. Bonne chance, lui retourna Zoé puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Tora soupira lorsque Zoé s'en fut allé. Elle s'inquiétait pour la plus jeune, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de se défendre elle-même lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Elle descendit quelques avenues, l'œil surveillant tout ce qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Elle nota plusieurs sorciers et sorcières se cachant aux yeux de tous et qui portaient, au moins, des habits moldus.

Tora termina son chemin dans un parc qui longeait un immeuble plutôt impressionnant et, pensant qu'il serait agréable de prendre une pause sur un des bancs, elle s'arrêta et fit exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Dernièrement, elle avait dû courir dans tous les sens à la recherche de cachettes pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du monde magique, et trouver des refuges était plus ardu que ça n'y paraissait.

Elle s'installa sur un banc peint en vert et prit une grande inspiration respirant l'air frisquet de l'automne. La blonde ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil souligner son visage lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement. Rouvrant les yeux, elle laissa le regard vers le sol. Là, devant elle, se tenait un impressionnant et touffu chien noir, sa langue pendante et la queue battant l'air. Maintenant, il fallait savoir que Tora était une amoureuse éperdue de la race canine. Fidèle au possible et souhaitant sans aucun doute faire plaisir à son entourage, ce large chien lui rappelait sans aucun doute celui qui lui tenait compagnie lorsqu'elle était enfant. Riki, l'avait-elle nommé, en hommage au chien d'ours de son père.

– Hé, salut toi, le salua-t-elle en se penchant en avant, une main tendue dans sa direction.

Le chien s'approcha doucement d'elle et frotta sa tête contre la main tendue. Elle sourit et ajouta sa seconde main pour caresser son poil. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas de collier, mais il ne semblait pas aller si mal que ça. Quelqu'un devait bien prendre soin de lui dans le quartier.

Il s'avança plus près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

– Hmm, tu es un brave garçon pour une bête de ta taille, sourit Tora.

La queue du chien frétilla tandis qu'elle le caressait.

Tout allait bien pour le moment.

Au moins, les petits plaisirs ne lui étaient pas encore arrachés. Elle lui fit des gratouilles sur les oreilles, un sourire peint sur ses lèvres et il aboya doucement avant de s'éloigner. Tora lui offrit une dernière caresse.

– C'est bon, si tu dois rentrer à la maison, je ne vois pas de raison de t'en empêcher.

Elle se rapprocha du chien et l'enlaça brièvement.

Le poil de l'animal avait une odeur de pin plutôt plaisante à sentir. Il gémit tristement, puis retourna sur ses pas en courant. Le sourire de Tora se fondit dans une expression chagrinée. S'il n'était pas réclamé d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle le prendrait chez elle. C'était une promesse.

Elle se leva du banc et se tourna dans la direction qu'avait prise l'animal, avant de reprendre son propre chemin. Elle était loin de se douter que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle le croiserait sur sa route.

 **.**

Regulus en avait terminé avec les emplois du temps des élèves de la première à la septième année. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs jours, mais il avait réussi à tout faire, en fin de compte. Il s'avéra que ces cinq dernières années (et encore bien avant), il y avait eu un lot d'incompétents au poste de professeur, et il parlait bien évidemment de Quirell et de Lockhart, tandis que d'autres avaient été plus ou moins décents comme Lupin, Fol'Œil, et l'imposteur, Bartemius Croupton Jr. Regulus examina les notes laissées par ses prédécesseurs sur leurs façons d'enseigner et les notes attribuées à chaque élève. Il fronça les sourcils au nom de la plupart d'entre eux. La moitié de l'école, à l'exception des première année qui arrivaient à chaque rentrée scolaire, avait un niveau passable, voire plutôt faible pour certains, en défense contre les forces du mal.

Le Black se mit à maugréer, glissant lentement sur sa chaise. Il allait devoir refaire passer un test à tous ses étudiants à cause de ça, mais tout était déjà planifié dans son esprit. Il donnerait à chaque année, excepté les première année, un cours en accéléré pour les remettre tous à jour sur ce qu'ils devaient connaître. Et ce, en l'espace d'un mois seulement. Ça serait une année difficile, surtout pour les cinquième et septième année avec leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs, respectivement.

Il examina le planning qu'il avait préparé pour ses élèves. Celui-ci n'englobait que le premier mois, un autre dressé au préalable avait été créé pour le reste de l'année. Ce dernier leur permettrait à tous de souffler un coup après la course à la montre des premières semaines tout en restant dans les temps. Mais il restait encore deux choses qu'il devait ajouter à ses plans : les duels et les potions.

Pour les cours de duels, il aurait à demander la coopération de Flitwick. Il savait bien que le demi-gobelin n'aurait aucune revendication contre le fait de l'assister pour apprendre aux plus jeunes les bases d'une défense musclée et aux plus vieux - de la quatrième à la septième année - une dextérité dans leurs attaques afin qu'ils en apprennent comment distraire l'ennemi pour pouvoir eux-mêmes s'échapper ou pour les immobiliser. Il pourrait même demander son opinion à Zoé sur certains points puisqu'elle avait un nombre important de sorts de défense dans sa manche. Dans tous les cas, ils voulaient pouvoir savoir que ces enfants seraient capables de se défendre face à des Mangemorts, si, un jour, il s'avérait que ceux-ci viennent envahir Poudlard. Flitwick serait le parfait associé pour l'assister dans cette tâche.

Pour les potions, d'un autre côté… ça promettait d'être un peu plus pénible. Tenter d'avoir Severus de son côté ne serait pas facile. Et même s'il lui avouait sa véritable identité, Snape pouvait très bien le jeter en pâture à Riddle, s'il était toujours de son côté, ça allait sans dire. Mais ce n'était envisageable que s'il _le_ servait toujours. Il avait encore souvenir d'une attaque pendant laquelle Severus lui avait avoué que le pouvoir ne valait pas le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé juste avant qu'il ne lui confie ça, cette nuit-là. Par la suite, Regulus avait commencé à l'assister dans sa tâche, sauvant les enfants dotés de magie des maisons en flammes et les emmenant discrètement très loin de leurs anciens foyers, chose qui n'avait pas toujours été facile.

Mais, pour en revenir à son problème : il avait besoin que Severus se charge de concocter les potions adaptées au combat en face-à-face qui se trouvaient dans son Grimoire ; la potion frigorifique, la potion d'embrasement des murs, la potion d'hystérie et celle d'épuisement. N'étant en elles mêmes pas illégales, ces potions pourraient être de nature très utile pour se débarrasser de quelques adversaires. À côté de ça, il y avait aussi celles plus discutables : drainage magique, potion de cauchemars, élixir du Mage, ce dernier se trouvant être la plus dangereuse parmi toutes les potions citées. Quoi qu'il en soit, les plus basiques concoctions seraient consacrées aux combats rapides, tandis que les plus dangereuses et difficile à brasser seraient celles pleinement employées pour les champs de bataille.

Il avait copié les recettes de chacune d'entre elles et avait rassemblé les parchemins en un petit tas. Avec un peu de chance, aucune d'entre elles ne poseraient de problème au maître des potions. Pas qu'il doutait de son expertise. Au contraire, il avait su dès qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il aurait pu mettre une belle pagaille dans le monde des potions s'il avait choisi cette voie. Malheureusement, être un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui laissait que peu de temps à consacrer à de telles recherches.

Regulus soupira, attrapa la pile de parchemins et quitta son bureau. Il avait un maître des potions à aller convaincre, et, s'il était s'il avait de la chance, celui-ci accepterait son offre sans rechigner.

 **.**

Severus Snape n'était certainement pas l'homme dont la compagnie était la plus plaisante lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, mais au moins, il avait trouvé dans la préparation des potions dont l'infirmerie avait besoin un moyen d'apaiser ses humeurs. Il venait à peine de rentrer d'une réunion statuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, à vrai dire, ce qu'il en pensait tenait surtout de la chose suivante : avant de devenir un spectre, Voldemort était effrayant, à présent, il était absolument terrifiant.

Du bon côté des choses, être un espion pour les deux parties signifiait qu'il avait beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ses propres occupations étant donné que chacun voulait se servir de lui avec prudence pour ne pas que l'autre soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant qu'il ne tombait pas sous les coups d'un sort de Doloris, il n'avait rien à y redire. Seulement, cette dernière réunion l'inquiétait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exprimé son envie d'avoir des hommes de confiance au Ministère. Quelles que soient ses manigances, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et ça avait surtout dans le moindre doute quelque chose à voir avec des Détraqueurs.

Néanmoins, il lui faudrait en apprendre plus s'il voulait que l'information soit d'une quelconque utilité à Albus fichu Dumbledore. Il remua trois fois sa potion à contresens, puis rajouta rapidement du sang de dragon, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de son laboratoire. Il fronça les sourcils, son attention dirigée vers ladite porte avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de jeter un sort de stase sur sa concoction. Il alla ouvrir, révélant sa nouvelle victi… euh, le nouveau professeur de défense : Rex Whitestone. Albus devait vraiment être au pied du mur pour avoir engagé quelqu'un de si jeune. Même si, au final, c'était toujours mieux que l'alternative qu'on leur avait conseillé…

– Un problème peut-être ? dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Rex avait à peine quelques centimètres de moins que lui et son visage était toujours légèrement marqué par des rondeurs enfantines. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules avaient été ramenés dans son dos dans une queue-de-cheval basse et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur d'amusement certain, cependant, Severus avait du mal à voir ce qu'il y avait de cocasse dans la présente situation : il avait une potion à finir. Le plus jeune lui sourit.

– À dire vrai, il y a effectivement quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander : Penses-tu qu'il serait possible que tu fasses des interventions dans mes cours à l'occasion ? J'ai une offre à te proposer que tu ne peux pas refuser, dit-il sans hésiter.

Snape le regarda de haut, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

– Et pourquoi, dis-moi, est-ce que j'accepterais ?

Whitestone perdait son temps. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse lui claquer la porte au nez, cependant, un pied l'empêcha de correctement la clore.

– Hé, ne soit pas si pressé. Tu n'as même pas entendu ce que j'avais à te dire, bougonna-t-il en poussant de nouveau la porte pour pouvoir entrer.

Severus savait d'avance qu'il allait perdre ce combat. Il sourit d'un air mauvais en s'éloignant rapidement de la porte, la laissant s'ouvrir librement. Whitestone s'étala sur le sol, des papiers se disséminant partout autour de lui.

Severus ne s'embêta pas à l'aider à ramasser le fouillis créé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? jeta Severus.

Whitestone se mit à rire, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà gagné le courroux du maître des potions.

– Eh bien, je suis peut-être un adepte des potions, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus approprié d'avoir un maître dans l'art pour me seconder, expliqua-t-il en rassemblant ses papiers.

Il se releva et lança un sourire en coin à Severus, et, quelque part, au fin fond de son esprit, ce sourire lui disait quelque chose, sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Il le scruta avec méfiance. Pourquoi un professeur de défense aurait besoin d'un maître des potions ? Bien sûr, Severus avait était plutôt talentueux lorsqu'il s'agissait de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il ne voyait pas de bonnes raisons de l'aider dans sa tâche. Après ce qui était arrivé avec Lockhart, il avait longuement débattu avec Albus de la raison qui le poussait à ne plus jamais retenter l'expérience.

– Pourquoi t'aiderais-je dans cette pathétique tentative de faire je ne sais quoi ? le questionna-t-il, l'air sévère en haussant un sourcil.

– Parce que tu ne peux pas résister au gain de la nouveauté. Je connais les personnes comme toi, Severus Snape. Je sais que tu préférerais expérimenter de nouvelles potions plutôt qu'apprendre à des enfants comment mélanger ci, découper et ajouter ça encore et toujours. Et je sais aussi que, malgré tout, toi aussi tu t'intéresses à l'avenir de ces enfants, sourit Whitestone.

Severus lui lança un regard noir. Comment osait-il parler de lui comme ça ! Whitestone lui tendit un parchemin, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

– Jettes un œil là-dessus, l'incita-t-il.

Severus jeta un œil à la potion qu'il avait placé sous stase, puis au parchemin qu'on lui tendait. Et Salazar ! Maintenant, il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Mais, s'il s'avérait que ce n'était au final qu'une plaisanterie de plus, il n'hésiterait pas à le maudire à l'aide de quelques sortilèges en-dehors de son laboratoire. Il se saisit du parchemin, les sourcils froncés et le parcourut.

Tandis qu'il évoluait dans sa lecture, ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus. Le second parchemin n'était pas moins surprenant : il y avait là des potions dont il n'avait jamais vu que la mention dans des grimoires sans avoir un jour eu la chance d'avoir pu s'offrir rien que les ingrédients avec son salaire.

– C'est…

Il s'interrompit avant de jeter un regard tout aussi noir que le précédent à Whitestone.

– As-tu perdu la tête ? On n'enseigne pas ce genre de choses à des enfants ! Salazar ! À quoi penses-tu ? Des potions offensives ?! craqua-t-il.

Son visage resta parfaitement lisse, les narines tressaillant et son expression se tordant de mépris.

– Écoutes, de ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de professeurs de défense correct ces dernières années. Je préférerais être l'un de ceux qui ont réussi plutôt qu'un idiot comme Lockhart, assura-t-il, l'air moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

– Et tu penses que leur apprendre à se défendre à l'aide de potions offensives pourrait leur offrir la moindre protection ?!

Severus lui lança un énième regard noir.

– Après avoir entendu les rumeurs qui circulent ici, je veux faire ce qu'il faut, dit-il, retrouvant de sa verve.

– Tu ne crois pas sérieusement aux rumeurs concernant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? souffla Severus d'une voix caressante.

Quelque chose sembla s'allumer dans le regard de Whitestone. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon.

– J'ai parlé de 'rumeurs' ? Je voulais parler des faits. Écoutes, Severus, depuis que ce Potter est arrivé en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu d'entre les morts, d'une certaine manière, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quand est-ce qu'il commencera à rassembler ses troupes, dit-il, son regard glissant sur le bras du maître des potions.

Celui-ci, lui jeta un regard plein de malveillance. Comment savait-il ? L'allusion était évidente.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-il en le regardant de travers. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir sur le dos toute une année, pas s'il devait en plus de ça protéger son statut d'espion. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter de jouer selon ses règles.

En tout cas, il en était sûr : si Rex Whitestone avait été scolarisé ici, il aurait été à Serpentard, sans le moindre doute, et en dépit de tout le reste, il respectait ça.

– Ton aide pour enseigner à mes élèves les bases qu'i savoir sur les potions offensives et ton assistance lors de mes cours avec les cinquième, sixième et septième année pour qu'ils apprennent à correctement se défendre contre un ennemi qui en veut à leur vie, proposa Whitestone, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

– Tu veux... co-enseigner ? le questionna Severus.

C'était inhabituel. Cette manière d'enseigner n'avait pas repris depuis que Dumbledore était devenu directeur. Lorsque deux professeurs s'assistaient l'un l'autre, et dans le cas présent, celui de défense et de potions puisqu'il y avait eu des précédents, ils devaient tous les deux collaborer pour enseigner aux élèves la manière d'utiliser certaines potions lors d'un duel ou d'une guerre. Whitestone pensait vraiment qu'une guerre les attendait ?

Il n'avait pas tort en soi : le Seigneur des Ténèbres irait jusque-là, s'il le fallait.

– C'est ça. Je vais aussi demander l'assistance de Filius pour le club de duel. À moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à y redire, demanda Whitestone.

Ah, alors c'était donc ça : Whitestone avait entendu la rumeur parfaitement fondée selon laquelle il désirait prendre le poste de professeur de défense. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que s'il la convoitait, c'était parce que c'était là le désir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non le sien. Jusque-là, ça avait été un échec complet, mais il continuait de demander le poste chaque année de peur de se retrouver sous le joug d'un Doloris.

– Pas la moindre, affirma-t-il.

Il était curieux de voir si cet homme était meilleur que Lockhart, comme il le prétendait. Et s'il fallait qu'il assiste à un de ces duels pour le découvrir, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi.

– Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté. Je te laisse les potions, ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus de deux semaines pour les concevoir. Je t'en apporterai d'autres plus tard, sourit Whitestone avant de tourner les talons pour sortir du laboratoire.

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, néanmoins, ce dernier fit une pause.

– Au fait, Severus, rappelle-toi que tes alliés se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Tu sauras où me trouver si tu à besoin de quelqu'un.

Un sourire en coin vint poindre sur ses lèvres.

Longtemps après que la porte se fut close, Severus continua de scruter l'endroit où s'était tenu Whitestone. Il n'eut pas une pensée pour sa potion toujours sous stase lorsqu'il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron. Relisant les notes qu'on venait de lui donner avec un œil plus attentif, il nota qu'il lui faudrait allait chercher quelques ingrédients, mais pour le reste…

Il massa ses tempes en soupirant. Cette année serait sans aucun doute prometteuse… et certainement épuisante. Il ne pouvait que prier pour que le schéma des quatre dernières années ne se répète pas une fois de plus...

* * *

 **RARs :**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Hello ! Ravie de te revoir ! Alors, au niveau de la signification de leurs rêves, voilà comment je les interprète : Sirius représente le Grand Chien (qui est également sa forme animagus), mais celui-ci se retrouve enfermé dans une cage dont la clef est au cou du Lion (Regulus). Sachant que la cage n'est pas réellement fermée, comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre, la clef de la liberté de Sirius, ce n'est pas l'objet en soi, mais plutôt la réappropriation du nom des Black et de tout ce qui va avec (et c'est Regulus qui détient la clef, car il est l'incarnation même de ce que doit être un Black). Je pense que tant que Sirius suivra la logique de Dumbledore et se laissera marcher dessus par lui (ce qu'un Black ne devrait jamais faire), la liberté ne sera jamais sienne. Mais une fois qu'il aura retrouvé le chemin qui a été tracé pour lui dès sa naissance (ce qu'il commence à peine à faire), il pourra enfin l'obtenir, et surtout, se l'accorder lui-même. Pour ce qui est de Draco, celui-ci est un Black, c'est pourquoi il se retrouve en dessous du Lion dans le rêve : car il obéit au Lord des Black, mais il est aussi l'héritier du nom des Malfoy, et, pour moi, c'est ce que signifie sa rébellion contre le Lion dans son rêve. Il n'oublie aucune de ses racines. Enfin, pour Narcissa, c'est assez simple. Elle est représentée par un champ de fleurs et juste à l'endroit où se trouve le Lion, les fleurs grandissent plus vite. Selon moi, c'est dû au lien très fort entre les deux cousins, et surtout, cela signifie que sous son 'règne' en tant que Lord Black, Regulus va pouvoir faire s'épanouir la Lady qu'est Narcissa. De quelle manière ? Je n'en sais trop rien, mais ça me semble probable comme traduction. Voilà, donc ce n'est que mon avis, mais je pense que ça ne s'éloigne pas trop de la vérité ^^

Je suis contente en tout cas que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, et je suis d'accord : Narcissa est une vraie guerrière. J'adore la famille Black, alors un petit rappel qu'elle en fait partie et qu'elle a hérité de leur caractère est toujours plaisant (dans le livre, au fond, on ne voit cette personnalité ressortir que très peu souvent, et surtout vers la fin). Pour finir, j'adooooore la théorie des Black apparentées aux Potter. Mais même si elle est fondée, la réalité est autre, puisque Doréa et Charlus ne sont en vérité pas les parents de James, et ça me chagrine profondément, sincèrement ! Argh, tous mes espoirs, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas d'écrire encore et encore des fictions où on y croit dur comme fer ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre, je te fais des gros bisous et te dis à la prochaine !

 **adenoide :** Pour ce qui est de Tom, c'est un débat à réfléchir, je pense, même si c'est vrai qu'il perdrait une partie du respect de ses partisans, il a quand même fait ses preuves à de nombreuses reprises et la peur qu'il attise chez eux les ferait réfléchir à deux fois avant de chercher à quitter les rangs. Pour ta question : Draco se trouve en fait derrière Harry en terme de succession (le comble !), car Sirius a nommé Harry son héritier et Regulus n'a pris le titre de Lord que temporairement. Une fois en âge de le recevoir, Harry sera autant Lord Potter que Lord Black, car Sirius (et Regulus) passeront toujours avant Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda pour ce qui est de l'héritage, étant de la branche principale de la famille. Puis, tu dis que Narcissa suivrait éventuellement Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. On voit dans cette fiction que Lucius regrette de s'être engagé là-dedans et d'avoir mêlé sa famille à tout ça. Narcissa, en plus, est une vraie Black, donc ça ne lui plaît pas des masses de devoir courber l'échine devant quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, voilà, c'est ce que je pense, sur ce, je t'embrasse et je te dis à la prochaine !

 **AnnaMerteuil :** Argh, bon, pas de réaction de Harry dans ce chapitre-ci, mais il revient dans le prochain, promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu et je t'embrasse très fort. À une toute prochaine !


	17. Chapter 17

**Bêta :** **Rin Yumii**

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANT :**_ _ **Je tiens à rappeler pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris ainsi ou pour ceux qui sont arrivés après la publication du chapitre 15 que cette fiction à été mise en hiatus au chapitre 29 par son auteure et qu'une toute nouvelle version est en ce moment-même en plein cours d'écriture et dont le début a d'ores et déjà été postée, seconde version que je traduirais également.**_

 _Nous avons encore un peu de chemin à faire ensemble, je vous aime fort !_

* * *

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Sirius fait un rêve étrange dans lequel il rencontre une créature prenant la forme de son frère décédé qui le force à se poser des questions vis-à-vis de sa situation et de ses croyances. Il se décide finalement à sortir prendre l'air pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé à Grimmaurd. Zoé, de son côté, rencontre une de ses amie/subordonnée : Shizuka 'Tora' Nagareboshi qui vient d'arriver à Londres et la charge de trouver des abris sûrs pour la guerre qui pointe le bout de son nez, et de surveiller le Réseau souterrain que les membres de la Brigade sont en train de se construire. Après s'être dit au revoir, Tora finit sa journée dans un parc où elle fait la connaissance d'un chien d'une taille impressionnante (Sirius) auquel elle s'attache rapidement. Regulus continue de préparer la rentrée et fait une proposition intéressante à Snape qui leur profiterait à tous les deux : coenseigner. Après avoir longuement ronchonné, Severus accepte.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

Regulus passa une main sur son visage d'un geste ennuyé. Il devait être maudit ou quelque chose de la sorte pour qu'après avoir enfin terminé la paperasse, il eut à s'occuper de la malédiction pesant sur le poste de professeur de défense.

Il se trouvait donc présentement dans sa salle de classe, qu'il n'avait pas encore débarrassé - ç'aurait perturbé sa concentration - et persistait encore et toujours à trouver le cœur du déséquilibre magique. Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas avoir recours à un simple charme de détection, puisque, il devait bien l'avouer, Riddle était l'un des cerveaux les plus compétents du siècle. Et même après avoir créé ses horcruxes, il disposait toujours d'une puissance démesurée.

Il expira une fois et ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles prononcées par Zoé sur la perception des auras. Sur le moment, le vert et argent n'avait pu retenir la surprise de s'inscrire sur ses traits : il n'avait pas idée que cette faculté coulait réellement dans son sang. Perception des auras, métamorphomagie, manifestation physique de la magie, et quelques autres rares mutations, comme Zoé les appelait, étaient choses communes dans le code génétique des Black. C'étaient plusieurs formes de manifestations de la magie à l'état sauvage avec lesquelles ils avaient une affinité. C'était chose fascinante que d'apprendre comment les Black en étaient venus à s'élever.

Tout semblait être lié. Son hypothèse sur les Nés Moldus - chose qu'il avait étudiée lorsqu'il était plus jeune - était la suivante : il supposait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que la Magie soit dotée d'une sorte de conscience lui permettant de choisir ceux qui méritaient de partager son pouvoir. Pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas être une force qui apparaissait après la naissance, mais ce n'était qu'une théorie, après tout.

Polaris et Altair Black étaient les deux premier à être nés avec le don de magie au douzième siècle. Ils avaient profité de ce cadeau en en explorant toutes les branches. Magie blanche, grise comme noire. Cependant, celle qu'on disait sauvage était différente de tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu étudier. Zoé lui avait appris que les anciennes magies : sauvage, spirituelle, sacrificielle (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître pour lui) étaient reliées à tout ce qui avait existé et qui existera jamais. Les branches de la magie dont on usait à présent n'étaient que des versions bien plus ténues de la magie à caractère sauvage et spirituelle. La seule qui n'avait pas été altérée était la magie du sang - sacrificielle. À l'époque, Polaris et Altair n'avaient pas rechigné à user de ces trois branches pour protéger leurs familles des moldus, de la guerre, des créatures magiques et du danger.

Cela le fascinait. En lisant plusieurs extraits d'un grimoire sur la naissance de la Maison des Black, il sentit son coeur gonfler dans sa poitrine devant tous leurs accomplissements. Ils avaient sauvé la vie d'une vélane emprisonnée dans un miroir par un puissant sorcier qui souhaitait pouvoir admirer sa beauté pour le reste de l'éternité. Avaient découvert et sauvé l'oeuf abandonné d'un dragon (un Feuillu à Épines Noires, dont on pensait la race depuis longtemps éteinte). Avaient créé maintes potions et nombre de sortilèges pour venir en aide aux pauvres et aux opprimés et avaient été membres d'une Trinité. _Les Black, les Grey, les White_ , disait le livre, _ont eu beaucoup d'influence jusqu'au dix-septième siècle. Les Black ont fini par rompre tous liens pour chercher d'autres opportunités en Grande-Bretagne._

Il prit également le temps de chercher des informations sur ce que voulait dire être membre de la Maison des Black. Sur la tradition qu'elle respectait, notamment concernant les prénoms attribués aux nouveaux-nés. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il voulait à la fin du livre. Les quelques phrases étaient écrites en vieux français d'une plume qui datait d'un autre temps. Il remercia silencieusement son père de lui avoir enseigné cette langue et se mit à traduire :

 _À ceux bénis par des noms d'étoiles, de constellations et de nébuleuses,_

 _Que des magies longuement oubliées et perdues nous bénissent_

 _Que la pureté de nos âmes soit équivalente à celle de la Magie elle-même_

 _Car c'est notre privilège de posséder un tel pouvoir._

 _Malheurs arriveront à ceux qui en useront à des fins funestes._

 _Toujours pur dans notre âme._

La dernière phrase correspondait à leur devise, mais c'était aussi un avertissement envers leur Maison. Il aurait aimé avoir eu ce livre entre les mains lorsqu'il était jeune et insouciant. Soupirant, il coula un regard sur le reste de la pièce, imprimant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il resta là trois heures durant, mais il savait devoir encore approfondir ces recherches ultérieurement. Regulus quitta la pièce et se promena à travers les couloirs, se familiarisant de nouveau avec chacun d'entre eux.

Alors qu'il tournait à un croisement, il tomba nez à nez devant une silhouette aux cheveux blonds frisés. Tout deux tombèrent au sol et, l'espace d'un instant, le vert et argent se demanda où sa bonne étoile était bien allée se cacher.

– Toutes mes excuses, je ne regardais pas où…

Il s'interrompit en plongeant le regard dans celui de Trelawney qui le dévisageait avec des yeux brumeux.

– Je sens que vous portez un fardeau écrasant, Mr Whitestone, dit-elle, d'une voix naïve.

Regulus ne répondit pas, préférant se relever et tendre la main au professeur de divination. Elle l'accepta gracieusement et il l'aida à se relever. Dès qu'elle fut sur pied, elle s'empara de sa main, souhaitant apparemment lire les lignes tracées sur sa paume. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé depuis leurs années à Poudlard, toujours aussi étrange. Il retira sa main et lui fit un signe de tête.

– Je suis désolé de vous être rentré dedans, Sybille, s'excusa-t-il poliment.

– Vous possédez une aura singulière, Mr Whitestone. Auriez-vous approché la Mort d'un peu trop près récemment ? questionna-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Regulus jura intérieurement. Elle était peut-être étrange, mais parfois, ses prédictions étaient bien trop proches de la vérité pour son propre bien. Il se permit tout de même de lui concéder une réponse, peut-être le laisserait-elle tranquille après ça.

– Ah, eh bien, presque. La dernière fois, je vagabondais près d'un marécage à la recherche d'un artefact, lorsque des Inferis ont émergé. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir vivant, expliqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

C'est une semi-vérité. Il savait bien que plus près de la vérité on restait, meilleur menteur on faisait. Du moins, cet adage l'avait aidé lorsqu'il se trouvait aux côtés de Riddle.

Les yeux du professeur de divination s'éclaircirent l'espace d'un instant avant de redevenir brumeux.

– La Mort plane au-dessus de vous. Restez vigilant à l'avenir, dit-elle avant de s'en aller ailleurs.

Il ne put retenir le frisson qui remonta sa colonne. Le vert et argent se massa les tempes. Son chemin serait périlleux, il n'en doutait pas.

Il remonta le couloir enchanté, pensant à de multiples façons de trouver le coeur de la malédiction... peut-être que Filius pourrait lui venir en aide…

 **.**

Sirius était épris. Chaque jour de la semaine précédente, il avait, chanceux qu'il était, pu revoir la jeune femme blonde qui avait, par tout hasard, pris ses habitudes dans le parc de Square Grimmaurd. Remus tentait tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de sortir, sans plus de succès. Et de toute manière, il doutait que son ami puisse deviner qu'il rendait visite à quelqu'un sous sa forme animagus.

D'autre part, il avait aussi besoin de s'acheter un collier. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner qu'elle allait finir par l'adopter si personne ne venait le réclamer. Ça ne plairait certainement pas à Dumbledore. Sirius réussit à sortir de Grimmaurd par la porte secrète du grenier (il l'utilisait lorsqu'il était enfant pour fuguer de la maison) et utilisa une baguette quelconque pour teindre ses cheveux (en châtain) et pour changer la couleur de ses yeux (un bleu-gris qui paraîtrait argenté sous une certaine lumière, mais pas assez pour qu'on ne prenne pas ça pour un simple effet de lumière). Il tailla sa barbe (en une barbichette nette qui le mettait vraiment en valeur) et changea suffisamment ses traits faciaux pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'associer à son vrai visage. Juste assez. Il s'empara de la bande de cuir qu'il avait emprunté à sa jeune cousine, Nymphadora, et l'utilisa pour rassembler ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Il était agréable à regarder, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il avait pris un bain avant de partir et avait une agréable odeur de propre, portait un t-shirt The Who, sa veste en cuir, un jean noir et des chaussures de la même couleur. Il était mortellement charmant.

Il quitta Grimmaurd et alla dans le magasin animalier le plus proche. Lorsqu'il entra, il se rendit directement au rayon correspondant pour trouver un adorable collier en cuir. Dans sa jeunesse, il se souvenait que James lui avait fait le même cadeau pour une blague lors de leur septième année. Il devrait se trouver au grenier s'il ne se trompait pas. Il aurait certainement dû le chercher plutôt que venir en acheter un nouveau. Il se morigéna d'une tape sur la tête pour ne pas y avoir pensé lorsqu'il entendit une voix. _Sa_ voix.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour faire face la jolie blonde. Elle était plus petite que lui, n'atteignant que ses épaules. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient sur sa nuque et ses yeux noisette en amande étaient fixés sur lui. Sa peau était légèrement tannée et elle avait un léger accent qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer. Elle portait une veste en jean au-dessus d'un t-shirt noir, un jean skinny étroit et des ballerines noires.

Ses jolies lèvres s'entrouvrirent une nouvelle fois.

– Monsieur… est-ce que tout va bien ? dit-elle, perplexe.

Sirius secoua la tête en riant.

– Pardonnez-moi, je me suis laissé... distraire, répondit-il sincèrement.

– "Je vois ça," dit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa hanche, souriante. "Vous semblez avoir du mal à choisir. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ?" demanda-t-elle.

– Euh…, balbutia-t-il.

 _Allez Sirius, tu as déjà eu pleins de rendez-vous avant. Une fille ne peut tout simplement pas te dire non, tu te souviens ?_ le chatia son esprit.

– Juste un collier pour mon chien, laissa-t-il échapper maladroitement.

 _Doucement_ , se morigéna-t-il mentalement.

– "Ah oui ? Je suis venue pour acheter des friandises pour un chien qui vit dans le coin. Enfin, c'est ce que je comptais faire avant de vous voir vous gifler vous-même," rit-elle. "Vous cherchez un collier ? Quel type de chien avez-vous ? Racé ?" demanda-t-elle.

Toutes ses questions le prirent au dépourvu. Elle les lui avait posées si rapidement qu'il avait été incapable de formuler une réponse entre chacune d'entre elles.

– Euh, je ne suis pas sûr. Il a un poil noir très touffu et il est assez imposant. Mon filleul l'appelle Sniffle, répondit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Elle le dévisagea avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent.

– Il est à vous, alors ! Il n'arrête pas de venir me voir au parc, sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit nerveusement son sourire.

– Oui, il a tendance à sortir de la maison. Je ne sais pas du tout comment il s'y prend.

Elle se mit à rire et ce son tinta merveilleusement bien à ses oreilles.

– Bien, maintenant que j'ai rencontré le maître de ce trésor, je peux avoir un nom ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il sentit son coeur manquer quelques battements.

Sa voix devint rauque.

– S… Corvus Red, répondit-il, glissant légèrement sur son nom.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard noisette avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

– Moi, c'est Shizuka Nagareboshi, mais mes amis m'appelle Tora, lui sourit-elle.

– Shi-zu-ka, tenta Sirius, les syllabes roulant étrangement sur sa langue. Ça parait étranger.

– Je suis originaire du Japon, rit-elle.

– Vraiment ? Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais j'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien, dit Sirius, ayant abandonné ses recherches.

– Je suis là pour affaires, je reste ici quelque temps, dit-elle en hochant des épaules. Mais c'est vrai, le Japon est un endroit magnifique.

Elle sourit.

– Eh bien miss Nagrebishi, commença-t-il en trébuchant sur son nom de famille et elle tenta par tous les moyens de se retenir de rire.

– Na-ga-re-bo-shi, reprit-elle plus lentement pour qu'il entende mieux chaque syllabe.

– C'est ça… Tu dis que tes amis t'appellent Tora. Est-ce que j'aurais cette chance ? dit-il douloureusement.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres.

– Ça marche.

Il lui sourit.

Sirius savait qu'il devait rentrer au Square… mais, après tout, ils s'en sortiraient très bien sans lui pour les prochaines heures.

 **.**

Ellie Queen était en pleine mission…

D'accord, peut-être pas. Elle aurait largement préféré se rendre directement en Italie pour l'achat de ses ingrédients de potions, mais son boss (et c'était un euphémisme) avait fait passer à tout le monde que les Forces d'Intervention avaient enfin réussi à s'infiltrer en territoire britannique. C'était génial pour eux. Mais pourquoi faisait-on appel à elle déjà ? Ah oui : parce que Grey et Nagareboshi avaient besoin d'elle pour faire tomber les soi-disant 'Mangemorts' (un nom absolument ridicule) qui terroriseraient la population magique anglaise dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Au moins, elle ferait partie de l'équipe qui se chargerait de les éliminer. On l'avait trop longtemps écarté des traques de sorciers noirs du sol italien à cause de la blessure qu'elle s'était faite lors d'une mission en Albanie. (Un groupe de spectres et de zombies avait commencé à poser problème et elle avait été désignée pour s'occuper de leur cas.) Elle avait presque perdu son bras en la menant à bien. Tant pis, personne n'est parfait. Pas même une Sang-Mêlée comme elle.

Son regard bleu serpentin et sensuel dissimulé derrière une paire de lunettes rectangulaire passait d'une échoppe à l'autre. Ses cheveux rougeoyants étaient rassemblés en une demi-queue. Elle avait un visage doux, des pommettes hautes et une peau pâle dont elle avait hérité. Trois sombres cicatrices barraient le côté gauche de son visage. Celles-ci évitaient judicieusement sa bouche et son nez, et ressemblaient plus à des tâches de naissance qu'à de réelles cicatrices. Elle faisait un peu plus d'un mètre soixante-dix et avait un corps athlétique et tonique. Elle se le devait pour faire le travail qu'elle faisait. Sur ses épaules était posée une large cape pourpre. Elle DÉTESTAIT les robes et les capes. Avec passion. Ça limitait ses mouvements et la restreignait. Si elle avait son mot à dire là-dessus, elle porterait son cargo habituel, son t-shirt à manches longues et lâches, sa fine cape et ses baskets. Elle était tueuse à gages, par Befana **[1]**! Heureusement, ce type de vêtements permettaient au moins de transporter un certain nombre d'armes (les lames qu'elle dissimulait, son épée et quelques dagues qu'elle avait sur elle à toutes occasions), mais vis-à-vis de son héritage magique, de la créature qu'elle était, c'était plus qu'insultant de devoir s'en vêtir. Elle renifla dédaigneusement en descendant le Chemin de Traverse. Argh, rien que ce nom était ridicule. Chemin de Traverse, tout en travers **[2]** , ça n'avait rien d'un nom digne pour nommer un endroit. Puis il y avait l'Allée des Embrumes… des embrumes **[3]** ! Argh…

Au moins, cette fois, toutes ses dépenses étaient prises en charge et elle avait accès à tout l'argent que Grey et Nagareboshi avaient mis de côté pour la mission. Ellie n'avait pas vraiment besoin de leur argent, mais elle ne le refuserait pas non plus puisqu'on le lui proposait. Ça faisait toujours du bien de remplir ses coffres. Ayant une liste d'ingrédients qu'elle se devait de rassembler, elle alla chez Slug & Jiggers. Les potions de combat n'étaient pas les plus simples à concocter et leurs préparations requéraient une main sûre, un bon instinct, un bon nez et une capacité à comprendre comment les ingrédients interagissaient les uns avec les autres.

Il lui fallait acquérir du venin de Basilic, des oeufs de Serpencendres, le crin d'une Licorne, et quelques autres ingrédients pour certaines potions à l'attention de ses 'meilleures amies'. La mission que lui avait confiée Nagareboshi était la suivante : infiltrer le Ministère et gravir les échelons afin de se retrouver à une place favorable à leur cause. En résumé, elle devait infiltrer le cercle des Mangemorts. L'espionnage n'était pas nouveau pour elle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle jouait le rôle. En plus, grâce à son héritage, elle était ce qu'on appellerait un prodige de l'Occlumancie. Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle de demander à son boss s'il pouvait lui envoyer les apprentis de son frère jumeau. Autant agrandir autant que possible leur réseau d'informateurs. Elle inspecta précautionneusement les étagères et les bocaux, notant dans un coin de son esprit lesquels étaient expirés et lesquels étaient encore utilisables.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant un bocal contenant des morceaux de rates de souris expirés depuis plus de deux ans, elle grinça des dents devant un tel affront.

Bien sûr, elle savait que la communauté sorcière britannique était en retard en comparaison des autres, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point jusque-là. Grey avait raison. Bande d'ineptes incapable d'avancer. Si on les lâchait dans le monde des moldus, ils ne tiendraient pas un jour.

Dans le fatra, elle découvrit un pot d'oeufs de Serpencendres mit sous un sort de cryogénisation. En vérifiant la date de mise en pot qui datait d'il y a deux jours à peine, elle le jugea bon à utiliser. Elle s'empara de plusieurs autres ingrédients avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait trouvé ni venin de Basilic ni crin de Licorne. Elle en fut confuse. Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, il manquait un bon nombre d'ingrédients à haute valeur ajouté. Certains venins, poils, jus, certaines baies et certaines plantes qu'elle utilisait dans la plupart de ses potions manquait à l'appel. Mais peut-être qu'il n'en avait plus en réserve.

Ellie était un maître dans l'art des potions. Elle travaillait avec des ingrédients tout aussi mortels qu'obscurs depuis qu'elle avait appris à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Même à la Brigade, une rumeur circulait comme quoi elle serait née dans un chaudron, pour tout dire ! Et, effectivement, elle adorait brasser des potions. Il y avait quelque chose de relaxant dans l'idée de se salir les mains mais ne pas avoir à s'en préoccuper. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se demanda si elle pourrait commander les ingrédients dont elle avait encore besoin. Il lui fallait quand même du venin de Basilic pour progresser dans ses recherches, non mais ! Son projet était de créer une nouvelle potion permettant à son utilisateur une vision différente que ce que pouvait offrir n'importe quel sortilège : la thermovision et la vision nocturne. Certes, les Ophtalmologues étaient capables de faire quelque chose de similaire, mais ce qu'elle préparait était tout de même différent. L'effet serait temporaire et ne dépasserait pas plus d'une heure, mais elle travaillait encore dessus pour s'assurer qu'elle n'empoisonnerait pas son utilisateur. Peut-être que si elle ajoutait une goutte de sang de Licorne dans la période de déclinaison de la lune et mélangeait 3 fois et ¾ d'un tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, ça marcherait.

Elle rassembla les ingrédients (du moins, les quatre sur lesquels elle avait pu mettre la main) en se demandant si elle pouvait faire une commande par chouette depuis la Grande-Bretagne pour le reste.

Elle se décida finalement à demander l'avis de l'assistante du propriétaire de la boutique.

Devant le comptoir, et terminant ses achats avec l'assistante en question (une petite chose semblant tout juste être sortie de l'école), se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux noirs lui arrivant tout juste aux épaules.

– Mettez-le sur le compte de Poudlard, dit l'homme.

– Bien sûr, Maître Snape. Nous vous le ferons livrer d'ici trois jours, répondit la jeune fille, l'air enjouée en rédigeant les informations demandées sur un parchemin.

– Excusez-moi, vous auriez une seconde à m'accorder ? fit Ellie.

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle et hoqueta d'horreur.

Ellie avait cet effet sur les autres. Elle était plutôt fière de ses cicatrices. La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard horrifié et choqué.

Bien, au moins prenait-elle du plaisir à déconcerter autrui à sa simple vue.

Le grand homme se tourna à son tour pour river son regard sur elle. Il avait le teint cireux, deux tunnels sombres à la place des yeux et son nez crochu paraissait tout droit venu des statues en marbre de ces aristocrates des anciens temps. Il portait des robes sombres (en fait, il portait même des robes de potionistes en dessous de celles de tous les jours), et pour une quelconque raison, il lui fit penser à une chauve-souris géante.

– Veuillez fermer votre bouche, vous n'êtes pas un poisson à ce que je sache, se moqua Ellie de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci fit comme demandé tout en continuant de fixer les cicatrices.

Ellie roula les yeux et plaça les quatre pots remplis sur le comptoir.

– J'aurais souhaité savoir : avez-vous en réserve du venin de Basilic et du sang de Licorne ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille se reprit avant de répondre :

– Euh… désolé m'dame. Nous n'avons pas ce genre d'ingrédients, dit-elle en rougissant.

– Hm…, fit Ellie, l'air déçu. Bon, alors est-il possible de les faire commander ?

– Non… nous ne vendons vraiment pas ce genre d'ingrédients, continua obstinément la jeune fille.

 _Peut-être auraient-ils un substitut dans ce cas ?_

– Très bien, alors du venin d'Acromentule et du sang de Nundu **[4]** , demanda-t-elle.

La vendeuse secoua la tête.

– Nous n'avons pas ça non plus, dit-elle en s'empourprant davantage.

Ellie ne remarqua pas le sourcil se haussant de l'homme dont elle avait piqué l'intérêt. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et secoua la tête, exaspérée. Heureusement pour eux, elle était plutôt patiente.

– Du venin de Dent-de-Vipère péruvien ? Et des baies rouges des fougères ? dit-elle en se raccrochant à son dernier espoir.

– M'dame, nous ne vendons aucun ingrédients classés quadruple X et plus. Ils sont jugés trop dangereux pour nos apothicaires, ici. Vous feriez mieux de les faire commander de l'extérieur du pays. Et même comme ça, il vous faudra d'abord obtenir une licence de spécialiste pour que votre paquet passe la douane. Toutes mes excuses, mais ce genre d'ingrédients ne servent pas à brasser des potions de tous les jours.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et une veine apparut sur la tempe d'Ellie. Elle retira ses lunettes.

– Vous me faites marcher, dit-elle, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de la vendeuse.

La jeune fille se mit subitement à pâlir devant les yeux de l'étrange femme aux cheveux rouges. Ils lui rappelaient des serpents. Méchants, méchants serpents.

– Je… je… je suis sérieuse. Nous ne… ne vendons pas ces ingrédients-là, babilla-t-elle.

Ellie souffla en secouant la tête. _Les Britanniques ne sont qu'une bande d'idiots finis_ , décida-t-elle. Et dire que son père voulait emménager ici lorsqu'elle était enfant.

 _Génial. Je suis là depuis à peine trois jours et je suis déjà prête à repartir. Si je n'avais pas déjà été payée pour cette mission, j'aurais quitté le pays dès le premier jour, sans faute,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement.

– Et, dites moi, pourquoi ne vendez-vous pas d'ingrédients classés… quadruple X et plus ? demanda-t-elle laconiquement.

– Le Ministère régule tout ce qui entre dans le pays. Si c'est considéré trop dangereux, le Ministère le fait renvoyer. Si ladite chose est un besoin absolument nécessaire, vous devez passer par des voies administratives, généralement assez longues, et vous devez être surveillée par au moins trois employés ministériels qui superviseront votre utilisation des ingrédients en question. La paperasse pour faire passer des ingrédients peut prendre des semaines, voire des mois. Et même dans le cas où vous arriveriez à faire approuver votre demande, vous aurez besoin d'une Maîtrise en Potions ou d'une Licence Spécialisée pour être certaine que vous pouvez y toucher sans risque, expliqua-t-elle, les yeux baissés, évitant le regard étrange d'Ellie.

Ellie, de l'extérieur, était l'exemple même de la sérénité, mais si vous regardiez de plus près ses oreilles pointues couvertes par quelques mèches, le bout était rouge sang. À l'intérieur, elle tremblait de fureur. Elle pouvait déjà sentir une chaleur ardente remonter le long de sa gorge, mais elle la retint de justesse. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa le menton de la jeune femme pour la forcer à croiser ses yeux.

– Y a-t-il un autre endroit où je pourrais me les procurer ? Il semblerait que les apothicaires ici soient lamentables en comparaison de... disons… celles en Amérique, dit Ellie d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune femme commença à trembler de peur.

– Il y en a u… une dans l'A… l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais si v… vous rendez là-bas, vous a… allez vous faire tuer ! Des loups-garous et toutes sortes de personnes louches y traînent, indiqua la vendeuse, les larmes lui brûlant la rétine.

Ellie eut un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

– Je peux bien mater quelques loups-garous, dit-elle avant de libérer la jeune femme.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'apothicaire sans le moindre ingrédient et se dirigea tout droit vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

 **.**

Severus avait eu une longue journée. Entre la mise en place des emplois du temps le coenseignement entre la défense et les potions, le fait de devoir garder une oreille attentive aux plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les réunions de l'Ordre et le besoin de se dérober à toute approche de Whitestone qu'il appliquait dans une moindre mesure pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité d'Albus, il était complètement épuisé. La femme de l'apothicaire lui avait donné envie de s'emparer du premier bouquin qui lui passait sous la main et de se claquer la tête avec. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait quelques envies de se faire plaisir en commandant les ingrédients les plus difficiles à obtenir sur le marché, même s'il savait que cela ferait un trou dans le budget de l'école, puisque Albus lui avait dit que cela le vaudrait au final.

Puis la Femme était arrivée.

La première chose qu'il aperçut fut des cheveux rouge sang si foncés qu'il pensa à première vue qu'elle s'était blessée quelque part au crâne. Les cicatrices s'étalant sur la partie gauche de son visage semblaient insinuer qu'elle avait combattu un loup-garou et en était ressortie vivante. Ses yeux étaient fendus tels ceux d'un serpent, chose qu'elle avait en commun avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais au lieu de la folie et de la puissance, s'en dégageaient de la simple confusion et de l'agacement. Elle avait demandé l'impossible lorsqu'elle avait discuté avec la vendeuse des ingrédients qu'elle souhaitait acquérir. Du venin de Basilic ? Du sang de Licorne ? Quelle sorte de potion requérait donc ces deux ingrédients-ci en particulier ? Elle devait être folle ou inconsciente pour joindre deux opposés dans une même potion.

Elle eut un regard très déçu, avant que les traits de son visage ne se durcissent et qu'elle attrape la jeune femme par le menton pour lui demander s'il y avait un autre apothicaire non loin d'ici. La jeune vendeuse lui suggéra l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ferma les yeux de contrariété en entendant la plus jeune ne serait-ce que le proposer. L'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit. Néanmoins, les yeux de la rousse s'illuminèrent d'une teinte de curiosité et de détermination, et elle laissa partir la vendeuse.

– Je peux bien mater de quelques loups-garous.

Elle avait souri.

Ce n'était pas un sourire normal. Des années d'observation et son temps en tant qu'espion lui permirent d'en déchiffrer les détails. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un de dangereux.

Il quitta l'apothicaire une minute après qu'elle s'en soit allé et se mit à la suivre discrètement. Severus maudit sa curiosité qui le poussait à vouloir savoir pourquoi cette femme souhaitait acquérir des ingrédients aussi dangereux. Il observa ces cheveux rouge sang faire halte à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Severus était pourtant sûr d'avoir bien gardé ses distances, mais, peut-être que cette femme était une sensorielle. Sa tête tourna brusquement et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Il avait été découvert. Comment s'en était-elle rendu compte ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire provocateur et opina dans sa direction avant de disparaître dans l'Allée. Il savait maintenant exactement quoi faire en rentrant à Poudlard : boire un whisky pur-feu et en finir avec ça pour le reste de la journée.

 **.**

– À présent, tourne ton poignet dans une spirale pour lancer le sort, lui ordonna Enid.

Harry se sentait bête à user d'un bâton tordu qu'il avait trouvé sur le sol pour son entraînement.

– Si seulement je pouvais utiliser ma baguette, marmonna-t-il.

– Le jour où la communauté sorcière anglaise rattrapera le reste du monde, je tomberais raide morte. DANS LE SENS DES AIGUILLES D'UNE MONTRE ! gronda Enid.

Harry grimaça au tempérament d'Enid, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La moitié de l'été était passé depuis qu'Enid avait entamé son apprentissage. Elle lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, comme la manière de se battre (en autodéfense), comment utiliser sa baguette d'une meilleure façon et comment réfléchir à chaque facteur avant d'agir. Elle lui avait même trouvé un étui pour sa baguette qu'il pouvait accrocher à son avant-bras.

– Ta baguette risque de se briser si tu continues à la fourrer dans ton pantalon comme ça. J'ai déjà vu ça arriver, lui avait-elle dit.

À côté de ça, Harry avait eu des difficultés à accéder à son noyau magique et à la magie propre à sa famille. D'où la frustration d'Enid à son égard.

– OK, prend dix minutes de pause, l'informa-t-elle en se massant le front.

Harry laissa retomber le bâton et tomba mollement en arrière, s'allongeant à même l'herbe.

– Je suis désolé, Enid. Il semblerait que je n'y arrive franchement pas, fit Harry, frustré.

– Je ne comprends pas. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps d'accéder aussi facilement à ta magie qu'à celle qui t'est héréditaire. Cela ne m'a pris qu'environ trois semaines lorsque j'avais ton âge. Mais toi, ça fait presque deux mois que tu y travailles ! s'alarma-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

– Désolé, s'excusa Harry.

– Non, non… je ne devrais pas être aussi dure avec toi, dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ça faisait vraiment du bien. Depuis qu'Enid était entrée dans sa vie, il se sentait plus accepté et guilleret. Son passé le hantait toujours (la mort de Cedric et le retour de Voldemort notamment), mais Enid avait le don de repousser ses idées noires. Elle était comme la figure maternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle s'assurait qu'il mangeait suffisamment et de manière équilibrée, et qu'il tenait le rythme concernant ses devoirs. Ce n'était pas Molly Weasley, mais elle était peut-être encore mieux.

– Harry, j'aimerais t'emmener à Gringotts d'ici quelques jours, dit-elle en arrêtant de se peigner les cheveux.

– Gringotts ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, curieux.

– "Je voudrais te faire émanciper. Étant donné que tu as participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu aurais déjà dû l'être. Et de cette manière, tu pourras avoir accès aux coffres-forts de ta famille et tu ne devras plus t'inquiéter des limites d'âge pour pratiquer la magie," expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Cela me surprend que les sorciers britanniques aient des lois aussi strictes sur l'âge à respecter avant de pouvoir utiliser librement la magie. D'où je viens, les enfants commencent à apprendre à s'en servir dès l'âge de cinq ans jusqu'à leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Il y a aussi des classes de vacances obligatoires et on peut obtenir une licence d'usage de la magie dès quatorze ans. Un peu comme le permis. On la fait renouveler tous les deux ans jusqu'à atteindre dix-huit ans et, ensuite, on obtient ce qu'on appelle une Licence de magie," dit-elle en croisant les jambes.

– J'aimerais bien que ça se passe comme ça ici aussi, affirma Harry.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle rêvait qu'il puisse se trouver loin, très loin de la Grande-Bretagne.

– Donc, c'est décidé ? Nous allons à Gringotts ? dit Harry, l'air plein d'espoir.

Une émancipation lui permettrait de quitter les Dursley. Et cela voulait aussi dire qu'il pourrait alors déménager pour se trouver un chez lui sans avoir à se préoccuper d'avoir le Ministère sur le dos dès le moindre coup de baguette. Si Enid arrivait à tenir sa promesse, ce serait fantastique en tout point pour lui.

– "Oui. Plus tôt nous le ferons, plus vite nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter des limites imposées," confirma-t-elle en sourcillant. "As-tu un peu travaillé sur l'accession à ton noyau ?" demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, mais je n'arrive à rien. Je fais exactement ce que tu m'as dit de faire, je me vide l'esprit, je médite, et je m'exerce, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avancer beaucoup, raconta-t-il en arrachant des brins d'herbe avant de les lancer au loin.

– Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de soucis, s'étonna-t-elle, les sourcils toujours froncés.

– Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé auparavant ? la questionna-t-il.

– Pas vraiment. Sauf s'il y a quelque chose qui bloque…

Elle s'interrompit et s'approcha subitement de lui.

Elle sortit sa baguette ivoirine. Celle-ci était très belle avec des détails complexes incrustés dans le bois. Il lui avait demandé une fois de quel type de bois et de noyau elle était faite. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question, elle l'avait dévisagé d'une telle manière qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait juste de l'insulter, elle, sa famille et son chien. Elle lui avait ensuite expliqué que la baguette d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière était comme une partie d'eux-mêmes et que c'était très mal vue de poser ce genre de questions. Elle lui avait également promis de lui en apprendre sur l'éthique et les manières lorsqu'il s'agissait de socialisation sorcière. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de choses qui étaient considérés comme mal vues pour un sorcier ou une sorcière de haut-standing au sang pur ou du même rang.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura un sortilège (en arabe) et un maigre flot de lumière blanche l'entoura. Il était à présent bien content qu'il y ait un sortilège qui repoussait les personnes dépourvues de magie du secteur. Il ne voudrait pas que des Sans-Magie commencent à paniquer en voyant ça.

Le flot de lumière blanche tourna au bleu pâle, puis à un jaune maladif et à un vert toxique, pour finir sur une teinte de violet légèrement putride. Même Harry grimaça devant de telles couleurs. Il entendit Enid gronder et il se tourna vers elle. Son visage était tordu dans un air méprisant dont même Snape serait fier et ses yeux verts tournèrent au violet l'espace d'un battement.

– Eh bien. Voilà qui est intéressant, fit-elle en désactivant son sort.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

– "Quelque chose bloque bien ta magie. C'est étrange…," murmura-t-elle en performant quelques sorts de diagnostic. "Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, mais je peux y jeter un oeil," dit-elle en arrêtant d'utiliser la magie. "Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des difficultés à utiliser certains sortilèges ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry repensa aux dernières années. Il n'avait jamais eu trop de complications avec les sorts qu'on lui avait enseigné, mais cela lui prenait à chaque fois au moins quelques essais avant de correctement y arriver. Et, à côté de ça, il avait un certain don avec les sorts de défense et d'attaque.

– "Pas vraiment. J'y arrive au bout de plusieurs essais, mais à part ça, je n'ai pas vraiment de problèmes," dit-il. Je peux aussi jeter des sorts de haut niveau. Comme le _Patronus_ par exemple," ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Il remarqua que ses yeux s'illuminèrent à cette mention.

 _Un Patronus, hein ?_ songea-t-elle en plaçant son index sur son menton, réfléchissant.

– Impressionnant. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi…

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau et se mit à le regarder intensément.

Elle le fixait avec une telle profondeur que ses yeux commencèrent à s'altérer du vert au violet à plusieurs reprises.

– Lorsque tu utilises la magie, comment tu te sens ? Léger ? Lourd ? Fatigué ? lui lança-t-elle.

– "Hm… des fois un peu fatigué. Et j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir tout juste été écrasé par un Hippogriffe," dit-il en se frottant le torse. "De temps en temps, lorsque je ne m'en sers pas, ça me lance aussi, comme une douleur thoracique," expliqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda, l'air surprise.

– "Ah, dans ce cas, il est possible que tu aies encore les blocages que tu avais étant enfant," conjectura-t-elle en le regardant le haut en bas. "Il n'est pas rare que les parents apposent ce type de blocages pour aider leurs enfants à mieux contrôler leur magie… bien que… pour toi, ils auraient dû disparaître avec le temps. Ils s'estompent entre huit et onze ans maximum, en principe," énonça-t-elle en passant une nouvelle fois sa baguette au-dessus de lui. "Hm… je ne pense pas que ce soit ce genre de blocages… c'est encore autre chose, renifla-t-elle de mépris. "Je vais devoir réunir plus d'informations. Ce genre de blocages ne ressemble à rien que j'ai déjà vu auparavant," grimaça-t-elle.

– Tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas naturel d'avoir des blocages sur sa magie ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas y accéder ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– "Ce n'est pas habituel. La plupart des sorts de blocage se dissoudent à partir du moment où l'enfant est capable de se servir de sa magie. Dans ton cas, ça aurait dû se produire dès que tu as atteint tes onze ans," marmonna-t-elle en se penchant légèrement en arrière. "Il n'est pas impossible qu'on ait apposé un blocage illégal sur toi, mais je ne pourrais pas en être certaine avant que nous allions à Gringotts. Je ne suis pas très douée avec ce genre de sortilèges," dit-elle avec sincérité.

Harry soupira, faisant voleter quelques mèches sombres avant qu'elles ne retombent platement sur son visage.

– Est-ce que tu peux me dire, maintenant, qui t'as envoyée ? s'enquit-il.

– Tu es déterminé à trouver ta réponse, lui sourit-elle.

– Je suis aussi ambitieux que ça, répliqua Harry effrontément.

Enid gloussa.

– Très bien... si vous ressemblez un tant soit peu à votre mère, Mr Potter, vous devriez être capable de deviner celle-ci, dit-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

– Deviner quoi ? la questionna-t-il.

– Une simple petite énigme. Si tu la déchiffres, tu sauras qui m'a envoyée, répondit-elle avec malice.

Harry y pensa pendant quelques instants. Habituellement, il ne chercherait pas à aller plus loin. Mais il voulait savoir qui avait envoyé Enid à ses côtés. Pour l'aider à étudier, pour l'entraîner. Bon sang, elle lui avait même appris quelques mouvements de self-défense. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais envoyé quelqu'un comme Enid. Peut-être que Sirius en aurait été chargé, mais il était toujours en cavale, et personne n'aimerait être en contact avec un 'meurtrier'.

– D'accord, Quelle est l'énigme ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire étincelant et prit un ton de voix grave :

" _Je suis celui qui a trahi le Serpent_

 _celui qui a tourné le dos lorsque manquait le temps_

 _Ma famille, j'aimais, mon frère, l'exclu_

 _lui, qui nous aura tous survécu_

 _J'ai été tiré vers le bas, dans le secret_

 _là où je me suis rendu, nul ne le sait_

 _Mais l'on m'a offert une chance de tourner la page_

 _ça n'a jamais été la fin de mon voyage_

 _Et, je ne disparaîtrais jamais_

 _puisque le Coeur de Lion, j'ai toujours personnifié_

 _Qui Suis-Je ?"_

Elle lui sourit de nouveau une fois l'énigme transmise.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– C'est une énigme. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul, dit-elle en faisant soudain apparaître un morceau de parchemin de nul part.

Elle le lui tendit et il y lut l'énigme qu'elle venait juste d'énoncer. Ça semblait difficile à résoudre, en fin de compte.

– Et si j'arrive à deviner qui t'a envoyée ? demanda-t-il.

– Si tu y parviens, je te dirai absolument tout, répondit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Absolument tout. Elle allait lui dire pourquoi elle était vraiment là. Et aussi, quelles étaient les raisons qui avaient poussé la personne à la lui envoyer.

– D'accord, accepta-t-il en rangeant le parchemin dans une poche de son pantalon.

Il se pencherait dessus lorsqu'il retournerait à Privet Drive.

– Il est presque l'heure pour moi de partir. Je te revois dans deux jours. Je vais préparer quelques arrangements pour que nous puissions nous rendre sains et saufs à Gringotts, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Elle se releva et se dépoussiéra. Enid tendit sa main pour l'aider à faire de même et il s'en empara.

– D'accord, tu… tu reviendras vraiment ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu tourner les talons.

– Bien sûr, mais notre prochaine rencontre se fera certainement assez tard, admit-elle.

– Assez tard ? s'enquit-il.

– Je serais ici dès dix-huit heures. Nous irons à Gringotts à ce moment-là pour nous occuper de ton émancipation. Nous verrons aussi ce que nous pourrons faire pour les blocages. Avec peu de chance, ce ne sera pas une affaire trop sérieuse, dit-elle avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

– OK, fit-il en la dévisageant.

– Sois prudent, Harry. J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs récemment qui n'annoncent rien de bon. Garde toujours bien ta baguette sur toi, l'avertit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

– Je le serai. À bientôt, Enid, dit-il en la saluant de la main.

– Je reviendrais, je te le promets, sourit-elle avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans un craquement.

Il retourna à Privet Drive avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de savoir que des personnes comme Enid et comme son éventuel employeur (dont il espérait pouvoir découvrir l'identité à l'aide de la fichue énigme qui se trouvait dans sa poche) tiennent à lui et se soucient de sa sécurité, mais sans en faire trop. Enid lui faisait confiance pour réfléchir un peu plus maintenant qu'il se servait davantage de sa tête pour analyser son environnement. Penser en ayant deux-trois coups d'avance lui permit d'éviter Dudley et sa bande.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Privet Drive, il sentait que rien ne pouvait plus l'abattre. Il ne pouvait pas retenir son impatience à l'idée de quitter le Surrey pour se rendre à Gringotts. L'émancipation lui ferait du bien. Il n'aurait plus à rester ici après ça. Cette nuit-là, il s'endormit après avoir nourri Hedwige, pensant que rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver avant le retour d'Enid.

Il se trompait.

* * *

 **[1]** : Befana est une figure typique du folklore italien. Elle est représenté comme une vieille femme volant sur un balai, souriant et la bourse remplie de bonbons en tout genre

 **[2]** : jeu de mot anglais "Diagon Alley, diagonally, that was a bad way to even name this place."

 **[3]** : jeu de mot anglais "Then there was Knockturn Alley. Nocturn. Ugh…"

 **[4] :** Le Nundu est une créature gigantesque, à la fois agile, discrète et féroce, qui peuple les contrées sauvages d'Afrique de l'Est.


End file.
